Alive
by symbion
Summary: In order to become a taichou, Kurosaki Ichigo has to be graduated from shinigami academy first. But what happen when he meets a familiar face of one supposedly dead arrancar attending the same academy? REVISED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First, I want to tell you all who read this story: Yes, this story is inspired and at first seemingly imitating Sephy-chan's story "Secret Student". But I assure you, since I've changed the names, plot, etc. It won't be the same. I've said sorry to her for the initial copy writing, though.

Sephy-chan has warned me to change the attributes of my story, namely her characters I use within this story and the way the first chapter being told. I comply for the characters and slightly change in the first chapter.

Revision for everyone who has read my unrevised version (note: Sephy-chan's characters—revised):

-Takahashi Morita—Takaya Koheita

-Nakamura Kentarou—Nomura Kanzaki

-Shirosaki Shinji—Shirosaki Ryo

-Satoshi—Hiroshi

-Yuzuki—Yurie

Here, I revise the first chapter to better accommodate my timeline.

In this story, the Winter War with Aizen is happened prior to the time of the anime fillers (except the Bounto arc) and some of the movies. I mean, those fillers and movies surely make the timeline within the canon story jumbled and somewhat chaotic…

For the clearer reference, I will list my own timeline (ignoring Ichigo's mask gradual metamorphosis, of course—if the fillers and movies followed the true timeline, they wouldn't ignore this important fact, would they?). And this is my version of timeline:

Agent of the Shinigami arc (canon; the first time Ichigo met Rukia)

Soul Society arc (canon; Ichigo and friends tried to save Rukia from execution)

Bounto arc (filler; non-canon; the Bounto raided and eventually invaded Soul Society)

Arrancar arc (canon; the first time Ulquiorra and Yammy came to the living world, followed by Grimmjow's night time attack and Orihime's kidnapping)

Hueco Mundo arc (canon; Ichigo and friends invaded Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime)

Fake Karakura Town arc (canon; Aizen and his cohorts raided fake Karakura Town and fought the SS force)

Real Karakura Town arc (canon; still unfinished and loose story ending by Tite Kubo…I don't want to explore this one, and my story is diverted from this point and so on—Aizen gained Hougyoku's power and started his ascension towards god-path)

Diamond Dust Rebellion arc (movie; non-canon; Hitsugaya was confronted by his dead academy friend, Kusaka Soujirou, who stole the King's Seal and had a grudge against SS)

Amagai Shusuke and the Bakkouto arc (filler; non-canon; though this is happened during the Arrancar arc and Hueco Mundo arc (?), I simply make it happened after the Winter War—the 3rd division got a new taichou, Amagai Shusuke and the riot within Kasumi-ouji noble family ensued)

Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (filler; non-canon; Muramasa, the rogue zanpakuto, deliberately freed the zanpakuto spirits of some shinigamis and began his chaotic escapade through SS)

Fade to Black arc (movie; non-canon; in this movie, we can see that Mayuri had finally cracked and been jailed away, allowing Urahara to fill in his initial role as 12th division taichou—I think it's kinda strange and abrupt…Rukia was being kidnapped by two ghostly entities, Homura and Shizuku; with all of her memories sealed away. People around her forgot her and thus forgot who Ichigo was, since Rukia was the one who introduced Ichigo to the SS inhabitants)

I deliberately get past both OVA Sword Sealed Frenzy and first movie Memories of Nobody. I dislike the first BLEACH movie, because I hate Senna with passion. She is useless, no offense.

Sorry for the long introduction; since I receive many protests due to the first chapter. So on to the story and enjoy. Please R&R.

* * *

#1: First Day

* * *

"Ugggghhhh."

Kurosaki Ichigo groaned loudly when he felt morning sunlight fell on his face. That; and he also felt he was being poked and prodded by something.

Annoyed, he growled, "What?"

"Wake up. You don't want to be late for our first ceremony, do you?" a merry voice filled his ear; a foreign voice.

Ceremony? He thought when he jerkily cracked his eyes open at sudden announcement. "Wh—what ceremony?"

The voice sighed dramatically and retorted, "Our first ceremony as new student at shinigami academy, you fool! Now come on, we're going to be late if you don't hurry!"

_This_ surely hit Ichigo to full-awaken state. He shot his body up; his forehead hitting someone's on his way up and resulting both of them fell back while groaning in pain.

"Aaahhhh, fuck! That hurts!" he yelled.

"Do you think I'm not hurt? It's damn painful! You have hard head!" the voice whined in pain.

Ichigo finally managed to open his eyes despite the tears welling; and got a better look at the voice owner.

There was a young man with… shockingly, bright orange hair grabbing his head and wincing painfully on the floor. He wore white kimono-shirt with wheel-like emblem on the both sides of its front, blue stripes on its sleeves and blue hakama. Ichigo also noticed another presence nearby, and he spotted a black haired young man with large puppy eyes and childish yet intelligent visage wearing same uniform like the orange-haired one, watched all the commotion with an amused expression. He was reminded Ichigo of Mizuiro somehow.

The orange haired young man raised his head and glared at Ichigo before finally he yelled, "Who are you any way? I didn't see you in this room yesterday! Where do you come from? Furthermore, your clothes are weird."

Before Ichigo could express some reaction to his outburst, the room's door banged open and someone walked in. Immediately, the room went silent.

Ichigo glanced at the newcomer and barely waved his greeting, "Ah, Ukitake-san, lo—" when the older man pointed at him swiftly.

"You! Come with me!" And he literally dragged Ichigo out of the bed without giving him any chance to even voice his protest.

###

When they finally arrived at the room which Ichigo considered an office, they went in and Ukitake closed the door quietly.

Ichigo was confused; and Ukitake wasn't being himself in his eyes by the way. There wasn't any trace of neither gentleness nor merriment within the older man's attitude; things usually radiated naturally from him; just strictness and serious, stern demeanor. Ichigo questioned his sanity somehow; or that he was hallucinating…

"So, Ichigo-kun, I'm sorry for suddenly dragged you all the way and confused you." The gentle and kind, old-self Ukitake was back; he smiled apologetically at the bewildered Ichigo before him. He had walked towards the chair behind the large wooden desk at the office and plopped down, making himself comfy.

Ichigo raised his brows. This was Ukitake-san he knew. "Ukitake-san, please explain what the hell exactly happened on the first place? I feel kinda disoriented…"

Ukitake laughed softly while shaking his head at Ichigo's bluntness. The boy still reminded him of Kaien in one way or another. "Firstly, Ichigo-kun, make yourself comfortable. Actually, there is a ceremony I have to attend but… it can wait. This will be quick."

He pointed at the chair in front of him and Ichigo nodded, taking the cue and sitting down.

"You know, we're kind of lacking higher-up shinigamis within the Gotei after the war. Though, the casualties aren't so many, still… we're lacking three taichous and two fukutaichous; not to mention, the damages due to the war has influenced some of remaining officers.

Komamura-taichou, for example, is still under 4th division's complete care because of his gravely wounds during his battle with Tousen. Not to mention, the commotion caused by the rogue zanpakuto, Muramasa and fellows…his wounds don't recover fully even after a couple of years…" Ukitake sighed sadly, while Ichigo only nodded solemnly.

Oh, he knew about the damages, the wounds, the pain… he knew exactly; for Ichigo fought in the same war and witnessed _everything_. He also fought Kusaka Soujirou, Amagai Shusuke, Muramasa, Homura and Shizuku…they were less strong than Aizen, but still they could be considered tough opponents.

He still remembered the gravely wounded canine-head taichou; he was barely alive. He still remembered haunted look from Kira when he tended for Rangiku-san's mortally wound. He still remembered sorrowful howls Hirako released when he hugged Hiyori's lifeless body, torn and bloody… _hell_; he still remembered all; like they were freshly happened yesterday.

How painful war could be… so much loss, so much pain, so much death… today we still laugh happily; but tomorrow, all you could see is blood and more blood… the bodies of they whom you held dearly… tears which streaming down your cheek… it was sad and painful. Ichigo knew all of that, with the worst ways possible.

"…the 10th division taichou however suffers such big wounds. Toushiro-kun is, well, after the war and Kusaka incident, you know…some years don't seem enough to heal the wounds… especially the non-physical ones…" Ukitake's grim voice brought Ichigo back from his reverie.

The human boy frowned, both in dismay and concern. "Toushiro… but he will be alright, won't he? I mean, he used to be…"

Ukitake nodded. "Unohana-senpai told me that he will be fine after some moments, except that we don't know when…well. He becomes more severe with Rangiku concerning paperwork, though, much to her chagrin." He chuckled. "You know, how much Rangiku hates paperwork."

Ichigo smirked. Oh yeah, Rangiku-san and paperwork couldn't stand in one line together.

"However, the 3rd, 5th, and 9th divisions are also in big chaos. Hisagi-kun has gotten back to his role as fukutaichou and representative taichou, but still…he and the division need a commander, a leader. It's no difference with Kira-kun and the 3rd division. The 5th is the worst… well, let's say that they lost both their taichou and fukutaichou… _again_; and, most likely, it's permanent this time."

Ichigo was shocked. "Why? There's still Hinamori-san, isn't it?"

"Hinamori-chan is unable to perform her duties as fukutaichou because of …some issues."

"What issues?"

Ukitake shifted uncomfortably on his seat. "Well, let's say that the war and her reunion with Aizen made her breaking down… _fast_."

Ichigo gaped in disbelief. "Was she able to function well during Muramasa's raid?"

"Yes…but her condition plummeted after. She is now in the coma state, Ichigo-kun. Even Toushiro-kun couldn't make her awoken; nor any of her other friends can. Kira-kun, Rangiku, even Abarai-kun… they have tried their hardest to bring her back, but to no avail. Genryuusai-sensei finally ordered her to be fully discharged from her position—for now. Still, the division needs leaders and with both taichou and fukutaichou unable to perform their duties, the 5th division experiences some kind of degradation."

Ichigo bowed his head. He remembered Hinamori; such a sweet girl she was. Sweet and meek. She reminded him of Orihime somehow, minus the willpower and inner strength.

"Our main issue now is the lack of the taichous within Gotei, like I have told you before. However, the 3rd and 9th divisions have been refilled with new faces as taichous, so they won't be our concern here—"

"Eh? The 3rd and 9th taichous have been available? Who are they?"

_Sigh_. "You don't know them, Ichigo-kun; for you haven't met them before. The new 3rd taichou is a female shinigami named Kuroyuri Reina-san; she was formerly worked under Yoruichi-san within Onmitsukidou. Despite that, she is quite capable in both zanjutsu and kidou, not only in hakuda and shunpo. The new 9th taichou is a formerly rogue shinigami named Kanou Ashido—"

"Ashido! I know him! We met him at Hueco Mundo, when we fell into Menos Forest!" Ichigo exclaimed in both shock and excitement.

Ukitake looked stunned. "So you've met him… I remembered him… somehow. He was one of seated officers within 1st division, working directly under Genryuusai-sensei's order before he went missing. The Soutaichou however claimed him to be dead, but a year ago, he came back to Seireitei along with some random shinigamis, which were sent to Hueco Mundo to scout, battered and wounded. He explained that he has helped them to finish off Las Noches and its remains."

"So the old man decided to forgive his rogue action and instead made him taichou of 9th division?"

"Indeed."

Ichigo shrugged and grinned. "Ashido-san is good and strong person; even if I don't know much about him since I met him only briefly there, I am sure he is capable of becoming taichou."

Ukitake smiled warmly. "You think so?"

"Positive."

Ukitake smiled wider before continued, "Now the only problem is we're still lacking 5th division's taichou and fukutaichou. Though, the fukutaichou problem is for later.

When the last taichou meeting was held, I… well, not only me, though… several taichous, suggested that the one who suitable enough; the only one suitable, from my point of view, though; to fill in the position is …_you_, Ichigo-kun."

If now he heard about Byakuya laughing loudly in most lewd way while dancing polka around Seireitei stark-naked, he wouldn't be too shocked than when he heard of …this _shocking_ news. "You—**WHAT?**"

"I, Shunsui, Zaraki, Unohana-senpai, even Toushiro-kun and, most shockingly, Byakuya; we all agreed that you're the only candidate suitable for 5th division's taichou. With majority of six taichou's voices, Genryuusai-sensei eventually agreed; even though he was a bit reluctant knowing your …hollow nature. But don't worry about that, Ichigo-kun, since you have proved yourself in the war that you can control your inner hollow well."

Ichigo was at lost in words. No, actually he was too shocked his mind had blanked out.

"Wha—what was…I mean, why? How? When?"

Ukitake laughed heartily looking at pale-faced, stuttering Ichigo. Boy, he was so much fun to tease with. He reminded himself to give Rukia credit for telling him 'tips and trick to make Kurosaki Ichigo flustering'. Ironically, he was now telling the truth; and not pulling some pranks towards the poor boy.

"Not right now, Ichigo-kun. You will be assigned as taichou after you finish at least a year in academy. We ponder that you most likely lack of basic knowledge of Soul Society; the laws, history, and whatever. And kidou… you have to learn kidou somehow, along with reiatsu control, since you are sucked in both subjects."

Ichigo had calmed down even though a bit; reddened hearing Ukitake' statement. Yes, the fact that he was sucked at kidou and reiatsu control was somehow infamous among his comrades.

"Ukitake-san, you didn't even ask me about my willingness to take the position." He grumbled.

Now, it was Ukitake's turn to be paled.

"Y—y—you d—don't want to?"

Ichigo's turn to laugh; and he laughed hard at that.

"1-1, Ukitake-san! Jeez, I don't say that! I just said that you didn't ask me about my willingness…"

"Do you accept the assignment, Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo smiled. Hell, he would be in for so many troubles if he accepted the job, but… with becoming taichou; maybe—just maybe he could protect more people. Just like he always wanted to.

"I accept it, Ukitake-san."

Ukitake beamed a sparkling smile at him; honestly, Ichigo could see the heavenly aura emitted from the other man. "Good! Now we'll talk about your time in academy..."

"Wait a second! I remember something… how did I get in here? Last time I recalled I was sleeping in my room…" Ichigo piped.

"Did Isshin-san tell you about it before?"

Ichigo frowned, recalling his memory. And then he shook his head in denial. "Nope. I don't remember him telling me someth—wait! He told me about 'vacation from usual education' or something!"

"Hmm, it's typical of him anyway."

"He told me to cancel the proposal to enter the medical school in Karakura University; for another 'important thing' to do. The entrance exam is… today…" Ichigo slumped. He couldn't believe it! He had studied hard for today! His entrance exam!

Ukitake scrutinized him with pitying eyes. "Well, it seemed that Isshin-san, along with Kisuke, managed to transport you here… secretly. Your belongings have already been sent here anyway; I kept them within my closet."

Ichigo walked towards the closet and opened it. He found his sport bag; white and black with orange '15' embedded on its sides; and Zangetsu, wrapped in white cloth. He took and brought them to Ukitake.

"It seemed that old senile has packed most of my basic things; let's see… undergarments, some notebooks, pens, pajamas? T-shirts, shorts… isn't it a bit weird when others see me wear those clothes here?"

"Indeed. Your clothes now are quite unique, by the way."

Ichigo looked down at his attire and blushed. He wore Chappy-patterned pajama Rukia had brought him; the shocking pink and orange one. Hell, he didn't remember wearing that ridiculous outfit last night. It might be his father; or worse, Urahara. He recalled the young man he met earlier yelling at him that his clothes were weird.

"Shit… this is embarrassing."

"Actually no, Ichigo-kun." Ukitake chuckled when Ichigo glared at him. "It's quite nice on you, really."

"Ukitake-san…"

"Anyway…" the older man cleared his throat; though he still snickered here and there; and continued, "You can take the uniforms I have prepared for you on the other closet and change your attire. You have several spare uniforms to change with; five spares for exactly. Along with uniforms, books, writing tools such as pens and notebooks are provided by the academy; you don't have to worry about them. This is your bag; similar with the other students here. Your sandals; you have two spares. Oh… I also give you some casual yukatas for non-school days; these are personally from me."

Ichigo mumbled his thanks before changing his attire with the uniform he had been provided with. The yukatas were dark colored with simple patterns; he was thankful that Ukitake's fashion sense wasn't as bizarre as Rukia's or his father's.

"Thank you, Ukitake-san."

The white haired taichou smiled warmly and Ichigo felt compelled to smile back. He always looked up to Ukitake like his own uncle; if not somewhat, other father.

"You're welcome, Ichigo-kun. I'm glad you're satisfied with those trivial things." He smiled wider. "Oh, I almost forgot, Ichigo-kun…"

"What?"

"Well… since the war, you, as Aizen's executioner—" Ichigo winced hearing it; he didn't like the fact that Aizen truly died by his hands, honestly. "—have been infamous as war-hero. Your appearance, zanpakuto, and moreover, your name is the most infamous one. No one here doesn't know Kurosaki Ichigo. They also know that you have bright orange hair and big sized kitchen knife as zanpakuto."

Ichigo couldn't help but laughed when he heard Zangetsu being called 'big kitchen knife'. "You mean…like I have some kind of fans club or whatever?"

"Uh-huh. Like the boy who waked you up earlier. Did you see his hair color?"

Ichigo remembered that the young man had orange hair color. "He had orange hair…"

"Yes, his name is Takaya Koheita and it isn't his real hair color. He dyed it, so he could be similar like you, Ichigo-kun; well, since you are his idol…"

The somewhat horrified look on Ichigo's face was priceless, Ukitake couldn't help but laughed.

"Don't be terrified, Ichigo-kun. You'll be accustomed to your fans' antics somehow. Relax."

"O—oh, o—okay, I see. So I have to change my name and appearance to mix in. But what about Zangetsu?"

"He will be saved here along with your other belongings until you learn to seal him. When he has been sealed, you can carry him with you, pretending him like an asauchi. Oh, and your name is Shirosaki Ryo now."

"Okay. Shirosaki Ryo isn't that bad; it isn't sounded too simple either. …So, how can I get my hair color changed?"

"It seemed that someone has done it, Ichigo-kun. You no longer have orange hair. Here, take a look at mirror." Ukitake shoved a small mirror to him.

Ichigo took it and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Ukitake was right; he had white hair now instead of orange one. Maybe his father or Urahara did this when he was sleeping. Somehow he felt uneasy seeing it; since he remembered that his inner hollow had the same hair color.

"Ichigo-kun, something's wrong?" Ukitake asked, concerned when he saw that the younger man seemed zoning off.

"Oh, no. I just… my inner hollow; he has same hair color so… it's just …disturbing, somehow…" Ichigo trailed off.

Ukitake looked at him concernedly. "Do you want me to change the color, Ichigo-kun?"

"No, no, white is fine, thank you. Besides, it suits my new name very well. Shirosaki, since shiro means 'white', right?"

Ukitake nodded. "One last thing, Ichigo-kun. You mustn't talk or act casually with me in public; since I'm the headmaster and I'm known as a strict one. You know, the students won't listen unless you have them disciplined well."

Ichigo nodded slightly. "I see."

"You surely don't want to be labeled as 'headmaster's pet', do you? Because if you do, other students may pick on or bully you."

"I just have to smash them right on their face." He saw disapproval on Ukitake's face, so he quickly added. "It's indeed better if it doesn't come to that degree though."

"Great. That's all you have to know. Now, let's go attend the ceremony." Ukitake stood from his chair and strode towards the door after taking Ichigo's bag and flinging them into the closet once more. Zangetsu was placed within another closet, closely positioned beside Sogyo no Kotowari, Ukitake's zanpakuto.

Ichigo shrugged before trailing Ukitake to the field.

"Well, here I am within the academy. I hope my life here will be easy and fun."

He sighed; he knew that the reality wouldn't be as kind to him as that.

###


	2. Chapter 2

#2: New Life

Brilliant green eyes snapped open in shocked manner. Breaths were let out in sharp intakes and outtakes; panting, ragged harsh. One pale hand flew toward an equally pale forehead, drenched by cold sweat. Another hand gripped the sheet tightly, painfully.

"…It was that dream again…" the young man whose emerald eyes murmured wistfully. "Why did I dream those dreams, over and over? What do they mean anyway?"

Silence within his small room regarded him. Thankfully, he got a room which stood a bit far from the others; it was the secluded and most silent of all rooms within their shared house; he was glad that Harumi was so thoughtful about him.

The young man removed his blanket and stood up from his futon. He managed to slide the shoji door soundlessly and walked outside. He stood in the middle of the narrow, dark hallway for a while and finally decided to turn left, towards the kitchen; he wanted to get some water to gulp; he was dry to death.

He was slightly surprised when he found that the kitchen's lamp was lit. He wondered who was still up in this ungodly hour. He doubted that neither Ginjo nor Naoto was; they both were heavy sleeper if they wanted to.

He carefully slid the shoji door and slipped in. He saw one person had occupied one of several tatami pillows there, having a cup of steamy tea.

"…Harumi…" he muttered.

The person spun around and smiled wisely. Harumi was a tall, tanned woman with well-endowed bosom, sand-colored blonde hair with several little braids dangling and bright yet calming green eyes. She was clad in dark blue kimono with white flowers pattern and black sash. Her mannerism was somehow calm, composed, and graceful. She didn't talk much and always seemed to have wisely advices and soothing comfort around her person. The young man liked her best among his other house-occupants.

"Uriya. Can't sleep?" she asked in deep tone.

The young man, Uriya, only nodded softly. He took another pillow and sat reservedly beside the woman. His elbows were propped neatly on the wooden table, in front of his chest and he waited patiently for Harumi to ask him another question.

Harumi sighed. Uriya wasn't really a conversational man; ironically, similar like her. It was in his nature, to be so reserved, cold, and detached all the time. It was in his past mannerism too, when he was still living his life as an Es—Harumi shook her head gently; she didn't want to remember that particular memory; the memory of them living their life or rather, afterlife, as monsters. She wanted to forget that certain memory and stepped into new life they have regained.

"Is that another dream again?" she asked carefully.

Uriya only nodded, again.

Harumi scrutinized the young man before her intently. "What was it this time?"

Uriya sighed heavily before answered in monotone, detached voice. "The same as always. Dark, gloomy night, with creepy crescent moon hanging on the sky. White sand. The world was entirely in black, grey, and white. And then suddenly red attacked my vision, covering the entire scenery. I heard eerie screaming from faraway; somehow I felt something important… something, I don't know, _horrible_, was coming…" he paused to control his slightly erratic breaths. "…And then, everything went blank, darkness engulfing. And I woke up, drenched in my own sweat and—and felt terrified somehow."

Harumi knew that it was such brave confession, coming from usually stoic and silent Uriya. And she appreciated it; that he had decided to open himself in front of her. So she wanted to try to help him.

"It sounded like… our late residence." She stated matter-of-factly.

Uriya nodded wistfully.

Harumi stood up and offered him a cup of tea which he accepted gratefully. Then she sat down again and watched him quietly sipping his tea.

"From the twelve of us, only you, I, and Satoru who had regained full memories of our previous life. We gain new life, thus new names; and I do really hope that finally—finally we can be happy with our life." Harumi smiled sadly.

"…I agree. I—I want it too." Uriya uncharacteristically stammered, triggering a wider smile from his companion.

"Yes, especially you. You, who in the past often questioned the meaning of heart… and life itself, either to that mortal girl or to yourself. You, the previous Cuarta Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Uriya frowned distastefully at her. "Don't call me with that name, _ever_."

Harumi chuckled. "I know. I don't want to be called with the name of Tia Halibel, previous Tercera Espada, either."

Uriya snorted. "Your present name is Tia Harumi; it's quite similar."

"Same with you, Shizu Uriya."

They fell into somewhat comfortable silence, before Harumi stood up and straightened her kimono. "Empty your cup and get back to sleep. Tomorrow is your first day to be in academy, isn't it? You have to prepare yourself."

Uriya groaned. "I know! Just—just don't make me remember about that, Harumi."

The woman laughed softly. "Nervous, are you?"

"I'm not!"

"Whatever. Just get back to sleep. Night, Uriya."

"…Night, Harumi." And then she left for her own room.

"…Academy, huh? Don't think I will join the group of shinigami-trash who, years ago, tried to subdue us to death… what an irony…" Uriya emptied his tea and went back to his dim-lit room, still frowning about his dream and the academy.

###

When the morning came, Uriya felt a bit fresher than last night. His second attempt to sleep had been successful without having another horrible dream; and he fell to oblivion for at least three hours before Harumi knocked his door to wake him up.

He quickly scrambled for his towel and undergarment before dashing towards the bathroom. Fortunately, none of the other male occupants had awakened, yet, and ravished the bathroom. He shuddered imagining to wait for their long, long, bath time. Well, for exactly only Sazero who did take a long time to bathe, but still… _sigh_.

He untied his yukata and plunged himself inside the bathtub full of hotter-than-usually-warm water he had been provided himself with. Ahh, nothing could beat the enjoyment of bathing early on the morning, without any disturbance at all…

"Damn, Uriya!! Don't drown yerself too long within, do ya?! I need to take a bath, quickly!" Ginjo's voice boomed, albeit muffled by the wooden door. Accompanying his exclaim, his fist rapped impatiently, threatening to break down the door with it.

Maybe he was wrong, Uriya rolled his eyes exasperatedly. No such thing like refreshing, relaxing morning bath inside this house… honestly. He had been inside for just 5 minutes, for god sake!

"It's not only you who have to take a bath early, trash." He deadpanned, loud enough for the other to hear.

"Who do you call trash, you dumbfuck?!"

"You, moronic scumbag. Now, leave me alone. I want to bathe in peace."

"Che." Sulking, Ginjo turned around and left, still grumbling about the green eyed fucker who now reigning over the bathroom. Uriya let out a small smirk and resumed his bath.

Ten minutes later, he arrived at the kitchen, also their dining room somehow; fully dressed in his academy uniform with books and some of his clothing for change inside his bag, and sat on his usual seat, beside Sun-Sun. The quiet girl was the second person Uriya liked best after Harumi, save her seldom sharp tongue. Sun-Sun could be a harsh commentator sometimes.

Harumi smiled at him and served him with a bowl of rice, a plate of fried fish, preserved vegetables, miso soup, and a cup of green tea. Uriya, on the first time she cooked, was surprised knowing she could _actually_ cook. Well, back there, they lived as Espada and they were served by their fracción or lower arrancars whatsoever. But now, they had to cook to eat; something Harumi found that she was fond of.

At the table, Uriya noticed that almost all of the house's occupants had sit on their respective seats. Kazuhito Satoru, previously known as Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk, yawning widely, sat on the end of the table, beside Harumi. Since he was considered the oldest among them, it was rather appropriate to call him as, say, older brother? Or father, maybe? Whatever. To be honest, Uriya didn't even think he was suitable enough to be their 'leader'. But it had been proved once; he was the Primera after all.

Jiruga Naoto, known previously as Quinta Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga, sat on the other side of Harumi, squawking something about 'cheater' and 'looser'. Uriya guessed that he lost his sparring against Naru, _again_. Talking about past habit, he mused. He still had his toothy smirk and lewd attitude, albeit some harsher manners had been less improved; if he wanted to safely pass Harumi's deadly thwack.

Jiruga Tetsuya, known previously as Nnoitra's fracción, Tesla, now reborn as Naoto's little brother; sat quietly beside Naoto. Uriya pondered that he liked him, firstly, despite his tendency to praise Naoto, _a lot_; and mimicking everything he did or wore. For first time, he could tolerate him, but after sometimes, he had been tired of him… _sigh_.

Tia Akane and Maria, previously known as Apache and Mila Rose, respectively; both of them were Halibel's fracción back then; sat side by side, bickering against each other about something Uriya didn't really want to know. Honestly, they were bickering all the time, for god sake, over something trivial, such as what yukata's color they want to wear or where they want to hang out that night… _sigh_.

Tia Sun-Sun, another previously Halibel's fracción, sat across them and beside him. She watched her sisters' bickering with amused eyes and sometimes she piped in some harsh comments. Typical… _sigh_.

Kazuhito Ririna, previously known as Lilynette Gingerback, Starrk's baby fracción; sat on the other side of Satoru; busying herself reprimanding her 'father' about not being sleepy when eating. She even thwacked his head if she found him sleeping while facing his food. Another typical… _sigh_.

Onodera Naru, previously known as former Tercera Espada, Neliel Tu Oderschvank or Nel; sat beside Ririna, silently eating with somewhat proud aura. For time to time, while eating, she glanced towards Naoto with smug eyes, who glared back at her; undoubtedly challenging him for another bout of sparring. Uriya was some kind of surprised knowing this; for usually it was Nnoitra who challenging her most of time, not the other way around.

Both Jiromaru Ginjo and Akihiro Sazero, previously known as Sexta and Octava Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques and Szayel Apollo Grantz, respectively; weren't appearing on the site, yet. Ginjo was presumably bathing, while Sazero… well, who knew? He was a mad scientist and narcissist after all.

"Uriya, ya dimwit! Ya used the entire firewood for hot water, again!" Speaking of the devil, Ginjo burst in and took a seat beside him, while prodding him harshly on the back. "I hafta chop other chunks for my own bath, thank you very much!"

Uriya only rolled his eyes wryly and smirked.

Harumi gave Ginjo one bowl full of rice and its companions; which he accepted heartily; and then glaring disapprovingly at both her little sisters who were still bickering each other. They were instantly silent, much to both Ginjo's and Uriya's amazement. Harumi's gaze was infamous for its terrifying effect.

"So…" Ginjo started in between his munches. Harumi glared at him slightly and he quickly swallowed his food before continued, "You're going to academy, huh?"

Uriya only nodded, eating calmly and reservedly.

"Why do ya hafta anyway?" Ginjo asked absentmindedly.

"…Because I want to." Uriya wanted to smack his head for his lame reason.

"Oh…" Ginjo gulped his miso soup before stared at him funnily. "Weird."

"What weird?"

"Well… ya rarely want something. Ya usually keep yer silent and, well… receive everything like stoic person ya are."

Uriya stopped his eating and stared back at him. "…Really?"

"Mmhhmm."

"…I see." He retorted expressionlessly.

Ginjo made faces at him and resumed his meal.

With Ginjo not remembering his past as Sexta Espada, Uriya could learn to tolerate the teal-haired man to some extent that he did _truly_ like his companionship. He even began to ponder his opinions to such degree and considered them as logical. Like this one he barely uttered.

It was true that he rarely showed his emotion, except for Harumi; even _that_ could be counted with fingers. He never asked for anything, everything; and rarely uttered his own opinions to others. He even talked less; if somewhat he didn't at all.

"Well, I guess I have realized now that I do want to join the academy." He remarked easily.

"Che, ya just wanna show off yer strength."

"You really admit that I am stronger than you, Ginjo?"

"It's not that, you dumb-head!!" Ginjo roared angrily… and received a hard wooden-spoon-hit on his forehead from Harumi. He rubbed the spot and glared at the woman, who glared back at him; he lost somehow. So, he went back to glare at Uriya.

"Yer not stronger than me, you fucker!"

"Language, Ginjo." Uriya admonished him coldly. "If you really want to convince yourself for being stronger than me, then why don't you also join the academy by yourself?"

Ginjo still glared at him and eventually looked away, embarrassed. "I don't like regulation."

"Lame reason, trash."

"Fuck it, ya fucker!"

By now, both of them received some _very_ good tea-cups-hits from Harumi, for bickering and badmouthing while eating together.

Still rubbing the side of his head from Harumi's hit; Uriya finished his meal and prepared to leave for academy. Today was the first day's ceremony and he surely didn't want to be late for it; even though considering how _boring_ the session could be.

"You will come home at holiday, won't you?" Harumi asked him softly.

"Off course I will, Harumi." Uriya answered and smiled at her a bit warmly.

"Be safe." This was Satoru's remark and Uriya didn't feel like to answer to that one.

"Yo, Uri-chan, find some girls to fuck there, will ya?" Uriya only frowned in disgust at Naoto, who toothy-smiled at him in lewd manner. He didn't feel obliged to answer him either. Tetsuya only nodded appreciatively at him.

"Bye, Uriya." Akane and Maria waved, almost dismissively, at him. Sun-Sun, however, only smiled and nodded at him.

"Tell me everything about the academy later, Uriya. Maybe next year I want to join too." Naru beamed at him.

Uriya smiled faintly and retorted calmly, "I promise I will tell you about everything later, Naru."

"Thanks, Uriya. Have nice days at there."

Ririna jumped from her seat and, to his shock, hugged him tightly on his waist. "Ririna will miss you, Uri-chan."

Uriya was at lost; and he did the only thing he knew: he hugged her back albeit awkwardly. "I will miss you too, Rin-chan. I will come back at holiday, I promise."

Ririna looked up at him and beamed a smile before releasing him and sitting back at her pillow. Uriya decided that he liked the child more after this.

Ginjo merely gave him a hard glare and finally croaked, "Just don't die there, you dimwit."

Uriya rolled his eyes good-naturedly and smirked. "I won't, trash. Who do you think I am?"

Ginjo only snorted, disgruntled.

When he finally tied his sandals, he remembered something; or rather, _someone_. "Where's Sazero?"

Harumi answered him. "He's still sleeping due to his late experimenting times. He barely came home at 5 this morning... what a pain." She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Uriya merely raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Well then, I'm off."

"Bye, Uriya! Be careful there!"

He nodded dismissively at his 'family' and walked towards the gate with unwavering steps. They lived in Jyuninrin-an, the first district of Rukongai; thankfully, it was shortening his time to go to the academy somehow.

However, he felt something nagging at the back of his mind. Feeling of something …_bizarre_ would happen later.

He only hoped that he would be fine all the way; for the sake of his new life and 'family'.

Oh, he really hoped so.

###


	3. Chapter 3

#3: Familiar Face

He was late.

Uriya sighed exasperatedly. Great, first day at academy, and he was late, for god's sake!

It was all that goddamn concierge's fault! That prick Hiroshi!

Yes, that was definitely his fault.

The ceremony had started since fifteen minutes ago and he had to stand here, outside the gate, just because he arrived on site seconds after the gate being closed and the mighty concierge of the academy didn't believe his reason for being late as he was tripped by a pickpocket at the Rukongai market when he stopped by to buy some pens and notebooks; it seemed Sazero had snatched his stationery supply, _again_. And he helped catching the culprit, thank you very much.

Leaning on the wall beside the gate, Uriya gave the man his best cold-glare once more before crouching and literally slumping with his bag on his chest; his head bowing down. He felt exhausted just from running all the way here; something he found …_unusual_ to be experienced with; not strange, just unusual; since as long as he could remember, he had lived his life as hollow, Vasto Lorde even, and then an arrancar, an Espada. He _never_ really felt exhausted just because of simple running.

Since he had had his memories back, he remembered how to use sonido as well as he remembered how to spar barehanded or fight using his zanpakuto.

The problem now was he didn't have his previous arrancar body; and without it, the sonido would be very exhausting; far from even his lowest level; his strength had been decreased since he didn't have hierro and moreover, his zanpakuto was useless without his arrancar body to be transformed by.

Hell, he was now crap; same like those human trashes and weakly shinigami scum he once despised.

Fortunately, when he first regained his memories (so much painful at that time, he still winced remembering it); both Harumi and Satoru immediately brought him to that sandal-hat shopkeeper, that ex-shinigami taichou, Urahara Kisuke. From him, he learned more about his own self, his new self, and also learned to be strong once more.

He learned that he could be reborn once more as pure soul, thanks to Urahara, who had concentrated his once shattered spirit particles; after he had been defeated by Ichigo and finally died at Las Noches; and 'merged' him with his special made gigai. He had done it before with the other Espadas.

Initially, Urahara had an intention to make them all as human-beings, by merging their souls within gigais like he had done with Isshin years ago; masking their aura and limiting their reiatsu. But the result had gone diverged; it was far different from his previous aim; though it wasn't at all displeasing.

Instead of becoming human-being, all of the Espadas and fraccións that had been merged with the special gigais were reborn as pure soul; like they were once before they were turned to hollows; and lost all of their memories. They still maintained their personalities, basic knowledge, and behaviors, though. Because of that, Urahara, with help from his best friend and lover, Yoruichi, arranged konso for all of them and their new residence at Jyuninrin-an, first district of Rukongai after they came to Soul Society.

The one who firstly regained past memories was Halibel or Harumi. Both Urahara and Yoruichi filled her in; and then Starrk or Satoru; with the recent news of Aizen's defeat, the fall of Las Noches reign, and their new reborn-life. They accepted it quite calmly, and even, for Halibel's case, happily. Starrk didn't comment much about it.

Ulquiorra accepted it as calmly as Halibel; if not somehow impassively. It didn't matter to him that he was now alive as arrancar or something else; he was devoid of everything, including feeling and self actualizing. When he lived as an Espada, he lived for Aizen; and now when he lived as pure soul again, without Aizen to order him around, he lived for… for what? He didn't know. It didn't matter anyway.

But Urahara scolded him and told him that he should live as himself. What himself? He asked the older man.

He answered; himself like living as he liked best. Ulquiorra didn't know what he liked best and whether he could earn life like that.

Urahara told him again that he would eventually find out. Ulquiorra didn't believe him at all.

But now here he was; at the academy, starting his new life as shinigami-to-be. He stated to Ginjo that he did want this; but now it seemed surreal even for him. He didn't really know that he wanted it as much as he firstly said so or not.

A soft cough brought his attention back to his current predicament. He heard a conversation and lifted his head to see what was happening. He saw a white haired man with white haori talked with that damn concierge. White haori, a taichou, he thought; his heart slightly raced. He quickly reminded himself that he was no longer an arrancar; so he didn't have to worry for being caught by a taichou. He knew the man only by the name and appearance; he didn't meet him face-to-face before; but Aizen had told him about the man. He was Ukitake Jyuushiro, the taichou of 13th division from Gotei 13.

The young man who stood beside Ukitake however caught his attention. He had spiky white hair, slightly tanned skin, and tall, muscular yet lean posture. He wore similar uniform and bag as an academy student, just like him; but what shocked him the most was his visage. And moreover… his reiatsu.

Uriya knew that only one person who had reiatsu as strong and unique as his; how much he struggled to make it subtle by suppressing it.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo. That substitute shinigami who had defeated and killed both him and Aizen in the war. That Vaizard boy who went berserk and became hollow only to beat him over and over; and changed back to his human/shinigami form after mortally wounded him.

Just what the hell was he doing here?! Why did he have white hair anyway?! Wearing uniform like that, did he attend the academy as well?! It meant that… he had died, somehow…

From the corner of his eyes, Uriya saw the concierge went away and Ukitake approached him. He had to admit that the older man truly had a gentle and kind aura radiating from his person; even if he masked them now with his stern and serious expression.

Kurosaki, however, trailed behind Ukitake, seemingly curious.

"Hiroshi told me you were late because you had to drop by at the market and was being caught in-between a scene of looting. Is that true?" Ukitake asked him sternly; but he caught a hint of concern in it.

Uriya stood from his slumping position, rearranged his attire, and looked at him. Brilliant green eyes met deep brown eyes. And he nodded slowly.

"He didn't believe me though."

The older man observed him once more before nodding curtly and opened the gate. He gestured him to get in which he obliged.

"All right, I let you in this time; but next time, don't be late. What's your name anyway? You're first year student, aren't you?"

Uriya nodded in apprehension. "My name is Shizu Uriya, coming from Jyuninrin-an. This is my first day being here."

"I see. Oh, this kid beside me is also new face here; his name is Shirosaki Ryo." He pointed at Kurosaki who stood behind him, gaping.

Uriya caught a shocked look within his amber eyes. He mentally prepared for the next outburst…

"_Ulquiorra!!"_

Oh, how predictable, that trash Kurosaki…

###

They were late for the ceremony.

Ukitake-san however seemed undisturbed by this fact; off course, he was the headmaster anyway. He could decide to attend it or not.

So they walked round the front yard to avoid others' attention. Then they saw a little commotion happening on the front gate. Ukitake decided to check on it with Ichigo on tow.

The commotion had ended when they arrived on the site. Ichigo saw Ukitake approached a grumpy old man, whom then he introduced as academy concierge named Hiroshi. They talked some more about a freshman who came late on his first day with lame excuse. The headmaster then told the old man to do some janitor duty while he handled this problem. The man went away though still grumbling.

Ichigo saw a slumping figure leaning on the outside wall. He wore the same uniform and bag like him and had slightly unruly black hair. He might be the one Ukitake-san and Hiroshi-san talked about. His head bowed down so Ichigo couldn't see his face, but he knew that his eyes watching them sharply, carefully from behind his long bangs. His eyes glinted somehow bright green, a familiar one, Ichigo thought, unnerved.

Ukitake then approached him and asked him a few question. Ichigo then saw him stood up and straightened his attire; his entire form was shockingly familiar. Unruly, shaggy black hair; that sorrowful brilliant green eyes; narrow brows which always formed a frown along with his down-turned lips; pale skin… it was him! Dammit, it was Ulquiorra! Only his teal tear marks, hollow hole and broken mask were gone; the entire package was definitely him. Ichigo gaped in disbelief.

He saw Ukitake let him in and vaguely heard him introduced himself as Shizu Uriya or something. Ichigo didn't really care much as he kept gaping at his former archenemy, his supposedly_ dead_ former archenemy; disbelieving his own eyes.

He caught Ulquiorra's gaze; brilliant green eyes met amber ones. They stared at each other before Ichigo finally blurted out, both in anger and shock.

"_Ulquiorra!"_

The said man only stared at him in impassive manner; Ichigo dimly thought that the former Espada didn't change much in his demeanor, oh yes, definitely not; seemingly undisturbed by his sudden yell. He glared at the former arrancar and then he strode to him with his fist clenched in both sides before Ukitake stopped him by holding his shoulder.

"Ryo-kun, what's wrong with you?" he asked sternly.

"Ukitake-san, he is the Fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer! I killed him in the last war, I know, but it's him! His green eyes, his pale skin, his black hair! It's definitely, unmistakably him!!" Ichigo exclaimed in rage.

Ukitake looked at both Ichigo and Uriya back and forth, perplexed. He then turned to fully look at Uriya and asked, "Is that true, Shizu-kun?"

Uriya looked at him expressionlessly. He then dug into his bag and pulled out a letter.

"That shopkeeper told me to give this to whoever the headmaster is." He told him matter-of-factly.

"Shopkeeper?" Ukitake took the letter and opened it with one hand; as the other holding Ichigo on spot.

He read it for some moments and after he finished, he looked at Uriya in both awe and disbelief.

"So it's true…" he whispered hoarsely. Ichigo turned at him, surprised.

"What's true? Ukitake-san!" he questioned the older man impatiently.

Ukitake just gave the letter to him wordlessly; his eyes never let go of Uriya's stoic form. Ichigo snatched the paper and read it quickly. His eyes grew bigger as he read it word by word.

'_Dear Jyuu-san,_

_I know that you are the kindest and most understanding man I've ever known in my life. So I guess you can also accept this exception to be your student within the academy._

_This exception is namely Ulquiorra Schiffer a.k.a. Shizu Uriya, as he is called with now; former Fourth Espada, probably most obedient servant Aizen had within his army; but don't worry, Jyuu-san, as he is already dead and now being reborn as new soul. He is no longer Espada. I assure you that he is harmless now; he has no hollow power nor even his hollow hole and mask; though he has his memories and reiatsu as he was when he was still an arrancar. But still, don't worry._

_Everyone has second chance in their life, doesn't it, Jyuu-san? Well, for him and his other comrades, it's not second chance though; it's the third chance, since they have been died twice in their entire life._

_So trust me and let him in. I'm sure you won't be disappointed._

_Your old pal, Urahara Kisuke._

_P.S._

_It will be interesting to see Ichigo-kun's reaction seeing his former archenemy again; too bad I won't be there when it happens.'_

Ichigo looked at both the letter and Uriya back and forth, still gawking in shock.

"Urahara?! He—he made you reborn as a soul?!" he stuttered, shocked.

"Actually, he collected my shattered ash and soul to be merged with his special-made gigai; but the turnout was far different from what he previously predicted. Instead being reborn as human-being, I, as my other comrades, was reborn as pure soul. And so, he and Yoruichi konsoed us." Uriya explained in bored tone.

"Your …shattered ash and soul…" Ichigo murmured wistfully.

Uriya saw an unexplainable emotion fleeting within those amber eyes. He couldn't comprehend it; whether it was sadness or guilt, or both, he didn't know.

Ukitake looked at them thoughtfully. He could understand Kisuke's reason; but still, he had to be cautious.

Uriya however seemed to understand his thought as he remarked, "You can put a limiter to check and limit my reiatsu if you feel anxious, Ukitake-dono." He was still polite in his own way as he called the headmaster with somewhat old-fashioned respectful honorific.

Ukitake startled and immediately shook his head. "No, I won't do that. I trust Kisuke's word; though he tends to be tricky and playful sometimes; and I believe in you. From what I've heard from the others who have confronted you, including Ichigo-kun, you were described as cold and calculable man; never do something out of order. I believe that you won't do something ruckus within academy."

Uriya was surprised; he had thought that the older man wouldn't trust him at all. He thought that the man would place a limiter or something like that to keep him on check; he was formerly enemy anyway. Well, he was wrong though.

"…I see." He only remarked coolly.

Ukitake held his gaze lastly at him and then he clasped his hands together while practically beaming at both young men; his mask of stern and serious headmaster went forgotten. "Well, this is unusual; but it's no problem at all. Let's go to the class room, your class rooms, since the ceremony must have finished now. By the way, which class do you attend, Uriya-kun?" he asked the green eyed man casually.

Uriya blinked and, looking at the kindly-smiling man, he suddenly had the urge to smile too; but he held it. He dug into his bag and pulled another paper, his timetable. "…When the reiatsu test being held yesterday, I've been included in S class; so now, I have kidou class in homeroom 1-A."

Ukitake smiled. "Well, let's go then. You don't want to be late for second time, do you? Oh, and you, Ichigo-kun, which class do you attend according the timetable I gave you?"

He turned to look at the younger man standing beside him; the boy's expression still smoldered with anger. "…Ah, I remember, you are also being included within the same class as Uriya-kun, the S class, since your reiatsu is really something. Now, now, Ichigo-kun, cease your anger and let's go to the class."

Ukitake formed his stern and serious mask back, glaring at Ichigo in disapproval when the amber eyed boy rooted on his spot and still glared venomously at the former arrancar, who deliberately ignoring him.

"…Fine." Ichigo finally growled and started walking behind Ukitake. "But don't hope I will trust you now, Ulquiorra."

"…Shizu Uriya." The former Espada deadpanned, trailing behind Ukitake as well, walking side by side with Ichigo although not so closely. "Ulquiorra Schiffer is _dead. You_ are the one who made it certain fact."

Ichigo stiffened hearing the cold remark, but choosing to remain silent.

Ukitake glanced at them both from his shoulder and sighed softly, almost inaudibly.

This year would be way much more interesting to follow through, he grimaced inwardly.

###


	4. Chapter 4

# 4: In the Class

They kept their silence until they reached the class room.

When Ukitake knocked the door, the speech within ceased and a woman finally opened the room. She was a short woman and still in her mid twenties (apparently, but Ichigo wasn't too sure about that); had long black hair which tied onto ponytail, wearing black kimono with white haori upon it. The haori was simple and plain; Ichigo concluded that these were common garment staffs and teachers wore in the academy; since Ukitake wore it too (he didn't wear his taichou haori).

"Ah, Ukitake-sensei!" the class behind her became eerily silent when they heard Ukitake's name being called. It seemed that he was quite infamous for his strictness here, Ichigo mused. "What's bringing you here?"

Ukitake nodded curtly at her and spoke, "Yurie-sensei, I bring two new students here. They were late for some reasons, so I decided to escort them to their class room directly. Thankfully, they are in the same class room so I don't have to take them one by one to their class rooms respectively."

Yurie observed both young men carefully. She had been told about Kurosaki Ichigo a.k.a. Shirosaki Ryo before when the academy staffs' meeting was held; but what about the other one? She silently questioned Ukitake while gesturing at Uriya.

Ukitake noticed her cue. "He's different; similar with Ichigo-kun here." He whispered to her so other students couldn't hear him. "I'll explain later to you along with the other teachers and staffs."

Yurie nodded in understanding.

Ukitake walked in, bringing both Uriya and Ichigo within the class. They stood on the front class; and Ichigo felt slightly uncomfortable when other students' eyes fell on both him and Uriya curiously. He glanced to his green eyed companion; he seemed undisturbed; that stoic bastard.

"They are new students here; they are late because of some issues. The one with white hair is Shirosaki Ryo; he will be roommates with both Takaya Koheita and Nomura Kanzaki. Please raise your hands for confirmation." Ichigo saw the orange haired young man from before and the puppy eyed one raised their hands; great, he would be in the same room with one of his crazy fans and Mizuiro-look-alike. What a lucky…

"And the one with black hair here is Shizu Uriya; he will be roommates with both Sasabuki Yajirou and Hifune Masamura. Please raise your hands for confirmation." Uriya narrowed his brows in slight annoyance when he saw a bulky man with brown hair and thin, lanky one with black hair raised their hands. They reminded him of Yammy and Nnoitra, _honestly_, he scoffed inwardly.

Uriya glanced at Ichigo to find the other man desperately hid his smirk at their appearances. Seemingly, they also reminded him of that duo trashes… _hn_. Fortunately, their visages weren't other copies from theirs; or else Uriya would surely bash them repeatedly until they became amorphous. They looked somehow kind and nice people; Uriya reminded himself not to make scene here and there. He wasn't Ginjo for god's sake!

"All right, I'll leave them at your mercy, Yurie-sensei." With that, Ukitake left the room.

Yurie took the charge and told them to sit on the remaining desks in the class: the ones beside Koheita. Ichigo noticed that there were no other desks left, so gravely he walked towards the spot, Uriya on tow, and sat on the chair beside Koheita. Uriya took spot beside him, calmly pulled out his notebook and pen and began to write, completely ignoring him and the others; save the teacher, off course.

Ichigo glanced at the former Espada and sighed. If what Urahara said was true, then he didn't need to worry about this …new form of Ulquiorra. But the fact that this Uriya remembered his entire past memories somehow made him uncomfortable. Despite his dislike towards the arrancar, he felt he owed an apology to him. Apology for killing him that was…

"Hey!" Ichigo heard a whisper from beside him and turned around to find Koheita leaned forward at him, his face ecstatic. He abruptly moved to the other side, startled; unintentionally leaned closer to Uriya. The latter didn't care though and kept listening to the teacher.

"The hell you're so close to me!" he hissed angrily at the orange haired man. Kanzaki, the puppy eyed man, observed them with interest.

"Hey, you're the one who previously slept in our room, aren't you?" he asked vigorously. Ichigo only nodded. "So, you're our roommates; I thought you're a thief."

There was a soft scoff heard from beside Ichigo and they saw Uriya smirked a little. Ichigo raised his brows both in shock and awe.

"…Don't think you can _actually_ smirk, Uriya." He muttered, agape.

Uriya threw a cold look at him, but didn't retort at all. If another, he resumed his previous activity: listening to the teacher.

"You both have known each other before?" Kanzaki suddenly asked out of curiosity.

Ichigo looked at him and slowly nodded, glancing at Uriya right now and then. "We—we've known each other when we were still alive. We're… uh, acquaintances."

Uriya glanced at them and calmly added, "We're not friends, though."

Both Koheita and Kanzaki blinked at them, somehow fascinated by their antics.

"Okay, whatever. Hey, Ryo—can I call you that?" Koheita beamed at Ichigo.

"Uh, sure."

"My name is Takaya Koheita. And the boy beside me is my best friend and roommate, Nomura Kanzaki."

"Nice to meet you, Shirosaki." Kanzaki nodded at Ichigo politely.

"Nice to meet you too. And please call me Ryo, like Koheita did."

"Okay."

Kanzaki glanced at Uriya and casually asked him, "And your name is Shizu Uriya, isn't it? My name is Nakamu—"

"I heard you, Nomura-san. Nice to meet you too, if that's what you want to hear from me." Uriya cut his word coldly. Kanzaki blinked and backed away, feeling suddenly afraid and nervous about the green eyed man.

Koheita leaned at Ichigo and whispered, "Does he always act gloomily high-and-mighty like that to everyone? He didn't have to speak so harshly to Kanzaki, my poor best buddy."

Ichigo glanced at Uriya who had resumed his activity, listening to the teacher, and nodded wistfully. "Yeah, he is always like that. Just ignore him."

"…Okay, then." He paused for a while before beamed at Ichigo once more. "Hey, Ryo, have you heard about Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo held the urge to roll his eyes; here we go. But he was halfheartedly curious about how infamous he was in the academy; so he thought to find out from this guy first. "Nope, who is he?"

Koheita made a face of shock-disbelief-horrified-mixture at him and literally yelled, "WHAT?!! How could you—?!!"

The entire class turned around to see them; Ichigo had to suppress his blush, _hard_. He could hear Uriya chuckled softly yet mockingly behind him. Dammit…

"Takaya-kun! Be quiet and listen to my explaining, will you?! You're also suck at kidou, so you better study harder." Yurie scolded him harshly. Koheita only stood from his chair and bowed deeply in sorry.

"That's good idea…" Ichigo murmured and started to write Yurie's explanation.

"Ehh, you're suck at kidou too?!" Koheita asked him, ignoring his irritated groan.

"Well, DUH, I don't know since I barely came here! But I want to take notes like good student I am; don't you have to?" Ichigo remarked snidely.

"I want to join 11th division after graduated. They say they don't need kidou for their applicants, so I think I just have to learn zanjutsu and hakuda better than anything else."

Ichigo raised his brows at that. He knew that Kenpachi told his subordinates to be strong and not to be dependent to kidou skill; hell, the man didn't even know his own zanpakuto's name; but he was sure that neglecting the lesson would be proved bad.

"Anyway, I will tell you about Kurosaki Ichigo-sama." Koheita cheerfully babbled again and Ichigo suppressed the urge to gag. Did he call him with honorific _–sama_?!! "You know, he is my most number one idol. He is strong, powerful, wise, and leader-natured. He wields a zanpakuto as big as he is; which has form like giant kitchen knife—"

There was a barely audible snort heard from Uriya's direction and the three of them looked at said person to see him clasped a hand over his mouth, desperately hiding his growing smirk.

"…That," he began after he composed his cold mask again, "was the most interesting thing I have heard about that trash anyway."

Koheita frowned at him and when he finally spoke again, his voice was a growl. "Why did you call Kurosaki-sama as trash?"

Uriya turned around; his brilliant green eyes caught Ichigo's amber eyes. He saw a glint of annoyance there; he inwardly congratulated himself for that. "Because he is indeed, a trash. Period."

Ichigo hissed at him, earning a curious look from Kanzaki. Koheita however growled at Uriya and went to grip the green eyed man's collar, but he was stopped by Ichigo.

"Ignore him. It's his nature to chide everything." Ichigo had calmed himself; there was no need to pay attention at Uriya's snide remarks; he was always like that anyway. Like he had said, it was within his nature.

"Che, if I hear you say something rude about Kurosaki-sama again, I promise, I will—" Koheita showed his clenched fist at Uriya and growled again. The latter only shrugged and presumed to ignore him completely.

"…Okay, I will continue my story about Kurosaki-sama. Well, he is a true warrior and great leader in the war. You know, from people's talking, I've drawn my imagination of him. Here, take a look." He fumbled a paper from within his hakama's pocket and showed it to Ichigo who peered at it curiously.

Uriya however glanced behind Ichigo' shoulder; he was also curious to see that Koheita-trash's interpretation about the war-hero, Kurosaki Ichigo. If he had drawn a quite resembled sketch, then Ichigo would be doomed, he mused. But he doubted that; since that Koheita-trash was a _dimwit_; borrowing one of Ginjo's colorful words; he noted.

The paper showed a drawing of an overly muscular man with black shihakushou, orange hair, and giant kitchen-knife-like-zanpakuto held in one hand, stood in heroic stance. The face however was drawn unclearly; but it seemed that the figure had scowled square face; Ichigo dimly remembered reading one American comic about superhero that portrayed its main character as square-faced man with serious scowl and black mask and cape. Honestly, the sketch was _truly, really not_ resemble him at all.

Uriya snorted, audibly this time, earning a sharp look from Koheita and curious look from the others. Ichigo however didn't look at him, as he was busy gaping at the sketch. Poor boy, he mused. The sketch was _horribly_ ridiculous…

"…Ehh, well, he looks …tough," Ichigo stuttered, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yes, I hope I will become as strong as he is someday." Koheita said in dreamy voice. Kanzaki only shook his head looking at his best friend's antic.

Uriya kept his focus at Yurie's explaining. He had known about kidou before; Aizen had told him and even lectured him some of simple kidou spells; but he still felt the urge to take notes seriously. He glanced at Ichigo who started to take notes like a mad man after he vainly dismissed Koheita's babbling. The dimwit surprisingly kept talking and talking until Yurie snapped at him to be quiet and take notes like the others. He obliged for some moments, before he went on his ramblings again.

Uriya smiled secretly and silently tore the page he had finished writing and gave it to Ichigo without much ado. Ichigo stopped writing and looked at him, shocked.

"Your trash-fan is annoying." He stated matter-of-factly.

Ichigo blinked at him and looked once more at the paper. Uriya's handwritings were neat and looked like calligraphy; they were even better than Ishida's handwritings, Ichigo mused. "Why—?"

"You look like needing it more than me right now. After you copy it, return it to me." He remarked coldly and looked at the teacher once more.

Ichigo stilled, dumbfounded. "…Uh, thanks?"

Uriya grunted dismissively and resumed his writing.

Ichigo copied Uriya's notes quickly and amazed at the completeness of his notes. He didn't miss one thing and even shortened the overly long and useless explanations into more decipherable sentences. He inwardly reveled at Uriya's cleverness and logical mind, now and in the past. Ulquiorra was always the one who acted coolly, calmly, logically, without hurry and with some confidence, and even grace, in his every motion. No wonder Aizen made him his most obedient servant. Unfortunately, he was also annoyingly sarcastic and snide on his tongue.

"Here. Thanks." Ichigo gave the paper back to Uriya and thanked him sincerely. The said man only looked at him with funny look before nodded and resumed writing. Ichigo let out a small smile before went back writing on his own notes once more.

###

When the kidou class ended, Ichigo's hand was hurt from writing so much. Hell, in the real world, they had text books so they didn't have to write everything teachers said.

"Okay, class, now we will go to the field to practice the spell we got from the theory class. Let's move." Yurie instructed before walked towards the field, trailed by her students.

"Practice?" Ichigo asked Kanzaki.

"You don't know our timetable yet?"

"Well, Ukitake-sensei has given me one, but I didn't have any chance to read it beforehand."

"Right after theory class, we will practice it on the field. In other word, we have two kinds of lesson within same subject each time; this time is kidou, we learn the theory first and then apply it in practice lesson."

"Okay, I understand. So we're practicing now, right?"

"Right."

Uriya walked unhurriedly behind Ichigo and Kanzaki, silently listening to their conversations. He saw Koheita strode towards them after he talked with Sasabuki and Hifune, Uriya' supposedly roommates about something.

Koheita threw his arms around Kanzaki' and Ichigo' shoulder and shoved them to walk faster, away from Uriya. The latter only raised his eyebrows and shrugged, completely uncared for them, still walking in the same pace like before.

"What's wrong, Koheita?" Kanzaki asked his best friend after they were much far away from the green eyed man.

Koheita glanced at Uriya from his shoulder and when he caught the said man' sharp gaze, he hurriedly looked away. He whispered to both Kanzaki and Ichigo, "I told both Yajirou and Masamura about their roommate-to-be; that he is such jerk, rude, cold, etc. You know, since we are Kurosaki-sama's fans, I, Yajirou, and Masamura are three loyal fans of Kurosaki-sama. That jerk Uriya will be suffered from calling Kurosaki-sama as trash."

Ichigo stopped walking and stared at Koheita like he was barely growing a second head. "You WHAT?!"

"I just told them that—"

"I heard THAT! I mean, why the hell did you do that for?!" Ichigo unintentionally raised his voice. "It's such dirty act!"

Koheita stared at him, wide eyed and surprised, when he felt Kanzaki tapped him on the shoulder. "You know, pal, I think I agree with Ryo. That is such dirty trick. You must go and ask his forgiveness."

Koheita turned to face him, his expression hurt. "Who?! Him?! No way! He has insulted Kurosaki-sama."

"Whatever. You must apologize to Uriya-san, Koheita. And tell both Yajirou-kun and Masamura-kun that the statement from before is just a case of misunderstanding."

When both Kanzaki and Koheita argued one another, Ichigo had separated himself from them and walked beside Uriya. The latter only looked at him impassively, but didn't utter any word.

"Koheita did a cheap trick to make your roommates-to-be hate you. He told them that you were such a jerk or something." Ichigo absently told him.

Uriya shrugged. "So? I don't care. I receive that term a lot before; jerk, bastard, cold-hearted killer, etc; and I still don't care. You called me those things too, remember?"

Ichigo stiffened and slowed his walking until he completely stopped. Uriya glanced at him from his shoulder and raised his brows questioningly.

"…What?"

Ichigo didn't meet his eyes. "…I—I'm sorry."

Uriya now stopped walking and turned around so he completely faced him. "…Pardon?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head nervously. "I said I'm sorry."

"…For what?"

"Everything. And mostly…" he looked around and spotted both Koheita and Kanzaki walked towards them; so he spoke softly, almost inaudibly, "…for killing you before."

Uriya stood stiffly and stared at him, slightly wide eyed. Ichigo knew that it was his shocked expression, though normal people wouldn't know that. Ulquiorra didn't have many expressions on his stoic, cold face; neither did Uriya.

"…You're still as naïve as before, aren't you, _Shirosaki Ryo_?" he murmured icily.

Ichigo snapped his head and looked at him directly, meeting his brilliant green eyes. Amber eyes filled with confused anger and curiosity.

"…Huh?"

"I said you're naïve. That time, it was 'kill or be killed' moments; so it was natural when you; though I am unwilling to say that; became stronger than me at that time; _killed_ me. You saved the girl and your other friends, you finally killed Aizen… what else? No need to feel guilty for something that has happened long time ago." Uriya told him in monotone voice.

Ichigo noted the subtle tone of disgust Uriya had used to mention Aizen and lack of honorific he usually used for him. Inwardly, he grimaced; at least he didn't keep his loyalty to him after his death.

"I know, but still—"

"Your fans are coming. I'm off." With that, Uriya dismissed him and went towards the field, ignoring Koheita's glare and Kanzaki's curious stare when he sped by them.

"What did you both talking about?" Kanzaki asked Ichigo carefully.

"Yeah, what did you talk about with him anyway? He's jerk." Koheita piped in.

Ichigo forced a smile and shrugged. "Nothing. Just telling him about your cheap trick, Koheita."

"WHA—AT??!! Ryo, you traitor!" Koheita cried in dramatic way. Both Ichigo and Kanzaki only laughed.

"See, Koheita, you have to ask forgiveness from Uriya-san, since you were plotting against him with Yajirou-kun and Masamura-kun before."

Koheita pouted childishly. "Okay, okay, I'll apologize to him later."

"Now, we have to hurry towards the field since we have been late for …_five minutes_! Hurry up, guys!" Kanzaki suddenly yelled, startling them. They became aware that they were the only ones who still in the corridor.

"Shit! Let's go, Koheita, Kanzaki!" Ichigo cussed and ran towards the field, Koheita and Kanzaki on tow. The problem with Uriya was momentarily forgotten.

###


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, thank you for all the reviews.

I used the term 'older man' to mention Uriya from Ichigo's side since, well, Ulquiorra is actually older than him. I don't know how old he is; but seeing that he has become a hollow before Ichigo even becomes a shinigami, I conclude that he is much older than Ichigo.

Oh, one more thing, I've made my own timetable for Ichigo's and Uriya's academic subjects, but somehow I forgot to mention it on the story… now, I'm not sure how to insert it within the story without ruining the plot… X(

* * *

#5: Switching Room

After the practice lesson, everyone was practically drained of their reiatsu. Save for certain white haired boy and his raven haired partner.

When they finally arrived at the field, Yuzuki scolded them because of their tardiness. They hastily joined the group; and soon they were divided into pairs to perform the first spell they had learned on theory class, the first bakudou, Sai.

Koheita took Kanzaki as his partner, thus leaving Ichigo alone. Yajirou and Masamura became partners; and since no one wanted to voluntarily make Uriya as their partner, he was also practically alone. Yuzuki paired them both and told them to practice the spell a bit far from the others.

"It seems that she doesn't believe us." Uriya stated matter-of-factly. Ichigo looked at the female teacher and slowly nodded. "Even though you're praised as war-hero."

"Hey! That isn't counted!" Ichigo snapped at him, blushing. His partner only shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay… let's do this…" Ichigo began to chant the incantation for the spell and tried to bind Uriya, but to no avail.

_Sigh_. "Do you read and spell the words right?" he uttered a question with bored tone.

"I do! I memorize the words, you know! But it doesn't work!" Ichigo scowled and tried to spell the incantation once more, but it still didn't come out right.

Uriya sighed heavily. "Your note."

"Huh?"

"Give me your note, trash."

Ichigo growled at the word 'trash' Uriya called him with, but did as he was asked. Uriya snatched the note from Ichigo and read in silence.

"…You miswrote this part, moron. It's supposed to be 'bind', not 'tie'." He pinched the bridge of his nose exasperatedly. "Moronic trash."

Ichigo snatched his note back and read it hastily. He blushed when he found that Uriya was indeed right. "Don't call me moron or trash, you bastard!"

"I will call you _everything_ I like as long as you don't stop behaving like an idiot." Uriya sighed. "I believed I lent you my notes before. Why didn't you still write the incantation right?"

"I was in hurry; and Koheita kept me busy with his ramblings, you know; I couldn't concentrate writing if someone kept talking and talking beside me!" the white haired boy denied stubbornly.

"…As lame as it is, your reason is acceptable and quite logical. That Koheita is pretty damn annoying."

"See?! …Wait… you said 'damn'… you _never_ say that word before." Ichigo noted, amazed.

The green eyed young man waved his hand dismissively. "It's just for variation."

Ichigo slowly grinned. "Sounds like someone has influenced you, huh? Someone like Grimmjow…"

Uriya narrowed his eyes at Ichigo threateningly; he didn't like being reminded how much Grimmjow or Ginjo influence him in his wording. "…It's not important. Since you've failed to apply your binding spell, I'll try mine."

He cast the bakudou on Ichigo without spelling the incantation out loud; and Ichigo fell to the ground, instantly bound by a very strong, invincible rope; even stronger than Rukia's when she first time bound him with the same spell.

"_Shit_! Uriya, release me! Let me try the spell once more!" Ichigo struggled and yelled at his stoic partner, but to no avail. Uriya glanced at him with utmost satisfy and strutted away, leaving him bundled on the grass.

Few times later, Yuzuki, while holding her laughter seeing Ichigo struggle to overcome his bound vainly, released him. Ichigo hissed his gratitude to the petite teacher and stormed towards Uriya, who stood at the corner of the field, seemed quite smug and satisfied on his own.

"Uriya! You bastard! Why the hell did you leave me like that?!!" he practically hollered, gaining curious look from other students.

Uriya raised his brows questioningly. "I thought you are strong enough to release yourself from that simple spell. You have done it before, right?"

Ichigo recalled the time when Rukia bound him with same spell; that time a hollow attacked his house and he was afraid of his family' safety he literally _tore_ the spell away from his body, much to Rukia' shock.

"Th—that time was different!"

"What was different?"

Ichigo looked at the other students, noticing their curious stares. He shoved Uriya away from the field until they were practically hidden behind the pillar and spoke harshly, "That time a hollow attacked my house and my family was in danger. I was worried of their safety so I unconsciously tore away the binding spell Rukia has cast at me."

Uriya stared at him. He then blinked, once, twice… "…I see. So, it was your feeling to them that made you could overcome the bound. This time, you didn't feel worry or threatened, so you practically couldn't release yourself away. …Interesting."

Ichigo observed Uriya and noticed that his stoic, cold face had been replaced by mild curiosity and …another expression. What was that? He couldn't recognize the expression clearly.

Ichigo was flabbergasted to see him in other expressions aside his usually expressionless mask; and strangely, he felt glad for it. Somehow the fact that the former Espada wasn't truly heartless made him contented.

"Why are you grinning like some silly idiots?"

Uriya's monotone question snapped him back to his current situation. He deepened his scowl and growled at Uriya, "I'm NOT grinning."

"But you are."

"Che! Whatever."

Ichigo felt silly for subconsciously grinning, in front of Uriya of all people; but he quickly dismissed it when he heard Yuzuki yelled at both of them to come and join the group once more. They rejoined the group and noted that, aside from them; the others were practically panting and sweating, with their reiatsu weakened significantly.

"The practice is over, seeing that all of you need to recharge; it's lunch time by the way. Don't worry if you failed this first session; you can practice the spell successfully next time." Yuzuki smiled when she heard some tired groans from the back of the group.

"This time, we have a tensai, as we usually call them, who, in his first day here, has successfully spelled; and in his case, not loudly; the bakudou without failing. The ability to apply the kidou without loudly spelling the incantation is something only high-ranked shinigami or kidou specialist can do it." She looked at the group and gestured Uriya to go forward. The said man obliged calmly.

"Shizu-kun here was successful in practicing Sai without spelling the incantation out loud. He is the first one who could do that in the history of this academy." Yuzuki smiled warmly at Uriya. "Could you show it to us? Bind me in the same way you did it to Shirosaki-kun."

Uriya slowly nodded and appointed Yuzuki with his index finger (the same gesture he previously did when he wanted to shoot his cero).

"Bakudou number One, Sai." He murmured softly.

Loud snap could be heard from Yuzuki's direction and the petite woman fell to the ground, bound tightly all over her body. Everyone gasped in awe as Uriya crouched and dispelled the spell from Yuzuki's body.

"See, class? If you practice hard, you can do what Shizu-kun can do with every spell you'll learn later." Yuzuki beamed a smile at Uriya and swiftly dismissed the class after giving them homework about the first binding spell and its use in the battle.

Several students, mostly girls, surrounded Uriya and cheered about how smart and cool he was; which he deliberately ignored. The crowd finally ceased when he coldly snapped at them to move away.

Grumbling about 'trash and worthless scum', he strolled to the cafeteria. The site however had been full of people, students from every grade; first years to seventh years alike. He sighed heavily and, fighting the urge to roll his eyes exasperatedly, he walked towards the food counter and bought onigiri. He only bought two packs of plain onigiri; since he lost his appetite due to his newly-formed fan girls. Not that he felt exhausted from the practice session; he barely used a bit of his reiatsu just for simple binding spell anyway.

After he got his lunch, Uriya proceeded to go away from the crowded place and just disappeared to the backyard; which he knew unoccupied by anyone.

Ichigo saw Uriya on the food counter after he had sat down on one of the tables with Koheita and Kanzaki, a bowl of ramen hot and ready in front of him. He followed the older man's movement carefully; and after he finally disappeared from the cafeteria, he went back to his ramen.

Kanzaki observed his new friend looking all the way at the raven haired man and dared himself to ask, "Ryo, why did you watch Uriya-san intently like that?"

Ichigo looked up at him from his ramen bowl, scowled, and grunted, "I didn't."

"You did it from the first time he arrived at the food counter until he finished purchasing his meal and went away; you seemed like observing him." He told him matter-of-factly. "Like he is some kind of enemy or else."

Ichigo swallowed his suddenly offending ramen, _hard_. Well, it was half true, wasn't it? Uriya, no, Ulquiorra, was _formerly, considerably, _his enemy in one way and another.

"Hey, hey, what's up here?" Koheita piped in and dramatically raised his brows when he saw his friends gave him a mild-annoyed look. "What? I'm just asking."

"Have you asked Uriya-san's forgiveness, Koheita?" Kanzaki abruptly asked.

Koheita shook his head. "Nope. I don't have a chance to."

"You better do soon; along with Yajirou-san and Masamura-san." Kanzaki turned at Ichigo again and saw the said man had finished his ramen until the last drop.

"Hungry?"

Ichigo nodded. "I didn't have any breakfast this morning."

Kanzaki smirked. "I see that …Say, Ryo, you told us that you have been acquaintance with Uriya-san since you both were still alive, didn't you?"

Ichigo stopped his drinking and, putting down his glass, looked at Kanzaki carefully while nodding in approval.

"Well, I just want to know what kind of person he was back then; when he was still alive. Could you tell me?"

At this moment, Koheita was silent and listening intently at their conversation. Yajirou and Masamura, who were barely joining their table, also leaned forward to listen. It seemed that all of them were curious of Uriya somehow.

Ichigo looked around, noticing their curiosity; and bowed his head down; his bangs covered his eyes so they wouldn't see haunted look on his eyes. He always had those eyes when he remembered about Ulquiorra; particularly, his death and how he died.

"He was the same like he is now. Cold, stoic, sarcastic, sometimes harsh… but he was also the most clever and strongest person I've ever met." He murmured slowly. "Too bad, we weren't friends back then."

"Were you enemies?" Kanzaki asked again out of curiosity.

Ichigo was silent for a moment. He disliked the former Espada, yes; but he didn't hate him or consider him as an enemy. Aizen was enemy, yes; but Ulquiorra and even Grimmjow… no, they weren't enemies. They were rivals; a very strong ones at that. Ichigo realized that fighting against both of them significantly made him stronger and stronger. Especially with Ulquiorra, whom he lost against, _twice_.

"…No."

###

After hakuda lessons, both theory and practice, with Yuujirou-sensei were over that afternoon (Ichigo and Uriya practically spaced off, since they were _already_ skilled in hand-to-hand combat, thanks to the war); they were back at their dorm.

Ichigo found out that he was in room 203, with Koheita and Kanzaki as his roommates. Uriya was in room 206, slightly across from his own, with Yajirou and Masamura as his roommates.

However, when they arrived at their respective door, Ukitake suddenly popped out of nowhere. Seeing their strict headmaster coming towards their direction, Koheita and Yajirou, the noisy duo, instantly fell silent.

"Shizu Uriya-kun and Shirosaki Ryo-kun, both of you are being switched to another room, room 208. As for your replacements on your old rooms, here, Fujita Kazuki-kun and Atsuno Wataru-kun, previously room 208's occupants, will fill in room 203 and 206, respectively. Their supposedly roommate, Asami Natsume-kun, isn't coming to academy this year; his twin sister, Mayu, told me that he is sick and has to be bedridden for next couple of months." Ukitake gestured to the both young men beside him; one with thick glasses and short blonde hair was Fujita and another with long, curly brown hair was Atsuno; both of them had their luggage and books within their hands.

"All of your belongings have been placed in your new room by Hiroshi-san. You don't have to worry about other needs; academy supply most of daily and basic things you need."

Ichigo glanced at Uriya who stood motionlessly in front of room 206, scowling.

"…Do we have another roommate then?" Uriya inquired Ukitake with monotone voice. The latter shook his head no.

"It's just the two of you, unfortunately." A ghost of smirk appeared on his face when he said that. "Let's get move, kids."

Both Ichigo and Uriya walked towards room 208, trailing behind Ukitake. It was clear that the older man wanted to tell them about _something_; something more important other than just this notification of switching rooms.

"All of you can go back to your respective rooms. For Fujita-kun and Atsuno-kun, I, as the academy headmaster, apologize for this inconvenience situation. I hope you don't mind." Ukitake lowered his strict mask a little and smiled faintly, apologetically at them; most to their astonishment. Both said young men could only bow down and hurried to their new room, followed by the other occupants.

Koheita gave Ichigo one sad look before retreating into his room, Kanzaki on tow; his expression as same as his best friend's. Yajirou and Masamura glanced at Uriya now and then with expression of both curious and relieved, before vanishing behind their own door.

When they finally settled within the room, Ukitake chanted a binding spell; the one which formed a barrier from everything outside, surrounding the room; instantly dropped his mask as headmaster and practically beamed at them; this time, both Ichigo and Uriya rolled their eyes good-naturedly.

"Ukitake-san, could you explain to us?" Ichigo whined. "Why am I supposed to be roommate with him after all?"

"Well, I have held a brief meeting during lunch time; and I told the teachers and staffs about your and Uriya's circumstances." He looked at Uriya warmly; the latter stared back at him, blankly. "Don't worry. I didn't tell them about you being formerly arrancar on the first place. I just told them that you were one of our supporters from the real world during the war; and now after your death, you were sent here and so on attend the academy. Thankfully, they bought that.

Nonetheless, they have finally decided that it might be good if both of you become roommates since other students _aren't supposed_ to know about your identities. You can support each other." The last sentence triggered a groan from Ichigo and heavy sigh from Uriya.

"…That's logical reason." Uriya remarked after some moments pause. "We don't have to hide everything from each other within this room; it's easier to handle if we've known our roommate beforehand than we take risk for being found by others who don't know our true identity."

Ichigo gravely nodded; Uriya was right. He guessed it was hard to handle Koheita's continuous rambling and Kanzaki's somehow nosy inquiries on daily basis. But staying on the same room with your former rival and supposedly archenemy didn't make him feel any better; at all.

"I think I can accept that; although a thought of being within the same room with you make me somehow …_nauseated_." Ichigo mockingly told his green eyed roommate-to-be.

Uriya snorted. "Same with me, _trash_. To be in the same room with an idiot like you… what a disaster."

Ichigo glared at him fiercely; the other only shrugged and remained stoic. Ukitake sighed heavily looking at them.

"By the way, Uriya-kun," Ukitake spoke to him mildly, earning questioning look from both young men in front of him. "Kisuke has sent this letter to me; he told me to pass it to you."

He gave Uriya a folded paper which he received solemnly. He opened the letter and read it silently; deliberately ignoring Ichigo, who peeked behind his shoulder.

'_Dear Uriya-kun,_

_I have finished my examination with your zanpakuto. It seemed that your previous zanpakuto, Murciélago, has been reborn with you and with new name nonetheless. There is nothing strange from this particular zanpakuto, except for it being true zanpakuto, and not only your 'true-form storage room' _(Uriya rolled his eyes exasperatedly reading this particular sentence—storage room, his ass…).

_Urahara Kisuke_

_P.S._ ("Why does he always add some worthless P.S. words??" whined Ichigo dejectedly; Uriya shushed him).

_It depends on you to find out its name (or you've _already_ found it??!! XD) and fight with it. Ooh, I can't wait to see you clashing zanpakuto again with Ichigo-kun! It must be interesting!!'_

He refolded the letter and sighed heavily. "He said that he has finished examining my zanpakuto. Did he send it along with the letter to you, Ukitake-dono?"

Ukitake nodded calmly. He then walked towards the closet and opened it, pulling out Zangetsu and another zanpakuto with him.

"Ichigo-kun, one thing for you: you have to learn how to seal Zangetsu. In zanjutsu lesson, all students have to use real zanpakuto to spar and practice konso. Usually, since first year students don't have zanpakuto yet, they use asauchi or nameless zanpakuto for practice. Since you both have zanpakuto, it's natural to use your own to practice and konso. And that, Ichigo-kun, if you're successful to seal Zangetsu and make him look like ordinary asauchi." Ukitake explained to him before he gave the zanpakutos to their respective owners.

Ichigo nodded curtly, murmuring something resembled 'I will try' and quickly picked his Zangetsu, stroking it affectionately before his eyes fell on the other zanpakuto which Uriya picked.

"…It's your old zanpakuto, all the same." Ichigo murmured, still scrutinizing the thin bladed zanpakuto.

Uriya didn't retort; he stroked his zanpakuto carefully as if memorized its every curves and crevices. The thin blade, light green scabbard, green handle with greenish curved hilt… yes, this was Murciélago; or something reborn from it, his precious zanpakuto. And its new name was…

"…Tsukuyomi…"

###

* * *

Why Tsukuyomi?

Because Tsukuyomi is the name of moon god from Ancient Japanese Mythology.

Tsukuyomi is also the god of afterlife; which I think suitable for Ulquiorra's present situation lame reason, I know, but let it be…

Here it is, Uriya and Ichigo, a pair of double moons, hahaha

Tsukuyomi resemblances Murciélago in every way and aspects; its form, weight, coloring… its shikai and bankai don't change much; since the biggest change is occurred on Uriya's form which resemblances his Ressureccion (??).

Shortly, I made Uriya's shikai and bankai just like Ichigo's; simple and not much of bizarre appearances (like usually bankai is…); the most notably changes are Uriya's wings (remember his Ressureccion), speed, and strength. Well, you'll see…


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if I made Ulquiorra a bit OOC; I pretend that after he is being reborn as new soul, he is able to speak and express his emotions more freely, so here he is, a more talkative and soft-hearted Shizu Uriya.

I hope you don't mind; because from the very beginning I saw Ulquiorra, I don't think he is entirely wicked person, at all…

* * *

#6: Dream and the Morning After

White sand.

Pale crescent moon.

Black sky.

Withering crystal trees.

The air was still and silent. Creepy sensation pricked through his skin like sharp needles. He threw his gaze around him. There was nothing extraordinary here; if this horrid plane wasn't one indeed.

His feet were bare; the sand ground against his skin, grainy, dry, and cold. He couldn't feel the wind; if there was any. He felt terrifyingly empty and void; like he had lost everything, even his own soul. Empty …and void…

He walked slowly through the sandy ground, unwillingly dragging his feet which somehow became very heavy, step by step onto the sand; it was like being chained by a huge iron shackle or something. He didn't know where he was going; he just walked.

Redness suddenly filled his sight. The white sand, black sky and crescent moon vanished altogether, changing into seemingly seamless, borderless redness. It blinded him; the bloody redness swallowing him.

He stuck out his arm, hand trying to grip everything, _anythin_g he could use as leverage; but he couldn't find any. His hand grasped nothing. He couldn't feel anything.

Redness swallowed him, slowly but surely. He couldn't help but to scream. His voice diminished. Silence deafened him. Redness swallowed him. Redness… blood…

"Welcome back, Ulquiorra."

###

Uriya jerked up from his sleep; panting, breathless, and sweat-drenched.

That dream, he thought darkly, became more and more vivid.

And that voice… it was Aizen's…

No. Aizen was dead.

Kurosaki Ichigo killed him; and he even didn't have a chance to perform his shikai using his infamous illusionary zanpakuto, Kyouka Suigetsu; as the orange haired Vaizard broke the blade and stabbed him through his heart. He died short after; still smiling triumphantly, if not somewhat insanely.

Yes, he was dead. Uriya had seen the entire showdown from the memory recorder Urahara had invented. It was horrible; Aizen's death was…

"Are you okay?"

He slightly jumped hearing a sleepy yet concerned voice right above him. He looked up and saw Ichigo hovered above his bed; his tall form looming over his sitting one.

"…Hn."

Ichigo scoffed. He had lowered himself to ask Uriya whether he was okay or not; but his answer was just a cold grunt.

"You were thrashing while you were sleeping, you know." He inquired. "Nightmare?"

Uriya watched him intently and only nodded.

"What kind of nightmare? Could you tell me?"

The green eyed man pondered the option. It wouldn't hurt if he told Ichigo about his dream somehow… or, would it?

Ichigo observed his companion closely while he retreated back to his bed, sitting on the edge with his hands on his knees, waiting for the other's response. He had been awoken by Uriya's frantic movements some times before he jumped awake from his bed; all the time he only stared at the older male as he was busy mulling over his choices from waking his roommate or let him be.

"…I often got up around this ungodly time because of my offending dreams."

Ichigo heard his companion started talking in low and monotone voice. He leaned forward, still fixing his gaze towards the other' slightly slumped form.

"Go on." He encouraged after some pregnant pause.

Uriya looked at him and met his gaze. The amber eyes somehow gleamed in warm and concerned look; something he was unfamiliar with. No one ever looked at him with such pitying, concerned eyes before. Not even Harumi; she always looked at him warmly, but it was different.

"…One time, Harumi was also up and sitting in the kitchen; she offered me a cup of hot tea to help me feeling relaxed. I told her my dream."

"Wait. Who's Harumi?" Ichigo cut him mildly.

"Tia Harumi can be considered my older sister." He explained absently, ignoring Ichigo's jaw dropping.

"You have _sister_?!"

"…Not real sibling, you moron. She is like me, a former Espada, previously an arrancar. You must have heard her name before; she was Tercera Espada, Tia Halibel." Uriya deadpanned.

Off course, Ichigo had heard about Halibel. Toushiro had told him about his battle against the female Espada; how she was finally killed by Aizen, just because he felt her not strong enough to fight for him anymore.

That megalomaniacal bastard, Ichigo angrily thought; he even didn't care about his own subordinates; hell, all he cared about was himself, only him and himself.

Ichigo's jaw finally closed, but quickly opened again when he half shouted at Uriya. "Urahara also made her a pure soul too?"

Uriya nodded affirmatively. "Not only I and Harumi; that shopkeeper also made the other ten of us reborn as pure souls; but only I, Harumi, and Satoru have regained our memories fully by this time. The others are still having their memories sealed within."

"Satoru?"

"Formerly Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk."

Ichigo nodded in understanding and tilted his head questioningly at Uriya before asked, "You said there are more of you, formerly arrancars, whom Urahara made to be reborn?"

"…Yes; and also, we have been given new names, such as mine, Shizu Uriya, and Halibel's Tia Harumi. Starrk's new name is Kazuhito Satoru. Grimmjow's, Jiromaru Ginjo—"

"Grimmjow is also being reborn?!" Ichigo now fully stood up, shocked.

Uriya sighed exasperatedly. "_Yes!_ Now sit down and listen quietly, _please_! You're going to disturb the others."

Clasping his hand over his mouth, Ichigo nodded and sat back down. He was surprised, indeed; though he could reckon the possibility of Grimmjow and others arrancars being reborn once more.

"—Nnoitra's, Jiruga Naoto. Tesla's, Jiruga Tetsuya—"

"They become siblings?" he was cut by Ichigo's curious inquiry once more.

Uriya only glared at him; Ichigo smirked impishly while scratching the back of his head. "…Sorry…"

_Sigh_. "—Szayel Apollo's, Akihiro Sazero. Three Halibel's former fracción: Apache's, Tia Akane; Mila Rose's, Tia Maria; Sun-sun's, Tia Sun-sun—_yes_, they also become siblings, with Harumi as the oldest." Uriya swiftly added when he saw Ichigo were going to cut his words once more. His companion then promptly shut his mouth.

"—Starrk's former fracción, Lilynette Gingerback's, Kazuhito Ririna. She becomes Satoru's adopted daughter." He explained when Ichigo raised his brows questioningly. "Lastly, Neliel's, Onodera Naru."

"So, Nel's also being reborn?" Ichigo grinned happily when Uriya nodded affirmatively. "But what about Pesche, Dondochakka, and Bawa-bawa?"

Uriya shook his head no. "…Their souls weren't being found by Urahara-san."

Ichigo bowed his head down, his grin ceased. "…I see."

Long silence filled in-between them before Ichigo croaked, "…So, you're living with them now?"

"…Yes."

"…Do you consider them as… well…? 'Family'?" Ichigo carefully asked the stoic man; his eyes scrutinizing him.

Uriya stiffened and stared at him blankly for some moments, making Ichigo felt somewhat uncomfortable just for asking. The younger man thought that his companion wouldn't answer his question until he heard a faint retort.

"…Yes."

And much to his shock, he saw Uriya smiled. Not a snide smirk nor even a faint satisfied grin; but a full, sincere smile Ichigo thought he would never see on the green eyed man's face.

Nonetheless, the smile quickly faded, as fast as its coming. Uriya's face was once more adorned by his trademark's thin-lined frown.

Ichigo leaned back and smirked. "You're smiling," he noted.

Uriya shrugged nonchalantly. "Not that I am not capable to smile, trash. Being reborn as pure soul once more seems to bring back my ability to feel; even if it's just a little."

"I'm glad to hear that." His smirk widened. Uriya only snorted mockingly.

They fell into a comfortable silence for some moments; before Ichigo leaned forward once more, his feature serious when he inquired, "Don't you want to tell me about your nightmare?"

Uriya turned at his roommate calmly, his eyes cold and impassive.

"…It's not something important. Just dreams about Hueco Mundo, that's all."

"Tell me."

"…No." He deadpanned and turned his back on him. "I want to go back to sleep. I don't want to be late this morning."

Ichigo watched Uriya's retreated form and sighed heavily before he also went back to his blissful sleep once more.

###

Ichigo woke up with a splash of cold water on his face.

He yelped and practically jumped from his sheet, tripping over his own blanket and fell face-flat on the floor. Groaning painfully, he could hear a teasing scoff above him and he tried to crane his head upward only to see Uriya stood towering him; fully dressed in clean uniform; looking down at him with disdain.

"Uriya! You bastard!!" he growled, somewhat muffled by the sheet.

"You sleep like a log, trash. That's the only way to wake you up." He said dismissively. "You still have fifteen minutes to get ready though."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. "Crap! Why didn't you wake me up earlier then?!"

The green eyed man snorted. "As if I do it for charity. Trash."

Ichigo growled venomously at his roommate and hastily stood up from his entangled blanket. He grasped a towel and a pair of clean shirt and hakama, his uniform, from the closet; and ran to the bathroom.

After five minutes or so agonizing cold bath, Ichigo got out from the bathroom, fully dressed yet still shivering. He absently thought why the hell was this cold in the middle of the spring anyway?

Uriya stood on the corner of the room, bag slung over his shoulder. He leaned on the wall near the door, seemingly waiting for Ichigo to get ready fully.

Ichigo blinked at him. "You're waiting for me? I thought you've scurried away and left me behind."

The older man scoffed. "…I was tempted to. But I decided against it."

"Why?"

Uriya closed his eyes and sighed heavily, leaving the question unanswered.

Ichigo shrugged and left the matter aside. He reached for his bag and books until he realized that he didn't know the subjects for today. He didn't read his timetable yet; nor even did he have one.

"Oy, what are our subjects today?" he asked Uriya tentatively.

"…You haven't read your timetable yet, have you?" came a monotone reply.

"Ukitake-san has given me one, but before I have time to read it, I lost it." He grunted when he tried to pack his notebook into the bag. Honestly, the notebook and the bag were considerably distinguished in size. He remembered his own bag within Ukitake's closet and regretted why he didn't ask Ukitake to use that bag instead.

Uriya raised his brows analytically at Ichigo while he observed him struggling with his books and bag. Sighing, he moved forward from his spot and reached for the notebook within Ichigo's hand. He snatched it away and threw the notebook to the desk nearby.

"Hey, what are—?!" Ichigo protested when a new, slightly smaller yet thicker notebook was shoved onto his face. "Wha—?!"

"Your notebook is quite large to fit into your bag. Use this one; it's thicker and smaller in size from your old notebook." Uriya coldly suggested. "And this is the timetable."

He waved a folded paper in front of Ichigo, who quickly snatched and read it carefully.

* * *

Subjects timetable (for S and A classes)

* * *

**Day**

**Curriculum**

**Time**

**Place**

**

* * *

  
**

Monday and Tuesday

Kidou (T)

0800 - 0930

Class rooms

Kidou (P)

1000 - 1130

Practice fields

Lunch

1200 - 1230

Free places

Hakuda (T)

1300 - 1430

Class rooms

Hakuda (P)

1500 - 1630

Practice fields

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday

Zanjutsu (T)

0800 - 0930

Class rooms

Zanjutsu (P)

1000 - 1130

Practice fields

Lunch

1200 - 1230

Free places

Hohou (T)

1300 - 1430

Class rooms

Hohou (P)

1500 - 1630

Practice fields

* * *

Friday

History and Laws of Soul Society

0800 - 0930

Class rooms

Soul Science

1000 - 1130

Laboratory

Lunch

1200 - 1230

Free places

Math and Algebra

1300 - 1430

Class rooms

Administrative Management

1500 - 1630

Class rooms

* * *

Saturday

Sparring (application of all-over theory)

0800 - 1000

Practice fields

Kidou Terminology (optional)

1030 - 1130

Class rooms

Lunch

1200 - 1230

Free places

Reiatsu Control and Healing (optional)

1300 - 1400

Practice fields

Zanjutsu Synchronization (optional)

1430 - 1530

Practice fields

* * *

Sunday

Free time

* * *

Information about the Subjects:

Kidou : arts of demon magic; containing all magic shinigami have to learn including both hadou (offensive magic) and bakudou (binding magic) within range of 1 - 99

Hakuda : hand-to-hand martial arts

Zanjutsu : arts of swordsmanship; using asauchi for practicing and konso, except for the ones who have manifested their own zanpakuto

Hohou : arts of shunpo and flash movement techniques; divided into 2 section, short-range shunpo and long-distance shunpo

History and Laws of Soul Society : history of Soul Society and laws within the Seireitei, including all about Gotei 13

Soul Science : science of souls and everything within range, including theory of reishi, reiryaku, gigai, and kaizon konpaku

Administrative Management : theory about maintaining administrative tasks and paperwork

Kidou Terminology : history and theory more thoroughly about kidou, including quick-spelling and kidou optimizing

Reiatsu Control and Healing : maintaining reiatsu and using reiryaku more thoroughly, also learning to use reiatsu for optimizing healing-basic kidou

Zanjutsu Synchronization : practical Subjects for maintaining and increasing zanjutsu skills, including shikai practices, training shikai skills and movements, and theory of obtaining bankai

* * *

"…So we still learn kidou this time; and hakuda after lunch, don't we?" Ichigo inquired absently. Uriya only grunted in approval.

"What's the meaning of these optional subjects? Do we have to choose a subject or some to fill in Saturday's timetable?"

"It seems so. We can choose not to take all the optional subjects, though; so, except for sparring time, we have more free time." Uriya explained.

Ichigo nodded in understanding. "I think I want to take Kidou Terminology and Reiatsu Control and Healing. I'm sucked at kidou and reiatsu control, you know. What about you?"

His companion thought for a while. "…I agree with your choices. I don't have any difficulty in controlling my reiatsu, but I want to learn about healing. It's the same for kidou. As for Zanjutsu Synchronization, I think I don't need it since I already have my zanpakuto, and my shikai and bankai alike. You also do, don't you?"

Ichigo stared at him, wide eyed. "You _already_ have bankai?!"

Uriya rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Well, yes, _duh…_ I already had my Ressureccion Segunda Etapa, don't you remember?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head impishly. Oh, he remembered that _form_ clearly; and the fear emitted from seeing it directly. "…I remember. But what's the connection between that and your bankai?"

"After I have been reborn as pure soul and being konsoed by Urahara-san, sometimes ago I began to recall my past memories and regained my zanpakuto back. Harumi and Satoru brought me back to the shopkeeper and he trained me; the same way he did with you; to be familiar with my power and reiatsu once more. For three months I trained and I was successful to regain my zanpakuto with shikai and bankai altogether."

He paused before continued in slightly subtle voice. "My shikai, you can say that it's the representation of my first Ressureccion. And then my bankai can be interpreted as the representation of my second one."

Ichigo blinked at him, once, twice… "So, you can say that in your shikai form, you are as strong as you were when you had your first Ressureccion, right? The same way with your bankai…"

Uriya nodded affirmatively.

"O—okay, I think I understand. But what about the form? You don't mean that when you release your shikai and bankai, they're similar with when you had your Ressureccions on, do you?" Ichigo stammered out of his astonishment.

Uriya smirked faintly, much to Ichigo's bewilderment, and stated somehow mysteriously, "…You'll see."

With that, he left the room.

Ichigo gawked, stunned; before he finally regained his wit and shouted after Uriya's retreating form.

"Hey, wait for me, you sullen-face!!"

###

* * *

Ehe, the timetable I've made is a little bit …weird.

I deliberately created a subject called Administrative Management since EVERY division in Gotei 13 always face the similar trivial matter of paperwork! God, just how much paperwork do they have to finish each day? You know, without proper education in administrative knowledge, people will be baffling just by facing so much paperwork…

Need to say, this subject is the most boring one within the academy

Matsumoto seems to avoid this class every time (if the academy truly establishes this subject…); since she hates paperwork

Someone has sent me a comment about my wording. Gomen ne, since English is my third language (I'm Indonesian… so Indonesian and Javanese is my first and second language) that my sentences sometimes don't make any sense at all


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews!

I'm glad that you like my story, considering this is the first time I write Bleach fan fiction. Thank you very much!!

For Akatsukifan10: wow, I never realize that, since I don't read Naruto... Thank you for the explanation. It's very thorough. Choosing Tsukuyomi as the name of Ulquiorra's new zanpakuto is truly, unintentionally picked because I want to make both Ulquiorra and Ichigo have the similar element of Moon.

For the similarities between Itachi and Ulquiorra, well, it is truly accidental. I'm glad that someone considers that part to be funny :)

By the way, I made a big mistake on the chapter 6 ehe… but I've replaced the wrong sentence with the right one.

* * *

#7: Sparring

Another day had passed without any interesting thing happened and today was Wednesday.

Their first subject was zanjutsu; and Ichigo didn't understand why Koheita became so ecstatic about. He kept rambling and babbling about becoming strong as Kurosaki-sama or something, much to Ichigo's annoyance.

"Will you STOP talking for once?!" he snapped at the fake-orange haired man more harshly than he intended to be, earning a hurt look from his friend and curious look from the others. Uriya, however, ignored the commotion and walked several steps ahead from them.

"Mou, Ryo, I just feel soooo happy today that we learn zanjutsu at last!! You know, Kurosaki-sama is infamous of his superior swordsmanship and I want to be like him! Become a supreme swordsman and fight Menos like crushing flies… oooh, I can't wait it to be happened…" he ended his babbling dreamily.

Kanzaki only shook his head watching his best friend's antics and looked at Ichigo apologetically. Ichigo only huffed and walked straightly pass them, catching up with Uriya.

"…Enough with your fan's worthless babbling already?" the stoic man asked his companion offhandedly.

Ichigo sighed. "It's becoming tiresome somehow… but he is a good guy and nice friend, albeit noisy and annoying."

"…Hn."

They walked in silence until they reached the classroom; and sitting on their respective seats. Ichigo, as usual, sat beside Koheita and Uriya took his seat beside him.

The zanjutsu teacher was a middle-aged man with the appearance like a samurai from Edo period, Ichigo mused; with stern expression, grayish short hair, square-faced and a goatee; his form was tall and muscular. He wore a deep brown kimono with black hakama, minus the white haori that indicated him as a teacher. A katana was placed neatly on his waist, held by his sash.

"Greetings, class. My name is Takasuke Hajime; you can call me Takasuke-sensei. Today we learn about the art of swordsmanship or rather, art of wielding zanpakuto.

Since all of you first year students don't have a zanpakuto yet; you have to use asauchi or nameless zanpakuto to practice. During our lesson, we learn to wield the zanpakuto in proper way and also learn to awaken the form of our own zanpakuto. The asauchi only help you to manifest or materialize the part of your soul to be a zanpakuto, your zanpakuto later.

But don't worry if you fail to do it. Most people fail to materialize their soul for the first time they try, or even the next time they try, again and again. Usually, to perform the materialization and gain your zanpakuto need years of training for normal people." He grinned when he heard frustration groans from his students.

"However, there are some people who can be called as tensai; they can manifest their zanpakutos within their years at academy, learn their names, and perform their shikai in short time. They even can reach bankai in several years; for normally it takes ten years minimum for normal shinigami with sustained training.

One we could call as a tensai is Hitsugaya Toushiro-taichou from 10th division of Gotei 13; he learned the name of his zanpakuto within one year after he joined the academy and graduated in three years. He achieved bankai within several years after he graduated and thus Yamamoto-soutaichou made him a taichou."

There was a chorus of 'ooohh' uttered from the students; while Ichigo only snorted almost inaudibly. Thinking about Toushiro always made him felt like facing a contradiction. Yes, Toushiro was a tensai; but he was also a midget and short-tempered, grumpy boy. For Ichigo, the midget taichou was none other than just a boy.

"You, the white haired one! Who's your name?" Takasuke-sensei suddenly pointed at Ichigo; who instantly sputtered out of shock. "Yes, you. Your name, please."

"…Shirosaki Ryo."

"'Kay, Ryo-kun, what's your opinion about what a zanpakuto is?"

Ichigo was silent; every pair of eyes turned to look at him expectantly. He recalled everything Zangetsu said to him when he first learned his name, fought alongside him, against him, and finally synchronized himself with the blade so he could use his bankai. Zangetsu told him that zanpakuto was a part of one shinigami's soul; his other self; so to fight using zanpakuto was the same like to fight with it, alongside it. They weren't just a tool; they were partners; for once and ever.

"…A zanpakuto is a partner. We fight with it, alongside it, sometimes against it, in order that we can grow stronger. Knowing their names, understanding them, synchronizing with them; because they are the part of our soul." He slowly retorted.

Takasuke-sensei raised his brows in awe. "That's a very good answer. You speak like you have experienced it yourselves; materializing your zanpakuto and meeting its avatar form."

Ichigo felt uneasy hearing his compliment. Didn't the teacher know who he really was? Maybe he did it deliberately, to test him somehow…

"And you, the raven haired one beside Ryo-kun; what's your opinion about the same question?" he suddenly asked Uriya.

The former Cuarta Espada blinked at him, once, twice… "My answer will be the same like Shirosaki's… a zanpakuto is a partner, comrade. They're not just tools; they're alive within us." His voice was cold and calculated.

Ichigo glanced at Uriya; somehow he was amazed at his ability to stay calm and composed in every situation; much like Byakuya, he mused; and he also envied it. How much he tried to be a calm and composed person, he just couldn't. Well, stubbornness and hot-headed temper were some of his trade marks anyway.

"Well answered," the samurai-like teacher murmured while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "How do you know that they are alive within our souls when you don't meet their avatars yet?"

"…I heard some rumors," he replied smoothly. Ichigo was impressed. If it was him whom the teacher questioned, he might be stuttered and embarrassed himself.

"Very well," he grinned, seemingly satisfied. He then began to explain about the name of zanpakuto and its importance.

Koheita nudged Ichigo on the shoulder. "That's a VERY convincing answer, Ryo."

Ichigo smiled sheepishly. "Ehh thanks."

"Both your answers are convincing. It's like Takasuke-sensei said before, the two of you seem to have experienced it beforehand." Kanzaki piped in. "But, you haven't, right?"

Ichigo shook his head no, speechless; while Uriya only shrugged. Neither of them replied.

###

Takasuke-sensei directly took them to the field after the bell rang. He gave each student an asauchi and ordered them to get the stance right. After twenty minutes to get the students having their stance in right position, he divided them into pairs randomly (as he had said that in real battle, they couldn't choose their opponents to fight with) and told them to spar.

Ichigo was paired with a girl named Asami Mayu (he recalled her as the twin sister of their supposedly roommate, Asami Natsume). She was a petite girl with shoulder-length brown hair and a glasses; she reminded him of Rukia, with extra glasses and timid appearance.

And soon he found out that the girl wasn't only timid; she was clumsy and easily worn out.

He looked around to find Uriya and spotted him on the side of the field, being paired with Koheita. They were sparring now; and Ichigo could see that his stoic roommate was easily repelling Koheita's assault almost without effort.

Kanzaki and Yajirou (they were paired before) sat on the ground, observing the entire scene. Masamura and a girl (his partner) also sat there, watching with interest. They all seemed exhausted, sweating and panting.

Ichigo glanced at his partner and saw her stood up from her spot on the ground. Her eyes also glued on the scene Ichigo had seen before; the sparring between Uriya and Koheita.

"It seems quite interesting there." She beamed at him abruptly. "Let's watch closely!"

With that said, they walked towards the sparring pair, still observing them closely. Ichigo took a spot beside Kanzaki; while Mayu ran towards the other girl on the group, joining her on the ground.

"How's it?" Ichigo asked the puppy eyed man absently.

Kanzaki looked at him and observed him intently. "…Wow, Ryo, you don't break a sweat, even a little. Just the same with Uriya-san; for how many times Koheita struggles to hit him, he doesn't even have to blink to repel it."

Ichigo scoffed. "My partner there; she is quite easily to be all worn out, even before seven strikes. All I have to do was dodging and stepping away; it's easy to do when you can see the entire movement of your opponent."

"I see. Well, I and Yajirou here were sparring quite violently; we were on even now. It always does." He sighed and poked Yajirou on the arm; the said man only grinned tiredly.

"You two are often sparring against each other?" Ichigo asked, slightly surprised.

Kanzaki nodded affirmatively; but he suddenly jerked his head towards the sparring pair when he heard a loud yelp. Everyone also looked on the same direction and they saw Koheita sprawling on the ground; he was sweating and panting, with a large bruise on his forehead.

"_Fuck!_ You don't have to hit me so hard, man!" he whined at his opponent. The latter only shrugged nonchalantly, his asauchi being sheathed once more.

"You have too many openings, Takaya. If you really want to apply to the 11th division, at least you have to improve your zanjutsu skill." Uriya stated matter-of-factly.

Koheita pouted while rubbing his bruised forehead. "…You don't have to say it so _bluntly_. Honestly…"

Ichigo hid his smirk behind his hand. Kanzaki was right; Uriya didn't break a sweat even for just a little; similar like him. An idea suddenly popped within his mind.

"Oy, Uriya, how about we sparring?" Ichigo piped.

The green eyed man turned around to face him; his expression unreadable. His emerald eyes, however, inquired.

"…You sure about this?" came a monotone reply. Ichigo got the cue: what if we are being found out?

"Off course," he grinned and unsheathed his asauchi. "Don't worry too much about that."

"…What're they talking about?" Koheita, who had moved aside from the field, asked Kanzaki. His best friend shook his head no and remained silent while observing both men facing each other.

Their other friends also watched eagerly, even stopping their sparring only to watch. Takasuke-sensei also noticed this and came closer. The students looked at him questioningly: what would he do then? Would he stop them or instead encourage them to go on?

"…Let's move aside and give them some space, do we?" he told them and winked meaningfully. They all nodded and moved aside, giving Ichigo and Uriya enough room to spar.

Both fighters faced each other; Ichigo had had his asauchi unsheathed, while Uriya still had his sheathed. Their stances, however, were different from the standard one Takasuke-sensei had taught them; and this brought murmurs of questions from the students.

Ichigo stood with both hands gripping the handle of his asauchi tightly; his right above the left, preparing. His feet were in stance much like the standard one, but they were only slightly bent and seemingly relaxed. Uriya, by the way, had his usual stance with his left hand on his pocket and his right one hovering over the handle of his unsheathed asauchi. The blade was carried on his waist, tied by his sash. His feet were in relaxed yet well-prepared stance.

"…It's kind of nostalgic," Ichigo murmured almost incoherently; Uriya heard it nonetheless.

"…Indeed. Just don't get too carried away." Uriya retorted calmly.

"Right. No shunpo and overflowing reiatsu, right?" Ichigo muttered almost inaudibly.

"Look who's talking here."

"…Shut up."

They began to circling each other, like a lion eyeing its prey; Ichigo moved in swift motion, while Uriya moved in calmer one. Their eyes, however, locked each other; brilliant greens met smoldering ambers.

"Un-sheath your zanpakuto, Uriya." Ichigo told him vehemently.

"…Later." The older man retorted coldly.

"…Che. Whatever. Don't come crying to me later when you're defeated."

"…Hn. Talking all bluffs. You were lost to me _twice_, trash."

"…Just shut up, bastard."

Ichigo launched his strike first; he charged towards Uriya while releasing a slash horizontally.

His opponent drew his asauchi in flash movement, repelling his attack effortlessly. The blow, however, made the bystanders bristling; and they felt shocked knowing their classmates were able to fight like that.

Uriya then slashed his blade vertically, upside down at Ichigo, who had already moved behind him; almost hitting his shoulder. He continued with thrusting the asauchi right into the younger man's heart; only to be dodged within a second; Ichigo had moved swiftly beside him.

Ichigo grinned at him. "Finally you draw your zanpakuto."

Uriya snorted, but didn't utter any word.

He swung his asauchi again in vertical motion, intending to cut Ichigo in half once more; but he was slightly surprised when Ichigo moved within his personal space, right in front of him; his blade was pointed at his abdomen. Swiftly, Uriya changed the movement of his blade, clashing with Ichigo's midair; effectively stopping its thrusting.

They held their respective blades against each other, counting on their strength. Eventually they broke out; and when they did, they suddenly heard a cracking sound.

Both Ichigo and Uriya looked down at their asauchis. They were shocked to find both blades were cracked on the middle and eventually broken.

"What the—?!!" Ichigo stuttered, dumbfounded. His asauchi broke in half and fell to the ground.

Uriya only watched expressionlessly as his asauchi broke in half; he still held the half part when the other fell and jabbed on the ground.

Takasuke-sensei inhaled sharply, making entire eyes turned at him.

"…Well, this is quite unexpected." He muttered thoughtfully, slowly crouching and taking the broken half of asauchis within his hands. "It seemed that both of you have much stronger reiatsu which these nameless zanpakutos couldn't handle with."

He stood abruptly and practically beamed at them. "Your souls have already manifested themselves, haven't them? The fact these asauchis were broken down just by your quick clashing against each other proved something."

Ichigo glanced nervously at Uriya. The latter only stood in stiff position before slowly retorted.

"…Perhaps." His reply was ambiguous.

Takasuke-sensei grinned slightly before he finally dismissed the class. The students still lingered around them both, getting all excited and awing them; before Takasuke-sensei chased them away.

"I've heard of you both from Ukitake-sensei." He explained cheerfully. "I'm sorry before, but I was curious to see your fighting skill, so I deliberately let you spar to that extent."

"That's okay, sensei. It was my idea, though." Ichigo smirked impishly and scratched the back of his head absently.

Uriya only stood calmly watching their conversation.

"Don't worry about the asauchis. We have a lot of supplies to replace the broken ones." He added lightly. "By the way, don't you already have zanpakuto? Why didn't you bring them to the field and use them instead of asauchi?"

Ichigo stuttered. "…Ehh, that is…"

"The fact is…" Uriya cut in. "…This moron still couldn't seal his own zanpakuto. The blade is still in its shikai form."

"What?!" Takasuke-sensei was practically gawking. He turned at Ichigo, wide eyed. "You can't seal your own zanpakuto?! But how?! Normally, once a shinigami gains his or her zanpakuto, the blade appears in its sealed state…"

"…Indeed, sensei. But he isn't normal shinigami, _this moronic scum_." Uriya smirked while he ignored Ichigo's angry glare. "You've heard. Kurosaki Ichigo is indeed an abnormal shinigami… if he is a shinigami to begin with."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Takasuke-sensei asked; he barely calmed himself.

"No—nothing, sensei." Ichigo stammered out of panic. It seemed that Ukitake didn't tell the staffs and teacher about him being a Vaizard; the same way he didn't tell them about Uriya being a formerly Espada. "But he's right, though. To begin with, I gained my shinigami power through some …unusual way."

Takasuke-sensei nodded in understanding manner. "…I see. I heard from Ukitake-sensei that you got your shinigami power firstly from Kuchiki Rukia-dono; she transferred her power into your body in order to save your family, right?"

Ichigo only nodded affirmatively.

"That explains your abnormal situation, however. And now, you're entering academy on purpose to achieve proper education to support your captaincy, right?"

Ichigo nodded again; glancing at Uriya, who accused him with piercing eyes. He winced inwardly and mouthed 'later' to his roommate.

"Okay, guys, I think I have held you long enough the lunch time's almost ended." Takasuke-sensei grinned apologetically at Ichigo, who gawked at him, and Uriya. "Here. I will give you an excuse note for Fujiwara-sensei, your hohou teacher, so he won't be mad at your tardiness. Go grab some lunch, lads!"

He wrote something on the notepaper and gave it to Uriya, who accepted it solemnly. He then dismissed them and they left the field hastily (Ichigo did; Uriya only trailed unhurriedly behind him).

The green eyed man eventually caught up with his roommate. He glanced at Ichigo and sighed heavily.

"…You owe me an explanation, Kurosaki." He noted blankly. "As long as I remember, you haven't explained your reason for being here from the first …_yet_."

Ichigo chuckled nervously. "I know. I will explain to you later; it's a promise. Now let's get to the food counter and buy some food. I'm starving."

Uriya only sighed dejectedly; but he followed Ichigo nonetheless.

Well, the explanation could wait, right?

###

* * *

P.S. I'm sorry if I made a _lame_ description of the fight. It can't be helped though; describing something is one thing I can't do quite well, so… sigh… there it is…


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings!

To be noted, Ichigo's handwriting is typed in **bold** letters; while Uriya's is typed in _italic_. Just for easy distinguishing…

* * *

#8: Onigoto

They were late for hohou class; but that was to be expected. Moreover, Fujiwara-sensei seemed to believe their explanation; not to mention the notes that Takasuke-sensei had given to them cleared their excuse.

Fujiwara Ryuuzou-sensei was an old man with white hair and beard; and had an appearance like a noble. Ichigo dimly recalled Rukia describing the appearances of the dead previous Kuchiki family's head, grandfather of Byakuya named Kuchiki Ginrei. This man somehow fitted the description well.

"Today, we will learn about the art of hohou, namely shunpo. There are two types of shunpo; short-range shunpo and long-distance shunpo.

The short-range shunpo is quite easy to be learned, since it doesn't need much reiatsu to begin with. But it needs control and focus, and moreover, continuous training to make it better and better. This kind of shunpo is used frequently with either zanjutsu or hakuda within the battle; making the skills complementary one another.

Long-distance shunpo, however, is an advanced skill only high-ranked shinigami or onmitsukidou can use it properly. The usage, like its term, is more into long distance transportation. We won't learn the long-distance shunpo until you reach your fifth grade."

Ichigo sighed in disappointment when he heard that they wouldn't learn the long-distance shunpo in their first year. Well, he could understand why though. He had mastered the short-range shunpo, thanks to Yoruichi's vigorous training back then; but he didn't have any chance to learn the long-distance shunpo yet. Back then, when he ventured to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime, he could only run or move using short-range shunpo; the sand was significantly restricting his movement.

A folded paper was slipped under his bent arm on the desk. He frowned and noticed that it was from Uriya. He opened it and read silently; ignoring Koheita who began to ramble again about Kurosaki-sama's prowess in shunpo.

'_You seem disappointed. Why?'_

He smirked a little and glanced at Uriya, who, as usual, poured his attention at the teacher and took notes.

He then tore a paper from his notebook and wrote his reply.

'**Why suddenly using a notepaper? Cat steals your tongue, eh?'**

He slipped the paper under Uriya's book and waited for another reply.

Not so long after…

'_Hn. I don't want to make a scene. That old teacher seems like a keen person to me.'_

'**Sounds lame to me. Why sudden interest?'**

'_No reason. I'm just curious.'_

'**Heh… I'm surprised you have curiosity within your person. You seem devoid of **_**everything**_** to me.'**

Ichigo then received his reply a little longer than he expected before.

'_I was __devoid__ of everything before, Kurosaki Ichigo; and __maybe__ I still am. Ulquiorra Schiffer was representing an aspect of nihilism from the death, remember?'_

Ichigo was dumbfounded. He almost instantly felt guilty.

'**Sorry… didn't mean that.'**

'_No need to feel sorry. Now we have to pay attention fully, Kurosaki Ichigo.'_

'**No, Ulquiorra, I mean it! Sorry…'**

No more replies after that one.

###

The practice session was Onigoto.

Ichigo was quite familiar with the game; Yoruichi always had him 'play' Onigoto with her during their training session. Ichigo had never won though.

He still felt uneasy towards Uriya about their last 'note-chatting'. He didn't mean to offend him, really; he just pointed the truth. The old Ulquiorra would surely dismiss him and call him 'trash' multiple times remorselessly; but the present Uriya eventually avoid him and didn't talk to him almost all the time of hohou class.

'Is he mad at me?' Ichigo thought; perplexed. It was truly disconcerting knowing that _Ulquiorra_ could be mad at him; for god's sake, he was emotionless!

Well, he was _before_… but now he had been reborn into new soul named Shizu Uriya, he might have changed a lot. Ichigo pondered to apologize to him once more.

"You seem disoriented. Why?"

Ichigo looked at Kanzaki, who had accompanied him walking slowly on the corridor. He somehow felt a deja vu about the question, though.

"Nothing, really." He chuckled nervously and quickly changed the subject. "Where's Koheita?"

"He ran towards the field, dragging both Yajirou-kun and Masamura-kun with him." He grinned coyly. "He is excited to learn shunpo so he will become more and more like his idol, Kurosaki-sama."

Ichigo inwardly groaned. Nothing was more embarrassing and annoying than hearing your name being praised and worshipped over and over by the loudest person ever, namely Koheita.

"…I see."

"Where's Uriya-san?" Kanzaki suddenly asked.

Ichigo winced. Not him, again…

"…Don't know. Maybe he is left behind or already on the field by now."

Kanzaki observed him funnily. "…Really?"

Ichigo shrugged absently.

"Are you two mad at each other? You didn't talk to him at all during hohou class; even as you were coming late together."

Ichigo only shrugged and quickened his pace. Kanzaki trailed him, feeling slightly curious.

When they arrived at the field, Fujiwara-sensei had begun to draw names from his list to be chosen as participants of Onigoto game. Ichigo vaguely heard Koheita's and Kanzaki's names being shouted.

When the old teacher had finished, Ichigo realized that his name wasn't being called yet. And Uriya's name wasn't either…

"You, Shirosaki Ryo, aren't you?" Fujiwara-sensei suddenly appeared before him; startling him. Ichigo could only nod.

"I've heard about you from Takasuke-sensei, along with your companion, Shizu Uriya." He glanced at the raven haired man standing across the field; Uriya was seemingly undisturbed. Ichigo met his eyes, but he couldn't read the emotion within.

"He told me that both of you are in different level from the others; so I decide to make you both as an oni today." He pulled two pairs of paint-gloves from his pocket and gave each pair to them. "Wear this and chase your friend around, then tag them."

He turned to face other students. "All of you become preys. Run away from the onis and try to avoid their slap. I will give you some times before letting the onis chase you. Prepare yourself and give your best try!"

When Fujiwara-sensei clapped his hands as the beginning of the preys to run away, Ichigo and Uriya stood side by side, waiting their own signal to move. They had their gloves on and prepared silently.

"…Hey," Ichigo started hesitantly, "I'm sorry for the comment."

Uriya glanced at him impassively, uttering nothing.

"Say something, do you? Ne, Uriya…"

"…Don't think I could hear you _begging_. It sounds disgusting."

Ichigo grumbled. "I'm NOT begging, you bastard!"

"Sounds like begging to me."

"…At least, you're not mad at me anymore."

Uriya raised his brows at him mockingly. "Mad? Who's mad at you?"

Ichigo choked his own spit. "You're NOT?! …Shit…"

"…You're _blushing_, Ryo."

"…Just shut up, sullen-face."

"…Hn, whatever."

"NOW!" Fujiwara-sensei's yell startled them; but their bodies instantly, almost automatically, moved forward.

Ichigo glanced at Uriya in midair; nodding affirmatively when his green eyed partner gesturing some signal to him. They were agreed before to use reiatsu as little as they could. They split up and moving to the opposite direction.

Fujiwara-sensei had told them to catch twenty persons within three minutes. For first year students, it sounded impossible. But he knew that both of them could accomplish it without failing.

Ichigo spotted Mayu in front of him; she was panting and exhausted just from short shunpo. Other preys moved hurriedly from him, avoiding him as quick as they could. He ignored them for now and focused to catch Mayu first.

He reached her within second and slapped her a bit gently on her back. A large red hand print was instantly formed.

"Sorry." He whispered and then smiled apologetically at her. She smiled back, albeit faintly.

Ichigo heard a loud slap from behind him and he craned his head to the side to see what had happened. He saw Koheita slumped to the ground, exhausted. His left cheek however was adorned by large red hand print. Uriya had tagged him quite hard. Ichigo smirked.

He focused on chasing other preys as well, while kept concentrating on hearing Fujiwara's time-counting. He already had fifteen preys tagged; five more and he would be finished. He still had a minute left.

He looked to his side when he felt his shoulder being tapped softly. He then saw Uriya made a V gesture by his fingers, marking his preys-leftovers.

Shit, he already had eighteen!

Ichigo fumed and swiftly tagged three preys almost mercilessly, making their score even. But then he glanced again at Uriya only to find him already standing beside Fujiwara-sensei with twenty tagged preys behind him. The green eyed man looked at him rather smugly.

"Shit…" Ichigo muttered, irked. He slapped two more preys and stepped beside Fujiwara-sensei, dragging his victims with him. He barely panted as he only used a bit of his reiatsu.

"Well done, Shirosaki-kun. Still, you lost to Shizu-kun for twelve seconds." Fujiwara-sensei smiled at him. "It took only two minutes or less to tag twenty persons. I admit I'm surprised. Now, could you do another task for me?"

Other students, including Koheita and Kanzaki, literally slumped on the ground, panting and sweating profusely.

"Shit… that Uriya slapped me so hard." Koheita grumbled, rubbing his stained cheek. "He was so fast; I didn't see him coming and suddenly my cheek was being slapped."

Kanzaki nodded in agreement. "You're right. But, Ryo was also fast; I barely avoided him when I felt him tagged me on my shoulder." He showed Koheita a large red hand print on his right shoulder.

They were so engrossed talking about their classmates when suddenly a loud cheering erupted from the other students. Kanzaki quickly questioned the nearest bystander, Mayu's best friend, Fujino Asahi.

"What's happened?"

"Shirosaki and Shizu are tagging each other! Fujiwara-sensei ordered them to tag each other as oni! Look!!" she practically squealed and pointed to the field.

Both Koheita and Kanzaki turned their attention to the field and instantly gawked.

Shirosaki Ryo and Shizu Uriya, two of their classmates, were nothing more than just blurs of white, black, and blue. They moved so fast the other students couldn't catch even their shadows.

"…Amazing…" Kanzaki whispered in awe.

"…Yeah…" Koheita murmured disbelievingly.

"They're not ordinary persons." Masamura suddenly piped in. Yajirou grunted in agreement.

Ichigo shunpoed with reiatsu as little as he could afford while swiftly avoiding Uriya's tag. The other man however didn't want to back down at him; he subsequently increased his speed.

"Is that sonido?" Ichigo asked absently while shunpoed away to the nearby rooftop.

Uriya snorted. "What's the difference between sonido and shunpo anyway? The techniques are ironically similar."

"You're right."

Ichigo shunpoed away from Uriya and he somersaulted in midair. His foot stomped on the pillar, giving him more force to lunge forward in great speed. Gloved hand extended to reach his opponent, Ichigo almost slapped Uriya's chest when his arm being hit by a swift kick.

"Hey!"

"…No complain. Fujiwara-sensei ordered us to tag each other and he didn't say about not defending ourselves."

Ichigo grunted in irritation. He shunpoed to Uriya' side and tried once more to tag him on the shoulder but his hand was suddenly being slapped away. A large red hand print immediately emerged on his wrist.

"_Bastard!"_

Uriya smirked. "One score for me, Ryo."

"Grr, I'll get you and _fast_!" Ichigo growled at him and increased his speed significantly.

"Don't get too carried away, Kurosaki Ichigo." Uriya's voice was suddenly heard from his side, startling him. "Your reiatsu's overflowing."

Ichigo cussed and deliberately lowered his amount of reiatsu. His speed however decreased slightly after he did it; and it made Uriya smirked in triumph.

The green eyed man swiftly shunpoed behind Ichigo and tapped his back softly. Like he had predicted before, Ichigo hurriedly turned around and tried to reach for him. But he had already shunpoed away from his previous spot and appeared behind Ichigo once more; right now in order to slap him _hard_ on the back.

What he didn't expect was Ichigo, who grinned and swiftly caught his wrist in midair before it reached its target.

"Gotcha." And Ichigo slapped him across the chest.

"…Hn." He grunted, annoyed. A large red hand print emerged on his chest. Uriya jerked his wrist from Ichigo's grip and shunpoed away.

"…Not bad, trash."

"We're even now, sullen-face."

Uriya didn't reply and quickly shunpoed towards Ichigo. He calculated his reiatsu's flowing and increased his speed ever so slightly without overflowing it. He was an expert at that.

Ichigo saw Uriya moved in great speed towards him. He shunpoed away from him, keeping his eyes on the green eyed man only to be shocked by Uriya's sudden disappearing. He was suddenly vanishing from his very eyes!

Ichigo barely recognized his movement when it was too late. Uriya had reappeared above him, hand extended to slap his head. Ichigo cursed loudly as a large red hand print emerged on his forehead.

"Fuck, Uriya!! You bastard!"

Uriya smirked, satisfied with his work. He had only one mark, while Ichigo had two. He landed on a nearby rooftop, while Ichigo landed on the ground beneath him. The younger man looked up at him and glared angrily.

"Alright! Enough, you two!" Fujiwara-sensei shouted, effectively shifting their attention towards him. "That was one great Onigoto game I've ever seen in my life."

He walked towards both of them; other students trailing behind him.

"Let's see… well, it seems you won this match, Shizu-kun. You only have one mark, while Shirosaki-kun has two." He hummed pleasantly while rubbing his beard.

Fujiwara-sensei then faced the other students. "You've seen it, class. Two of your friends have shown us a splendid tag game with their advanced shunpo. Their shunpo, however, don't reach their best level yet." He glanced at Uriya and Ichigo knowingly before dismissing the class.

###

Avoiding the crowding people after the practice lesson was over, Ichigo practically pulled Uriya away towards their dorm. They finally used shunpo to get away from their newly-formed fans group. When they finally arrived, Ichigo quickly locked the door and Uriya made a barrier using kidou; the same one like Ukitake had firstly.

"Since when did you know the spell? Isn't it supposed to be a high level bakudou?" Ichigo asked him, stunned.

"Indeed. Yesterday, after the last subject was over, I went to Ukitake-dono asking for his permission to borrow the book of kidou arts. He permitted me to do so, and he even lent me the book from his personal library within his office." Uriya explained bluntly.

"No wonder your bag seemed so full yesterday." Ichigo scoffed. "Still I am amazed that you could practice a high level bakudou in such short time; and without me noticing."

"I'm different than you, trash."

"I'm not intending to compliment you, sullen-face."

Uriya only shrugged nonchalantly before walking towards his bed and sat down. He scrutinized Ichigo for some moments; successfully making the younger man fidgeting uncomfortably; and spoke blandly.

"…You promised me an explanation, Kurosaki, remember?"

Ichigo sighed. "I remember…"

And he told Uriya everything he had been told by Ukitake the first day he arrived at the academy.

###


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, we meet again!

This is an express chapter, since I made the eighth and ninth within two days!

Poor Uriya… I made him suffered within these two chapters… but don't worry, he will be fine later…

* * *

#9: Training

"…Hmmm…"

Uriya only hummed in apprehension after Ichigo explained everything he knew to him. He kept his brilliant green eyes at the younger male, scrutinizing him closely. Ichigo was fidgeting under his intent gaze.

"Say something… anything… don't just stare at me like that; it's making me nervous." Ichigo whined dejectedly.

"…Ironic…" Uriya slowly remarked.

"Huh?"

"You will take _his_ previous position after _he_ deliberately abandoned it for quite some times ago… how ironic…" Uriya murmured absentmindedly.

There was no doubt about the person whom Uriya had talked about. Ichigo grunted in annoyance.

"It's not that I want to." He countered heatedly. "They _asked_ me to."

"You could object if you wanted to." Uriya pointed the fact. "But you didn't because deep down in your heart, you want the position for whatever reason I don't know."

Ichigo sighed and slumped on his bed wearily. "Yeah, I do want the position because I think that with becoming a taichou, I will be able to save many people, humans and souls alike."

Uriya stared at him impassively. "…I think I understand your feeling now. You just want to save and protect as many people as you can. You're kind-hearted person, indeed; albeit stupid and reckless."

Ichigo was stunned hearing Uriya' sincere compliment; but he growled at his last snide remark nonetheless. "You don't have to be so blunt about that."

"About what? Compliment about you being a kind-hearted person or scorn about you being a reckless and stupid one?"

"Both, you silly." Ichigo blushed slightly so he chose to lie down on his bed to hide it. His amber eyes stared absently at the ceiling. "Ne, Uriya, I've been thinking…"

"…Hn?"

"You've definitely changed a lot."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, the old Ulquiorra Schiffer wouldn't do such things like chatting idly using notepapers and even entering the academy. But you did. You're different person now." Ichigo smiled and softened his voice. "I recant my remark from the first day, Uriya, because now I feel I can trust you."

Uriya looked at him funnily before he stood up and grabbed his towel. He reached for Ichigo's towel and threw the cloth onto the younger man's face.

"Hey!"

"Stop talking nonsense. I want to take a bath first and change my clothes. Thanks to you, I have to work extra hard to wash the paint off."

Ichigo sat up and scoffed, tucking the towel around his neck. "The paint is easily washable, you silly. Don't make any excuse just because you're being embarrassed, Uriya."

Uriya snorted dismissively, but Ichigo caught a tint of redness lingering on his usually pale face. He smirked inquisitively.

"…You're _blushing_, Uriya."

"…Be quiet, trash."

"You're embarrassed after I said I could trust you now, aren't you?"

"…Kurosaki Ichigo, I warn you to—"

Uriya halted in his mid sentence when flash of his dream suddenly invaded his mind. He saw white sand, then black sky and lonely crescent moon. And then redness filled his vision.

"_I'm waiting for you, Ulquiorra."_

No!

Aizen was dead!

Aizen was dead…

Dead…

Redness… blood…

Uriya gasped when he felt a brief pain at his throat. He threw his hand over it and rubbed the spot; his previously hollow hole. He obviously didn't have it now.

"Oy, Uriya! Are you alright?!"

Uriya dimly heard Ichigo yelled at him and looked up (he was crouching unconsciously). He saw panic and worry flitting upon the younger man's face; Ichigo was now crouching beside him, holding both his shoulders tightly and shook them softly.

"I—I'm alright." Uriya whispered hoarsely. He felt suddenly drained and he was now breathing hard, if not somehow panting.

"The hell you are!" Ichigo practically hollered. "You're so pale, Uriya, shit, even paler than before, than you usually are… Should I call Ukitake-san here?"

"No! No… you shouldn't. I'm alright now…" Uriya tried to convince Ichigo into not making a scene about his person; but it seemed that Ichigo didn't believe him.

"You're sick, Uriya, honestly. At least, let me call the infirmary staff."

Uriya shook his head no. "No. Do you want me to be tied down just because they would have finally known about my past life?"

Ichigo gaped at him. "Is it related with your sickness?"

His roommate sighed tiredly. "Yes, it is. And, I'm not sick."

"Then, what happened to you if you're not sick anyway?"

"…The nightmare's starting to invade my conscious mind."

###

Uriya couldn't sleep that night.

He felt afraid, terrified that Aizen or whoever he was within the dream would emerge out and pull him down into the darkness without a slight chance to go back to the light world. His world now, he mused.

Ichigo lied down on his bed, but he couldn't sleep either. He kept watching Uriya lying still on his own bed; the older man practically staring blankly at the ceiling. He was worried to be honest; since Uriya was now his roommate and, considerably, his best friend.

Uriya sighed heavily and finally sat up, rubbing his forehead tiredly. He stood up and walked towards his closet.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo croaked and sat up.

Uriya glanced at him. "…I couldn't sleep. I think I just want to practice for a while. Just go sleep, Kurosaki."

Ichigo watched him taking Tsukuyomi from the closet; the zanpakuto gleaming under the moon's light.

"…I'm coming with you." Ichigo stated firmly.

Uriya didn't respond. He only took his kidou book and, after performing a barrier for their room's door once more, he gestured Ichigo to follow him through the window.

Ichigo quickly grabbed his Zangetsu and hopped out the window. He found Uriya waiting for him outside the window. They moved quickly, shunpoing away towards the backyard.

"Why the backyard?" Ichigo eventually asked.

"Ukitake-dono told me, when I came to borrow his kidou book, that there is a building on the backyard, some kind of dojo. It was built using some special sekkiseki which different from the one constructing the Senzaikyuu. It will block others from the outside sensing the reiatsu from the inside, but we can move freely within the building without our reiatsu being absorbed. The place, however, is hidden well." Uriya explained.

They stopped on some clearing, with trees surrounding the place thickly. The moonlight transcended through the foliage, illuminating the grass just across their standing spot.

"…It's supposed to be here," Uriya murmured thoughtfully; his eyes were fixed on the illuminated grass somehow.

"But, there's nothing here. It's just a clearing on the forest," Ichigo added. He looked around trying to find some form of building, but to no avail. "There's really nothing here…"

"…No, there is," Uriya softly muttered while striding towards the illuminated grass. "The moon shows us the outline."

Ichigo looked at him, dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Uriya stopped just right on the illuminated grass and tapped his foot softly on the ground. There was nothing happened. He tapped his foot a bit harder; and there was still nothing happened.

"…Maybe it's some kind of barrier," he murmured dryly.

"Just what the hell are you doing stomping on the ground like that?" Ichigo grumbled.

Uriya didn't answer. He then unsheathed his zanpakuto and embedded it on the ground as hard as he could.

"Uriya! Just what the hell—?!" Ichigo protested, but abruptly halted when he heard a soft rumbling sound from beneath them.

Uriya quickly moved aside, dragging Ichigo with him. "The path's open."

The ground shook slightly and cracked open, and, on the spot where Uriya was standing before, there was a pathway downstairs. The path was dark and they couldn't see anything ahead without proper light.

"…I see. The pathway could be opened using a zanpakuto; or maybe one and another ways." Uriya observed the entrance, fascinated. "Interesting."

Ichigo sighed, half-happy and half-amazed at their discovery. "Well, all's good. Now, how're we supposed to go down there without light?"

Uriya smiled wryly at him (Ichigo was stunned; still unused to see him truly _smiling_, even wryly, and not only _smirking_) and took one dry tree branch. He then broke it in two and gave one chunk to Ichigo.

"Hadou number 33, Soukatsui." Uriya murmured solemnly at the chunks and blue fire instantly formed on the tip of the chunks, making them as torches.

Ichigo raised his brows in awe. He remembered Renji did the same thing when they were at Las Noches; only at that time he used Shakkahou and no wood for torch; but the redhead failed to do so, since he was sucked at kidou.

"…Let's go." He commanded and Ichigo nodded curtly.

They tracked the pathway downstairs and finally found a vast area at the end of the path. Uriya spotted a switch on the other side of the rock wall and went to push it on.

Blinding light blasted from all around. They covered their eyes with their hands for a while and after they had become accustomed to the light, they slowly opened their eyes to see a rocky and barren field in front of them.

"…It's so much like Urahara's basement training ground." Ichigo muttered disbelievingly. Uriya only nodded in agreement.

The area was vast and suitable for training and sparring. There were bathrooms and changing room on the side of the field. They also found some futons well-kept within the closet on the changing room.

"Well, this is convenient," Ichigo grinned ear-to-ear after they found the futons. "We can spend the night here."

Uriya looked at him disdainfully. "You sound like a pervert."

Ichigo blushed furiously. "I don't!"

"…Whatever. Let's get practice."

"…Che."

They changed into a black uwagi and hakama, much like shinigami's shihakushou. Ichigo prepared his Zangetsu to spar against Uriya when the other man spoke calmly.

"No, we won't spar tonight. You will try to seal your zanpakuto and I will practice my kidou. We will spar with zanpakuto next time."

"…Seal Zangetsu, eh? Easy for you to say." Ichigo grumbled and scratched his head absently.

"You just have to concentrate your reiatsu on Zangetsu and force it to submit to you. Much like bankai training, though a bit different." Uriya told him bluntly. "Sit on the ground cross-legged and put Zangetsu between your legs."

Ichigo did as he was told. He felt silly with the position but he endured it. "I have done it. So?"

"Try to focus your reiatsu into your zanpakuto. It's like meditation. You just have to be quiet and concentrate on your task. Force it to submit." He added. "And don't sleep."

Ichigo growled; he was indeed sleepy, but he didn't want to admit it to Uriya. Moreover, it was him who volunteered to come with the green eyed man on the first place.

"I won't sleep."

The training time had been going on two hours, but Ichigo didn't make any progress with his own training. Uriya, on the other hand, had mastered some new hadou and bakudou; and he decided that he had enough for this night. He felt exhausted and sleepy, and moreover, less tensed than before.

"Focus, Ichigo." He remarked with somehow bland voice. He got tired after watching his companion struggling vainly for some times and decided to help.

Ichigo snapped his eyes open, flabbergasted. "I'm trying! And you called me WHAT?!"

Uriya sighed heavily. "You truly have a dysfunctional matter of mind focus, trash."

"Shut up! I'm trying here!"

"That's why I decided to help, you idiot. You make me tired just by watching you."

"Then don't watch."

"…Focus, trash." He murmured tiredly. The stress from his nightmare and kidou practicing had taken their tolls on his body. "…Force your zanpakuto to submit to you. Talk to it…"

"…Just go and sleep alright, Uriya. You're exhausted." Ichigo noted mildly. He smiled softly when he saw his friend waved his hand dismissively and literally slumped on the ground. "Take the futon and don't sleep here already. Oy, Uriya."

But the older man had already dozed off.

How _uncharacteristically_ of Ulquiorra just dozing off like that, since he was rather perfectionist; Ichigo mused. But it was fine nonetheless. At least he looked more humanly…

Ichigo tried to concentrate for an hour before finally Zangetsu, getting tired of the denseness of his master, materialized himself and scolded Ichigo.

~You're getting it wrong, Ichigo~

Ichigo was shocked. "Zangetsu-ossan! Don't get outside so suddenly! You make me scared!"

Zangetsu scoffed.

"…Ossan, what do you mean with 'I'm getting it wrong'?" Ichigo slowly asked his zanpakuto.

Zangetsu stared at him for a while before retorted. ~You're focusing on the wrong spot, Ichigo. Your companion back then has already told you to focus and force me to submit. He's right. But you miss one thing; synchronization. Just like before~

"You mean like when we had shikai and bankai training?"

~Indeed. The difference is the focus of your reiatsu. You'll have to subdue me into the sealed form you have in mind, or rather, the sealed form that has been imprinted within your mind~

"Imprinted?"

~Yes. You tried to focus and concentrate before, but you were in loss for what form you intended me to be. That's fatal, Ichigo, since you're forgetting it~

"…Forget …your sealed form?" Ichigo muttered slowly, stunned. "But—but, I still remember your first form when Rukia transferred her shinigami power into my body; wasn't that your sealed form, Ossan?!"

Zangetsu shook his head no. ~It was just one of the forms caused by your immature control of your reiatsu. The huge blade was somehow unnatural for a normal zanpakuto. Did Abarai-san tell you so before?~

Ichigo remembered that Renji _indeed_ told him so, when they first met.

"But—but how…"

~Just remember, Ichigo~ the black garbed man slowly dissipated into the air. ~Remember~

"Oy, Ossan! Wait, Ossan! You don't tell me more clearly about it yet! Oy!!" Ichigo yelled after the retreating form of Zangetsu, but he was plainly ignored. The zanpakuto didn't talk to him anymore for the rest of the time and it made him pissed.

His hollow, however, was also silent for all the time and Ichigo was slightly surprised to know that. It was unusual for Shiro to be so straightly quiet.

He tried to recall the true form of sealed Zangetsu; the old man said it was imprinted somewhere within his memory. But for goddamn sake, he really didn't remember!

A soft murmur brought him back to his current situation. Ichigo glanced at Uriya to find him tossing and writhing within his sleep. He frowned and guessed that his friend had been having a nightmare again.

He moved to shake him up, but Uriya' sudden scream froze him on spot. Ichigo watched in horror as blood began to trail down the pale cheeks of his face; just like the tear-marks he had before when he released his second Ressureccion. He also saw a curved indentation was forming itself on Uriya's lower throat; blood spurting from the wound, drenching his upper part rather fast.

"URIYA!!" Ichigo leaped from his spot; Zangetsu forgotten; and quickly shook Uriya's panting form frantically. "Uriya!! Wake up! Wake up goddamnit!!"

Brilliant green eyes shot open and wildly looked around before focusing themselves on the concerned amber ones.

Uriya gasped for breath and Ichigo helped him to sit, rubbing his back soothingly.

"What happened inside your nightmare, Uriya?! It's not ordinary dream, or even ordinary nightmare, is it?! You have to tell me, Uriya!" Ichigo interrogated him; his voice was stern and tight.

The older man wiped blood from his cheeks before slowly traced the indentation formed on his lower throat. His eyes widened in horror as he recalled his nightmare.

"…He invades my mind and tries to make me as his servant once more…" he murmured gravely. "…He kills me inside…"

Ichigo gawked at him, horrified. "Aizen is dead, Uriya! I killed him!"

"…I know… I convince myself about that too, but… within my dreams, he keeps alive and—" Uriya choked his own blood and coughed violently.

Ichigo quickly rubbed his back soothingly and murmured grimly, "I will tell Ukitake-san about it and convince him to tell this matter to Urahara. He must know something; he always does."

Uriya hesitantly nodded and unintentionally leaned his body at Ichigo. "…How's your training progress?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "It failed. Zangetsu gave me some clues, though."

"…I see." He sighed tiredly. "You have to try harder, Ichigo…"

Ichigo looked down at Uriya to find him sleeping once more. He scrutinized the slightly relaxed form of the former Espada and sighed heavily, feeling relieved when he knew that the older man wasn't being perturbed by the nightmare anymore; at least now. He then raised his hand and wiped the remaining blood from Uriya's face and neck.

"You're being hurt and all you have to say is 'try harder'…" he smiled wistfully, "…and you called me with my first name… I know I didn't mishear last time…"

He settled Zangetsu on his back and Tsukuyomi on his waist; the book of kidou within Uriya's bag. He cradled Uriya's smaller form within his arms and without bothering to change his clothes, he shunpoed towards Ukitake's office, hoping that the older man was still there.

###


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews!

I want to thank several reviewers:

- Aftone: thank you for the critics and corrections. Actually, from the last chapters:

'Both Ichigo and Uriya only have one glove each on their right hands. They play tags; and Uriya marks Ichigo on his wrist. Ichigo then counters by catching Uriya's wrist with his left hand and marking Uriya's chest. Uriya lasts the tag by marking Ichigo on his forehead. So Uriya really has one mark, while, Ichigo has two.'

- Vespisia: thank you for the encouragement and support; I really appreciate it!

- Stelra Etnae: thank you for the support; I'm glad that you like this different Ulquiorra. Really, the guy needs to be relaxed sometimes.

- Raifire and fan girl 666: thank you for the supporting comment.

- Dokusatsu Yuiitsumo: thank you for the critic and comment. Okay, so Ichigo doest get OOC a bit hehe…

- dokidokibeat: thank you for the support.

I like to have you guys… I'm sorry for late updating through.

* * *

#10: Rethought

Harumi woke up with not-so-gentle start.

She tried to calm her breaths and clutched the front of her yukata instead. She had had this dream for two nights and it had been grating for her nerves. She somehow suspected that it was the same dream Uriya often suffered with.

The dream about their past and their origin. Dream about Hueco Mundo and its eerily vast desert. The lonely crescent moon and withering crystal trees. Bloody redness. And worst: the voice… _his_ voice, for exactly; Aizen's voice.

Harumi shuddered and unconsciously rubbed her belly. There was no scar from the wound Aizen had inflicted on her before, thankfully; Urahara had made her and the other Espada being reborn in perfect shape. No broken masks, no birth marks as hollow, no scars, and off course, no hollow holes.

Harumi sighed heavily and stood up from her futon. She reached for her loose kimono and draped the garment over her body. She decided that one cup or two of hot green tea would be sufficient for her.

She walked into the kitchen only to find Satoru sitting on the corner of the table; a cup of hot green tea was served in front of him.

He glanced at her sleepily and remarked, "I made plenty in case you want it too." And he pointed to the steamy pot of green tea on the stove.

Harumi sauntered towards the stove and poured a cup of hot green tea for herself. She then sat beside Satoru, unwittingly running her fingers along the rim of her cup.

Satoru glanced at her, noticing her disquietude.

"Can't sleep?" he asked her absently. Harumi only nodded slowly.

"…Is it because those dream? Dream about Hueco Mundo?"

Harumi's head snapped up at him hearing the question. She looked at Satoru sharply before asked him warily. "You got those dream too?"

Satoru nodded affirmatively before sipping his tea. "Disturbing; but mine was faint and seemingly distant. I woke up startling; but not so terrified."

"…I was terrified; and I only had these dreams by two nights." She huffed. "Uriya has them since his memories resurfaced times ago. I think those dreams make him insomniac or something; poor thing."

Satoru scrutinized her intently. "…I only had this dream tonight. I thought it was just a fleeting memory of our past. It doesn't seem so."

Harumi sighed. She was worried of Uriya.

"…I hope Uriya does fine."

###

Heavy eyelids fluttered open to reveal two brilliant green orbs, now rather dull and lifeless.

Uriya inhaled softly, trying to regain his normal pace of breathing; but the stinging pain inflicting the base of his throat made him wince. He inhaled slower now; and fresh air immediately filled his lungs.

Scent of freshly brewed green tea and medicinal herbs invaded his nostril. He blinked, once, twice, and then turned his head to his right, only to find Ukitake and a woman sitting side by side on the tatami next to his futon; observing him with worry and concern.

"You're awake." She stated matter-of-factly. She was a beautiful and elegant woman, with long braided hair and motherly aura. She wore a white haori, taichou's haori; and finally Uriya recognized her as Unohana Retsu, 4th division taichou.

"…Ukitake-dono… Unohana-dono… where…?" he whispered waveringly. Unohana seemed ignoring his recognizing her.

"You're in my room at my office, Uriya-kun. Ichigo-kun brought you here instead of the infirmary considering your …strange predicament." Ukitake explained solemnly.

Uriya blinked exhaustedly. "…Ichigo …where?"

"He's going to class. Don't worry," Ukitake quickly added when he saw Uriya's disturbed expression. "I give you three days off from the class. You can rest for all you want and don't worry about schoolwork."

Uriya sighed and shook his head. "I don't want to be retarded from the class. So please—"

"Ara, Shizu-kun," Unohana piped, her gentle voice hindering subtle threat. "You heard Jyuushiro-san. You have three days off and I will make sure you're totally resting."

Uriya knew better not to argue Unohana Retsu, _now_ and _ever_.

###

Uriya spent the rest of the day just lying down on his makeshift futon within Ukitake's spare room and office. The headmaster was working on his paperwork, but sometimes he would approach him and ask about his feeling.

Uriya had had his indentation-wound bandaged and no other damages could be found aside that one; much to Unohana's and Ukitake's relief. He also felt relieved somehow, since the horrid dream didn't invade his subconscious mind again …_yet_.

Unohana had long gone for her work within her division, but not before she made sure Uriya promise to her that he would totally rest and not think about something hard. She also made him special-brewed herbal medication to cease his insomnia and thus, hopefully, reduce the effect of his nightmare. Uriya accepted the concoction with a grateful nod.

She also said that she would work hard on his case; since she was also having no idea about it. She told him, sometimes, when people were bound somehow tightly with their past, they could manifest their fear or regret through evidently result just by dreaming about it. Uriya inwardly denied that he was somehow bound by his past, but he didn't utter his denial loudly. He only nodded in understanding.

Just lying idly on the futon, Uriya's mind wandered everywhere. He idly thought about everyone within his new family, or rather, reformed family; about Harumi and her delicious cooking; Satoru and Ririna; Naoto and Tetsuya; Akane and Maria; Sazero; Sun-sun; Naru; and finally Ginjo with his antics. He smiled softly remembering Ginjo on particular. He startled himself by realizing how much he missed the blue haired brute.

His mind then pondered about how similar Ginjo and Ichigo were. They were similarly rude, foolhardy, and loud. They were also surprisingly honest and blunt at expressing their emotions. Uriya was also blunt in his wording, but not in his expression.

Uriya finally thought about Ichigo and their somehow closeness on the last two days.

Only three days after joining the academy and he had been friends with his former enemy. How surprising; and not at all displeasing. He concluded that he _liked_ to be friends with Ichigo.

Ichigo, in one way and another, was his opposite. He was easily provoked, easily expressing either his anger or disapproval; but Uriya was a bit surprised realizing that he didn't yet see his sadness or sincere happiness. Ichigo's face was always forming some kind of eternal scowl; he mused; like he was always angry or something.

But for once, he remembered vaguely; for once, Ichigo smiled at him. Smile so soft that it seemed surreal. He recalled the younger man did it when he told him to sleep while Uriya had finished training… well, he immediately dozed off after that he didn't even acknowledge the smile at once.

The sunset had approached the day when the office door was being knocked and Ichigo's now white head popped from behind the massive wooden door.

"Ah, Ichigo-kun, come in." Ukitake cheerily greeted him. "Uriya-kun has been conscious for some times. He's on the next room."

Ichigo grinned sheepishly at the older man and came in. His eyes wandered around the vicinity of the office before finally resting on Uriya's lying form. He blinked when he met Uriya's green eyes for a glimpse and sauntered towards his roommate.

"Hey," he tentatively asked. "…How's your feeling?"

Uriya snorted softly and moved to sit from his previous position, but Ichigo quickly stopped him.

"No! Don't move if you're not feeling well yet…"

"I'm fine, Kurosaki. Just let me sit."

Ichigo sighed and helped him to sit.

"How's the class today?" he asked absently.

Ichigo scoffed. "Like usual. Koheita and Kanzaki, if not the entire class, asked me about you and why you didn't come in today. Takasuke-sensei also asked me about you; and I told him that you had a family issue and had to go back home for few days. I told the same to Fujiwara-sensei."

Uriya tilted his head slightly, regarding Ichigo's reasoning. It was plausible enough.

"And don't worry about the homework. Both teachers didn't give much homework to do; just a bit reading and summarizing, that's all. Even I can do your part too." Ichigo quickly added. "Just suggesting."

Uriya sighed and uncharacteristically smiled. "It's acceptable; but no, thank you, Ichigo."

Ichigo was stunned. "…You're _smiling_… and you also call me with my first name. You did it twice before…"

_So he counted it_; Uriya mused. "…It's nothing, really. By the way, I am not permitted to attend the class for next two days; three, if today is counted. Unohana-dono said she would like me to get all resting and stuffs."

"Well, it's true, indeed. You need to rest more since you have insomnia problem thanks to your nightmares." Ichigo chided.

Uriya went silent remembering about his horrid dreams. He doubted that it was just another phenomenon of subconscious-experiences disorder; or whatever it was. For some extent, he even began to believe that Aizen didn't truly die back then.

Ichigo noted his sudden silence and felt uneasy about the topic; well, he was the one who brought it on the surface first. "…Err, I don't mean to remind you about it, though…"

"…It doesn't matter. It's fine." The green eyed man countered blankly. "I suppose your coming here to fetch me back to our room, right?"

Ichigo blushed slightly and nodded slowly. "…You don't have to use such word as 'fetch'. It's like I am your caretaker or something."

Uriya stiffened. The term 'caretaker' somehow brought some …unpleasant memories into his mind.

"…Nonsense, trash. I'm just using the correct term, if you recognize." He moved to stand up; but to his dismay, his head was still dizzy and he swayed slightly.

"Whoa, careful there!" Ichigo exclaimed, startled. He immediately caught Uriya's limp body and gently steadied him.

Ukitake approached them from the office and, looking at the sickly young man, he suggested concernedly, "What about you spend this night within my quarter, Uriya-kun? It's closer from here than your dorm."

Uriya looked at him and bowed slightly with grateful nod. "Thank you, Ukitake-dono, but I'm better back to the dorm. I don't want to cause any fuss to you."

Ukitake stared at him incredulously. "Fuss?! Off course not, Uriya-kun! Why do you think so?! You're clearly ill and I'd like to accommodate you until you feel any better."

Uriya inwardly winced for being called 'ill'. "…Once again, thank you for your kindness, Ukitake-_sensei_, but I think it'll better for me if I'm just staying on the dorm room." He emphasized the honorific clearly.

"…Well, if you insist. Ichigo-kun, please take care of him, will you? And don't forget to take the medicines regularly as Unohana-senpai has said."

"Off course, Ukitake-san!" Ichigo retorted reassuringly. "I will look after him."

The older man nodded somehow wistfully and let them going back to their dorm room. Since Uriya wasn't quite able to walk on his own, much less shunpo; he decided to carry him on his shoulder and shunpoed away. Swiftly, he flung Uriya' slender body over his shoulder and prepared to leap off.

The problem was the said man definitely, instantly protested loudly on his very ear.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He coldly demanded. "Let. Me. Down. NOW. I can walk on my own, thank you very much."

Ichigo preferred to simply ignore him and quickly shunpoed towards their room.

When they finally reached their destination, Ichigo went inside from the window; not wanting to draw more attention to them. It could be considered lucky that almost no one recognizing their shadows when he shunpoed through the corridor; except for Fujiwara-sensei whom Ichigo accidentally brushed with. He didn't stay long to see if the old teacher noticed them or not; he kept his fast steps towards the dorm.

Ichigo went to Uriya's bed and gently placed the older male on the bed. The latter glared at him indignantly; for which he only countered with sheepish grin.

"Sorry… it's faster just by carrying you that way." He remarked impishly. "I hope that Fujiwara-sensei didn't recognize us somehow…"

Uriya sighed inaudibly. "He did, you moron. He's hohou teacher, remember? He could easily discern you shunpoing from afar, I bet."

Ichigo snorted. "He's not Yoruichi-san; he couldn't do any better than her in shunpo. Yoruichi is Shunshin, remember?"

"…Perhaps; but he still could recognize you from your leaking reiatsu. I bet you forgot to control the flow when you were shunpoing back then."

Ichigo was mortified. "…You're right. I absolutely forgot. Fuck…"

Uriya smirked; amused. "Don't worry about it though. You can explain to him later if he asks you."

Ichigo scratched his head nervously and nodded. He then sauntered towards their closet and opened it. He pulled out two zanpakutos, one being Tsukuyomi and another being Zangetsu …in slimmer, more normal-look-alike blade.

Uriya looked at it for some times, amazed. "…You were finally successful to seal your zanpakuto?"

Ichigo smirked; fully satisfied of himself. He gave Tsukuyomi to Uriya, who accepted it solemnly, and walked to sit upon his own bed, Zangetsu within his hand.

"After taking you to Ukitake-san's office this morning and explaining everything, he told me to go back to the dorm and take some rest. I almost instantly crashed onto the bed after that; and I had a dream about—about Zangetsu's sealed form out of nowhere. I woke up an hour later, still feeling all tired and sleepy, but I decided to try to seal him once more; this time using the mental image from the dream instead. And see, I'm successful to seal him." Ichigo boasted.

Uriya snorted. "Congrats, trash. Finally you made it."

Ignoring Ichigo's glare and angry shout, he took a look at the previously huge zanpakuto once more. The blade was surely shrinking into much more normal, slimmer form of blade than before. Zangetsu now had a square-formed hilt, with ornaments which were shaped like swirls and crescent moons on it and black scabbard. The handle was also black in color. The blade itself was long, even longer than usual katana and curvier. It was more likely a tachi than a katana. Somehow, its form reminded Uriya of Ichigo's bankai, minus the chain.

"Sheathe Zangetsu. I want to see it." He softly demanded. Ichigo raised his brows questioningly; but did as he said nonetheless.

The blade was normal like any other zanpakuto, except, as Uriya noted once more, for its length. He was suspicious that the zanpakuto's length was at least 4 shaku or more.

"The sealed form of your zanpakuto is abnormally long." He remarked absently. "At least the overall appearance is normal."

Ichigo scowled at him. "Off course it is! I tried hard on it!"

"…It's good. You just have to practice on your kidou then."

"…Uggh…"

"Don't complaint. Remember to listen to the teacher carefully for the next two days. And take notes neatly since I want to borrow them after that."

"_Fine!_ Sheesh, I don't think you can be such loquacious if you want to."

"…I'm startling myself, too…"

"…"

That night, after he took his medication, still smiling ever so slightly, Uriya slept peacefully and dreamlessly.

###


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for late posting…

It may be a bit late…

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH and the characters within; Tite Kubo does. I do own Kuroyuri Reina and several other OCs in this story.

…Okay, maybe, Ichigo is a little bit OOC, but I think he is quite adorable that way, hehehe…

By the way, due to my academic exams, I decide to cancel this story until a week after this last posting. Gomen ne, since I can't concentrate in two subjects or more, I will focus on my academic exams first. Thank you!

* * *

#11: Friendly Conversations

For next two days, while Ichigo attending the class, Uriya was confined within their room and bored as hell.

Friday classes were over and that night, Ichigo whined about how _boring_ the classes were today. On Friday, according to their timetable, they didn't have any practice session and were practically trapped within the class rooms. Well, Soul Science was held in the laboratory, but still it didn't change the obvious fact.

As he had promised before, Ichigo kept taking notes as neatly as he could muster; especially on Soul Society History and Laws and Soul Science. He shared the notes with Uriya; who fervently copied them, much to Ichigo's amusement.

Ichigo didn't take notes much at Math and Algebra, claiming that the lesson's level was already below his own back then at the real world. Uriya snorted and snidely commented about how foolish he was. Ichigo countered by _almost_ successfully finishing all the algebra homework. He slipped one wrong equation, however; which Uriya corrected later.

As long as Ichigo concerned, the most boring lesson so far was Administrative Management. The teen still didn't grip the benefit of studying this particular subject. Uriya scolded him and smoothly told him that it was required for their future handling at paperwork within their division; something Ichigo had to regrettably admit he needed.

"…I just… don't get it, Uriya; why we have to study about, you know, sorting files and writing memos and whatsoever… I mean, the paperwork isn't so complicated, is it? I've seen Toushiro did his mountain stack of paperwork and survived; even with Rangiku-san slacking off." Ichigo grumbled, scribbling furiously on his paper.

Uriya glanced at him while finishing his report. Kusakabe-sensei, their Administrative Management teacher, gave them a lot of homework to do until next week; including make reports and summaries of their previous subjects. He sighed heavily and put his pen down before fully facing Ichigo.

"Because it's a must. Listen, even the genius Hitsugaya-taichou has to get over with the paperwork and as you have said, he survives. He must be excelling in this particular subject (he is genius, duh!). Just see it as a trial you have to overcome, like usual. Furthermore, as a taichou-to-be, you will face the paperwork, soon or later." He smirked slightly when he heard Ichigo's pained groan.

"I know it! Just… this subject is so boring!"

"I know…"

Ichigo groaned once more and glanced at Uriya's paper. "…You have finished the report." He stated matter-of-factly.

Uriya snorted. "Off course I have…"

"…Maybe you could le—"

"No."

"Just for once, Uriya."

"No."

"…Please…"

"…No. And stop that puppy eyes. It's disgusting."

"I just mimic someone…"

"I don't know that you're the type who likes to copy someone else's homework."

"I'm not!! Well… usually I wasn't… just for this time, Uriya, please…"

"…No…"

###

Saturday's sparring session was over without something bizarre happened. Ichigo came alone to the field; since Uriya was still confined within the room, unable to attend the session. Other students still asked him about Uriya; however, Ichigo shortly told them that his stoic roommate was still ill and he needed to rest.

The sparring session, instead of being filled with real-bout sparring, was filled with quick tests and resumes of their previous lessons. Ichigo was inwardly glad he had had time to practice his kidou; so he could make it right when he was tested. For hakuda, he was being examined by Yuujirou-sensei himself and Ichigo deliberately faked his defeat. As for both zanjutsu and hohou, Takasuke-sensei and Fujiwara-sensei, respectively, gave him and Uriya their best grades even without formal tests.

Ichigo finally reached his dorm; after desperately running away from his classmates-turning-into-fans. He quickly opened the door and closed it hard after he entered the room. Uriya glanced up from his book and practically raised his eyebrows in dismay watching his friend scrambling to get inside.

"What on earth are happening to you?" he inquired teasingly. Ichigo panted, but he still managed to glare at him.

"…Hah, our classmates turn into crazy fans… they asked me about you and insisted to trail me to visit you. Most of them are girls."

A look of terror on Uriya's face made Ichigo chuckling. "…I guess I did something right when I told them that your illness is very contagious and the infirmary physician even gave a warning not to visit you until some times later."

"…The lie is somewhat lame; but I think it's still plausible enough to buy them some time…"

Ichigo grumbled while walking towards his bed and plopped down on the mattress. "Don't call it lame, you sullen face! It's the best I could think of within limited time for being pressured by fan girls! If you were me, what would you think of?"

Uriya shrugged, not bothering himself to retort. For real, he didn't have any better answer. Ichigo snorted mockingly.

"Told you, so…"

They fell into comfortable silence; when Ichigo suddenly piped, "…Hey."

"…What?"

"Are we supposed to be discreet about ourselves?"

"…Indeed."

"…Shit. You know, our recent show-offs made us as stars of the stage among our classmates. Hell, they even make a fan club." Ichigo rolled his eyes exasperatedly when he heard Uriya snort. "…I think I know what you will talk out next—"

"All of those started when you challenged me to spar in zanjutsu practice last Wednesday."

Ichigo grumbled, but otherwise he didn't reply.

After some time, he asked his green eyed companion softly. "…How's your sleep?"

Uriya had to blink at Ichigo from behind his thick book of Soul Science before answered, "…It's fine."

"Your nightmare?"

"It's somehow abated; thanks to the medicine. Why sudden asking?"

"…Nothing. Just curious." Ichigo shifted to his side; his back facing Uriya. He was trying to hide his blushing face somehow.

Uriya raised his brows inquiringly but he didn't utter anything. Instead he resumed his reading before a question popped within his mind.

"You came back from the class quite early. Wasn't there any optional subject to be attended after the sparring?" he asked offhandedly.

Ichigo shrugged without bothering to move his body from his now comfortable position. "The optional subjects begin next week. Yuzuki-sensei gave us some blank form we have to fill in for our choices in optional subject. I took one for you; the form is within my bag."

Uriya grabbed Ichigo's bag and dumped the content in front of him. He noticed two folded papers being slipped within the notebook. He took the papers, opening the folded things and scanning the information written inside.

"…Hmm. They expect us to choose at least one subject. Fine with me; I've decided to pick Reiatsu Control and Healing and Kidou Terminology. How about you?"

Ichigo murmured something sounded like 'm'too'; his voice was muffled by the sheet. Uriya sighed and prodded Ichigo's back with his finger.

"You have to take a bath first before you collapse on the mattress, trash. You're all greasy and sweaty from the sparring." He reprimanded his roommate. Ichigo groaned when he heaved his body to stand up and moved towards the bathroom, slinging his towel and changing clothes upon his shoulder.

"When are we expected to give these forms back?"

"Next Monday, when we have our kidou theory class; Yuzuki-sensei is the one who responsible for the collecting."

"I see." Uriya went back to his previous position and resumed his reading. He glanced at Ichigo who stiffened in front of the bathroom's door, seemingly pondering something. "Get your ass in there and take a bath, trash. What are you waiting for?"

Ichigo was silent for a moment before whirled around and faced Uriya. He was grinning deviously and the green eyed former Espada suddenly remembered a certain blue-haired someone who always grinning like that.

"…What's with that eerie grin, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's grin widened if it was even possible. "Let's get some training." When he saw his companion's incredulous stare, he quickly added, "Not now, though. We'll have it when you feel any better later."

"…Well, I won't complain for that. I do feel better even now. And bored as hell too, since I was confined within this room for past three days."

"Good! Let's have some night training then. We'll be in training ground this night. I want to see your shikai and bankai later."

"…I don't think it is a good idea to have some training using bankai within academy's ground. What if they found out?" Uriya reasoned halfheartedly since he was reluctant to show his bankai. Not that he was ashamed of it though.

"The training ground has reiatsu absorbing sekkiseki within its construction, right? So, it won't be any trouble then. The walls will absorb our reiatsu and gives away nothing to the outsiders. We won't be found out." Ichigo denied logically.

"…Easy for you to say. Remember last time you said that word? And now we're being stuck as new class idol for our classmates." Uriya deadpanned.

"I didn't intend it to turn out that way!" Ichigo whined, blushing. Uriya scoffed mockingly.

"Anyway," Ichigo cleared his throat, "We're agreed for this night training, right?"

Uriya shrugged. "…Sure."

"Great."

"Now, get your ass in the bathroom and take a bath. You reek, Ichigo."

The said teen raised his eyebrows in amazement. "You call me by my given name… _again_."

"Just shut up, trash. Go get a shower before I have you tied and shower you by myself."

"…Riiigghtt. And that's coming from the person who called me pervert for remarking 'it is convenient to have futons around the training ground just in case we have to spend the night around'… honestly, Uriya, I think your sentence makes you more pervert than I am then."

"…Bath, trash. NOW."

"Okay, okay. I'm going, I'm going, jeez." Ichigo grumbled and went into the bathroom, closing the door with audible thud.

Staring at the bathroom door and listening to the sound of running water, Uriya let out a small smile and resumed his book once more, reading silently.

###

After some napping and late lunch (by afternoon, Ichigo went out to get them some decent meal since he was quite hungry and Uriya had somehow developed a healthy appetite after his illness—they ended up eating bento and a pack of sushi, completed by milk and ice tea), Ichigo and Uriya decided that they would go for training after six o' clock.

Ichigo had prepared other bento for their dinner, along with two bottles full of lukewarm green tea, and Uriya had to admit that Ichigo was quite good at packing things up. He had packed everything they needed for a night on the training ground, namely changing clothes, towels, soaps, and even books.

"…You're quite skillful at packing things, Kurosaki." He commented monotonously from his spot at his bed. Ichigo grunted in response.

"My little sister sometimes let me help her when she packs things for our little trip."

"Your sister?"

"Uh-huh. My family consists of a father and two little sisters. They're twin, fraternal though. Karin is much more a tomboyish and Yuzu is the delicate, sensitive one. Yuzu is also the one who teach me such thing as packing."

"…I see." They fell into comfortable silence once more, with only the sound of ruffles clothing and other things being shoved into the bag could be heard filling the room instead. Surprisingly, it was Uriya who firstly broke their silence.

"Tell me more about your family, Ichigo. I've heard about them briefly from Aizen, though; still… I want to know from you directly."

Ichigo halted his activity and looked up at Uriya; his ever scowl deepened at the mention of Aizen. He promptly ignored Uriya's calling him with his given name; he was used to by now. "What did he say about me?"

Uriya kept his face blank and emotionless while shrugging. "Just the fact that you're living with your family consisted of a father, two little sister and no mother."

Ichigo stared at him for some times before lowered his eyes once more at his bag and muttered 'oh' slowly.

"…If you don't like to tell me, it's fine anyway." He murmured dejectedly.

"No!" Ichigo snapped his head to look at him once more; his gaze mixed of shock and slight sadness Uriya wondered why. "No. It's not like that."

"…So?"

"…You mention Aizen, so I think for the worst." He replied meekly. "I don't like the idea of being monitored by him even if it had been for long time ago."

"…I think I understand your feeling. He and Gin liked to monitor us sometimes using Las Noches' surveillance devices."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows in half awe and half surprise. "You have surveillance device?"

"Mmhmm. It was mostly Gin. You know, he was a nasty, foxy bastard."

"…Wow, I don't think I can hear you call names to your former superiors, Ulquiorra."

"Don't call me with that name, _ever_. And they're not my superiors any more, period."

Ichigo smirked good-naturedly. "I'm glad to hear that."

Uriya snorted dismissively.

"About my family, well, I've said I live with my father, Isshin, and my little sisters, Karin and Yuzu. My mother, Masaki, died when I was nine…" he trailed off. Uriya could see a pained look in his eyes. "…She—she died protecting me from a hollow." He added slowly.

Uriya silently listened. He had heard about this, off course. The hollow was namely Grand Fisher; one of those trashy-prototype arrancars Aizen had created using Hogyoku in early times. He also heard about that trash-hollow being defeated by none other than Kurosaki Isshin, father of Ichigo. But he decided to keep this by himself as he listened to Ichigo.

"Other than my family, I have friends. You know the usual. Yasutora Sado or Chad; Ishida Uryuu, the Quincy …Inoue Orihime." Ichigo glanced at Uriya to find some kind of fleeting emotion, but he didn't find any. The said man kept his intent gaze at him; his blank face betrayed nothing. "There's Inoue's best friend, Arisawa Tatsuki; she is also my childhood friend. At school, there are Asano Keigo and Kojima Mizuiro. Somehow, both Koheita and Kanzaki remind me of them, respectively."

Ichigo halted a second to breathe before continued. "I also have Zangetsu and my hollow as companion within my mind. Although, Shiro is quite annoying every time he pops out and prods my mind." He winced at the protest his hollow scream at him within his head.

"…Shiro? You named your hollow as Shiro?" Uriya vaguely remembered that Ichigo in hollow-form had longer orange hair, horns, and black markings. There were no such things on him resemble white in color, except for the paleness of his skin.

"Yeah, because he resembles me in his entire appearance, except for he is mostly white; his hair, his skin, his shihakushou. His eyes, however, are gold with black instead of white around the pupils." Ichigo added.

"…He is the reason for you being a Vaizard in first place, isn't it?"

"…Indeed."

Silence filled in-between them before Uriya softly remarked.

"…At least you have nice people around you right now. I forget all about my human life, before I died and became a hollow. Sometimes I wish I could remember it all."

Ichigo stared at Uriya with mixing of concerned and slightly sad look.

"I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you about sad things—"

"No need to sorry, Ichigo. It's natural for hollow and souls sent to Soul Society to just forget their past. Well, the first time a person dies and becomes hollow, he will surely go after their relatives as well; meaning that he is, most likely, remembering his past. But it eventually fades along his time being a hollow nonetheless; the memory is fading and replaced by constant hunger."

Ichigo nodded solemnly and looked away at the other side of their room.

"…It's time to go to the training ground then." Uriya cleared his throat and stood up to take his Tsukuyomi. "All preparations are ready, right?"

Ichigo nodded again, this time curtly and Uriya could see relief washing his face.

"Right. Let's go training then."

With that, he tied the knot of his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He then walked to the closet to take now-slimmer Zangetsu, slipped him within his sash, and trailed behind Uriya, who had stood in front of window sill.

"You better make some barrier using kidou to prevent someone entering our room or something." Ichigo reminded his roommate.

Uriya shrugged. "I have done it when you went out to buy our late lunch that time. It's only you and me, and maybe Ukitake-dono, who could enter the room right now. Or everyone with superior-level of kidou."

"Well, that's not quite assuring. However, scratch that; let's go then."

Ichigo leaped out the window and Uriya followed afterward. They were too engrossed on their small chitchat to recognize some suppressed reiatsu from several people. The said people were hidden well behind thick bushes and foliages and they were busy watching the two young men shunpoing away towards the backyard.

"…I've heard about Ichigo attending the academy for his captaincy. But I didn't hear a thing about a former _Espada_ entering the academy; much less being his roommate." A man murmured disbelievingly.

"And it's Ulquiorra Schiffer nonetheless; who was supposedly dead from their previous battle. Right?!" Another man piped in.

"…Let's follow them. I'm curious to see what they intend to do or why even Ichigo gets so close with his supposedly enemy." Another voice whispered in and the others nodded their heads in agreement. They shunpoed away, trailing their unsuspecting victims from safe distance off course.

### 


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back!!

Thanks for the reviews.

Maybe this chapter is a bit ...well, distorted?? And longer than usual, too...

Okay, Ichigo is a bit OOC, I know, and Uriya is just himself.

And maybe I can't picture Renji's, Ikkaku's, and Yumichika's characters just right, gomen...

Sorry for the lame explanation of their bankai, duh... I'm so dead...

* * *

#12: Interruption

Uriya felt them just right after he and Ichigo leaped from the window sill.

There were three of them trailing their steps stealthily. Uriya's keen sense didn't catch something malicious from their reiatsu; only curiosity. He however vaguely recognized them; they were Ichigo' shinigami comrades. None of them had met him directly, off course.

The green eyed man glanced at his companion. Ichigo was oblivious of their stalkers. It seemed that he was still unable to feel other's reiatsu just yet. _Sigh_. The boy still had much more to learn for…

"Uriya? What's wrong?" Ichigo's concerned voice snapped him back to their current situation. They were still shunpoing and gliding from spot to spot towards the backyard.

"…Nothing." He replied softly. Picking up his speed, Uriya darted faster than Ichigo and gracefully landed on the ground, right beside the shrub that became the mark of the entrance. He tapped rhythmically using his foot on the ground and the entrance was open.

"How do you do that?" Ichigo asked after he landed beside Uriya.

"Ukitake-dono told me how. The entrance only needs the right 'knocks' to make it open."

Ichigo only nodded and silently followed Uriya walking down the stairs. The latter shut the entrance once both of them were inside. Uriya knew that their stalkers should know how to open the entrance properly.

After couple of stair-cases, Uriya nudged Ichigo on his shoulder.

"What?"

"…You're not aware of us being stalked, are you?" Uriya's voice was barely audible.

Ichigo stopped in his mid-steps. He stared at Uriya, even though the other didn't see it because of the darkness around. "Wh—what?"

"…Hn, I guess so."

"Who—?!"

"They don't mean harm, though. They're just curious." He interjected.

"Yes, but who?" Ichigo asked him incredulously.

"You'll see." Uriya sighed. "Ignore them anyway."

Ichigo snorted and later tried to spread his sense to catch a glimpse of their stalkers' reiatsu. He finally recognized them and chuckled softly.

"…What?"

"I know them." Ichigo drawled. "Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. Bet they have heard about me attending the academy and then they decide to visit me. That fools…"

"…They seemed to recognize me though."

"I'm sure they did. Well, let them be; like you say, I don't think they mean harm, not even to you."

"…Don't be too sure about that."

"Che. You're worried?"

"No. Just be cautious."

They reached the vast area of the training ground and Ichigo hit the switch on. The blinding light blasted all around the area, chasing away the darkness from every corner. They walked towards the changing room, keeping their stuffs within the locker and preparing their outfit. They changed into the usual black uwagi and hakama, grabbing their zanpakutos and readying their stances once they were on the battle ground.

"So, we're sparring, eh?"

"Mmhhmm. You still have to practice kidou later, though."

"…Damn."

They stood against each other, steeling their mental. Ichigo stood in his usual stance; both hands on Zangetsu's handle. Uriya had unsheathed Tsukuyomi, much to Ichigo's amazement; left hand within his pocket.

"Slash, Zangetsu."

"…Bind, Tsukuyomi."

###

Huge amount of reiatsu blared all around the place when the three stalkers reached the base of the stairways, prominently shaking the ground and walls. They gulped and bristled, trying to withstand the impact. Only years of battle could make them rooted on the spot, maintaining their feet not to shake.

"Holy shit…" Renji murmured, sounded more shakily than he intended to. "…This brings me memories…"

"One hell of a battle, eh?" Ikkaku grunted. He stared intently at the layers of dust formed from the battle. They couldn't see the fight but from the pressure of reiatsu, they just could imagine the rest. "…that former Espada's surely another demon…"

Renji nodded slowly. "I could still remember when he fought against Ichigo on Las Noches. Even though I was on the base of the tower and they had fight on the top of the building, the fair amount of their reiatsu still pressed me much as if they fought right in front of me." He unconsciously shuddered. "I still remember the _fear_, though…"

"I think I can understand what your meaning, Renji-san," Yumichika tutted. He had both his arms crossed in front of his chest, trying not to tremble. "From what I've heard, the Cuarta Espada was the embodiment of nihilism. He was also the fear and demon itself. That Quincy boy told me so; he directly witnessed the battle between the Arrancar and Ichigo, right?"

"Ishida?" Ikkaku snorted derisively. "He was on the side part. Helpless, and in the bloody pulp of state."

"Couldn't be helped," Renji murmured. "Do ya remember when ya fought against the Arrancar?"

Both his companion nodded.

"All ya fought against were mere Fracción. Ya didn't fight against Espada; at least not the top four."

"Hey, we fight against that eight-tentacle pansy! He was the Sixth Espada, so he said!" Ikkaku countered. Yumichika only nodded affirmatively.

Renji sighed. "Like I said, ya fought against Espada that wasn't included the top four. And ya were _beaten_. That pansy was mere replacement for Grimmjow, the real Sexta Espada. Even Ichigo lost against him on their first fight, remember?"

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika shuddered.

Renji returned his eyes back at the battleground. Another blast shook the entire area. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"That Ulquiorra Schiffer… he was probably the toughest opponent Ichigo has fought until today; aside from Aizen himself. Two times lost with nearly dead-condition aren't surely the best memories ya could cherish at." He muttered grimly.

They stopped talking and brought their attention back at both fighters. Their reiatsu had increased significantly each moment they clash against each other; and the three bystanders had to defend their ground when full-blown released reiatsu roaring from Ichigo and Uriya next moment they uttered one word…

"Bankai."

###

Ichigo stood in mid-air, right hand holding black, slimmer Zangetsu.

Tensa Zangetsu, his bankai, allowed him to gain maximum speed and great power in the form of simple changing in his attire and zanpakuto's appearance. Zangetsu became slimmer, almost like ordinary katana, and all black, with chain on his handle. His garb changed into black tattered cloak, similar like Zangetsu's in his human avatar. There was nothing quite bizarre or colossal in his bankai; except for its tremendous amount of power and extraordinaire speed. Ichigo liked his bankai a lot.

He was silent still, regaining his breath. That was quite a battle. He had expected it much from Uriya; but he didn't suppose to be quite a drill. The former Cuarta Espada didn't go easy on him. Ichigo smirked; it was thrillingly fun.

Uriya's shikai was nothing phenomenal… if you didn't count its absurdly oppressing reiatsu. The pressure only almost made Ichigo crushed to the ground if he was any lesser man with little amount of reiatsu. The thin blade changed into one longer form of katana, with greenish blade and greenish-white handle. The hilt became curvier and, Ichigo swore, it resembled Ulquiorra's ornate horned-helmet in his First Ressureccion.

The most distinct feature of his shikai, however, wasn't located on his zanpakuto. Ichigo noted that Uriya now had his previous tear-like marks under his eyes, running down his cheeks… just like his old self as Ulquiorra Schiffer. The marks still contrasted with his not-so-pale skin; with its strikingly teal color.

Their shikai released, both young men clashed against each other with full force. Ichigo gritted his teeth when he felt himself and Zangetsu being suppressed by Uriya's blade. His reiatsu was awesome! Ichigo finally understood why he considered Ulquiorra as one of his strongest opponent ever.

However, he also noticed that the green eyed man's reiatsu was slightly different from his former self's one. When he was still an Espada, his reiatsu was tremendously oppressing, threatening, choking… somehow cold and detached. It fitted his role as an Arrancar, a hollow himself.

But now, while the pressure was still as oppressing and choking as before when he was still an Arrancar, the core was somehow …_different_. It was softer, more calming, and somehow… warmer than before. Ichigo couldn't help but felt contented just by knowing the fact that Uriya was no longer a hollow; that his heart was no longer cold and detached from all emotion like it was before; that he had become more …_human_.

Smiling, he looked up to his companion and met his brilliant green eyes. Uriya's vibrant emerald eyes widened slightly when he registering Ichigo' sincere smile.

"…Why… are you smiling?"

"…Nothing particular. I'm just glad."

"…Glad?"

"Yeah…"

Long pregnant pause came from Uriya's behalf before he murmured softly.

"……I see."

Adding more pressure, Uriya pushed Ichigo forcefully towards the wall. The white haired man broke their blades' connection and deflected his blow smoothly. The impact of the blow hit the boulder instead, crumbling it into pieces.

They halted to breathe and Ichigo locked his amber gaze with Uriya's brilliant green ones.

"Let's use bankai."

"…You sure about that? The pressure may likely affect the surroundings."

"Don't worry about it."

_Sigh._

"…Fine. Just don't complain later."

And finally they used their bankai.

Ichigo still stood mid-air, preparing. He readied his stance, both hands on Zangetsu. His black tattered cloak fluttered behind him. He focused his sense on the scene before him.

Behind layers of dust and sprinkles of dirt, Ichigo found him. Uriya had released his bankai and the teen choked his own breath when he finally saw his opponent more clearly.

Uriya's zanpakuto became longer and curvier than before; it was brilliant green with slight pearly white on its center of the blade. The hilt and handle were dark green and there was black fur adorning the core of the hilt. Long, black whip-like cord adorned the tip of the handle; somehow resembling Ulquiorra's tail in his Second Ressureccion, Ichigo mused.

Uriya had also distinctly changed in appearance. Huge, black bat-like wings emerged from his back, spread wide in threatening pose. Black furry cloth was draped over his lower part of clothes and wrapped his lean waist, straight down to his ankles like a robe.

His tear-like markings were, much to Ichigo's dismay, expanding; and it made Uriya look like he was crying blood. And instead of teal-colored, it was black, inky black.

Ichigo shuddered slightly. Uriya truly resembled his old self now: the mighty and stoic Cuarta Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer. He just missed the horns and hollow hole, though.

"…Are you afraid? Ichigo?" Uriya's monotone voice brought Ichigo back to his current situation.

The teen glared at his companion and scoffed indignantly. "As if. I'm just surprised to see that form again after long time."

"…That… form?"

"Yours." Ichigo scoffed again. "It brings memories when we fought on the top of Las Noches Main Tower, you know?"

Uriya stared at him; his gaze unreadable. He blinked and raised his zanpakuto in front of his chest before murmuring, "…Stop talking trash. Let's begin."

Ichigo smirked. "You're on."

Full-blown, heavily oppressing reiatsu blared all around the area as they charged towards each other. Zanpakutos clashed, making sparks everywhere, and they emitted high-pitch sound of screeching as the impact of two powerful blades battling.

"Getsuga Tenshou!!" Ichigo screamed, waving Zangetsu forcefully forward as black energy wave blasting out from the blade. He launched another attack at Uriya, who deflected blow after blow smoothly with his zanpakuto. Both energy waves hit the stony walls with deafening explosion.

"Is it the only attack you can do?" Uriya teased while hovering, using his wings to stay mid-air. He could use his reiatsu to stay mid-air though; but he preferred his wings instead. It was nice to feel the wind from your wings flapping behind your back.

"Heh…" Ichigo grinned deviously. "Not bad."

"Hn. That was definitely your _only_ trademark attack, Getsuga Tenshou." Uriya snorted. "You don't improve much than the last time we fought."

"Say it again, sulky-face, and I'll beat you senseless!" Ichigo roared while gathering his reiatsu along Zangetsu, forming another Getsuga Tenshou. Instead of releasing and shooting it, he held the energy wave on his blade and brought them down as he charged towards Uriya with his incredibly high-speed shunpo. "Getsuga Tenshou!!"

Uriya smirked slightly, swiftly moving backward while forming two of his infamous 'Lanza del Relámpago' or Lance of the Lightning. He defended against Ichigo's assault using one of the lightning lances, holding his ground against the offensive pressure of Getsuga Tenshou. His smirk wavered though, when he felt himself being pushed back by Ichigo.

"Surprised, eh?"

"…Not really." And he surged his reiatsu significantly to counter Ichigo's pressure on him. The lightning lance, however, was broken immediately after the exploding collision.

They separated and stood on their ground, observing each other. Ichigo, however, was panting heavily; while Uriya only had slightest hint of perspiration on his forehead and neck without loosing his calm breathing. The green eyed man floated lightly using his wings as leverage; his feature betraying nothing.

"…I think it's enough for tonight." Uriya drawled. "You seem exhausted enough to faint on the spot. Not to mention that we apparently have guests to be greeted."

He then turned his eyes towards three persons standing on the side of the area. He stared at them for some moments before deciding to descend elegantly and land on the ground right in front of the group with light thud.

Ichigo watched as Uriya glide towards the three shinigamis and followed him in tow. He landed beside Uriya, who already had his bankai dissolved and was instead in his initial appearance now. He changed back to his normal state and greeted his friends somehow sheepishly.

"Umm, hey, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika."

Renji eyed Uriya sharply for some moments before turned his attention towards Ichigo and grinned widely. "Yo, Ichigo. Nice to see ya again."

"Yeah. So…" the teen replied awkwardly, scratching his head nervously, "What's up?"

"We're just visiting you, Ichi. We heard that you've been attending the academy for your captaincy. So, we decided to drop by and say hello." Yumichika explained smoothly. He also had his eyes glancing subtly at Uriya here and there.

Ikkaku, however, glared directly at the former Espada and barked, "Say, Ichi, what's he doing here?! Isn't he dead from the war before?!" His glare was met by impassively cold stare by Uriya.

Ichigo glanced at Uriya; feeling that, even though his roommate was outwardly calm and composed; he knew, inwardly, Uriya stiffened with caution and grief. Being reminded that you were _dead_ from the beginning was surely aggravating.

"He is my roommate, Shizu Uriya. Uriya, these are my shinigami friends. The redhead pineapple is Abarai Renji, 6th division fukutaichou; the effeminate one is Ayasegawa Yumichika; and the baldy one is Madarame Ikkaku, both 5th and 3rd seat from 11th division respectively." Ichigo promptly ignored Renji's and Ikkaku's angry yells about their 'nicknames'. Uriya only nodded stiffly before turning around and walked towards the changing room.

"Where you're going?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Changing. You can chat more freely without me around, right?" he answered without looking back. Ichigo didn't reply a word.

After Uriya's lean form disappearing behind the door, the group broke into boisterous prattles.

"Ichigo! He's Ulquiorra Schiffer, right?! That supposedly dead Cuarta Espada! Why is he here?!" Renji hollered at the younger man.

Yumichika inhaled sharply before tutting, "You owe us an explanation, Ichi. Now, spill."

"Damn right ya do, Ichigo!" Ikkaku growled. He somehow had had his hands on Houzukimaru while eyeing the direction of changing room, as if expecting Uriya to bolt towards them in full force. "Explain why the hell ya become roommate with Espada for god' sake; and gimme enough reason not to wipe him right away!"

Ichigo sighed, not in the mood to argue with his foolishly-loud friends.

"He's not an Espada anymore, you dimwits. Yes, he was _dead_ back then—you felt it, Renji—and he was reborn at Soul Society, thanks to Urahara. He collected Ulquiorra' shattered ash and soul and made him reborn as pure soul here in Soul Society."

His friends stared at him with bewildered looks. And before they could rant again, Ichigo immediately added, "And if you could, please do not insult him further. You've seen his power back then. Thus, he is no longer a threat to us, for now he isn't an Arrancar anymore."

"The hell he isn't! I don't care if he was being reborn as pure soul or not, he's still a threat to us! I mean—_look!_ He has that terrifyingly huge amount of reiatsu and power; and who knows that he couldn't change back into an Arrancar after this!" Renji screeched, countering Ichigo. "Listen, Ichigo. This Ulquiorra guy is dangerous, ya know it firsthand. So—"

"Ukitake-san and Unohana-san trust him." Ichigo cut him off, exasperated.

"Really?!" Renji seemed unconvinced. "But still—"

"I trust him."

This made Renji quiet and the other two baffled.

"Ichigo," Ikkaku started slowly after some tense pause. "Ya do realize—"

"I fully realize what I've said. I said I trust him and I really do!" he huffed. "Is it wrong to give second chance to someone so they can have new life after all their wrong deeds?"

Ichigo's sharp words silenced them.

"…Well, no, it isn't; but—" Yumichika was cut off by Ichigo.

"Then, it's no problem then. You can try to accept and trust him here in Soul Society and not become such a bitch about that. End problem, fin, the end. Isn't that simple?"

Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku shared a grave look at each other before they turned at Ichigo once more. The teen scowled more fiercely and glared at them exasperatingly. If looks could kill, Ichigo surely had them all killed under his glares.

""Kay, Ichi, relax now." Yumichika coaxed with both hands raised in front of his chest, giving in Ichigo's tirade. "We drop this matter now. Let's don't talk about it anymore."

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed tiredly, "You're right."

Renji frowned at Ichigo before murmured, "It's quite strange even for ya to be so easily forgiving towards an ex-enemy like that, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked up at the red haired fukutaichou before heaved his breath irritatingly. "…I don't know by myself, Renji. I just …do forgive and accept him. It's just as easily as that."

"Ichigo…"

"…Or maybe you're just feeling guilty for killing me instead."

They all jumped hearing the monotone voice emanated from behind their back. They turned around and found Uriya standing calmly, watching them with his undivided gaze. He had his clothes changed and he was definitely fresh from the shower.

"Uriya, I don't—" Ichigo stuttered, looking helplessly at his roommate. Uriya countered his gaze somehow coldly.

"No, I understand, Kurosaki Ichigo. I used to be hated and despised by shinigamis or humans alike just for being a hollow. It's not a big problem." He uttered matter-of-factly. "So, I don't really care if you consider me as a threat or not. It's up to you."

With that statement, he walked away from them, promptly leaving the training ground.

Ichigo watched him disappear behind the shadow of the stairways, before he finally turned at his friends again, scowling venomously.

"Great. Now he's mad at me because all of _your fucking faults_!" he yelled angrily, particularly at Renji. The said man cringed.

"Ichigo, listen. I'm sorry—"

"No, you're not sorry!" Ichigo huffed and walked towards the changing room briskly. "You—you just don't understand! All of you!"

"Ichigo, wait! If ya consider us fail to understand; then tell us!" Ikkaku exclaimed, irked. "Ya're right! We just don't understand why ya're so riled up."

Ichigo halted mid-step and without looking back, he muttered dejectedly, "…You're just don't understand how much _painful_ it is… for being a hollow itself. You'll never understand…"

He spotted his bag on the locker. And without bothering to take shower and change his attire, he grabbed his bag and quickly shunpoed away, leaving three shinigamis staring at his back, agape.

Ichigo had never felt so angsty and guilty for his entire life, except maybe when he let his friends being wounded. Or when Inoue being kidnapped. Or when his hollow decided to get rampage. But now… now he felt so guilty and remorseful towards Uriya.

Somehow, he had considered the stoic man as his friend; he understood him and his pain; he felt sympathy for him. He found similarities between them; the feeling for being one of same kind made him considering Uriya as comrades in the same boat. They were just that …_similar_.

Shunpoing from spot to spot, Ichigo pondered the way to make it up to Uriya without inflicting more …_pain_.

He would find a way. He had to.

###


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, maybe Halibel is a bit OOC; but like I've told you before, when they are reborn as souls, they regain their human emotion. I like the pairing of Grimmjow and Apache (Ginjo and Akane) here. I want to make another story of them, hopefully one-shot.

This chapter is shorter than the last one, but that's okay, right?

On to the story!

* * *

#13: At the Restaurant

Uriya wasn't mad.

He didn't feel mad; no. He was just… _hurt_.

He surely didn't mean to talk at Ichigo and his friends that way. But he felt hurt and he compelled the feeling out.

_Sigh_… Sometimes he surprised himself.

Uriya was now lying on his bed, tired as hell but he couldn't sleep at all. His brilliant green eyes fixed on one imaginary spot on the ceiling. He breathed somehow calmly despite his inner turmoil. He listened intently at the sounds outside, wondering when Ichigo popping up on the window sill.

Soft thud caught his ears. He sensed Ichigo's reiatsu approaching the window; and next moment, his roommate entered their room silently. Uriya closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping, but he knew that Ichigo had already known that he didn't sleep. He stilled and waited for Ichigo to break the silence, but the younger man didn't do anything aside from standing still next to the window.

Neither of them felt compelled to break the tensed silence.

Uriya heard briskly rustling next to him. He guessed that Ichigo was now sitting on his own bed, probably trying to rest. And off course, he thought bitterly, the younger male didn't feel any urge to explain anything to him; it was sickeningly explicit. It was sickeningly explicit that he would side with his shinigami friends and consider him as a threat. It wasn't entirely true; but it wasn't also wrong.

Not that he cared about it, right? …_Right?_

Uriya heard a heavy sigh being released. Ichigo rarely sighed in such gravely manner. The green eyed man wondered if Ichigo felt any remorse or …affection towards his person. Not _that_ kind of affection, he suddenly shuddered; but friendly, familial affection. Did he?

…Did I?

"…Ne, Uriya."

Ichigo' soft voice almost made Uriya jump out from his skin. Almost.

"You just pretend that you're sleeping, right?"

Uriya sighed inwardly. There was no use to act as if he was sleeping anymore. He opened his eyes and turned to look at Ichigo.

Brilliant green eyes met amber ones. The emotions within, however, were distinctly different though. Uriya's orbs betrayed almost nothing, but slight sadness; while Ichigo's betrayed his own remorse and guilt.

They kept locking eyes for several moments before Ichigo broke the connection. He reluctantly looked away.

"…I'm sorry." He murmured softly. Uriya blinked at him.

"…You don't need to."

"But I've made you mad! I—"

"I'm not mad, Ichigo." It was Ichigo's turn to blink disbelievingly at him.

"You're not mad?! But, then—"

"Like I've said before, I used to be hated and despised. It's trivial matter to me. So, I'm not mad, either at you or at the others."

Ichigo stared incredulously at him. He then scratched his head in nervous manner before murmured, "…I thought you're mad at me…"

Uriya sighed softly. "No. And even if I was mad, I would rather feel mad at myself than at you."

"Huh?"

Uriya didn't reply a word. He closed his eyes tiredly and rolled over so his back was facing Ichigo.

"I'm tired. I'll go to sleep." He deadpanned. "You better get a shower and sleep as well. You're stinking, Ichigo."

Ichigo growled at him and scurried towards the bathroom after snatching his towel and fresh yukata.

Listening absently to the sound of running water inside the bathroom, Uriya let his mind idly wondering for some times before he finally shut his world off and slept.

Ichigo, freshly clean now, stepped out from the bathroom hurriedly only to find Uriya had fallen asleep. He sighed heavily while watching his roommate's sleeping form. Well, they could solve their problem next time, right? He would sleep it off tonight. He was tired for goddamn sake.

###

They filled their Sunday by deliberately ignoring each other.

Uriya preferred to stay on their room and read the rest of his kidou book; while Ichigo decided to go outside with Koheita and Kanzaki, who in turn pulling Yajirou and Masamura along, to their 'escapade' at nearby Rukongai.

They strolled along the street of Rukongai's first district, Jyuninrin-an, to go towards the restaurant nearby. Koheita boasted about their heavenly delicacy and of course, their beautiful waitresses. Ichigo scoffed disgustedly.

"Why, Ryo? It's normal to admire woman's beauty, isn't it?" Koheita asked overdramatically.

Ichigo held the urge to roll his eyes out of exasperation. "Yeah, it's normal. But you talk about it like some disgusting perverts."

"NOOOO, RYOII!!! You're meany! I'm huuurrrrtttt!!!" And Kanzaki had to clasp his hand over Koheita's mouth to stem his embarrassing screams. Ichigo however did roll his eyes this time.

They arrived at the restaurant and, flash-scanning the vicinity, Kanzaki was quick in picking their seats near the balcony on the second floor. The group sat down and waited for the waitress to come listing their order. They chatted idly about nothing in particular until Kanzaki, being the nosiest person within the group, asked Ichigo a question he had avoided until this time.

"How is Uriya-san, Ryo? I heard he was going for family issue last Thursday. But I've heard other news about him being sick."

Ichigo averted his gaze towards something else aside his friend sitting across his own. He thought for some proper reason before he answered slowly, "Umm, he was indeed having family issue back then. He went for a day and when he returned, I found him has already catching a cold. Yeah, a cold, very nasty one. Thus, the infirmary physician told him not to attend the class until he recovers fully."

Kanzaki and Masamura observed him intently for some times before they finally let the matter go. At that time, the waitress had come to their table to fetch their order.

"What are your orders, sir?" the deep feminine voice washed them. They looked up to see the waitress standing beside their table, notes and pen on her hands.

Ichigo had to admit the woman was quite a beauty. She had dark-tanned skin; like Yoruichi-san, he mused; and bright blonde hair. Some of her long hair was braided and they dangled, framing her face. She had bright green eyes, high-boned cheeks, and sharp nose. Her lips were full and lush. She wore typical kimono for restaurant waitress; a dark brown kimono with black line patterns and black sash and obi.

There was an aura of authority and nobility surrounding the woman in front of him. It seemed like the woman was accustomed to be respected and well-thought-of. Ichigo couldn't quite place it, but somehow he felt recognizing her somewhere, long time ago… Not her appearance though, more to her aura…

Ichigo observed her intently only to catch her equally valuing gaze. He saw her eyes widened ever so slightly when she somehow recognized him; but when Ichigo blinked, she was back at her usually neutral stare.

Ichigo's friends told her their orders respectively and Ichigo finally opted for a bowl of rice, miso soup, chicken katsu, and green tea as his lunch. The waitress listed all of their orders and told them to wait for a moment before their food being delivered. She retreated back to the kitchen, but not before she threw her knowing gaze towards Ichigo once more. And Ichigo, though feeling a bit intrigued, chose to ignore it.

"I think she likes you, Ryo," Yajirou whispered on his ear.

Ichigo's head snapped at his friend, startled. He blushed in several degrees of red shades, much to their amusement, before stuttered, "Wh—what?"

"Oh, come on, Ryo," Koheita drawled, "We're not blind, man. She tried to hit you with her flirting gaze. We all saw it: both of you locked gazes for a minute or longer, yanno?"

Ichigo sputtered embarrassedly at Koheita, vainly denying his accusation. They ignored him though and even dared him to confront the woman only to get her name and address. Ichigo refused vehemently and decided to lip-locking himself.

Their meals were being delivered by different waitress though, much to Ichigo's relief. They had their lunch in much fervor; occasionally chatting and joking at each other. Ichigo, however, ate in slow pace and silence since he didn't feel like to join the conversation.

They barely finished their lunch when they heard a commotion from the street, right in front of the restaurant.

"Keep yer hands off her, ya fucking shit!!" A deep and somehow raucous masculine voice hollered loudly. Ichigo perked his ears. This one sounded familiar…

"Oh yeah? But I saw this girl first, ya blue-haired freak! She's mine to touch, yanno!" another masculine voice countered. Ichigo didn't recognize this one though.

"Heh, but she's with me, ya jerk!" that familiar voice again. Ichigo dug his mind hard to place the voice with names he knew… wait, the other said 'blue-haired freak'… could he be… _holy shit_!

"Prove it, freak!"

"Stay still, ya fucker, and I swear, I'll—"

_**SMACK! SMACK!**_

Ichigo peeked outside right before he saw the slender and somehow short girl with black bob-style hair hit a blue haired young man with her fist. The fist connected with his jaw so hard Ichigo swore he heard a crack from the man's face. After she hit her companion, she turned around and hit another man, a middle-aged man with appearance of general pervert. Or so Ichigo thought.

"Oww, shit, crazy bitch!"

"Fuck! Akane, that's hurt!! What the fuck was that for?!!"

The girl seethed at both men before stomping her foot on the ground and yelled angrily, "Don't argue about me like I'm not standing right here, you dorks! I'm not merely fucking piece of meat!!"

The blue haired young man—Grimmjow, Ichigo was 100% sure—glared at his female companion before returning his venomous glare towards the other man. The pervert already had three other men behind him, grinning maniacally while surrounding them. Oh, surely one hell of a bar-fight would erupt just right here. Most likely restaurant-fight, Ichigo mused.

"You'll pay, bitch!" the pervert leered at the girl who in turn flipped a bird to him.

Grimmjow-look-alike laughed boisterously at the girl's antic and the pervert's appalled face, before smoothly shoved her to the side to catch a fist. Ignoring the girl's angry yell, he started to beat the attackers senseless into a bloody pulp.

Ichigo observed the fight, amused by Grimmjow-look-alike's movement. He was still fast, swift, and graceful; like a feline. He was also quite powerful and strong. He didn't change much, that Grimmjow; Ichigo noted amusedly.

"…Che," the blue haired man spat at the sprawling bodies under his feet. "Fucking weaklings." He then proceeded to glare at the bystanders who quickly scurried away from the site.

"GINJO!"

The man turned around and deflected the girl's fist using his hand right before the said fist hit his nose. He smirked deviously at her and, gripping her thin wrist, he pulled her into an embrace. The girl blushed and struggled to break free from him, but to no avail.

"What, Akane?"

"Let go of me, Ginjo, you bastard!" the girl, Akane, wriggled from his grip. Ginjo laughed and let go of her. Akane, still blushing, glared at him for some times before turned to the woman barely come from the inside of the restaurant.

"Nee-san!"

"Akane, Ginjo." Ichigo saw the same waitress from before greet the pair rather calmly. Ichigo vaguely remembered Uriya's explanation. If this Ginjo was truly Grimmjow's reincarnation, then the woman and that Akane-girl were also Arrancars on their previous life. He recalled Uriya told him about the others' new names. Akane for Apache, Halibel's fracción. Ginjo for Grimmjow.

Ichigo wondered if the waitress was Harumi, the reincarnation of Halibel herself…

"Yo, Harumi." Ginjo drawled. Ichigo raised his brows victoriously. He was right.

Harumi sighed. "When do you refrain from humiliating yourself in front of public? I've told you not to get into fight, Ginjo."

Ginjo pouted. "They started it first! The pervert over there groped Akane's butt, for goddamn sake! And I taught them good lesson not to harass somebody else's girl."

Akane glared at him although she was blushing hard. "I'm not your girl, Ginjo." She screeched indignantly. Ginjo only snorted.

Harumi sighed again. She rubbed the bridge of her nose before remarked slowly, "So, now, what do you want? You're not standing right in front of my workplace just to make some fuss right here and there, ne?"

Both Ginjo and Akane blinked at her with much-too-innocently eyes before they broke into grinning fit. Harumi huffed softly before grabbing Akane's and Ginjo's arms and half-dragged them towards the other side of the building. They immediately disappeared from Ichigo's eyesight and the teen retreated back to his seat with much disappointment.

Well, that was interesting, he mused. Uriya was speaking true about this wholesome reincarnation thingy…

"Whoa, what a fight!" Koheita exclaimed. "That blue haired guy was strong! And his chick was hot! I somehow feel pity towards the pervert and his gang."

Kanzaki, Yajirou, and Masamura agreed with him. Ichigo commented nothing.

"Let's finish our lunch and head back to the dorm." Kanzaki suggested.

"EHHH???!! That fast?!! I still want to walk around the market, Kanzaki!" Koheita whined.

"Kanzaki's right. We still have homework to do." Yajirou piped in.

Koheita groaned. "HOMEWORK! Why in the whole world must we have homework?!!"

"Shut up, Koheita. Just finish your ramen already." Ichigo murmured, annoyed.

Not long after, they had finished their meal and paid for it. They barely walked out from the restaurant when a feminine voice called them.

"Excuse me, sir."

They halted and turned around to find the previous waitress walked towards them. Majority of the group's eyes shifted towards Ichigo, who immediately blushing profoundly.

"Yeah, miss…?"

"Harumi. Tia Harumi. And… could I have a word with mister white-hair, please?" Harumi wisely asked. She somehow had an impression that Ichigo was undercover since he had white hair instead orange one. And Ichigo was going to thank her for that.

"Oh sure! Sure! Oh, his name is Shirosaki Ryo by the way!" it was Koheita answering. He quickly grabbed Kanzaki's sleeve and dragged him away from Ichigo who yelled profusely at him. Yajirou and Masamura on tow, they left the sputtering Ichigo, with Harumi, who tried to hide her smile.

Ichigo turned to face Harumi, scratching his head nervously. "Eh, what's the matter, Tia-san?"

"Harumi, please." She smiled warmly. "You're Kurosaki Ichigo, right?" This was uttered with hushed voice.

Ichigo looked around to make sure nobody heard her words. He then nodded slowly before spoke, "That's right. Although, for some reason, I use different name and appearance now."

"I see. I recognize you by your reiatsu." She pointed towards a hidden spot besides one huge building. "Let's move to the more secluded area. It seems that your friends are curious enough to spy on us."

Ichigo baffled and spread his sense to feel his friends' reiatsu. True to her words, he found them hiding behind the bushes nearby. He fumed and felt embarrassed, but otherwise he nodded curtly at Harumi.

The dark skinned woman led him to an alley besides the huge building and suddenly grabbed the front of his kimono. Ichigo yelped, startled, and stumbled forward. He fell on Harumi, who caught and steadied him firmly within her embrace. Ichigo was speechless and blushing like mad.

"Ha—Harumi-san??" he sputtered, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Shh, pretend that you're making out with me. Your friends will feel embarrassed to spy on us and give up."

"…Or rather continuing their crazy espionage…" Ichigo muttered, aggravated.

Harumi smiled and held Ichigo tightly within her embrace. She moved closer towards Ichigo's face, somehow pretending to kiss him. And the teen was unlikely complying to play along. Blushing madly, he shut his eyes and moved forward to 'kiss' her…

A choking gasp could be heard from behind the bushes, followed by strings of curses. Chuckling slightly, Harumi let go of Ichigo's body; and he still tried to regain his footing when he heard rustling sound of feet running away from the spot. He looked up to find that his friends had already run away rather hastily from their previous hiding spot.

"…It worked." He murmured disbelievingly.

"Of course, it worked. They are still boys after all." Harumi had stopped chuckling, but the hint of amusement still lingered on her beautiful face.

Ichigo coughed and turned to face Harumi once more.

"So, what would you like to tell me, Harumi-san?"

Harumi smiled faintly before she gestured for Ichigo to follow her.

"Follow me. There's someone I want you to meet before we continue this conversation."

###


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone there!

Sorry for late posting…

I'm busy preparing for my graduation so… well; I don't have enough time (or idea / inspiration) to write the story down.

Thank you for all the reviews and critiques. I'm very glad to read them.

I know, sadly I know, Ichigo is very OOC!! I can't help it, because if I read other stories, Ichigo is described as loud and obnoxious brat (sometimes)… I think that's because he hangs out with Renji and Rukia and maybe Orihime, Keigo, and Mizuiro as per usual. So I want to describe him as a bit different, more reserved and mature, maybe??

And for Uriya, like I have said before, I want to describe him as slowly-regaining-his-emotion kind of man… haha, I digress…

Asj Johnson asked me considering my unusual method of posting... actually I upload a chapter or two or maybe more depending on my mood and net availability. Since my personal computer doesn't have internet connection (poor me), I only get time and chance to upload when I go to public internet; and it's seldom happened...

Sephy-chan has warned me to change the attributes of my story, namely her characters I use within this story and the way the first chapter being told. I comply for the characters, but for the first chapter, I left it unchanged, since if I change it, it will affect the entire story

Revision for everyone who has read my unrevised version (note: Sephy-chan's characters—revised):

-Takahashi Morita—Takaya Koheita

-Nakamura Kentarou—Nomura Kanzaki

-Shirosaki Shinji—Shirosaki Ryo

-Satoshi—Hiroshi

-Yuzuki—Yurie

* * *

#14: The Ones Who Care

"So, Uriya becomes your roommate, ne?"

Harumi' sudden question almost caught Ichigo off guard; _almost_. For about a half hour, they walked side by side without speaking to each other, except for brief explanation from Harumi's part as she told him about her being Tercera Espada, Tia Halibel. Ichigo itched to start some small talk, but he felt uneasy to begin. Harumi somehow emitted an unapproachable aura; which kinda similar to Byakuya, Ichigo mused.

"Um, yes. We're freshmen in academy." Inwardly, Ichigo wondered how Harumi knew about him being in academy, moreover became Uriya's roommate.

"I came to the academy this morning before work; since I was worried for Uriya. I asked the headmaster himself. He explained to me that Uriya is fine and that you, Kurosaki Ichigo, have become his roommate."

"You came to see Ukitake-san?!"

"Yes. He didn't seem surprised to see me after all. Urahara-san may have given him some explanation regarding Uriya's attendance to the academy."

Ichigo frowned. "Wait… you said you were worried for Uriya. Worried about what?"

Harumi didn't reply; she just kept walking until she finally reached a house. Ichigo vaguely had an idea about Harumi's worry and wondered if she knew about Uriya's current condition and predicament. He decided to save it for later. He then shifted his eyes towards the house they walked to and scrutinized its structure.

It was a simple, typically traditional Japanese house, with average size, adequate yard, and simple wooden fence for barrier. There was a small barn on the side yard. The stable was located near the barn. It was empty, though.

There were two persons sitting on the terrace. One was a man wearing a plain black kimono with brown sash; with dark brown hair, which was pulled into pony tail, and his appearance was lean and tall. His eyes were somehow droopy. He was busy adjusting some kind of tools in his hands, suspiciously looked like gun barrels for Ichigo.

The second person was a little girl with bob-styled, bright greenish-blonde hair. She wore a bright green colored yukata, with blue flower patterns. She was busying herself by babbling cheerfully to the man. Her partner seemingly ignored her, though; too engrossed with his task. Well, recently; until the girl smacked his head with her fist.

"Oww! Ririna, what was that for?!" Satoru whined while holding his pained head.

"That was the punishment for ignoring me, Satoru-touchan!" Ririna huffed indignantly. However, her pout didn't last long when she saw Harumi approaching the front gate.

She hopped from the terrace and ran for a hug. Harumi laughed softly and reciprocated her hug. The girl eventually noticed another presence behind Harumi and she bluntly asked.

"Who is he?"

Ichigo stared back at the little girl's inquiring gaze.

"He is Uriya's friend in academy. His name is Shirosaki Ryo. You can call him Shiro-kun. Right?" the last emphasis was pointed to Ichigo.

The said teen smiled somehow nervously and only nodded.

"Uri-chan's friend?! Then where is he?! Surely if his friend is here, he will be here for sure!" Ririna screeched. Inwardly, Ichigo was amused by Uriya's pet name in his house. Sure enough, it was Uriya's house.

Before either Harumi or Ichigo could retort, Satoru had risen from his position and patted the girl's head softly while reprimanded her gently, "Rin, how about you tell Tetsuya to prepare drink for our guest here? You can also help him. Ne, Rin?"

Ririna pouted cutely before nodded and skipped to the back of the house, namely kitchen. She took a glance at Ichigo one more time before finally disappearing behind the partition.

Satoru turned his attention at Ichigo and observed the younger male intently before spoke softly, "You're Kurosaki Ichigo. We've met before, even for just a glimpse."

Ichigo blinked and took a double take at the man before him. He recognized him as the Espada who kidnapped Inoue from the battlefield after Nnoitra's defeat at Kenpachi's hand. He didn't recognize him at that time; but now he could at least guess who he was.

"You're formerly Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk."

Satoru smiled somehow wryly at him, before shifted his eyes towards Harumi.

"How's Uriya in academy?"

"He's fine. Ukitake-taichou-san assured me. Kurosaki here is his current roommate."

Satoru raised his brows inquiringly. "Despite their old grudge? That's something."

Ichigo scowled, suddenly felt ignored. "I don't have any grudge towards Ulquiorra, now and ever, thank you very much."

Satoru chuckled. "Heh, I don't mean it that way."

Harumi tapped Ichigo' shoulder gently, making the teen look at her. She smiled softly and inquired.

"Would you go inside and have a little chat with us, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo pondered her offer for a moment. "…Alright. But not for long, though. I have curfew. And I don't want to make my friends thinking that something crazy happened between us." He blushed as he recalled the recent event.

Harumi chuckled while Satoru tilted his head in confusion.

"Of course. Now, shall we?"

"Okay."

###

Uriya finished his reading with heavy sigh.

He had finished reading for about …several hours now and he practically gobbled three thick tomes of kidou theory, Soul Society History, and Soul Science, respectively. And now, he was running out of something to read. Not to mention, his eyes were hurt and his back was stiff after sitting in same position with slight shift in long time.

Deciding that he was a bit hungry, he walked out his room and found that the sunset almost approached. He frowned, dismaying the fact that he missed his lunch time again due to his engrossing activity of reading. If he was in his home now, Harumi would likely scold him.

He walked slowly and unhurriedly towards the small canteen located at the end of the dorm's corridor. One or two onigiris didn't sound too bad. He sauntered lightly, almost without care for the world, and his usually keen sense missed the presences nearby until they collided with him at the turnoff of the corridor.

"Oooff!"

"Whoah!"

"Hey, watch out, man!!"

"Aaahh!!"

"……Trash."

Four pair of eyes shot directly up to him from their owners' position on the floor. Somehow the group colliding with him had ended unceremoniously into the heap on the floor, sprawling or knocked down on their butts; while Uriya, although surprised and staggering from the impact of the collision, still managed to stand upright by bracing himself to the wall. Recognizing who it was, four shocked faces were now adorned by stretching sheepish smiles. Somehow, it made Uriya feel uneasy.

"Uriya-san!" Kanzaki literally chirped while bouncing his way upward from his previous position on the floor. Uriya could see his puppy eyes sparkling with unknown glint. Whatever it was, he concluded sourly, it _definitely_ wasn't good.

"It's good to see you alright and fine. Ryo told us that you were sick." He continued.

Uriya only nodded in response. But then, he noticed something, or rather, _someone_, was missing.

"Where is Shirosaki?" he inquired suspiciously.

Kanzaki shared an unholy smirk with Koheita, Yajirou, and Masamura.

"Oh, don't worry about him, Uriya-san. He is perfectly fine. And not to mention, he is quite lucky guy now."

Uriya didn't understand at all. "…Pardon?"

"AHHH, RYO'S NOW DATING WITH A BEAUTIFUL CHICK FROM THE RESTAURANT!! AHHH, I'M JEALOUSSSS!!!" Koheita exclaimed exaggeratedly with uselessly booming voice. Yajirou elbowed him to shut his trap off, though.

"…Dating?" Uriya still didn't get a grip on the situation. All the heads nodded vigorously.

"Yep," Masamura piped with uncharacteristically proud tone. "We strolled through Jyuninrin-an, and had late lunch in this restaurant. And that chick… wow, she was an exotic beauty. Blonde hair and mocha skin… She was one of the restaurant's waitresses. And she hit on Ryo. How lucky…" he trailed off dreamily. Uriya frowned, vaguely recognizing something.

"I guess white hair brings luck then…" Yajirou chuckled. When his friends looked at him with weird look, he quickly defended. "I mean—look, Ukitake-sensei has white hair and he is a headmaster now. Rumors say Hitsugaya-taichou from 10th division also has white hair. See my point here? Almost all white haired men we know are lucky guys, whether in career or something else, like women; including Ryo." There were murmurs of agreement from all the listeners save Uriya.

"…And may I know who this …_lucky_ woman is?" Uriya inquired, although he somehow could guess their answer.

"She said her name was Tia Harumi." Kanzaki replied, missing Uriya' soft scoff. "Strange name, but I think it's cute." His statement provoked catcalls from the others. Uriya felt an urge to roll his eyes.

"…I see." Suddenly he didn't feel hungry anymore. Uriya then turned around and walked back to his room; but not before Kanzaki clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Uriya-san. Actually… we need your help." The puppy eyed man smirked sheepishly.

Uriya slowly faced him and eyed the man suspiciously. "…Help?"

"Yanno," Masamura drawled, "We are somehow curious about the development of Ryo's date with that chick. Buuutt…." He trailed off, seemingly anxious.

"…We're kinda losing the track and honestly we don't dare to ask him directly. So…" Kanzaki muttered.

"What he means is when the chick dragged him to talk privately somewhere; we followed and spied on them. That, until they umm… did, well, _that_." Yajirou muttered shamefully. His face reddened.

"…Did what?" Uriya was curious. He knew that if Harumi and Ichigo met, the older woman would instantly recognize his origin. She wasn't formerly Tercera Espada for nothing.

The four men in front of him fidgeted nervously. And they flustered, for god' sake. Then Koheita grinned half-sheepishly, half-mischievously.

"They were kissing."

Uriya literally gaped.

"See? SEE?! Even the mighty ice-faced, stony, stoic Shizu Uriya-kun is GAPING!! Told you, told you that the news is FUCKING SHOCKING!! Now, pay me twenty bucks each!! All of you lose!!" Koheita practically sang in all of his victorious glory. His friends grumbled, but they dug into their pockets and gave the money to him, albeit unwillingly.

"So, Uriya-san, will you help us and ask him the details?" Kanzaki practically pleaded.

Snapped back from his initial shock and ignoring the fact his somehow idiotic friends wagering about his reaction, Uriya frowned. They sounded like fan girls pursuing juicy details of other girl' adventurous sexual experience… _what the hell?!! _He rubbed his temple in sudden exasperation. It seemed that Naoto's colorful vocabularies somehow found their way into his head…

"…No." He deadpanned. "Furthermore, there's no way she would do something that trashy."

"Why—why are you so sure about this?? Do you by any chance know her?" Kanzaki asked him timidly.

Uriya's frown deepened.

"Of course I do." He snapped coldly. "Harumi is my sister."

"EEEHHHHH????!!!!"

###

Ichigo hurriedly shunpoed towards the small gate leading to the academy. Instead of normal gates, the students of academy were specially allowed to use the small gate located nearby the formal one if they wanted to venture to Rukongai. The gate was only opened in Sundays and holidays though.

Thinking that he might get locked outside, he sped up his shunpo (it was fifteen minutes past six at evening, while the curfew was precisely at six) and appeared right before the gate was closed. Recognizing the old concierge Hiroshi, he smirked sheepishly and waved absently at him before hurriedly slipped through the door. The old man didn't wave back though. He was relieved that the old man didn't scold him.

Shunpoing on one roof to another, Ichigo slowly recalled his day.

***Flashback***

Ichigo sat down on one of pillows inside the living room. He observed his surrounding and noted that the house was neat and clean. There weren't too many decorations within the living room and other rooms, perhaps; only few flower arrangements and simple paintings. He could briefly get a glimpse of long corridor on the other side of the shoji door beside him; he thought that the way led to the occupants' individual rooms.

Harumi was sitting side by side with Satoru, seemingly intent on watching his every movement. Ichigo felt a bit uncomfortable because of it; he didn't like being a center of the attention.

The shoji door beside him was slid open revealing a young man with light brown hair and handsome face carrying a tray with a pot of steaming tea and three cups. Following him, the previous girl, Ririna, carried another tray containing some small plates, and a plate of castela cake. They sauntered in and put the trays in the middle of the table. Harumi smiled at them and softly thanked them. The young man smiled back. Glancing at Ichigo, he bowed at him formally before disappearing behind the shoji door. Ririna gravely followed him after Satoru insisted that their 'talk' would be so much boring to follow to.

Ichigo mused, thinking about the young man and his familiar traits. He dimly remembered him. Just who…

"His name is Jiruga Tetsuya. He was formerly Nnoitra's fracción, Tesla. Ring a bell?" Satoru's lethargic voice piped in.

Ichigo looked at him and nodded. "Aa, I remember." Of course, he remembered him. That man was the giant mammoth back then…

"And Ririna was previously my fracción or more precisely, my half self, Lilynette Gingerback." He added.

"Half self?" Ichigo was curious.

Satoru nodded. "If you want to know about it, I suggest you to seek info from Kyouraku Shunsui. He knows; since he was the one who defeated me back then."

"You're just too lazy to tell him, Satoru." Harumi interjected.

"Whatever." The older man yawned. "I'm sleepy. I think I just want to take a nap for a while. Wake me up later, Harumi. Nice to meet you, Kurosaki."

And with that, Satoru left without waiting for any answer. Ichigo gawked in disbelief; while Harumi only sighed.

"And there's Starrk for you. Even in Las Noches, the lower arrancars and numeros still couldn't believe that he was the Primera; regarding his habit. He might seem lazy and sleepy, but the fact that he was the Primera showed the other way." Harumi explained smoothly.

"Sounds like Kyouraku-san and Getaboshi to me." Ichigo snickered, having recovered from his astonishment.

"Indeed."

There was a comfortable silence as both of them contemplating whatever inside their mind. Ichigo was thinking about Uriya and how Urahara had made him and the other Espadas lived such better life than before. Despite his annoying attitude and crazy antics, the shady shopkeeper was a nice man and deep inside, he truly cared about others around him.

"So, Kurosaki," Harumi started in soft tone, making Ichigo looked upward at her. "Tell me about Uriya's condition."

Ichigo nodded. He was right after all. Harumi was definitely worried about Uriya's current condition. He then told her about Uriya and his latest predicament. About his haunting nightmare and the wounds. About Aizen's voice. After he had finished, Harumi wore a dark expression on her face.

"Aizen." She hissed in pure hatred, startling Ichigo. "Even after his death, he's still roaming within our dreams."

"Our? You mean you dream that horror too?"

Harumi nodded wistfully. "Satoru too. But we don't dream as often as Uriya does. Because of that, he suffers insomnia and other stressing syndrome. I just… feel sad to see him like that."

Ichigo lowered his gaze. "Yeah…"

Harumi smiled. "I'm glad that you don't have any grudge against us. Maybe you have one against Grimmjow or Nnoitra, but I want you to know that I'm really glad that you said you don't have a grudge against Ulquiorra."

Ichigo shook his head no. "No, I don't even have a grudge against Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Okay, maybe they have made me so pissed off; but it was over back then." He chuckled darkly. "No need to keep some unhealthy feeling like grudge within our mind."

"…True indeed."

After some pregnant pause, Ichigo couldn't hold himself for asking about Grimmjow and the others.

"So, you saw Ginjo and Akane back then at the restaurant. Unfortunately, or maybe in our case, fortunately, they don't remember their past as Espada and fracción… yet. You know; only me, Satoru, and Uriya who have regained our past memories. All in all, they don't change much. Ginjo is still loud, Naoto's still acting lewd and rude, Akane and Maria still like to bicker, and Sun-sun's still her silent self. Sazero's still weird, Satoru's still a sleepy head, and Naru's still her cheerful self. Maybe the only ones who change much in personality are Uriya and me. He regains some of his lost emotion, while I'm being more talkative than my old self. Not that I dislike it though."

Ichigo nodded in understanding. He still amazed by the fact that Harumi could talk so much. He recalled Toushiro told him that the Tercera Espada was a silent one. Well, people changed.

"Is it only you and maybe Satoru who have work here? What about the others?"

"For the exception of Uriya, who goes to the academy, and Ririna, who's still a little girl, everyone here has job. Satoru is a hunter; he's just taking a short break though. I, as you know, work as waitress in the restaurant. Sun-sun is a seamstress and she has her own shop in Rukongai's market. Both Akane and Maria run errands for Sun-sun. Ginjo joins the security patrol, along with Naoto and Naru. Sazero works as traditional physician and he has his own clinic in the outer side of the market. Even though sometimes he conducts some kind of dangerous experiments—believe me, you don't want to know. And Tetsuya works at home as haiku writers—that's quite surprising, right?"

"A—aa, yeah." Ichigo snickered. Grimmjow and Nnoitra plus security patrol equaled disaster. Not to mention, Neliel was included.

They chatted lightly while enjoying the tea and snacks, until Ichigo suddenly realized that the outer light didn't seem too bright anymore. The night almost approached. And he had curfew. He didn't realize he spent almost three hours just chatting and reminiscing the past.

"Crap! I have to go back! Harumi-san, thank you for the tea and snacks. Say bye to Satoru-san and the others." Ichigo stood up and hurriedly ran to the terrace. He grabbed his sandals and immediately wore them. He almost shunpoed off when Harumi called him.

He turned around. "What?"

Harumi gave him a wrapped package. Ichigo somehow could guess its content. It was book; and not only a book, but many books, horribly thick-sized books, or tomes, for exactly. He cringed when the weight of the package was loaded onto his arms. It was heavy.

"What's this?" he asked intelligently.

"Books. For Uriya. He reads a lot." Harumi answered simply.

"Oh, okay. Bye, Harumi-san."

"Bye, Kurosaki. Hope to see you next time."

Ichigo nodded and shunpoed away.

***End flashback***

Ichigo landed on the side yard, right below his window sill. He tilted his head and looked upward. The window was closed; but the light was on. He shifted the package on his right arm to his left one. Damn, the thing was heavy!

He readied himself to jump to the window sill and then he jumped. He landed with soft thud on the wooden surface and went to knock the pane when the window slid open, revealing a blank-faced Uriya.

"Okay, trash. Did you truly kiss Harumi?"

His cold question caught Ichigo off guard. He almost tripped his own feet. If he didn't grip the sill tightly, he would have crashed down right on the ground.

"Wh—what the hell??!!" he bellowed, sputtering. He flustered and glared at Uriya with eyes as big and round as saucers.

"I think I asked the question loud and clear, scum. Did you kiss Harumi?" Uriya deadpanned. His cold face betrayed almost nothing but slight exasperation.

Ichigo sputtered. "What—what kind of question is that?!"

"Just answer me."

"I didn't! It was a trick to drive away Koheita and the others! She was the one who started it anyway!"

Uriya gazed at him for long time before shrugged and moved away so Ichigo could hop in. The latter went inside almost briskly, wondering about the other's odd and sudden question.

"You know, Koheita and the others have started gossiping about you dating my sister." Uriya drawled. "Yes, I told them that Harumi is my sister."

"What else did you tell them?" Ichigo asked cautiously.

"Beside that Harumi is my sister and she will never do something trashy like kissing a boy who obviously far younger than her? Nothing. I just tramped back here after my appetite for late lunch being crushed by them."

Ichigo snorted. Suddenly remembering the package on his arm, he turned to face Uriya and threw the package at him. His green eyed companion caught it easily despite its weight.

"From Harumi-san."

Uriya raised his brows and tore the wrapping. He inspected the books one by one, awing the titles and the excitement they promised within.

"…She got the latest copies of all the books I want." Uriya spoke almost in dreamy tone; _almost_. Ichigo stifled a smile looking at his friend's antic. He was truly infatuated with books.

Walking towards the bathroom while snatching his towel and fresh yukata from the closet, Ichigo halted and turned around to speak.

"You know," he started, making the other looked at him. "It's not only me who is surrounded by nice and caring people. It seems that you're also surrounded by people who consider you as their precious one. Harumi-san and the others… they are the closest things to family you already have now. They care for you and love you."

Uriya's eyes were widening slightly in comprehension. "…I know."

Ichigo smirked and resumed his pace towards the bathroom once more. But he suddenly stopped midway.

"Hey, Uriya."

"Hn?"

"You talk to me."

Uriya stared at him, completely and utterly un-amused. "…What's that suppose to mean, Ichigo?"

"It means that you don't mad at me anymore about Renji's and the others' taunting."

"Like I've said before, Ichigo, I'm not mad at you."

"Whatever. At least, you don't ignore me anymore."

"You were the first one who scurrying away in the morning with Koheita and the others. You were ignoring me first."

"As if. And I've invited you to come along. You refused, saying something about finishing the kidou book."

"…I don't truly like socializing."

"That's your problem, sullen face."

"…Trash."

"Glummer."

"……Just get shower, scumbag."

Another pregnant pause before Ichigo piped in, _again_.

"Hey, Uriya…"

"…What?!"

"Have you had your dinner? I'm starving."

"…Thought so. I've already had my own, by the way. And I got you bento. I saved it on your desk. Barely arrived… like… an hour ago."

"…Bastard."

Silence ensued.

"…Thanks anyway."

"…Shower. Trash. NOW."

###

* * *

Very OOC of Harumi... sigh... oh well, until next time...


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, I'm back!

Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is a short one, sorry. I made it two parts for whatever reason unknown.

So, enjoy.

* * *

#15: Saturday Sparring Bout - Part 1

Several weeks flowed by as Ichigo and Uriya adjusted to their academy routines. They had become accustomed to bunch of homework, ceremony on Monday morning at the main field, kidou practices, etc. They kept their weekly routine sparring on Sunday morning at their not-so-secretly training ground; sometimes earning question from oblivious people such as Koheita and the others; as both of them rarely hanged out with their group save for once or twice in a month.

Anyhow, the gossip of Shirosaki Ryo hitting a beautiful waitress who coincidentally was Shizu Uriya's older sister was spreading fast around the 1st graders. The girls whined in disappointment while the boys cheered for the lucky guy (as if Ichigo cared about it). Koheita and Kanzaki were the rumormongers; and much to Ichigo's irritation, other students started to believe in Yajirou's additional comment about white hair being a lucky charm and some even began to dye their hair white. Uriya didn't help either; as he did nothing to prevent the gossip to spread more.

The gossip lingered for almost a week until one point. One day, as a male student jokingly asked Uriya about what if he paid for his sister' 'service' in one night, the usually stoic man snapped and promptly went as far as almost crushing the poor lad with only his reiatsu alone. 'Almost' being the keyword as the teachers immediately burst in and threatened him to stop right away. Uriya glared dagger at the asphyxiated young man, then at Koheita, Kanzaki, and Yajirou (the ringleaders), who literally trembled in fear and hugged each other tightly, before stomping out the class in silent fury. Ichigo followed him in order to placate him. That one breaking point made the entire class attendants didn't dare to bring the topic out _ever_, in fear of Uriya's wrath.

Later, Uriya was punished by Ukitake—in the form of making detailed reports about Soul Society History and (secretly) Hueco Mundo' structures—which the former Espada accepted heartily. He didn't feel any remorse for almost crushing a man to death; at least not in the first time. He regretted it later, though he didn't admit it loudly. Ichigo, however, just knew.

Most of the class inhabitants now feared Shizu Uriya for good reason. The said man only shrugged it off and didn't really care for it. Ichigo felt sorry for him but he kept his feeling hidden as not to offend his roommate further.

Weeks became months and nothing extraordinary had happened for general—save for Uriya's infamous unleashed fury.

Uriya's nightmare attack had ceased into oblivion; considering he rarely got his bout but once, after they had their sparring on the morning. It was horrible sight, Ichigo shuddered as he recalled. Seeing Uriya writhing and twisting in pain—blood gushed from his tightly shut eyes and indentation wound he had on the base of his throat as he slept his nightmare away--wasn't his choice of entertainment, thank you very much.

So, at that time, without much ado, he leapt out and shunpoed away towards Ukitake's office and, after hasty briefing with the headmaster, he directly headed towards 4th division ward, carrying an agonized Uriya bridal style. Thank goodness, no one—including any taichou or fukutaichou—spotted and recognized him and his roommate during the night on Seireitei, so he could go without much commotion. Thank goodness—again—Unohana-san had been alert and swift in examining Uriya. She gave the green eyed man her concoctions once more and told Ichigo to keep an eye on his companion. The said teen only nodded in apprehension.

The bout was happened almost three weeks ago. And now, Uriya scarcely got an attack whatsoever. He went through his daily routine without suffering any kind of pain or even having insomnia, much to Ichigo's relief.

Long short story, they both went through their daily routine without experiencing something bizarre. Their days were filled with homework, classes, practices, sparring (either on the academy field and training ground), and tuning out Koheita's blabbering about his Kurosaki-sama. Honestly, Ichigo had paid no more attention for the said young man blabbering about him—well, not exactly him, rather his imaginary self, courtesy of Koheita—and Uriya did the same as well.

Their ordinary, boring days had finally been interrupted just by one announcement. The notification leaflets had been plastered on the academy's bulletin board and several eye-catching spots where students most likely gathered.

The group was now sitting in the cafeteria, having their lunch and reigning over their own table; apart from the other students. Ichigo, however, sat on the corner of the table after he hastily finished his ramen, propping his arms as a pillow for his head. Uriya sat on the farthest corner of the table, reading one of his thick collections while munching his onigiri slowly. The others of the group were sitting around the table, chatting loudly while enjoying their meals.

Due to reading what was written inside the notification, Koheita was ecstatic. Both Yajirou and Masamura were also thrilled, although less ecstatic than Koheita, and Kanzaki was being his nonchalant-yet-interested self. Their group had expanded by the addition of Asami Mayu and her best friend, Fujino Asahi; and to say that they were also thrilled by the announcement was an understatement. Well, most of the merry part was going to Asahi's behalf, though.

"THIS. IS. AWESOME." Koheita punctuated every word clearly and cheerfully. He had one leaflet on his hand. His eyes were sparkling and shiny with excitement. "A bout! Against real shinigamis! Moreover they are veterans from the Winter War!"

Kanzaki smiled, watching his friend's demeanor. "Yeah, I agree with you. The academy even has a knack to suspend all classes on this Saturday. It means no long lecture at Kidou Terminology, no difficult spelling at Reiatsu Control and Healing, and obviously no boring meditation at Zanjutsu Synchronization."

Asahi scoffed. "You take all the optional classes?! You're such a nerd, Kanzaki."

The said man only grinned and winked, much to Asahi's chagrin.

Ichigo had deliberately tuned out their conversation and went to take a short nap on his spot. His intention didn't reach its goal though, as Kanzaki prompted a question at him.

"Ryo, what do you think about this event?"

Ichigo sleepily turned his head to regard Kanzaki when a paper was being shoved on his face. It was the notification leaflet. Grumbling, he grabbed the paper and read the content out loud—not that he hadn't read it before.

"For all academy students,

For special occasion this Saturday, two members of Gotei 13, namely Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd seat officer of 11th division, and Ayasegawa Yumichika, 5th seat officer of 11th division, will come over to spar everyone within 7th and 6th grades.

As for lower grades, they can apply a request for sparring. The request form can be acquired on the academy administrative office and will be accepted back up until Friday afternoon.

The sparring match will be held on 8 in the morning. All classes held on Saturday will be canceled.

Headmaster of Shinigami Academy,

Ukitake Jyuushiro."

Ichigo halted his announcement and shamelessly yawned. Somewhere on the nearby corner, Uriya scoffed at seeing this and resumed his reading.

"…Is that your clever opinion, Ryo? Yawning out wide and pretending to be uncared about this?" Masamura sardonically remarked.

Ichigo shrugged absently. He was truly worn out and in desperate need of sleep. His sparring time with Uriya last night had been prolonged until near dawn time; and by the time they realized that they needed their beauty sleep and all, they were too exhausted just to move a finger. Well, it was just in Ichigo's behalf though. So, Uriya, being the less fatigued one, carried half-sleeping Ichigo towards their room, threw him unceremoniously on the bed… only to kick him awake when the morning came—an hour later. So yes, Ichigo was desperately exhausted and sleepy he didn't care a thing around him anymore.

"Mmhhhmm?"—another yawn—"What? Oh yeah, I don't really care…"—yawn—"…Truly, don't care… now leave me alone… wanna sleep…" That was Ichigo's intelligent reply before his head hit the table; earning glares from his friends and an amused look from one former Espada.

"Oh, great! He's dozing off again!" Yajirou shouted exasperatedly.

"What did he do last night anyway? He's becoming sleepyhead all the day. Even Yurie-sensei was mad at him for napping during her class." Asahi exclaimed incredulously.

"Maybe he was out all night to meet with his girlfriend. You know, that waitress…" Koheita trailed off as his friends shot him a look and jerked at Uriya. Warily, he glanced at the said green eyed man and sighed in relief as Uriya didn't seem to acknowledge his words and kept reading.

"Don't play with fire, Koheita." Kanzaki reprimanded softly. "You don't want Uriya-san oppress you with his reiatsu alone, do you?"

Koheita quickly shook his head no and sank in his seat, glancing at Uriya fearfully once and again.

"…I wonder if Shizu-kun can outfight Madarame-san and Ayasegawa-san." Mayu suddenly whispered. She rarely talked and once she spoke, everyone turned their attention towards the soft spoken girl in wonderment. She blushed under their stares.

"There's no way two of strongest members in 11th division will be overpowered by him!" Koheita exclaimed, totally forgetting about being quiet. Mayu jumped slightly hearing his sudden exclamation. "Madarame-sama and Ayasegawa-sama were fighting in the war alongside Kurosaki-sama, weren't they? And Uriya is only a freshman like us."

"Hush! Slow down your voice, you moron!" Asahi glared dagger at him. She glanced warily at Uriya, who didn't show a sign of hearing them at all—seemingly too engrossed of his book, much to their relief—and hissed once more. "We don't know for sure, Koheita, so don't make such reckless statement."

Kanzaki and the others nodded in agreement, while Koheita pouted. Although the fake orange haired man didn't hate Shizu Uriya, he didn't deny that he rather disliked him. The green eyed man somehow unnerved him. Especially his undivided stare; man, that was scary.

Uriya heard all of their conversation. Inwardly, he smiled wryly and decided that he would skip the special sparring on the Saturday. It wasted his time anyway. Maybe he would go to the library or just training in the dojo. He knew that both trashes from the 11th division were no match for him. Heck, Ikkaku even lost to Ichigo when they met for the first time. That explained many things.

Maybe he could drag Ichigo with him; since he opined that Ichigo wouldn't want to blow up his own cover just by recklessly fighting 3rd and 5th seat officers from the brashest division in Gotei 13.

"Actually," Masamura piped in; his face enthusiastic. "I've got the request forms from the admin this morning. I got eight forms"—he glanced at Uriya subtly—"for all of you, Ryo, and Shizu-kun."

Uriya blinked.

Koheita scowled. "Why should you get one for him?!"

Masamura blinked innocently. "Nothing. I just think that he has been part of us since he's roommate with Ryo, that's all."

"He isn't even friendly with us. Sure, Ryo is our buddy, but him? Nah, I don't think so." Koheita countered heatedly.

"He'll make a valuable buddy, Koheita." Kanzaki murmured thoughtfully. "Besides, he is quite docile and, inwardly, a kind person, I believe."

Uriya was quite taken aback hearing this particular statement. He used to be feared or despised, but to be regarded by someone so much …plain in term of power ('trash' like he would call them; but he rarely used the word now, save for Ichigo) was beyond him. He had stopped his reading and looked up to the group sitting across him on the other side of the table. Thankfully, they were now oblivious of his gaze.

"I agree with Nomura-kun." Mayu shyly remarked. "Shizu-kun is a kind person, once you peel his cold and stony exterior."

Uriya blinked again. Well, that was unexpected.

Asahi raised her eyebrows speculatively.

"Why Mayu… I don't know that you have a crush to him." She gushed with not-so-subtle voice. Her best friend colored.

"I—It's not that, Asahi-chan!" she whined cutely. "I just—just feel that he's that kind of person!"

"Yeah, suurree…" the blonde girl drawled cheerfully, earning a pout from Mayu and laughter from the others.

From that on, their conversation had shifted to another less interesting topic (at least in Uriya's opinion), so he went back to his book and tuned out any kind of disturbance.

Ichigo, however, was still snoring softly on the table, oblivious to the world.

###

Ichigo was awoken by harsh nudge on his shoulder.

He groggily lifted his head and rubbed the sleepiness away from his eyes as Uriya stared down at him. The rest of the group decided to leave Ryo behind; since they saw Uriya rising from his seat and walking over to his roommate' seat, right after the bell ringing. Masamura, however, had time to slip the request forms to his hand before scurrying away towards his buddies—he slipped two sheets, one for Uriya himself and another for Ichigo.

"…Wuht?"

"…Time for next class, trash." Monotone voice greeted his ears. "I hope your short nap is sufficient enough."

Ichigo scowled at him and heaved his body sluggishly to follow Uriya to the class room. Their next subject was hakuda and Yuujirou-sensei wasn't a patient man.

While walking towards their class, Uriya absently gave Ichigo the form. The latter received the sheet with confusion plastered on his face.

"What's this?"

"Request form. For the sparring bout against those two trashes from 11th division next Saturday."

Ichigo frowned as he examined the content of the sheet. "Ikkaku and Yumichika aren't trashes, sullen face."

"…Whatever."

Silence ensued before Ichigo broke it with a question.

"Do you fill it up?"

Uriya glanced at him and snorted. "No, it's just wasting my time."

Ichigo pondered for a while. "…Indeed. But won't it be suspicious if we don't fill the request?"

"It's optional. They don't have any right to question our motives for not join in."

"Nonetheless, they will stay suspicious as for two stars from the 1st grade don't request a bout with experienced fighters." This was said with mockery tone. Ichigo continued rather seriously. "They will consider us as arrogant brats."

Uriya was silent for a moment before replied coldly. "I don't care what they think about my person. Do you?"

"…Well, I don't either."

With that, they promptly agreed in one thing and deliberately discarded the papers on the nearby trash bin.

###

Unknowingly for them, Kanzaki saw this and gingerly took the papers from the bin. He kept the sheets within his bag to be filled latter.

Oh, there was no way they would get away from this, he mused. He heard their conversation a bit—he was vaguely surprised as Uriya didn't feel his presence nearby at the time—and although he was completely blank about whatever they were talking about, he knew one thing: that both Shirosaki Ryo and Shizu Uriya weren't ordinary students.

There was no other way ordinary freshmen could have superb ability of both swordsmanship and shunpo, and in Uriya's case, kidou skills, like they already had. And the way they kept disappearing to who-knows-where all the day in Sunday was intriguing.

And Ryo called both Madarame-san and Ayasegawa-san in first name basis; as if they were old pals. Interesting…

All of these piqued Kanzaki's curiosity. And once he was curious, he would find for the answers no matter what.

###

Uriya frowned as he felt a familiar reiatsu flaring from behind him. He glanced from his shoulder only to find an empty spot near the trash bin where they dumped their forms.

It was Kanzaki's reiatsu.

Finding only vacant presence, he shrugged it off and walked away behind Ichigo, dismissing his wary thought as he considered the young man as ignorant person. Nosy, but still ignorant…

Oh, how wrong he was at that time…

###


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, I'm back.

Thank you for the reviews.

This part may be a bit longer than the first part. Actually I intended to make it two parts, but somehow it was lengthened into three parts. Sorry if I digress…

Uriya's a bit scary here. Poor Kanzaki.

On to the story…

* * *

#16: Saturday Sparring Bout – Part 2 – Interrogation

* * *

Saturday was coming faster than they thought before. Homework and full-time classes made them almost forget their initial excitement for the Saturday sparring bout. Except if you were coincidentally a hyperactive person named Koheita.

Both Uriya and Ichigo paid no attention to the upcoming event—that, until Kanzaki brought it up during lunch on Friday.

"Ne, are you guys ready for tomorrow's event?" the puppy eyed man asked casually to everyone in their table. By now, Uriya had been sitting and having lunch along them; though he was still distant towards everyone, except maybe Ichigo.

"Hell yeah!!" Yajirou and Koheita cheered simultaneously. Masamura only grinned widely, while the girls smirked meaningfully. They were all excited for tomorrow.

"How about you two, Ryo, Uriya-san?" Kanzaki turned around and asked the silent duo.

Ichigo only shrugged while enjoying his meal—tempura udon with ice lemon tea as beverage. Uriya, having finished his own meal—rice, fried fish and preserved vegetable with green tea as beverage—surprisingly retorted.

"We're not going."

"EHHH??!!" almost all the table-occupants exclaimed in shock, save Kanzaki, who had guessed. "WHY?!"

"Nothing." Ichigo replied softly. He felt somehow uneasy about this particular matter. "There's no requirement for us to join, isn't it? It's optional by the way."

"Yes, it is. But still…" Masamura droned, "Don't you feel thrilled about this? I mean—come on! It's a once in million years' chance! Not everyday you can fight against seated officers in Gotei! Let alone, the ones who as famous as Madarame-san and Ayasegawa-san are!"

Uriya scoffed, while Ichigo inwardly rolled his eyes.

"We're still not going, Masamura." Ichigo stated matter-of-factly. "I and Uriya have something to do tomorrow."

"Like what?" Yajirou asked skeptically. "Sparring against each other? Come on, we know that both of you are excellent in battle—zanjutsu, hakuda, hohou alike—but I don't think that you regard yourself high enough."

Ichigo face palmed. _Great, just like I've thought before_, he grimly mused. _Now they will deem us as arrogant shits. In this capacity, joining the event or not, they will eventually find out about us._

Uriya watched as the conversation around him flowing and tensing up. He didn't care what people think about his person—not that everyone in Seireitei knew him anyway—but what about Ichigo? The younger man had enough reason to keep his real identity hidden—he was Soul Society's Hero and taichou-candidate, for god sake. If his cover was blown off, Ichigo was surely doomed.

"…Even though we re-think our decision and intend to join the event, we don't have our request papers anymore." Uriya interjected. "We lost the paper already."

"Uriya's right." Ichigo seconded him. "And the admin has run out of the sheet. The limit is this afternoon. There's no way we can re-join the event."

Everyone went silent as they pondered this piece of information. Kanzaki, however, smiled faintly.

"I have guessed it, so don't worry about that." He drawled, startling the others. Both Uriya and Ichigo looked at him dubiously. "I saw you _disposed_ the papers that day. I thought, _how wasteful_, so I picked it up. I've filled your parts and gave them to the admin."

Uriya blinked at him; his face was devoid of any emotion. Ichigo jaw dropped. Everyone was excited and cheering Kanzaki.

"So… you don't have anymore excuse passing the event tomorrow." Kanzaki finished triumphantly.

_Damn_, Ichigo cussed. _This guy is sneaky. Just like Mizuiro, plus a bit more of brain…_

Uriya silently seethed. He recalled the time when he and Ichigo walked back to the class after they disposed the infernal papers on the trash bin. He recalled he felt a familiar reiatsu lingering the spot. He knew it was Kanzaki's, though he found no one in vicinity. But he didn't expect that Kanzaki would do something like this. Sly bastard, that boy was...

Regretfully, the green eyed man admitted that the boy had point; the same point Ichigo had mentioned before. If they skipped the event—even though Kanzaki enlisted them in without their consent—they would eventually be suspected by the other students.

"That's GREAT, my friend!! Now both Ryo and Shizu can kick some high-graders' asses by fighting Madarame-sama and Ayasegawa-sama better than they do. I bet no one in 6th and 7th classes can equal our buddies here!" Koheita loudly boasted, standing from his seat.

His bragging, however, brought glares from 6th and 7th graders who were incidentally sitting on the next table. Koheita grinned sheepishly before sinking back to his chair. Asahi and Mayu laughed at him. Yajirou and Masamura snickered, while Kanzaki rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Well, Uriya-san, Ryo? The two of you can't evade the chance anymore. If you don't show up tomorrow, everyone including the teachers and staffs will be more than suspicious at you." There was a hidden quip within Kanzaki's words which irked Uriya further. "Isn't that convenient to you, is it? Ne?"

_I hope that trash had a death wish…_

Ichigo gulped as he saw his roommate's cold fury. He glanced at Kanzaki who blinked innocently at him and Uriya. That Mizuiro-look-alike was doomed…

"…I see." Uriya coldly remarked. "Well then, we'll see you tomorrow."

After saying those words, he stood from his seat and walked away from the cafeteria. Everyone stared at his retreating back, wide eyed; save Ichigo.

"…Kanzaki," Ichigo murmured slowly, audible enough for only the said man who could hear it. "You are truly a dead man."

Kanzaki blinked at him, and then smiled mischievously. Ichigo cringed inwardly seeing the smile. Somehow he remembered a certain someone with the same smile—a certain someone who always wore striped white and green hat along with a pair of geta…

"Never mind." The puppy eyed man smiled cheerfully. "See you in class then. Let's go, guys."

"Oy, Kanzaki. What's all this about?" Koheita exclaimed, confused. The others looked at Kanzaki with same expression plastered on their faces.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kanzaki beamed. "Let's get to the class."

"Oh, okay." The fake-orange haired man muttered, still confused. He turned to face Ichigo and asked, "Ryo, you're coming or not?"

"Eh? Oh, yes, later, guys. I want to go to the bathroom first."

Without glancing over his friends, Ichigo hurriedly scurried away from their table, leaving five confused persons and one knowing person on his dust.

###

"Damn, damn, damn… that Kanzaki, how come he managed to—to _frame_ us?" Ichigo muttered profanities along his way to the male bathroom. He didn't really need to go there actually; he just needed to be alone. Uriya was nowhere to be found. Not even in the class room.

Stopping in front of the door, Ichigo was too drawn with his musing to recognize a flare of familiar reiatsu approaching him. When he finally came to his sense, it was too late.

Suddenly his left forearm was being grasped by a strong force. Alarmed, Ichigo turned to look at his captor and saw all-too-familiar green eyes flashing, along with deep frown expression in pale skinned visage. Uriya.

"Sullen face! What—?!"

Ichigo hadn't finished speaking yet, while Uriya yanked him and dragged him along, leaving the corridor in a flash of shunpo. Falling into quick shunpo, the green eyed man along with his unwilling companion found their way towards the training ground. When they finally reached the shrubs, they stopped shunpoing. Uriya landed gracefully, tonelessly on the ground; Ichigo landed beside him in not-so-decent manner.

Turning angrily at his stoic comrade, Ichigo glared at Uriya in full force. He didn't understand the reason why the pale man dragging him here. For a moment, he forgot about their current predicament.

"The hell, Uriya! What's wrong with you??!!"

Uriya regarded him in silence, tilting his head slightly. He scrutinized the younger man with such intensity that leaving Ichigo' skin crawl in the creeps. He suddenly recalled the old Ulquiorra who often did this creepy staring.

"We have problem."

Ichigo fought the urge to roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Obvious, it's as clear as crystal that we do HAVE a problem." Ichigo snorted. "That Kanzaki is a real snoop."

Ignoring Ichigo's initial sarcasm, Uriya retorted, "Indeed. It seemed that everything happened like you have said before. We initially intended to skip the event, but fate's being such a bitch and thrust us into this predicament."

Ichigo stifled a laugh hearing Uriya's parable. Uriya rarely cussed, save for his call-people-trash-in-daily-basis terms.

"That Kanzaki is truly an embodiment of fate-bitch, indeed."

Uriya nodded curtly. "In this point, we don't have any choice, Ichigo."

"So? We're going to kick Ikkaku's and Yumichika's asses?"

"Not quite so." There was a ghost of smile on Uriya's face. "Yes. We're going to fight them. But then we have to pretend losing from them. It doesn't make any sense if we, first graders, win against experienced seated-officers of Gotei, does it?"

"I guess you're right. But still…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head, aggravated. "Imagining my self deliberately losing from Ikkaku is an irking thought. Shit, I won't hear it until the end."

"…Well, bear with it, trash. It's for your own benefit."

"Che. I guess it can't be helped then." He pointed his gaze at Uriya. "What about you then? Will you feign losing from them?"

"Of course. It's easy to do. Besides, I don't even know them personally they hardly get me for this." Uriya couldn't help letting out a small smirk. "I can live it down, better than you do."

Ichigo grumbled, grudgingly admitting that his roommate was right. Ikkaku and Yumichika, hell, even Renji and Rukia wouldn't let him live this down.

Uriya' smirk widened as he saw Ichigo's face contort from one expression to another; from anger, irritation, lastly frustration. The younger man was as emotional as ever. He still couldn't get a grip about the rapid shift of emotion, not to mention, to experience it firsthand. He didn't think he would, though.

A ringing of bell could be heard from the direction of academy, indicating the beginning of the day class. Ichigo and Uriya looked at each other. Almost in unison, they muttered grimly.

"Crap. We're late."

###

Kanzaki watched from behind his heavy eyelids as duo Shizu Uriya and Shirosaki Ryo walk into the class and receive harsh glare from their Algebra teacher, Tomoya-sensei. He was a prim man, with slick, neatly-combed black hair, thick eyeglasses, and a prodding stick which he always gripped. Somehow, Kanzaki bemused, that man looked like a very stuck-up tormentor. He giggled quietly at his own thought_. I don't make any sense here, since the subject is soooo boooorrriiiiinnnggg…_

He looked at his side. Koheita had long ago dozed off, since the beginning of the class. Just wait for the dandy teacher to catch him red-handed and give him some lesson…

Yajirou and Masamura were still intact, watching in less interest as the two tensai-wannabes being scolded for their tardiness. The girls were also absorbed in the show, as per the others.

Kanzaki brought his gaze back to the pair and had to catch his breath when his eyes met Uriya's cold glare. The subtle message behind those vivid emerald eyes was simple: _I'll talk to you later_.

Suddenly feeling nervous, the puppy eyed man shifted uncomfortably in his seat; unintentionally awaking Koheita in the process. The fake-orange top rubbed sleepiness from his eyes as he asked his best friend, "Huh? Whuzzup?"

"Tomoya-sensei scolds Uriya-san and Ryo for being late."

"Hmm? Oh, it's not unusual. They are often late, ne?"

"Mm, yeah, you're right…"

Koheita looked at his best friend, quickly sobered. He frowned when he saw his usually calm and nonchalant friend fidgeting in nervous manner.

"…Hey, Kanzaki, what's the matter with you, dude?"

Kanzaki chuckled in jittery. "No—nothing. I'm fine, tee hee…"

"The hell you're fine! Actually, I recently realize, you've been acting funny since Tuesday—like… you have some kind of shady business or what. First, you acted all hush-hush and now you're fidgeting as if somebody threatens you to death."

_Your words might be coming true, Koheita_, Kanzaki grimly mused, eyeing Uriya once more. Fortunately, the green eyed man didn't look at him. Out loud, he said, "Ehh, you think so? It's not like that. I'm perfectly fine, really!"

Koheita still eyed him suspiciously. Aside being a complete retard in daily basis, Koheita was actually quite observant, especially about his closest friends. He knew that his best buddy had been in some kind of trouble lately; though he didn't really know what trouble he was in. Following Kanzaki's gaze, he frowned in distaste as in the same time he saw Uriya glare coldly at Kanzaki. He realized something was up.

"Kanzaki, why does that prick glare at you so coldly? Did he have trouble with you recently?" Koheita's voice was low, almost inaudible, nonetheless Kanzaki heard it clearly.

Kanzaki snapped his head quickly to look at Koheita; his face showing that he was somehow terrified. Koheita's frown turned into scowl as he saw his best friend's expression.

"He did it, didn't he?" he growled. "That prick! He dares to pick on you! I swear I'll—"

"Koheita, stop it!! It's not Uriya-san's fault! It's—it's mine…"

Koheita frowned at Kanzaki, utterly confused.

"What do you mean?!"

"That's—"

By the time Kanzaki had yet to answer, both Uriya and Ichigo had reached their usual seats. Koheita shifted a bit to give space to Ichigo, but he had had his glare fixed on Uriya. The latter didn't even flinch as he glanced at the younger man and sat down noiselessly.

"You bast—"

"Koheita, please! Stop! You're going to embarrass yourself by making a scene right here and right now." Kanzaki pleaded. Yajirou and Masamura had turned their attention at them, confused. Several others, including Asahi and Mayu, also looked at the sudden commotion. Fortunately, their teacher was too engrossed in digging his bag for some papers to recognize them.

Ichigo, having a comprehension about the problem, placated the young man to control his temper. He glanced at Uriya, silently telling him to refrain whatever he would want to do to Kanzaki. Uriya promptly ignored him and remained in his solemn posture.

"Calm down, Koheita! We're in the class room. And I assure you… the problem isn't as serious as you've been thinking before." Ichigo muttered darkly. Koheita slacked his tensed stance and resumed his seat, still glaring heatedly at Uriya.

"I believe you, Ryo. But if I find out that bastard has wronged Kanzaki, I swear I will pummel him senseless." He growled angrily.

_And how exactly you will do it, silly, Uriya's definitely stronger than you_, Ichigo mused, half annoyed, half amused. But of course, he didn't speak it out loud.

"…Fine. Now, easy, will you?" Ichigo murmured.

Ichigo gave a pointed look at Kanzaki, who met his eyes and nodded slowly. The message was somehow similar like Uriya had sent to him.

'_We'll talk later.'_

###

When the class was over, Kanzaki meekly followed Uriya walking down the aisle and to the secluded area of the academy. Koheita insisted to go along him, but Ichigo practically dragged him towards the opposite direction, following Yajirou and the others towards their Administrative class. Considering Kanzaki's problem, the Zangetsu wielder finally decided to rely on Uriya and his judgment.

Reaching the desired place—a hidden blind alley right beside the library—Uriya stopped walking. Kanzaki—who didn't dare to raise his eyes and see even the back of the leading man—bumped onto his back. He muttered a sorry and backed away a bit, nervously waiting Uriya to pass his dreading words. For poor Kanzaki, it was like waiting for a death sentence.

Uriya turned around to regard the young man before him. Scrutinizing Kanzaki intently, he spoke, "…Explain to me what exactly your reason to do something such as having me and Shirosaki included on the event tomorrow despite our unwillingness. You know exactly that act could be categorized as violating someone's privacy."

Kanzaki fidgeted under Uriya's intense scrutiny. He looked everywhere, anywhere, but the green eyed man in front of him.

"Eh, mmm, no—no reason at all. I just want the two of you to participate in the bout tomorrow, that's all. I want to see you fighting the seated officers. No—no other re—reason, really!" he stammered.

Uriya narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

"Really?" he pushed; his voice dangerously low.

"Really! You have to believe me!"

Uriya sighed heavily. "Because, if you have any intention other than that, I sadly say I don't approve your method."

Kanzaki gulped. "Of—of course, Uriya-san."

There was uncomfortable silence ensued. Uriya then locked his undivided stare with Kanzaki's nervous one. "…Are you by any chance suspecting something from me and/or Shirosaki?"

Kanzaki choked his own spit. _This is not good, definitely not good_, he panicked.

"N-no…"

"…Just speak the truth, Nomura. I will know if you lie or not. So, spill."

"…Well… actually…"

"Hmm?"

Kanzaki bowed his head in resignation. "…Actually… yes."

Uriya smirked inwardly. Outwardly, he kept his cold and impassive mask on. Interrogation could be fun sometimes.

"…What do you suspect?"

Kanzaki gulped again. His nervousness somehow increased. He suddenly regretted doing such act like including Uriya and Ryo into the event without their consent; just because of his curiosity.

"…Err, that—that both of you aren't ordinary first graders?" he lamely replied.

_He is a close one_, Uriya thought; somehow amused. Being a nosy person he was Nomura Kanzaki was surely an observant fellow. He would be a valuable asset if he was trained well…

"What makes you think like that?"

The younger man fidgeted again. "Err… the fact that both of you are superb in almost every aspect of battle? I mean—both you and Ryo are great in zanjutsu, hakuda, hohou, and—especially for you—kidou! You're truly a tensai! It's awesome considering we are barely entering the academy."

Uriya sighed. "…You know, Hitsugaya-taichou from 10th division is also a tensai and he was capable to master every aspect of battle, as you say such. But it seems that no one suspected him for anything, aside from being a tensai himself. Why do you think we are different?"

Kanzaki braved himself and looked at Uriya's emerald eyes.

"Because… at that time Hitsugaya-taichou barely knew even a member from Gotei; not to mention, called two of them with their first names."

Kanzaki barely realized that he had dug his own grave by admitting that he intentionally eavesdropping Ichigo's and Uriya's conversation back then. He clasped a hand on his mouth and bowed his head, embarrassed and afraid.

Uriya blinked at him.

"…I see." His voice was dark and menacing Kanzaki wanted and hoped by all his lucky stars he was away from the other man. "You were eavesdropping me and Shirosaki talking."

"I—"

"Nomura."

"Ye—yes?"

When he heard nothing was uttered by the other man, Kanzaki lifted his gaze up and met Uriya's green eyes. Uriya was looking at him intently; his brilliant green eyes darkening and clouded by unrecognized emotion.

Kanzaki held his breath. He didn't know why but somehow he felt seeing a gleam of deep sadness and worry within those big, melancholic emerald eyes.

"…Speak no more of this. If I hear even a word of this matter being uttered out loud, I won't be hesitant to …reprimand you in a way I see fit."

"O—okay. I—I understood."

"…I suppose not even Takaya knows about this particular matter, am I right?"

"Y—yes…"

"Good, keep it that way."

Uriya walked past him in long strides, not even bothering to glance back at the stupefied man. Kanzaki watched his retreating back, feeling hopeless.

Somehow he couldn't erase the image of sad, melancholic green eyes boring holes deep inside him.

###


	17. Chapter 17

Hello…

Thank you for the reviews. And sorry for making many mistakes in grammars and whatsoever.

Really, I don't make any sense. It sucks when you know that you write English-based stories, but you also know that your English sucks since you're born in non-English country… wuh…

I digress…

This chapter is looonnngg… and it doesn't even end yet… the next chapter will be a continuation from the Saturday Sparring Bout's arc, though the title doesn't show it. I somehow want to make a cliffy during Ichigo and Ikkaku's fight.

* * *

#17: Saturday Sparring Bout – Part 3 – The Bout

* * *

When Kanzaki went back to the Administrative class, he saw Uriya had already sat down in his usual spot. Ryo was busy holding Koheita so he didn't leap at the green eyed man and strangled him to death—if he could do so. Yajirou and Masamura seemed relieved when they saw him back in one piece. Asahi and Mayu looked at him and Uriya back and forth; their expression wary. It seemed that they were already knew; at least on the surface.

Kanzaki walked to his seat—the class, fortunately, didn't start yet, since Kusakabe-sensei wasn't yet there—and slumped, exhausted. Koheita stopped his effort to launch a vicious attack to Uriya (to no avail) and watched as his best friend propped his arms and pretended to nap. He huffed, glared at Uriya for the last time, flashed him a rude gesture, and went back to his notes. The said man paid him no attention at all. Ichigo glanced at the two back and forth before sighing in defeat.

That night, Ichigo and Uriya had a long talk about the incident last afternoon. Uriya told him about his interrogation and Kanzaki's suspicion. The younger man nodded and replied that he was okay about Uriya's method for handling the problem; nonetheless he told him not to torture the poor man further. Uriya only scoffed.

They were mutually agreed to cease the discussion until next time.

Saturday morning came languidly—at least for some people.

Both Uriya and Ichigo decided to bring their own zanpakutos to the bout. Not that they wanted to gain more people's attention; they just didn't want to wreck another asauchi in the process.

Tsukuyomi slipped on his sash, Uriya grimly realized that his zanpakuto somehow stood out even more than Ichigo's. At least Zangetsu's scabbard was black, similar like normal asauchi's was. He was partly glad that his zanpakuto wasn't huge in size.

Ichigo was anxious about Zangetsu and his hollow. Shiro was restless in his inner world, leaving him weary and somehow, edgy. To let Zangetsu sealed all the time, he needed his focus and his reiatsu had to be intact, if not… well, it would be disastrous. Ichigo didn't tell Uriya about this, but he felt that the older man had already known. The former Espada gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder—sign of trustworthy and understanding—much to Ichigo's amazement.

He smiled faintly. At least he could trust Uriya now, if somehow everything went downhill.

He hoped not.

###

Kanzaki wasn't as nervous as he was before.

He still didn't tell Koheita about Uriya's threat yesterday; he only told him that he was the one who wronged the green eyed man first, so that time he went to say sorry. His best friend didn't truly believe him, but he shrugged it off. Kanzaki was now glad that his faithful friend had been back to his old self: cheerful and enthusiastic about this morning's event.

The six of them met at the dorm's front gate, wearing their usual uniforms and bring only their money pouches. They planned to have lunch on the restaurant nearby. Koheita and Yajirou, however, wanted to have lunch on the same restaurant Uriya's older sister worked at.

When both Ichigo and Uriya walked out from the dorm, the group could only stare at them. Specifically, they stared at their zanpakutos, slipped neatly on their sashes.

Uriya's Tsukuyomi gleamed in greenish sheen, as if the blade was somehow happy for being outside. Zangetsu hummed contently, reciprocating his zanpakuto counterpart's happiness. After some moments of sparring and dueling against each other, the two of them had been close friends now—as close as zanpakutos could, of course.

"…Wow, Ryo, Shizu-kun," Masamura gushed in astonishment. "Takasuke-sensei was right. You already have your own zanpakutos!"

"Can I touch it?" Yajirou asked hopefully, pointing at Tsukuyomi.

Uriya glanced at his zanpakuto and shook his head no. "He doesn't like people other than me touch him. Tsukuyomi is troublesome sometimes."

"It's a he? And the name is Tsukuyomi?" Asahi inquired, curious. Uriya only nodded.

"What about you, Ryo? What is your zanpakuto's name?" Kanzaki asked.

Ichigo was lost. He didn't have any idea if they already knew about Zangetsu or not.

"Eh, err, it's…"

"The name's Zangetsu."

Ichigo whipped his head at Uriya so fast the other man wondered if he got a whiplash. He glared at the green eyed man; but his glare met impassive stare.

"Zangetsu?" Asahi repeated. "It's a good name." The others nodded in agreement. Ichigo sighed in relief. It seemed they didn't recognize or know about his zanpakuto …yet.

"Tsukuyomi is also a good name." Kanzaki added sincerely. Uriya only shrugged.

They walked unhurriedly towards the main field of the academy, save Koheita. The fake orange top practically bounced up and down as they got nearer and nearer to the site. The group laughed at his enthusiasm. He reminded Ichigo of Yachiru; moreover, Yachiru who had a lot of candies.

They arrived at the main field and noticed that the vicinity had been already crowded. It was still seven past half; and people had already crowded around the field, impatiently waiting for the upcoming event. They were mainly consisted of 6th and 7th graders. Some of them had already had their own zanpakutos, strapped neatly on their waists.

"Wow, they are as excited as you, Koheita," Yajirou casually remarked.

"Of course! Who wouldn't anyway?!" Koheita beamed happily. He skipped through the crowd and immediately disappeared to greet some other people.

"I wonder if he got lost somehow," Asahi giggled. Everyone but Uriya snorted in amusement.

"Yeah, right."

But Koheita didn't get lost. He skipped back to them several moments later, bringing eight pink cotton candies. They gawked at him.

"Where do you get _those_?" Asahi asked him incredulously.

Koheita waved one cotton candy in front of her, which she accepted reluctantly. "Oh, somebody sold these on the corner of the field. Our turns are right after the upper graders' turns ended. Since we are first graders, we get the last turn."

"That's quite vexing." Masamura murmured. He also received one cotton candy from Koheita. He took it gingerly and stared at the thing as if it would change into monstrous hollow eventually.

Yajirou grabbed a cotton candy even before Koheita offered one to him. He mumbled a 'thanks' and eagerly licked the candy.

Kanzaki accepted the candy with cheerful 'thanks'. He liked cotton candy anyway.

Mayu accepted her cotton candy shyly and muttered a low 'thank you'. She didn't particularly like sweets, but she appreciated the candy as she took a bite at it. She decided she liked the candy.

Both Ichigo and Uriya refused the offering.

Pouting, Koheita took two for his own and gave the last one to Yajirou.

They moved closer to the makeshift ring the academy concierge, Hiroshi, had made. The two 11th members didn't arrive yet, but the queue was already long.

"Wow, they're anxious to see those seated shinigamis," Asahi drawled. She watched excitedly as several asauchis being distributed among the 7th graders. For the exception of those who had already had their own zanpakutos, everybody had their own blades now. "Shouldn't 7th graders already have their zanpakutos?"

"…Yes, they should have." Uriya calmly explained. He glared coldly at several 6th punks who throw an insulting leer at him. "But some others don't have theirs yet. Gaining your own zanpakuto depends on your reiatsu level and your communication with your inner spirit."

"So, both you and Ryo have already communicated with your respective zanpakutos, right? How does it feel?" Masamura inquired enthusiastically.

Ichigo and Uriya glanced at each other. When there was no indication that the older man would respond in the short time, Ichigo initiated although a bit hesitant.

"Well, it's …complicated. Like Uriya has said before, it depends on our reiatsu and how we communicate with our inner spirit. Initiating communication with our zanpakuto's spirit isn't something easy to do by the way."

"We've heard that. Takasuke-sensei has said that in the beginning of zanjutsu lesson." Yajirou huffed.

"Yeah. We just want to know how complicated." Kanzaki added.

Ichigo bowed his head, thinking. For him, to gain Zangetsu firstly, he had to experience it in peculiar and, not to mention, hard way. Urahara was a harsh mentor and notoriously cruel when it came to special training. Ichigo still shuddered when he recalled his time training under the shopkeeper's supervision.

"…Very complicated." He murmured unintelligibly, scowling and visibly shuddering. "Especially mine."

The group stared at him, confused. Masamura turned to Uriya to ask, but he refrained as he saw the green eyed man looked away, clearly eluding the upcoming question.

They fell in uncomfortable silence—with Ichigo grumbled and scowled at his own thought and Uriya completely disregarded the group—until they heard a loud cheering from the other side of the field. They turned their heads to see what happened and saw both 11th division seated officers had arrived.

Madarame Ikkaku swaggered into the field with Houzukimaru in his right hand; the other hand slipped within his pocket casually. Ayasegawa Yumichika sashayed his way behind Ikkaku, clearly proud of himself. Fuji Kujaku—or rather Ruri-iro Kujaku, as Yumichika didn't have to hide his kidou-based zanpakuto anymore—was strapped beautifully at his sash.

Ichigo scoffed as he saw both his old buddies from 11th division. Ikkaku was as proud as he usually was; while Yumichika was still a vain sissy.

Uriya watched the shinigamis with slight distaste. He didn't dislike them in particular; he just generally disliked trashy people. They reminded him too much of both Grimmjow and Szayel, mostly in their mannerism.

Ikkaku spotted a white head among the crowd—though several others also had white heads to begin with—and he knew it was Ichigo by his unique reiatsu. He barely realized, though, that Ichigo's reiatsu was a bit subdued; as if the boy had it restrained somehow. He wondered if Ichigo had learned how to control his overflowing reiatsu while he attended the academy.

He glanced at Yumichika, who nodded curtly in response, and jerked his head towards Ichigo. They saw Uriya standing not so far away from Ichigo and they recognized that both of them were included in some motley group of first graders. Ikkaku had to stifle his laughter when he saw Ichigo's irritated scowl as his friend—an orange head weirdo—cheering and yelling beside him.

"Look at his hair. It seems that our Ichigo has a fan." Ikkaku muttered to Yumichika, barely stifled his chuckle. Yumichika snorted and widened his smile. His feather twitched as he winked subtly at Ichigo, who glared at him and Ikkaku.

Ichigo was irritated. He was irritated when Koheita decided to annoy him to no end with his loud cheering and frantic, excited tugging. He was more than only irritated when he saw Ikkaku chuckled and Yumichika winked mischievously at him. He knew that both men would gladly put him in embarrassing situation whenever they wanted to. Oh yeah, putting the great Kurosaki Ichigo in embarrassing scheme was one of their infernal entertainments. Shit…

Uriya couldn't help but feel sorry for Ichigo as he glanced at the younger man in distress. He already saw Yumichika's mischievous wink and could expect the worst. He hoped it wasn't what he thought or else Ichigo was doomed. Knowing 11th members' antic, maybe they wanted to fight their hard with Ichigo, regardless that it would most likely blow up his cover.

Kanzaki observed in subtle interest as Ryo scowled at both 11th division members. Regardless Uriya's threat yesterday, he still felt piqued by the circumstances around his tensai friends. He glanced at Uriya and found him clasping a hand over his mouth to stem a strained smile. He seemed both amused and worried. Kanzaki wondered why. He still thought that, not only Ryo, but Uriya as well, had already known both 11th division officers from the beginning.

"Yo, whitey," Ikkaku drawled when he got near Ichigo. "I expect the best from ya."

Ichigo glared at him. Was this baldy _nut_? If he spoke casually at him like this; like they were close friends; his cover would be surely blown up.

"…Sure," he gritted the word. Ikkaku only laughed gaily.

The bald man walked near Uriya. His laugh ceased as he gave the stoic man a harsh glare. Unfazed, Uriya countered with his own impassive stare.

"…The best from ya too, Espada." The last word was spat out in disgust.

Uriya narrowed his eyes and coldly glared at Ikkaku. He didn't utter a word as Yumichika came behind Ikkaku and tapped his shoulder attentively. The effeminate man gently reprimanded his friend about their current situation and Ikkaku reluctantly let himself being tugged towards the center of the field, where both Takasuke-sensei and Yurie-sensei had been waiting.

Ichigo bristled as he saw Uriya fingered the hilt of his zanpakuto. His roommate was probably thinking about how he would slash Ikkaku into several parts… maybe. Remembering Ikkaku's harsh glare and term to Uriya, he made a mental note to scold the baldy later.

"Espada?"

Asahi's curious remark startled both Ichigo and Uriya. They turned around to face the blonde woman; their eyes wide.

"Why did Madarame-san call you that, Shizu-kun?"

Uriya shrugged as nonchalantly as he could muster. "…Don't know."

"And why did he seem to despise you so much?" she asked again, out of curiosity. She ignored Koheita's rude remark of 'Of course, as he's despicable'—Kanzaki elbowed his best friend for making such rude remark towards Uriya—and waited for Uriya to answer.

"…Don't have a clue."

Ichigo glanced warily at his roommate, clueless as well. And then Uriya went silent entirely.

Kanzaki noted the drastic changes of his two friends' attitude immediately after Ikkaku's remark towards Uriya. Ryo seemed distressed and wary, while Uriya seemed distant and glum. Not that he was scarcely distant or glum before, but it was different right now. Kanzaki could tell the difference.

And this term 'Espada'… where did he hear it before? Kanzaki couldn't remember.

He felt a nudge on his shoulder and turned to see both Masamura and Mayu looked at him worriedly.

Mayu gave him a note. He read it silently.

What's the matter? I and Masamura-kun realize something funny has happened after your commotion yesterday.

He glanced at Mayu in shock and caught her apprehensive look.

Kanzaki sighed and threw a glance at Uriya. He turned back at Mayu and Masamura, gave them a sign indicating that he couldn't talk to them about the particular matter. They frowned, but shrugged it off for the time being.

The bout had begun.

###

One by one, 7th and 6th graders fought the 11th division officers only to be defeated shamelessly. Ikkaku seemed enjoying his bullying towards the poor lads, while Yumichika seemed thoroughly bored. He accompanied Ikkaku out of boredom and didn't object whenever Ikkaku practically threw the much weaker opponents towards him—but he somehow regretted it. There wasn't much challenge in fighting weak opponents. So he got bored again. Ikkaku himself took the tough-looked opponents to be fought. Not that they could equal him of course.

After the two highest grades finished, the lower grades stepped forward. Some of 5th, 4th, 3rd, and 2nd graders had fought against the officers. One of 2nd graders, namely Kasumi-ouji Yasunaka (Ichigo dimly remembered Kasumi-ouji Rurichiyo, the heiress of lowly noble family Kasumi-ouji, whom he met before, and wondered if the young man was somehow related with the obnoxious little missy), fought Ikkaku and succeeded in leaving a slight scar on Ikkaku's left cheek. The bald man grinned devilishly, scaring the young man out of his wits, and commented a 'not bad'. The poor youngster was soon beaten senseless. Ichigo felt sorry for the guy.

Turning his attention towards the 1st graders, who now cowered behind the line, Ikkaku grinned. He didn't seem breaking a sweat at all. Yumichika didn't either.

He barked, "Okay, who's next?!"

The 1st graders looked at each other. They eventually looked at Koheita's group, which had been noisy all the time, courtesy of Koheita. The said man only smirked sheepishly as Ikkaku turned his eyes towards his direction.

"Oy, orange top!" he shouted, startling Koheita. "What about ya're fightin' me, hmm?"

"Ehh, umm, maybe later…" Koheita admitted meekly. He desperately turned towards his friends, seeking refuge. Kanzaki face palmed as his friend cowered behind his back.

Yajirou and Masamura braved their guts and stepped forward.

"We will be your opponents, Madarame-sama, Ayasegawa-sama," they chorused. Two asauchis were given to them. Yajirou took it gingerly while his friend grasped the blade shakily.

"The name is Sasabuki Yajirou." Yajirou introduced himself. He then jerked his thumb at Masamura. "He is Hifune Masamura."

Ikkaku nodded at Yumichika and the vain shinigami nodded back, languidly walking towards Masamura and facing him. Ikkaku faced Yajirou and grinned at him. They prepared their stances—standard stance as the academy had stated before—and unsheathed their respective blades.

"Let's go, boy."

Yurie-san yelled a 'Hajime!' as a cue to start and Yajirou swiftly swung his asauchi forward, crying a war cry while moving. Ikkaku's grin stayed on its place while the bald man repelled his attack easily. The bulky young man tried again from the different angle, only to be blocked effortlessly.

Growling fiercely, Yajirou pulled back and tried to hit Ikkaku's sword arm, but the older man swiveled and Yajirou got hit first. He was thrown onto the ground with a slash wound on his shoulder. Yurie-sensei yelled an 'Ippon!' and ended the bout.

Ikkaku widened his grin and offered a hand to the disgruntled young man. Yajirou accepted it while grumbled about his quick defeat.

"Not bad." He said gleefully. "I want ya to consider a position on 11th division. There's rarely a person, not to mention, a first grader in academy, who is brave enough to charge at me almost without hesitation."

Meanwhile, Masamura faced Yumichika. He shakily pointed his asauchi towards the effeminate man, earning a heavy sigh from the said man.

"Oh, please…" Yumichika droned, shrugging exaggeratedly. "It's not that I'm going to kill you."

Hearing the 'kill' term, Masamura paled considerably. He gulped and when Takasuke-sensei cued a start for the bout, he glued to the spot. Yumichika huffed and leapt forward, swinging Ruri-iro Kujaku in full arc. He directed his attack towards Masamura's head. The young man, startled awake from his initial stiffness, evaded the assault in the right time. He almost stumbled by his own feet as he moved backward hastily.

"Right, that way," Yumichika jeered, "Evade the attack _beautifully_. I shall reward another beautiful assault to you."

Ruri-iro Kujaku was divided into five similar curved blades, efficiently cut through the air towards Masamura. For a second time, the lanky young man thought about his miserable afterlife and upcoming death. He shut his eyes tightly; waiting for the incoming attack…

But nothing happened.

He opened his eyes tentatively and saw Yumichika burst out laughing, clutching his side tightly. He was literally shaking by laughter. Ruri-iro Kujaku had been already sheathed back.

And Masamura was suddenly aware that there wasn't only the 5th seated officer of 11th division who laughed his ass off at that time. Ikkaku, along with other bystanders, including Takasuke-sensei and Yurie-sensei, were laughing out loud at him. The latter was trying to stem her laughter, but to no avail. Even his friends—Mayu and Asahi included—were laughing. The ones who didn't truly laugh were Yajirou, who smirked apologetically at him; Ryo, who scowled at Yumichika; and Uriya, who rolled his eyes, utterly un-amused.

Masamura looked down at his hakama and found that the sash had been cut in half. His hakama pooled around his ankles and he was now clad only in his top shirt and boxers. No wonder the others were laughing at him.

_Oh, I'm so messed up_, Masamura dreadfully thought. He was embarrassed beyond belief.

"Enough laughing, all of you." Ukitake's stern voice scolded them, effectively ceasing the entire merriment. All of them, including Ikkaku and Yumichika, bowed their heads towards the headmaster. How and when the headmaster had arrived on the place, they barely knew.

"Such a teasing, Ayasegawa-san," the white haired man reprimanded the 5th seated officer softly, earning a whispered 'sorry' from him. He nodded in acknowledgement and looked at the two first graders.

"Both of you, Sasabuki-kun and Hifune-kun, go back to your line now—Hifune-kun, tidy yourself, please—since you've fought well." It was an order. Both young men obliged and hurriedly scurried back to their line—poor Masamura grasping the end of his hakama as he practically ran towards his friends.

Ukitake turned his attention to Yurie and nodded curtly. The woman smiled and nodded back before announced, "Okay, who's next?"

Kanzaki, whose feeling had been back to his initial exasperation towards his cowering best friend behind him, raised his hand and stepped forward, yanking the considerably paled Koheita with him. Two asauchis were given to them. Kanzaki took it with firm hands, while Koheita shakily gripped the handle of the blade. They faced their respective opponents.

"Greetings, Madarame-sama, Ayasegawa-sama. The name's Nomura Kanzaki. My friend here is Takaya Koheita. We're both 1st graders." Both officers nodded at Kanzaki's introduction.

Naturally, Koheita faced Ikkaku and Kanzaki faced Yumichika. The bout didn't take long time as usual.

Growing bored by the lack of worthy opponents, Ikkaku initiated the first attack and leapt at Koheita with a horizontal slash of Houzukimaru. He predicted that the young man would stagger backward, dodging his attack instead of repelling it. He was wrong, though, as Koheita, out of instinct, repelled his attack and held it on by his asauchi until he couldn't stand the pressure and was being impelled by Ikkaku's force.

Raising his brows in surprise, the bald man launched another slash, vertical this time. As he predicted, the young man evaded to the side instead of repelling it, barely missing the tip of the blade graze his front—with the aftereffect of the impact, the young man was left unbalanced. Dodging the attack was wiser movement than receiving and holding it on full force sometimes.

Not missing the fluidity of his movement, Ikkaku delivered a sudden swing with Houzukimaru, grinning widely as he saw Koheita's eyes widening in shock. The young man barely missed the swing, stumbling backward and falling to his butt as Ikkaku pointed the tip of Houzukimaru to his throat. Koheita gulped and admitted his defeat.

Kanzaki was in no better situation. It seemed that Yumichika's mood was drastically descending after his last bout with Masamura, so the effeminate man didn't waste his time to use shunpo to get behind him and lunge an attack to his neck. Forced to directly repel Ruri-iro Kujaku's full-blown assault to the side of his neck with his asauchi, the puppy eyed man gritted his teeth as he shakily held on the oppression Yumichika added to his blade.

Yumichika abruptly pulled back, breaking their blades' connection. His sudden movement caused Kanzaki to stumble forward. He didn't prepare himself for the next assault coming from his upper side. Raising his asauchi to repel, he only caught the vacant air as Ruri-iro Kujaku vanished from his eyesight and suddenly appeared on his throat. Gulping nervously, Kanzaki felt the cold metal pressing gently to the vulnerable skin of his neck and he couldn't do another thing aside stuttering his defeat.

Yumichika smiled loftily—his mood had been slightly improved—pulling his zanpakuto back and sheathing it in its scabbard.

"Nice fight, Takaya-kun, Nomura-kun." Ukitake nodded appreciatively at the two exhausted young men, then at both officers. "Now go back to your line."

Koheita and Kanzaki went back to their line; feeling slightly alighted after Ukitake praised them. They met their friends' approval stares and grinned back.

"Who's next?" Takasuke-sensei inquired loudly. No body answered before Asahi stepped forward.

"Me. The name is Fujino Asahi, 1st grader." She stated firmly as she looked at Ikkaku. She didn't particularly like Yumichika, especially after he caused Masamura's predicament. So she decided to face Ikkaku instead. "I will go alone since my best friend, Asami Mayu, can't go for it. If it's possible, I want to fight Madarame-san."

The bald man snorted. "I ain't fightin' woman. Didn't ya see tha' I shoved every girl who has volunteered to Yumi?"

The blonde girl scowled heatedly. "I did see. My question is: why not?"

"One of my principles: don't fight women and children under any situation. Fukutaichou's not counted." The last sentence triggered snickers from Yumichika and Ichigo. Yachiru wasn't surely any ordinary child _ever_.

Asahi huffed in agitation. "Though it's somehow gentlemanly act, you're admitting of being picky about whom you fight with, right? Fine, it looks that 11th division's consisted of whining, picky punks after all. How shameful." She scoffed mockingly.

If those words were uttered by an enemy, and a male at that, the poor lad would be surely as good as dead by now. Ikkaku jerked his head at Asahi so fast he almost got a whiplash from it; glowering viciously at her and growled in dangerously low voice.

"…Say it again, bitch."

"Madarame-san, please consider your rude language." Ukitake interjected, frowning in disapproval. "And Fujino-kun, please refrain from using such taunting insult. It's inappropriate for you to derogate one of the most hardworking divisions in Gotei like that."

Asahi bowed her head in embarrassment, mumbling an apology.

Eventually, Yumichika shoved Ikkaku aside and faced Asahi by himself.

"Let me handle you this time. Accept it as an honor; though you're a hotheaded chick, you're still such a beautiful woman."

Yumichika's direct comment made Asahi straightly blushing.

"I—I don't want to fight you."

"Ooh, and that's coming from a woman who called Ikkaku as a picky punk. Lady, I think it's YOU the picky one."

Asahi's blush deepened. Growling angrily, she snatched the asauchi and unsheathed it.

"Alright! Gimme a shot!"

Yumichika grinned widely. Oh, he liked the girl alright! Well, maybe she was a bit rude, hothead, and un-lady-like, but still, she was a beauty. And Yumichika liked all beautiful things.

"Sure thing, sweetheart."

_Oh, I hate that vain jerk!!_ Asahi thought irritably.

The bout ended almost immediately after Yurie-sensei yelled a 'Hajime!' as Yumichika shunpoed behind Asahi and knocked her asauchi down. Startled as her blade was suddenly being rid from her grip, Asahi turned around only to be flicked on her forehead by all-too-happy Yumichika.

"Gotcha."

She spluttered, blushing in several shades of red before she fumed at him. Laughter erupted once more around them; this time even Ukitake and Uriya couldn't help chuckling softly. Ichigo and Ikkaku snickered gaily as the others roared in laughter and bayed at them.

"You—you—_vain bastard_!!"

"Oh, you mean _pain_fully pretty bastard?"

They roared again until Ukitake cleared his throat. The laughter ceased as the headmaster stepped forward and sternly warned both Yumichika and Asahi to behave.

"Anymore volunteering?" Takasuke-sensei inquired.

Ikkaku sneered at Ichigo and pointed the white haired teen with his zanpakuto.

"He doesn't get his turn yet."

Yumichika stood beside his comrade and looked pointedly at Uriya. "He doesn't either."

Ichigo's scowl returned tenfold times more than before. He glanced at Uriya and noted that the other man didn't even respond openly as his face remained blank and emotionless. He glanced at Ukitake doubtfully and saw the headmaster nodded at him. _At least, Ukitake-san has assured me about this inanity …I don't need to worry about my cover-up…he will surely patronize me, right?_

Ichigo stepped forward, Zangetsu in his hand. He heard some other students murmuring, undoubtedly commenting about his zanpakuto and how a first grader like him could have obtained it in the first place…

He felt Uriya's familiar reiatsu behind him. Somehow, he was relaxed knowing that Uriya was there. If, God forbid, he went _berserk_, at least he knew that both Ukitake and Uriya were quite sufficient to stop him.

Not that he wanted it to happen, though.

'_Ooh, ya sure, King?'_

'Shut up, Shiro. Don't get out.'

'_Ya wanna have fun with Baldy, na? Not tha' Uri-chan's been dissatisfyin' though… Ya just wanna somethin' different.'_

'I don't want to have fun with Ikkaku, Shiro! Nor I want something different. Now back off!'

'_Awww, but I wanna have fun too.'_

'I say, SHUT UP. And BACK OFF.'

'_Awww, King…"_

"Name your self," Takasuke-sensei asked him as he stepped beside Ichigo, jerking him away from his whining hollow and back to his current predicament. He looked at Takasuke-sensei. The man winked subtly at both Ichigo and Uriya—who thoroughly ignored the gesture.

"Shirosaki Ryo, first grade."

"…Shizu Uriya, also first grade."

"Alright, stand here and get your stance. You know the rules: standard stances, no kidou, no shikai, and especially no bankai—if you have one, though." His last comment earned a few snickers from the audience. Ichigo and Uriya, however, ignored the innuendo.

Partly forgetting about his hollow—which was, by now, going silent for any reason unknown; not that Ichigo cared, though—Ichigo stopped in front of Ikkaku, who grinned maniacally. He fixed his scowl towards the bald man, glowering at him fiercely; but slowly, surely he began to mimic the grin. Both men were now grinning widely, somehow absorbed within their own world. Everything was insignificant as they stood there, facing each other.

Uriya observed somehow warily at the two men. He recognized that look: the look of them who lusted for battle and only battle. He had inkling that Ichigo didn't even have any strand of his common sense left; not after he faced one of the Gotei's fiercest warriors with that grin on his face.

Uriya sighed and closed his eyes wearily, expecting for the worst to come.

###

* * *

A/N: A cliffy, ehe…

I do apologize if this chapter is a bit boring… especially the fighting scene. I'll try harder next time. Maybe I won't upload the next chapter after some time due to my school, so please be patient. One more time, thank you for all the reviews. I do appreciate them.


	18. Chapter 18

Yo, I'm back.

Thank you for the reviews.

I want to thank several persons:

Anna Camp a.k.a Obi-Quiet: thank you for reminding me (again and again) about my typos and sometimes, my lacking of sense. :D

Fangirl666: thank you so much for being my story reader, and always give me supporting review.

Asj Johnson: for reassuring me that my English is (quite and less) sufficient. Thank you.

For other reviewers and readers I couldn't name one by one: thank you very much for reading and following my story. I truly appreciate it.

This is the most interesting chapter I've ever written. Though I tended to dramatize everything, hehehe…

Warning for OOC-ness, especially Ichigo; and anti-climactic storyline (kinda…). And another cliffie (kinda…)… I can (almost) hear the sound of rage coming upon me from you, readers, after you read this part, ehe…

So, enjoy…

* * *

#18: Madness

* * *

"Hajime!"

No one moved.

After a moment, Ichigo shifted slightly, allowing himself to get a comfortable stance. _His_ stance. Two hands on Zangetsu's handle; right above left; back and legs bent slightly; right foot in front of left foot… Ichigo's stance wasn't much different from the standard one. The only difference could be seen on its overall posture. Ichigo seemed relaxed, not stiff and formal like usual standard stance.

Ikkaku, on the other hand, also had his own stance. Right hand gripping the scabbard; left hand gripping Houzukimaru; arms flinging out and legs wide apart, slightly bent… Ikkaku's stance was an unconventional one—he probably developed and trained it while he was still living in Rukongai.

Both males ignored Takasuke's warning about their unusual stances; their ears were deafened.

The grins stretched almost simultaneously, wide and manic. They glared at each other, not moving from their spots at all.

And then—

—they rushed.

###

Takasuke turned towards Ukitake and looked at him warily. The headmaster shared same look with him, sighing heavily. Behind them, Yurie weaved her fingers together, clasping them in front of her chest. She was also worried.

"Headmaster, should we stop them?" the zanjutsu teacher inquired.

Ukitake frowned. "…I guess we should, Takasuke-san. But the question is: how?"

The samurai-look alike threw his gaze back at the two men facing against each other. The tension was almost unbearable. Even the rowdy bystanders were silent. Everyone held their breaths, waiting for the blows to come.

"…Can we …intervene or something?"

"It's not that simple." Ukitake replied. He fixed his eyes on Ichigo. "If they were some lesser people, we could do that. But they're not ordinary persons. As for Madarame, Ayasegawa or I can handle with ease. But, Ichigo-kun—"

The headmaster halted as Ichigo shifted from his stillness. The said boy had altered his stance. His eyes flickered towards Ikkaku who did the same. They were now in their respective stances.

"They—wait! Madarame-san! Shirosaki-kun! Use the standard stance, please!" Takasuke shouted, reprimanding them. But his words fell into deaf ears.

"Headmaster…" Takasuke practically pleaded.

Ukitake deepened his frown. The gears within his head wheeled, thinking hard for the most effective solution. He could intervene the fighting by his own, but he doubted he could get over it without any injury. Like he had said before, he could handle Madarame by his own, but he doubted he could handle Ichigo with the same ease as he did Madarame; especially, when the young Kurosaki was somehow in this kind of situation.

"…That trash."

A soft snide remark coming from his left startled the headmaster. He turned towards the voice to see Uriya stood next to him; his brows furrowing. He observed Ichigo and Ikkaku intently. Beside him, Ayasegawa Yumichika chewed his thumb, a sign of his nervousness. Their own bout was somehow forgotten.

"Uriya-kun…?"

"…Soon."

Right after Uriya's word, both men rushed towards each other. There was a flash of two gleaming blades being swung and then clashing with loud screech. The sound was thoroughly earsplitting. Almost all of the bystanders covered their ears to stem the offending noise.

The impact of the collision, however, affected the bystanders at most. The blast of the two strong reiatsu made them jostled and suffocated by their intensity. Some people were thrown to the ground, unable to withstand their footing. Even Takasuke and Yurie, despite being teacher with decent experiences and reiatsu, were unable to hold their ground without trembling and feeling dominated by the sheer pressure.

Only Ukitake, Yumichika, and Uriya, who were still standing rigid and straight despite the impact, observed the battle intently.

"…This is crazy." Ukitake wheezed. "We've got to stop them."

"How?!" Yumichika inquired tightly.

"…Intervene them." Uriya stated matter-of-factly.

Both his companions looked at him incredulously.

"HOW?!" Yumichika yelled at him, perplexed.

Ukitake frowned at Uriya. He seconded Yumichika by voicing his own doubt. Uriya didn't even seem to recognize their anxiousness. And then he grimly murmured.

"…I'll do it."

###

Ichigo cackled in maniacal way as he swung Zangetsu forward. The tip slashed into Ikkaku's chest and the rest of the blade would be embedded inside his ribs if he didn't move faster. Ikkaku jumped backward, panting and clutching his wounded chest. Blood gushed from his wound. At least he felt relieved—knowing his injury wasn't deep, just a scratch. He frowned despite his constant grin. This Ichigo was different, he mused. Another thought struck his mind.

This Ichigo was _dangerous_.

"Whazze matter, Baldy? Scared outta yer mind, huh? Pissin' yer own pants?" Ichigo's voice was distorted. It was nothing like Ichigo's usual gruff but warm voice.

Ikkaku's grin faltered.

_Don't tell me that this Ichigo's actually…_

Blackness started swirling within the white of Ichigo's eyes. Slowly, the amber color of Ichigo's irises was replaced by gold hues. Ikkaku watched in somehow pure horror as Ichigo's hollow, Shiro, emerged.

"Why sudden silence? Afraid?" the hollow-Ichigo continued his taunting.

Ikkaku was speechlessly terrified. He stiffened as pure, raw force of Shiro's hollow reiatsu poured out of Ichigo's body. The overwhelming pressure oppressed him and he finally noted that some of the bystanders had already collapsed, fainting with foam in their mouths.

"STOP IT! Ya'll kill somebody if ya continue like this!" he bellowed, panicking.

Shiro ignored him. He looked at the slim, sealed Zangetsu within his hand. He frowned with a mix of amusement and disgust at Zangetsu.

"Ya're not suitable with this form, Ol' Man. I prefer yer ol' shikai form. It's more menacin', more excitin' to be used on battle. Heh… guess I just hafta release ya, then." He cackled again as he raised Zangetsu in front of his chest, pointing the blade straight at Ikkaku. His black and golden eyes narrowed in twisted glee as he caught Ikkaku's horrified expression. He grinned evilly.

"Ya'll soon die, Baldy. It's fun to spar with ya, but ya're too weak fer me. Bye, Baldy." Zangetsu was now engulfed by black swirling aura—undoubtedly hollow reiatsu.

"…Slash, Zange—"

A flash of green and Shiro found that Zangetsu had been subdued. The still slim and sealed blade was now thrown away from his hands, out of his grip. He snapped his attention towards the intruder. His golden eyes narrowed in irritation as he glared at the person in front of him.

"Ulquiorra!"

Uriya stared at the hollow impassively, Tsukuyomi in his hand. Watching as Shiro's golden pupils squinted in fury and aggravation, he found himself recalling the moment when he fought Ichigo at the top of Las Noches…

He felt _fear_ back then.

He himself, the embodiment of despair and fear, fearing the very creature in front of him—it was almost laughable. _Almost_.

He despised the hollow right now. He despised it because it took Ichigo away. Uriya now fully understood why hollows were hated and despised. Because they stole the very person they emanated from away. They took them away and changed them into monsters.

Monsters… he was one of these before…

"…Stop it." He muttered sadly—pleadingly, clutching Tsukuyomi tightly. "Ichigo, stop. Or you're going to regret it."

The hollow guffawed mockingly.

"HAH! Look at ya!! The proud Cuarta Espada's beggin'!! He's fuckin' beggin' fer King to stop!! Hahahahaha!!" Shiro practically rolled over his stomach in laughter. Uriya kept his eyes on him.

"…Hah hah," Shiro craned his neck to look at Uriya derisively. "Ya're pathetic, Schiffer. Ya're trash yerself."

"…Call me whatever you want. Bring back Ichigo now."

"Heh, the King's somewhere within the buildin', dunno, maybe he's sleepin'. B'sides, there's long, long time he didn't lemme out. He wouldn't lemme out!! Stupid King!! I'm bored down there!" He jerked his thumb towards his chest. His maniacal grin was back. "Hey, how 'bout we spar?"

Uriya narrowed his eyes. He quick-scanned his surrounding and noticed that the bystanders were no longer suffocated. Shiro had deliberately lowered his amount of reiatsu. Still, there was possibility they could discover this disturbing scene. _No good_, he thought darkly. _I have to get us from here immediately before they realize what's going on._

"…If I refuse?"

"Aww, come on, Ulqui." The hollow faked whining. "It'll be fun."

"…No." He stated grimly. "…At least not here."

Shiro grinned and jerked his hand forward. Using a little amount of reiatsu on his hand, he called for Zangetsu. The zanpakuto flew back to his grip.

"'Kay. Whatever ya want, Ulqui."

Uriya softly wheezed. There was no other way then. If this creature didn't want to give in peacefully, he would have complied with his want.

He threw a look at Ukitake. The headmaster stared at him, wide eyed, and eventually, he gravely nodded.

"…Follow me." Uriya re-sheathed Tsukuyomi then shunpoed away from the main field. His destination was the training ground. It was the only place they could beat each other without anyone interfering.

Shiro complied as he shunpoed right behind Uriya. Oh, it was great to be outside. Even as Ichigo sparred against Uriya in their routine training, the boy rarely called out for him. He even scarcely used his mask. That made Shiro so pissed off.

Oh, he would enjoy beating this green eyed bastard once more.

Just like the past time.

###

Kanzaki panted, trying his best to regain his breath. The earsplitting sound had stopped—finally. His ears were ringing. His head was dizzy. He recognized he had vomited all of his late breakfast. All in all, he felt like mush.

He turned towards his friends and saw Koheita's condition was as bad as himself. Yajirou and Masamura were leaning against each other, breathing hard. Asahi's face was sickeningly pale. Amongst them, Mayu was the only one who fainted. She lied on the ground with her head on Asahi's lap. Occasionally, the blonde girl looked at her best friend's face to see whether she was already conscious or not.

Kanzaki barely realized that almost all of them suffered the same condition.

"Are—are all of you o—okay?" the puppy eyed man asked falteringly. His only responses were grunts or whimpers. He considered them as a 'yes'.

He turned his eyes towards the field only to find that both Ryo and Uriya were already disappearing. Ukitake-sensei, along with Takasuke-sensei and Yurie-sensei, were busy tending for the other students who had fainted or been badly affected by the oppressing reiatsu. Ayasegawa-san helped Madarame-san to stand on his feet. The bald man was shaking slightly and his face was pale.

Kanzaki didn't understand. One moment ago, Ryo and Madarame-san were battling against each other using insane reiatsu and superb movements. Uriya and Ayasegawa-san were watching them from the side of the field. Their own battle was forgotten. Their headmaster and responsible teachers were also watching the battle. Their faces were wary and somehow terrified (in Yumichika, Takasuke, and Yurie's case). Kanzaki dimly remembered the headmaster and the teachers seemingly arguing over something. He didn't hear the words though—he was busy covering his ears, for god' sake. And then, in flash movement, Uriya had disappeared along with Ryo.

Was that heavy, offensive reiatsu Ryo's? It was even heavier and more terrifying than Uriya's back then. Except if the green eyed man didn't let out his entire reiatsu at that time…

Kanzaki shuddered in sudden fear. Just who the hell were these people? Who were Ryo and Uriya for real? Were they really ordinary academy students like lots of them? What if they weren't real students? _What if…_

An outburst of clashing reiatsu snapped him back from his musing. He looked towards the outburst's direction. He vaguely noted that the others also jerked their heads towards the offending aura. He didn't saw anything out of ordinary from behind the thick bushes and foliages, but he felt oppressed by sudden heaviness of the air surrounding them. It was as if the air was sucked from their lungs, leaving them struggle for breath. It was suffocating and overwhelming Kanzaki wondered whose reiatsu they were.

Were they Ryo's and Uriya's?

……

"…It's not good." Ukitake muttered tensely. Warily, he eyed the row of trees and foliages in front of him—the spot from where the offensive forces were coming. His grip on Sogyo no Kotowari tightened. "I'll go to check on them. Takasuke, go to the 4th division and fetch Unohana-senpai for me. Yurie, you come with me."

The two teachers curtly nodded. Takasuke immediately shunpoed away to carry out his task. Yurie waited for the headmaster to shunpo before she followed him on his tail. The care of the students was immediately shifted towards both Fujiwara and Yuujirou, who had come to the field due to the commotion.

……

Ikkaku and Yumichika, who had initially moved to the side, watched Ukitake left with Yurie in tow. They stared warily at the same spot Ukitake had eyed before. Ikkaku uncharacteristically sighed while nursing his wound.

"Ichigo's gettin' out of hand this time."

Yumichika nodded. "That hollow of his… I thought he has fully controlled it after the Winter War."

"He has." Ikkaku countered. "But, yanno, that piece of shit needs to go out sometimes, to flex its fingers out of Ichigo's. I don't truly understand the mechanics, but I remembered Renji and Rukia said that Ichigo has had an agreement with his hollow. The deal is to let 'im out for quite some time and run free. As Ichigo began to attend the academy, he probably doesn't have time or place which's safe enough to let the bastard run amok. I guess that's the problem."

"I know." Yumichika solemnly replied. "I've heard about the deal."

"Che!" Ikkaku spat. He gripped Houzukimaru tighter than before. "What a mess."

"You're afraid, aren't you? Ikkaku?"

The bald man jerked his head towards his best friend sharply. "I ain't afraid of 'im! It's just—"

"You're terrified. Admit it. Because I surely am." Yumichika interjected without a hint of embarrassment or mockery in his voice. He was bluntly honest.

Ikkaku eyed his companion intently before slumped down. "Aa. Ya're right, Yumi. I was afraid."

Yumichika only smiled wistfully.

###

Uriya skidded to the side as he felt an offending reiatsu charging towards his person. He glanced at the creature behind him, only to find Zangetsu's tip right before his very eyes.

Grunting in surprise, he somersaulted backward and gripped Tsukuyomi's handle. He didn't unsheathe the zanpakuto… yet. Uriya narrowed his eyes as he glared at the hollow.

"What are you doing?" he demanded coldly.

Shiro chuckled evilly. "I ain't a patient person, Ulqui. I can't wait 'til we reach the place. So I decide to fight ya here and now."

Uriya gritted his teeth in annoyance. This hollow was aggravating! How Ichigo could cope with its boisterous yell and annoying laughter was beyond him. At least he himself was a silent hollow back then.

"Take this!" the hollow bellowed. He had already unsealed Zangetsu into his shikai form. "Kuro Getsuga Tenshou!"

He released a wave of black massive reiatsu towards Uriya. The pale man unsheathed Tsukuyomi swiftly to halt the wave's movement; but when the shot hit his blade, his eyes immediately widened in shock. The reiatsu wave was nowhere near the usual Getsuga Tenshou. It was somehow denser, more massive, and more… _powerful_.

Uriya let out a strained grunt as he was being oppressed by the force of Kuro Getsuga Tenshou. The force was pushing him—he could feel the pressure through his blade. He uncharacteristically raised his left arm, crossing it behind his zanpakuto to give more defenses against the assault. Still, it wasn't sufficient enough to hold back the blow.

He gathered his reiatsu on Tsukuyomi and swiftly repelled the wave. The black wave diverged and hit the ground instead. It exploded and made its surrounding cleared away. There was a crater formed from the impact.

Uriya hardly acknowledged the result of the explosion—he fixed his eyes towards the creature in front of him. Shiro was still reigning Ichigo's body—there was no sign the boy would emerge on the surface and reclaim his own body.

"…Ichigo…"

"King's sleepin'. No need to call 'is name." Shiro grinned and licked his lips hungrily. He waved Zangetsu playfully and eventually leaned it over his shoulder in mocking manner.

"…I don't believe he's sleeping right now." Uriya countered coolly. "Where is he now?"

Shiro flicked his tongue impatiently. "Told ya, King's sleepin'. It's my turn to play out 'ere, yanno?"

Uriya went silent. It was futile to speak rationally with this creature. He had to force Ichigo out from his own mind. He had to think _how_ to do it firsthand.

……

"…!!"

Uriya suddenly choked his own blood as he felt a clawed hand thrust into his chest. _How—?_

"Gotcha."

Too drowned within his musing, Uriya missed the flash movement Shiro used to get near him. When he finally saw the movement, it was too late. Shiro's arm was outstretched and his somehow clawed fingers thrust into his left chest, barely missing the heart. Hot pain followed the movement and Uriya couldn't help the blood erupting from his throat.

Coughing another mouthful of blood, Uriya didn't miss the strange glint fleeting within Shiro's eyes. He blinked. An idea suddenly struck his mind.

Shiro yelped in surprise when he felt a strong hand grasp his arm, holding it still. He glared at Uriya, who used that chance to stare deep into his eyes. Green eyes met golden ones. Golden eyes which seemingly didn't seem that golden anymore… with hues of amber began to emerge around the irises…

_There!_ He found it. Uriya smirked faintly in triumph.

"…Trash." He muttered almost inaudibly but it was loud enough for Shiro to hear. "…Get out from there, you moronic trash."

"Wha—?! What the hell ya're doin', asshole?!" Shiro screamed at him, trying his hard to break his arm free from Uriya's tight grasp. It was undoubtedly deepening the injury as the former Cuarta Espada spat another mouthful of blood. Nonetheless, he kept his gaze on Shiro's eyes.

Uriya noted that the blackness began to fade from the hollow's eyes. His irises started to turn back to their original hues of amber. Ichigo was struggling to reclaim his body from his hollow.

"…Get back here, you trash."

His grasp slackened. He felt Tsukuyomi slipping from his hand. The zanpakuto fell to the ground soundlessly. He didn't care much at that time.

But Shiro didn't struggle from him anymore.

Uriya smiled albeit wistfully.

"…Get back here… Ichigo…"

And then he blacked out, falling on Ichigo's arms as the younger man screamed his name in agony.

###

* * *

A/N: Poor Uriya…

Ooh, how I like to torture poor Ulquiorra like this. Ehe, this is getting complicated. So maybe the next upload will be a bit longer than usual. By the way, Shiro here can emerge himself from Ichigo's inner world without evoking Ichigo's mask. Somehow I make it that way…


	19. Chapter 19

Yosh, I'm back.

This is another long chapter, though a bit pointless due to the lack of action and consisting mostly of conversations between Ichigo and Uriya's friends. Sorry, since this chapter is a 'link' or you can say, a 'bridge' to the next main chapter, ehe…

Warning for Ichigo's OOC-ness. In the real BLEACH, he would never do such thing as crying! But I want to torture him a bit so… here it is! Ichigo's crying!

So, enjoy…

* * *

#19: Fear

* * *

When Ukitake and Yurie found him, Ichigo was slumping on the ground and cradling Uriya's bloody form. The boy's eyes were puffy and red; and dull of their usual gleam. His expression was blank, with streak of tears still adorning his cheeks.

He was crying, Ukitake noted sadly. It was unusual for him.

Kurosaki Ichigo never cried.

But here he was crying over his former archenemy. He cried out of guilt. Ukitake knew for sure. He cried because he felt guilty for letting his supposedly confined hollow ran amok and wreaked havoc. He cried because the said hollow had hurt one of his now closest friends.

He felt guilty because, indirectly, it was him who caused this entire chaotic situation.

"Ichigo-kun," Ukitake whispered and moved closer to the still boy—Yurie followed warily behind him. He crouched beside Ichigo' slumping form and softly touched his shoulder. "Let me see Uriya-kun's condition, ne?"

Ichigo jerked slightly as Ukitake's hand touched his shoulder. He slowly looked at the older man, not bothering to wipe the remaining of his tears away. He usually didn't let other people see him crying but this time he didn't really care about it.

"Ukitake-san…" he murmured sorrowfully. Ukitake held the urge to flinch hearing the forlorn voice Ichigo had uttered. Instead he smiled patronizingly.

Ichigo didn't seem noticing Yurie nearby. His focus was only at the man in front of him.

"Ichigo-kun, let me see Uriya-kun's condition, okay?" he repeated patiently as Ichigo didn't seem registering his previous request.

Ukitake smiled warmly as Ichigo loosened his embrace on Uriya's unconscious form. Ignoring Yurie' sharp gasp behind him, the white haired man began to examine the former Espada. He felt for his pulse on his neck and sighed in relief as he found it—less steady, but not quite weak after all.

He turned towards Yurie and ordered, "Use your best healing kidou as first aid treatment before Unohana-senpai arrives. He's relatively fine, despite his severely blood loss. We just have to close his open wound."

Yurie nodded tightly and crouched beside the headmaster. She stretched her hands over Uriya's gaping wound and began to chant her kidou. Warm, yellowish glow emanated from her palms as the healing kidou worked to tie up the wound. Slowly, the wound began to close.

Familiar reiatsu approached and Ukitake stood from his crouching position to greet Unohana Retsu. Takasuke was trailing behind him, seemed slightly disheveled. The 4th division taichou was smiling as warm and motherly as usual; though her smile faltered slightly when she saw Uriya's miserable form.

"Jyuushiro-san, Takasuke-san has told me about the general situation. I presume that Ichigo-kun has somehow"—she paused a bit, looking at Ichigo concernedly, and added with slightly lower tone—"gone berserk."

Ukitake nodded wistfully. He looked back at Ichigo, who supported Uriya's head at his lap, as Yurie healed the green eyed man's wound. Unohana crouched beside Yurie and inspected Uriya's wound.

"It seems Uriya-kun only needs two until three days in my care, Jyuushiro. The wound isn't too deep, although the gash is quite big. Besides, it has already been taken care." She smiled at Yurie who smiled back albeit tiredly. "It's such a good first aid care, Yurie-san."

Yurie murmured a 'thank you' at Unohana and stopped her aid when she felt the wound had sufficiently closed. She stood up and swayed—Takasuke immediately supported her. It seemed that she had drained almost her entire reiatsu for tending Uriya's wound.

Unohana checked Uriya's condition once more and smiled warmly. "He needs blood transfusion and a lot of rest."

She looked at Ichigo, who blankly looked back. Gently, she ran a hand over Ichigo's spiky locks and remarked softly.

"Get rest, Ichigo-kun. Don't worry. Nobody blames you; I and Jyuushiro-san guarantee that. Okay?"

Ichigo numbly nodded. After that, he almost immediately fell into deep slumber. Ukitake quickly supported his limp body from colliding with the ground. The headmaster sighed heavily and—mimicking Unohana—ran a hand gently over Ichigo's head.

"…Poor boy. He has too many burdens on his shoulders." He murmured, sad and concerned. "And by proposing him as a taichou, we add another burden onto his shoulders. Sometimes, I doubt that we make a right choice, Retsu."

Unohana looked at her coworker with solemn look. "Jyuushiro, we give Ichigo-kun a chance to choose whether he wants to be a taichou or not. He chose he wants to be."

"I know." Ukitake sighed heavily. "But—he's still …so much young, Retsu. _Very young_."

Unohana smiled consolingly at him, though she didn't utter anything.

Both Takasuke and Yurie watched with somehow troubled heart; as the two senior taichous looked at each other solemnly before casting a sad and concerned look towards the two slumbering young men.

###

Koheita slumped on his bed, hugging his legs and propping his chin on his knees; like a fetal. He rocked back and forth, his feature was uncharacteristically solemn. His eyes fixed on some spot on the floor, absently scrutinizing it. Beside him, Kanzaki did mostly the same—only he didn't fold his legs and pose as fetal. The puppy eyed man sat on the edge of Koheita's bed, seemingly absorbed within his own thought.

Yajirou sat on the nearby chair, silent and tensed. Masamura and Asahi were busy tending for still unconscious Mayu—the poor girl had been brought to Kanzaki's and Koheita's room instead of her own or the infirmary; since the boys' dorm was closer to the main field than both girls' dorm and infirmary. Considering the amount of fallen people, Asahi had insisted that her best friend was better being tended in dorm's room than in suddenly crowded infirmary. And Yuujirou-sensei had eventually agreed, though he was still reluctant to leave them by themselves.

Thankfully, their other room occupant, Fujita Kazuki, wasn't yet back from the main field—most possible, he was in the infirmary with the others.

For what felt like eternal, they sat in silence. Until, Koheita couldn't stand it anymore and broke the deafening quietness.

"Was that—that crazy bastard with insane reiatsu truly our Ryo?" he asked no one in particular. His quavering voice betrayed his bewilderment and shock.

Kanzaki hummed in acknowledgement. "Most likely… yes. That—that person was Ryo."

Yajirou frowned in perplexity. "How the hell did he get such enormous power?! I mean—I know he's strong and talented, but just… how?"

"He's born with it, Yajirou." Masamura drawled, irritated. "Some people are born with tremendous amount of reiatsu."

"I know that! What I mean is—"

"I think I know what you mean, Yajirou." Asahi interjected. Her face was still pale. "His reiatsu is somehow… different."

Kanzaki perked up at her remark. Inwardly, he felt it too. Ryo's sudden surging reiatsu was different than his usual, leaving him question just who Ryo really was; or rather, _what_ he truly was.

"…His reiatsu felt like hollow's reiatsu." Another voice piped in. The tone was weak and almost inaudible. Nonetheless, they heard it clear as the weight of the remark gravitated into their minds.

"…Mayu." Asahi softly approached her weakened best friend—who smiled patronizingly at her. The brunette girl wheezed and the others instantly tensed in sudden worry.

"I—I'm okay… eventually." She weakly laughed. "I'm just feeling groggy and still a bit numb because of the sudden pressure. That's all."

"Don't force yourself, Mayu-chan." Koheita chided. He was in his serious mode this time. "Even I still feel numb on my legs due to the reiatsu."

"Me too." Masamura seconded him. "What one hell of reiatsu."

Kanzaki shifted on his seat. He eyed Mayu, who tried to sit slowly, being supported by Asahi and eventually Masamura. His brows knitted together in sheer curiosity. He thought about Mayu's initial remark.

"Asami-chan, why did you say it, so? You could discern the distinction between the reiatsu of normal souls—like us—and of hollow?"

The bespectacled girl—she regained the pieces back to its place—looked at him and nodded. "I think I could. You know… back then, both I and my twin brother, Natsume, have once encountered a hollow nearby our residence in Rukongai forest. A small hollow indeed, but for kids like us, it was a nightmare. The thing almost pounced at me, if not for Natsume's valiant act. He saved me and received the wound instead. I still feel guilty about that." She lowered her eyes downcast. Asahi quickly soothed her with soft, reassuring words. The boys only kept their silence and listened still.

Mayu continued albeit chokingly. "The talon was poisonous. He was immediately inflicted. He almost died when a lone shinigami came for our aid and exterminated the hollow. That became the reason why he's always sick until nowadays.

However, we both are feeling grateful to the shinigami and admiring him. So we decide to follow his path and become shinigami." She shook her head in sheer sadness. "Too bad, Natsume couldn't make it to the academy within same years like me. He got sick right before this curriculum start."

"We've heard about it." Masamura gently intoned. "We're sorry for your brother."

Mayu nodded and beamed a small smile at him. Masamura involuntarily blushed.

"Thank you, Hifune-kun."

"Who was the shinigami who saved you both?" Yajirou asked, curious.

"Mmm, I don't really remember his name though; but I do remember his appearance." Mayu paused as she raked her mind. "Black, unruly hair—spiky, I remember. He had quite handsome feature…"—she blushed slightly, much to her friends' amusement—"…mmm, cocky smirk, but he was kind."

Asahi smiled mischievously as she eyed her best friend drowned within her own reverie. The others, save Masamura, mimicked her smirk.

"Ah!" Mayu suddenly exclaimed, startling her friends. "He looked like Shirosaki-kun, somehow; only their hair colors are different."

Asahi couldn't contain her giggle. "You wanna say you have a crush towards Ryo, Mayu-cha~an?"

Mayu blushed furiously. "That wasn't what I meant."

Kanzaki cleared his throat purposefully. "Girls, you are digressing."

Mayu's blush deepened and she mumbled a 'sorry' before resuming her story. "Since that time, I learn to discern reiatsus, which one is normal people or shinigami's reiatsu and which one is hollow's reiatsu. I become quite accustomed to that."

"You can make a skillful kidou user or even reiatsu tracker once you start your career on Gotei." Masamura added thoughtfully. "You have to train more, Asami-san."

Mayu smiled weakly. "But I'm weak. My reiatsu can't even cover few steps of shunpo."

"That's why you need more training." Masamura murmured.

"Guys," Kanzaki cut in, suddenly irritated. "Focus. I want to know why Asami-chan has said such words like that."

Mayu nodded and continued. "Shirosaki-kun's reiatsu was changing during the battle with Madarame-san. I could discern it almost clearly. Before, his reiatsu was steady as his usual, and next moment after the battle began, his reiatsu changed and became more …_malicious_. Like hollow." She shivered in fear. "And then the pressure came."

"Almost crushing us all." Yajirou muttered; he also shivered. "Somehow I still don't believe he was our Ryo after all."

"But suddenly the pressure was gone!" Koheita exclaimed exaggeratingly. Everyone looked at him dryly.

"So did both Ryo and Uriya-san." Kanzaki murmured, frowning. This was getting more than just interesting. It was somehow frightening. Discovering that your friends were somehow extraordinarily strong and having reiatsu similar like hollows—well, let's just say it was quite shocking.

"Ah, you're right! Shizu was also gone! I wonder where he was now…" Yajirou clapped his hands together, eventually resting them in his lap.

They fell into silence, before Kanzaki slowly spoke.

"…Actually, I have suspicion towards both of them."

Everyone looked at him, perplexed. "Suspicion?"

Kanzaki nodded solemnly. "Mmhhmm. I …conducted a test back then. Well, actually—the test was today."

Koheita frowned at his best friend. "I don't get your words. Explain more, please."

Kanzaki cleared his throat uncomfortably. He had promised Uriya about not telling the others about his suspicion. However, that time, Uriya didn't even deny nor confirm his suspicion. He merely threatened him to not telling other souls; and… fixed him with his odd, unnerving emerald eyes. Brilliant green eyes bored into his own; eyes which somehow glimmered with strange melancholy and deep sorrow—or whatever emotion within the fleeting gleam he had seen. Kanzaki shook his head slightly as an attempt to erase the memory of the hollowed, sad green eyes—to no avail.

"Remember when yesterday, at lunch, I told all of you I have filled Ryo and Uriya-san's papers and registered them both in this bout?"

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement. Koheita scowled though; mumbling something about one apathetic bastard, namely Shizu Uriya.

"Don't be angry at him, Koheita. It was, after all, my fault. I know, I wasn't supposed to interfere on somebody else's affair. I know and realize that clearly. But after eavesdropping—" His words earned glares from Asahi and Masamura. "—their private conversation, I thought otherwise. So I decided to take their discarded papers from the trash bin—yes, I've told you, they deliberately discarded their papers—and filled them in."

"I always think it was rude of you." Masamura snidely commented. "But I still don't get a grip of your words, Kanzaki."

"From their conversation, I heard Ryo called both Madarame-san and Ayasegawa-san with their respective given names. That's quite intriguing, isn't it? No ordinary first graders refer to veteran, seated shinigami in Gotei with just their first name, like—like they are old friends, except if they truly know each other before! And one more thing—" he paused to regain his breath"—Ryo also talked about the suspicion they would earn from other students if they didn't join the bout."

"Suspicion?" Asahi inquired, confused.

"What was Shizu's response for that statement?" Yajirou hissed, suddenly feeling secretive about all of these.

Kanzaki exhaled slowly. "He said that he didn't care about what people talk about him and then he discarded the paper. Ryo followed."

"And you took and filled in the papers?"

"Uh huh."

"Without their consent?"

"Mmhmm."

"The purpose?"

"…To observe them while they're fighting against Madarame-san and Ayasegawa-san. I want to know their interaction—which can indicate their closeness. And maybe—just maybe—I can find out more about them and their possible secret."

"_Kanzaki!_" Asahi yelled, wide eyed at him. "You're such a nosey!"

"I know… and I regret it—sometimes."

"Sometimes?!"

Masamura had to restrain Asahi so she couldn't smack Kanzaki on the head.

"So… that was the reason Shizu-kun was …angry at you?" Mayu inquired slowly. Kanzaki nodded, embarrassed.

"He interrogated me about the matter. He asked me why I felt like interfering with his and Ryo's business; and why I thought them as different from the others…" he trailed off, remembering once more about the haunting green eyes, and shivered. "His words were uttered as calm as usual. But the threat within… God, I thought I would die on spot, trembling under his gaze… Uriya-san's surely an intimidating man."

"He did THAT to you?! That bastard!" Koheita was ready to explode again. Kanzaki placated him—by kicking his shin.

"OWW! Man, what was that for?!" the fake-orange haired man rubbed his shin and glared at his best friend.

"Uriya-san has every right to be angry at me. I was the nosy one."

"You're _always_ the nosy one, Kanzaki." Asahi pointed sharply.

Kanzaki looked at her wryly. "You've yelled it _before_."

"Quite brave for you, my friend." Yajirou suddenly beamed. "Challenging Shizu Uriya like that; knowing that he's one freak guy."

"He's not freak, Yajirou." Kanzaki countered—and was startled by his own words. His friends stared at him with confused look. "I mean—I don't think he's a freak one."

"Maybe he's not a freak; but he's still a strange man." Asahi added thoughtfully. Masamura grunted his agreement.

"Okay, about this whole suspicion thingy…" Koheita started, rising from his seat. "What will we do next time we meet them?"

"Behaving as usual, Koheita. For once I told you, I'm not supposed to tell you this piece of information. Uriya-san threatened me not to tell the others." Kanzaki sighed heavily. "He will surely have my head on the silver plate if he knows about this."

"Don't worry, pal! I won't let him do that." Koheita exclaimed proudly. Kanzaki only snorted.

"What about this whole commotion? Ryo's sudden outburst? His—like Asami has said—hollow-like reiatsu?" Yajirou asked. "We can't neglect these kinds of things, Kanzaki. If he's truly a freak—moreover, if he's dangerous, we shouldn't get near him, and maybe Shizu, after this. We better avoid them."

"…Perhaps." Kanzaki muttered.

"I agree with Yajirou." Asahi remarked confidently. But she added next, "I agree to avoid them _if_—" she emphasized the word 'if', "—_if_ they are proven dangerous. Mayu-chan, honey, it's not that I doubt your ability to discern reiatsu, but I think we shouldn't compare Ryo with hollow, since he _isn't_ a hollow. He is our friend, and he will always be."

"…I know that, Asahi-chan." Mayu calmly replied. She smiled consolingly at Asahi.

"So we have a deal here?" Kanzaki concluded. "We won't avoid them unless they're proven—as Asahi said—dangerous. We will act as usually and indifferently as we always do around them. And another thing…"

He smirked sheepishly. "…Don't mention anything about me spilling the suspicion thingy to you to Uriya-san. He'll kill me for sure."

Everyone snickered at him. They were somehow relieved after they decided to act indifferently towards both Ryo and Uriya; regardless their behavior and secret—whatever secret it was. The pair was their friends; and they wouldn't neglect their friends no matter what.

They agreed to cease the conversation about both young men and started another session of conversation concerning food when Fujita Kazuki strode in. They simultaneously looked at him and noted that the young man had an icepack on his forehead. He held the pack rather gingerly while wincing once in a while.

"Dude," Koheita started cautiously, "What the hell happened to you?"

Fujita looked at him and eventually took a double take at their room.

"…Why there are girls on our room, Takaya, Nomura?" he inquired back, eyeing both girls suspiciously. He didn't answer Koheita's initial question. Asahi glared at him, while Mayu blushed shyly and bowed her head.

"Asami-chan fainted and was brought here by us instead of the infirmary because our room was the closest place with the main field. Besides, the infirmary was full. You barely came back from there, so I bet you've known." Kanzaki answered evenly.

Fujita nodded affirmatively. "You're right, man. The crowd was—wow! It was just—wow! So crowded even I couldn't breathe easily. So I decide to go back to the dorm earlier."

"How's the situation? No, wait, don't answer me with just 'wow' or something like that; or a general term like 'crowded'. Explain the detail." Masamura asked feverishly.

Fujita snorted and promptly took a seat on his bed. "Instead of that, I want to ask you something." He paused to add some dramatized moment.

"Before that, man, you forget something. You're not answering my earlier question yet. What happened to you and what's with the icepack?" Koheita prompted.

Fujita grumbled. And much to the group amusement, he blushed slightly.

"I—I fainted during the battle and hit the ground headfirst." He mumbled dejectedly.

Deafening silence ensued before laughter erupted within the room. Koheita and Yajirou literally rolled over the floor laughing, while Masamura, Kanzaki, and the girls only snickered gaily.

"That. Was. Monumental. Dude!" Koheita gasped for breath. "Hell! I didn't even faint back then! Well, neither of us did, save Mayu—but she is an exception since she is a girl." His last word earned a smack on the head from Asahi and pout from the aforementioned girl.

Fujita huffed indignantly, embarrassed beyond belief. After some time, the laughter ceased. The young man sighed in exasperation and resumed his question.

"Have you heard about your two other buddies?" he talked about Uriya and Ryo, of course.

The group stiffened and simultaneously shook their head.

"I heard this from the nurses on the infirmary—_un_intentionally, of course." He grinned impishly before continued, "They were brought to other ward. Special ward. And you know which ward?"

They shook their heads again; a bit perplexed by Fujita's too mysterious babbling.

"The 4th division's ward. And Unohana Retsu-taichou herself who tends for them."

"What?! I mean—what the hell happened to them?!" Koheita practically screamed.

Fujita's feature became stiff and serious. "Yanno, Shirosaki battled Madarame-san back then, right? Well, tattletale said that Shirosaki Ryo eventually overpowered Madarame Ikkaku."

They gawked at him.

"R—Ryo …overpowered Madarame-sama?" Koheita repeated weakly.

"Uh huh. He became all-whole-freak. Dunno… fierce, vicious? Lusting for battle? Dunno, but it's terrifying to hear. Anyhow, I heard that Shizu helped Ukitake-sensei to subdue Shirosaki… yanno, from his own freaking outburst and from his attempt to _skewer_ Madarame-san—I know it's fuckingly unbelievable, but dudes, it was true! Shirosaki attempted to skewer Madarame-san! You have to see Madarame-san after the battle soon, yanno, after the whole-oppressing-force thingy was over, he seemed slumping on the ground, beside Ayasegawa-san, face pale and everything. He didn't seem as vicious as I've heard from the rumor. He looked… miserable."

"Fujita, dude, please refrain from talking about Madarame-san that 'way' out loud or else you'll be sorry." Kanzaki pointed out dryly. He remembered Madarame's pale face and shaking form clearly, even though he didn't say it out loud. "He won't like it even a bit and will be going to castrate you for sure."

"Nah, I don't care for now—maybe later." Fujita waved his hand absently and resumed his story. "Anyway, Shizu intervened with their battle using his zanpakuto. He even dragged Ryo away from the field, leaving Madarame-san, and they shunpoed towards another place—the backyard, I heard. They fought for some time—those vicious and enormous clashing reiatsu… who would think they have such _goddamn huge reiatsu_?!—and eventually the battle ended with—" he hung his words, seemingly fumbling with his own wording.

"Ended with—with what?!" Yajirou demanded, tensed.

"—with—with _Shirosaki stabbing Shizu_ …I also heard that the scene became horribly gruesome, yanno… blood and stuff—_Shizu's blood_." He finished rather grimly.

"Wha—_what the hell do you mean_?!" Koheita hollered. Everyone gawked, shocked beyond belief.

"_It's—it's true!_ I heard it from the conversation between the head nurse and Yurie-sensei herself, who incidentally happened to be there! Yurie-sensei was the one who gave Shizu first aid kidou healing!" Fujita shivered from sudden fear. "I even heard that he was stabbed not by zanpakuto, but by a bare hand!"

"Bare hand?! _Nonsense!_" Kanzaki scowled, barely abating his shock. "There's no way Ryo could do such savage thing."

"But he did it! I heard it from—"

"You only _heard_—no, _eavesdropped_, I bet—not _witnessed_ it, Fujita. Don't talk rubbish. I don't believe your every single word." Masamura deadpanned.

Fujita glared at him and Kanzaki.

"Then, go ask Takasuke-sensei!" he challenged. "He, same as Yurie-sensei, happened to be on the spot that time! He witnessed it by his own eyes!"

"I don't think he would answer us even if we insisted." Asahi murmured, still shocked.

"Most likely." Fujita spat. "But at least, you know _where_ to ask whenever you doubt my story."

They fell into uncomfortable silence.

"…Ryo stabbed Uriya-san? I still don't believe it." Kanzaki murmured in disbelief.

"Me neither, dude." Fujita muttered darkly. And then he suddenly exclaimed, startling the others.

"I knew it! Since the first day they showed off their prowess in every subject we were in, I knew it that they are freaks! They're not tensai, they're just _freaks_!"

"_Hey!_" Koheita yelled at him. "Don't talk like that about them!"

"But it's the truth, man!" Fujita countered heatedly. "They're freaks! Shizu's obviously a freak—what's with those degrading, sickly green eyes; such apathy and cold attitude—like—like he's far above us! That arrogant bastard!"

Before Koheita or Masamura could snap at him, Fujita rattled again.

"And Shirosaki! Maybe he's better than Shizu but after this incident, I won't think the same about him." He paused to breathe. Kanzaki wanted to interject, but the other man had resumed his rattling.

"Besides, whoever sane person wants to get near a man who can stab somebody using _his own bare hand_?! He's just like hollow; _monster_."

Everyone was silent and neither argued him after that. Everyone in the group recalled Mayu's statement about Ryo's hollow-like reiatsu and shivered.

Somehow, deep inside their hearts, fear was growing.

###

* * *

A/N: Helllloooo….

FYI, this chapter is so fun to write, because somehow I remember about my banter with my friends. I like Fujita, though people like him tend to be so annoying mostly every time; such a chatterbox… ehe…

I'm not a chatterbox myself, but I do have a friend like Fujita who likes to talk and tell something without making any sense and/or chronologically arranged. Quite confusing and unnerving, eh? Sometimes I myself do that though…

By the way, Fujita's hobby are eavesdropping and peeking on girls' change room. He is somewhat nosier than Kanzaki. What a bad habit.

So the academy students begin to fear both Ichigo and Uriya; not to mention, their closest friends begin to unfold their mystery (ahaha). Things become more complicated after this…

So, see you next time…


	20. Chapter 20

Hiya, I'm back!

This is one short chapter, as you see; I don't have much idea to write. Writer's block, I guess…

Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them.

On to the story…

* * *

#20: Resolution

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Ichigo found out that he wasn't sleeping inside his dorm room.

Blearily, he tried to look around and after some time he could pinpoint that he was located within a hospital's room. He could faintly smell peculiar scent of disinfectant mixed with medicinal herbs and other unknown concoctions.

He concluded that somehow he was in 4th division's ward.

His room was vacant of presence save himself. He could vaguely sense other reiatsus of people—shinigamis—around his room, walking to and fro and performing their duties busily. He recognized neither though.

He tried to locate Uriya's reiatsu, but to no avail. This made him worried and anxious—and, moreover, guilty—for the older man's well being. By accidentally unleashing Shiro, he had made critical situation. He nearly skewered Ikkaku—at least, he/Shiro intended to—and he pierced Uriya's chest by his hand.

Tentatively, he raised his right hand in front of his face and inspected the limb. It was clean from any stain now, including blood. He had no injury whatsoever, save for the dull pain on his wrist. He inspected it and found the faint bruise. Somehow, its form seemed like fingers' grip. Ichigo remembered Uriya had gripped his arm when he/Shiro stabbed him. He wondered if the bruise had been tended or not. It wasn't truly painful, but the throb was noticeably uncomfortable.

Familiar reiatsu approached and Ichigo instantly recognized it as Unohana's reiatsu. He shut his eyes and pretended to be sleeping. He heard the door creaking as it was being opened and then soft, almost toneless steps approached his bed. He steadied his breath and waited. Absently he knew that he couldn't fool Unohana Retsu. The woman had sharp intuition after all.

He almost jumped when he felt a soft but slightly cold hand touched his forehead gently. He heard Unohana sighed almost inaudibly. The woman then murmured calmly, "Ichigo-kun, thank goodness you're perfectly fine. I know you're just pretending to sleep; but it will be better if you try to actually sleep once more—for your benefit."

Ichigo felt his cheek heating up and he was definitely sure he was blushing.

Opening one eye, he looked at Unohana's concerned but playful face and grinned sheepishly.

"I can't fool you, Unohana-san. You're too perceptive for your own good."

"Everyone kindly say that to me. How's your feeling?"

"Fine. A bit disoriented, but all in all, I'm fine." Ichigo opened his eyes fully and shifted slightly. His body felt a bit numb. He then raised his bruised arm. "This bruise is a bit throbbing though."

Unohana gently moved the raised appendage and examined the newly formed bruise carefully.

"My eyes overlooked it—most likely. It seems that I'm getting old. The bruise wasn't there when I checked on you." She chuckled softly.

"Uriya made it." Ichigo muttered dejectedly. "He gripped my arm in his attempt to force me out from my inner world and regain the superiority towards my hollow once more."

"He succeeded then." Unohana stated matter-of-factly. She took a roll of bandage and an ointment from the shelf nearby and began to tend for the bruise. After some time, she had it bandaged neatly. Ichigo felt almost no throb this time—courtesy of the ointment—and thanked the senior healer.

"Thank you, Unohana-san."

"You're welcome, Ichigo-kun." She smiled warmly at him.

Comfortable silence ensued. After some time, Ichigo broke the quietness.

"Unohana-san," Ichigo asked slowly, hesitating for a moment.

"What's the matter, Ichigo-kun?"

"…Uriya… How is he? Is he fine? His wound?"

Unohana smiled warmly. "He's in stabile condition now. His wound has closed—your teacher, Yurie-san, has aided him with healing kidou as first aid treatment right before I arrived on the site. Thanks to her, I and Isane didn't need to stitch and perform another healing kidou. We just gave him blood transfusion due to his severe blood loss."

Ichigo felt relieved that Uriya had been in stabile condition; but somehow he still felt remorse and guilty for causing his roommate such severe injury.

Unohana noted his trouble and tried to console him. Like before, she ran a hand gently over Ichigo's now snowy hair and stroked him gently—like a mother stroked her child. Ichigo was initially bewildered by her action, but after some time, he relaxed into her touch. He closed his eyes slowly and he vaguely felt like being stroked by his own mother once more.

"…Unohana-san…"

"Sleep, Ichigo-kun. It's all what you need this time." She crooned. "Uriya-kun will be fine soon. And all that has happened—that wasn't your fault at all, Ichigo-kun. Now, sleep."

Ichigo nodded weakly and eventually fell back to deep slumber.

Stroking the spiky tuft once more, Unohana looked fondly at the boy. She recalled Ukitake's word back then.

"…So much young, yet has been burdened by responsibilities and grave predicament."

###

Kotetsu Isane had been working late this night.

The emergency call last afternoon almost drained her strength. Bunch of 11th thugs came battered and bruised; some even sported broken arms and or legs. They were brawling around the local bar with other division shinigamis—not that was unusual.

Isane sighed. What a mess…

Not to mention, there was a special case today. She was very shocked when her taichou came with Ukitake-taichou, along with two of academy teachers. It wasn't them who made her shocked; rather whom they brought along. Kurosaki Ichigo and another young man, clad in shinigami academy uniform, battered and unconscious—Isane noted that Ichigo's companion had a very nasty and bloody wound on his shoulder—were supported by Ukitake-taichou and Takasuke-san.

The 4th fukutaichou was quick on her feet, helping Unohana-taichou and the others tending for the young men. Inspecting their injuries, she was relieved when she found that Ichigo almost had none, only scratches; while the other man's wound had been tended, though she was sure it would need further medication. The wound, thankfully, had closed and the young man only needed blood transfusion since he had severe blood loss.

Isane was wise not to ask Unohana about this incident at that time. She waited until both young men had been tended and hospitalized neatly; until Ukitake-taichou and the two teachers were back to their respective quarters; and then she asked the older healer carefully. Unohana explained thoroughly to her. The silver haired woman was utterly surprised when she learned that the young man with pale complexion was formerly an Espada.

She was now assigned by Unohana to look after Uriya. She had barely sat down for several minutes when Unohana came in and asked about the recent condition. She answered that Uriya was fine and stabile. The conversation then trailed toward Urahara and his idea for 'resurrecting' the dead Espada.

"Urahara-san is surely an eccentric and unreadable man," she commented after several moments of silence. Unohana smiled at her.

"Yes, he is indeed. But I am agreed with him that every soul needs second chance in their life."

"Yes, taichou." Isane turned her gaze towards the pale, unconscious young man on the bed in front of her. "So am I."

Unohana widened her smile.

Soft moan reached their ears. Both women focused their attention at Uriya, who at that moment chose to awake.

Pale eyelids fluttered open, revealing glazed emerald eyes. Uriya squinted several times, trying to adjust to his surrounding. He blinked in confusion; he didn't recognize this place. It smelled like hospital though. He could feel flows of reiatsu around him, some faint, some strong. The stronger reiatsu he felt were right beside him. He craned his head slightly and saw Unohana Retsu standing beside his bed. Behind her, there was a woman with silver hair standing still and awkwardly. Uriya knew her; she was 4th division fukutaichou, Kotetsu Isane.

"How do you feel, Uriya-kun?" Unohana asked him softly, smiling.

Uriya felt his throat raspy. He hacked a little and Unohana immediately gestured Isane to give him a glass of water. The silver haired woman complied. She helped the green eyed man to prop his body into sitting position and also helped him gulping the water.

"Easy, Shizu-san. Drink slowly." Isane cooed and Uriya slowed his frantic gulps. "Do you want some more?"

Uriya shook his head and Isane smiled at him, letting him lie back. Uriya sighed before looked at Unohana; eyes still glassy, but more focused than before. Unohana smiled and repeated her question.

"I'm fine." He replied shortly.

"I see. No pain, throbs, soreness?"

"…I'm a bit sore, but no throbs or pain, thank you."

"I'm glad. It meant Yurie-san has done a splendid thing to you."

Uriya raised his brows slightly. "Yurie-sensei?"

"She was the one who firstly tended for you on the site. She used healing kidou to tie your wound closed."

Uriya absorbed this information and made a mental note to thank Yurie later.

"…I see." He sighed. He closed his eyes and felt his fatigue crawl within his body. He needed to sleep again. And then he remembered something. "What about Ichigo?"

Unohana smiled wider as she noted the way Uriya address Ichigo. "Ichigo-kun's fine. He just needs some sleep. The boy doesn't even have any serious wound."

Uriya released a breath, relieved. "…I see."

"Uriya-kun, you need your sleep, too."

"I know. Thank you, Unohana-dono, Kotetsu-dono."

Unohana smiled warmly. She glanced at Isane who also smiled.

"You're welcome, Uriya-kun. Sleep well."

Uriya nodded slowly and eventually fell into deep, dreamless slumber.

Unohana watched intently as those emerald eyes slowly closed and their owner drifted off to sleep. The senior healer sighed and turned to her fukutaichou.

"They will surely face a harder reality soon after they're released from our care, Isane." Unohana sighed again, sadly.

"I know, Taichou." Isane seconded her taichou.

Both of them looked at the slumbering pale man with concerned eyes.

###

Ichigo and Uriya were being taken care by Unohana and Isane in three days straight. They couldn't leave the ward before Unohana deemed they had recovered enough. Though grumbling, Ichigo obeyed. Uriya, however, didn't comment anything.

Both young men reached an unspoken agreement. They agreed not to question about Shiro or everything considering their last battle. Ichigo somehow had his hollow subdued, for the temporary time. Uriya didn't ask him how. He knew his friend didn't want to tell him his reason. Ichigo was feeling guilty for letting his hollow went rampage and he told Uriya about it. The latter shocked him by telling him that he had forgiven him even from long time ago.

The real problem was their classmates, of course.

When they were finally released, it was in Wednesday morning. Ichigo and Uriya missed zanjutsu theory and decided to join the practice class instead.

When they walked into the field, all students went eerily silent. Even Takasuke-sensei did. They stared, wide eyed, at both Ichigo and Uriya. Their expressions were somehow afraid and worried.

Ichigo deepened his scowl, successfully scaring the girls. They scrambled away from him, yelping. He had thought that it would come out _that_ way. He then glanced at his comrade. Uriya had his stoic face on and somehow seemed unfazed by the way their classmates act around them.

Ichigo sighed heavily. At least, he had a companion.

Takasuke-sensei cleared his throat and smiled at them—though Ichigo was suspicious the older man forced his smile out of courtesy. He stretched his arms widely and greeted both young men with overly cheerful mannerism.

"Ah, Shirosaki-kun, Shizu-kun! It's nice to see you back! How are you?"

Ichigo mumbled a 'fine' and forced a thin smile. Uriya only nodded curtly at the teacher. Takasuke-sensei smiled wider.

"…By the way, Ukitake-sensei told me that both of you will be temporarily limited from practice classes." He paused.

Ichigo and Uriya looked at him, surprised. The older man continued.

"It means that you will be attending theory classes only. While during the practice classes, I and the other teachers will give you special assignments to do."

"What assignment?" Uriya asked coldly.

"Well, it depends on the subject. For example, now I will give you an assignment to summarize 'The Practice of Meditation and Talking to Your Zanpakuto' from page 175 to 236. You can give the summary to me before lunch time."

Ichigo growled and proceeded to protest, but Uriya stopped him.

"Understood." The emerald eyed man replied coolly. "We'll be finished by the lunch time, then."

Takasuke-sensei nodded.

Uriya tugged Ichigo' sleeve gently, gesturing him to follow. Ichigo complied half-heartedly. Their departure was followed by simultaneous sighs of relief from their classmates.

Takasuke watched the two left the field with troubled heart. He had discussed this particular matter with Ukitake and other teachers. They agreed to keep both Ichigo and Uriya at bay, considering the growing fear towards them. Other students started to fear them and to settle the situation; both young men had to be 'neutralized' first. The only way was by keeping them busy with menial and trivial tasks during practice lessons.

Takasuke didn't truly like it though; and he knew the two would dislike the idea, too, especially Ichigo. But they didn't have any choice. That way the other students would be convinced that both Shirosaki and Shizu were harmless; and hopefully they would warm towards the two again. Takasuke only hoped that was true.

###

Uriya walked unhurriedly towards the library with Ichigo in tow. The younger man grumbled and sulked, scowling all the way. The duo was successfully made a beeline towards their destination, since every person on the hallway immediately scramble away and avoid them like plague.

Entering the library, Uriya directly walked towards the book shelves. He didn't even bother to register his and Ryo's name inside the logbook.

The librarian wasn't in her post yet, Ichigo noted. He followed Uriya striding into the deeper alleyways of the library. The green eyed man went through the shelves containing books about zanjutsu and meditation, halted only to pull the needed book and carried the thick tome towards the table. All the time, Uriya didn't let out any sound. He moved tonelessly, silently, and, Ichigo had to add, gracefully. He seemed unfazed by the fact they were barely shunned by their own teacher and classmates. Not that Ichigo blamed them.

"Let's do the task here." Uriya's solemn voice brought Ichigo back to reality. He quickly followed his friend and reached their table. Ichigo took a seat in front of Uriya and pulled out his notebook and pen.

"Now what? We are assigned to do such boring and trivial task instead of practicing." Ichigo grumbled, opening the book on its destined page and began to read.

Uriya sighed. "It's a must. They don't want us to scare the other students during the practice session. They also don't want to lose their face by letting us free and not getting any compensation from our self-making problem."

"I know that! But still…" Ichigo slumped, looking defeated. "It's frustrating."

"It is, indeed."

They worked in silence for some moments before Ichigo spoke quietly.

"This is really bad, isn't it?"

"…Yes."

"And it's all my fault."

There was no reply from Uriya. Ichigo looked upward and found his roommate staring at him. His emerald eyes betrayed almost nothing but concern. Ichigo was a bit taken aback.

"…You're right. That's your fault. Definitely yours."

"…Huh?"

"If you could control your hollow, you wouldn't face this kind of problem. If you could control your temper, you wouldn't fall into any problems at all. You're such a fool."

Ichigo gaped, speechless. So now Uriya was accusing him instead of supporting him?

Seeing Ichigo's bewilderment, Uriya let out a faint smile. The younger male took his words wrong. He didn't accuse Ichigo for this entire ruckus, this problem. Definitely not.

"…I'm not accusing you. I just reprimand you, Ichigo." He told his friend softly.

"No matter what, this problem isn't a big problem at all. Either people hate us or not, we have to keep our selves intact. Keep studying, keep learning, and then graduate early. Shock them to the bone. Ignore their fear, their dubiousness towards your person. Keep walking straight, as long as you feel it right. Did you always do that way before? You're Kurosaki Ichigo after all."

Uriya's long words made Ichigo astounded. Yes, he suddenly realized, Uriya was right. No matter what obstacles, he would keep walking. He would keep fighting all odds. Until he reached his destination, he wouldn't falter. He wouldn't give up. He was Kurosaki Ichigo after all.

"Heh," Ichigo chuckled. "You're damn right. How ironic… three years ago, I wouldn't imagine being reprimanded by you of all people, Ulquiorra."

Uriya snorted.

"I wouldn't imagine myself sitting here and reprimanding you either, trash."

They went silent before eventually Ichigo chuckled and Uriya scoffed. Their amusement grew and grew until both of them literally laughed their heads off. Or so to say, Ichigo did; while Uriya only snickered openly—which could be categorized as 'laughing', in Uriya's case.

"Hah… this is silly… haha…" Ichigo tried to spell his words coherently, but his laughter still threatened to spill out of his mouth. He tried hard to stifle his giggle but to no avail. He giggled again, here and there, even as Uriya had composed himself and now glared at him for being so noisy. Ichigo knew that he was being out of character, but he didn't really care.

"Shut up, trash. Don't you remember that this is library?"

"Oh, I do, hahaha, I really do…"

"…Just… let's finish the task. It's almost lunch and we're not progressing even one bit since the last time we read the book."

Uriya's words successfully made Ichigo stop laughing. He stared at his friend, wide eyed, and sneaked a glance at the kidou-based clock hanging on the top of the door. The clock showed eleven past twenty in the afternoon.

"Shit. I don't write anything yet!"

"So, get quick and write your part, trash! I have been half way down."

"What?! You sneaky sullen face!"

"At least, I'm not as screwed as you, trash."

"Screwed, my ass. You're truly as screwed as me, you emo."

"…What did you call me?"

"Emo."

There was a silence before Uriya slowly, deliberately raised his reiatsu, glared at now horrified Ichigo, and punctuated his sentence word by word.

"Ichigo."

"Ye—yes?"

"I. Am. Not. An. Emo!!"

###

* * *

A/N: This will be getting hard for both Ichigo and Uriya. For me too. I'm pretty damn sure about that, ehe…


	21. Chapter 21

Hi, it's me.

This chapter is longer and still considered as 'break time' chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. There's one question asking: why Uriya and the others don't end on some random parts of Rukongai after being konsoed? Well, they are being konsoed by Urahara; there's nothing normal about him, so… there it is.

About my other story, Past Tales of Espada, well, let's say that I cancel it until this Alive is finished.

On to the story…

* * *

#21: Reconciliation

* * *

It had been almost a week after Ichigo and Uriya came back for their classes.

They had been 'eluded' from their practice lessons all the time and were given menial, almost boring tasks as replacements.

All the time, they were avoided by their classmates like some plague.

Whenever theory classes were being held, instead of sitting on their usual seats, Koheita, Kanzaki, and the group opted to sit on the opposite corner; as far away as they could muster from the two.

Uriya didn't seem to care; nevertheless Ichigo felt upset about the whole thing. He felt like to snap and tell them that he wasn't some kind of monster—but both his common sense and Uriya admonished him to hold back. At least, he realized that he couldn't blame them—it was natural thing to do after all.

Today was another Wednesday, exactly a week since they were released. Right after the bell indicating the end of theory lesson rang, Takasuke-sensei called them both. He gave another mundane task of writing down the name of zanpakutos which were owned by the taichous and fukutaichous in Gotei complete with their shikai and bankai—if available.

Ichigo seemed almost exploding for being given such trivial task—he didn't object when they were given summarizing tasks or reading thick books other than their textbooks (Ichigo enjoyed reading, really—sometimes)—but _this_—this was beyond his patience. He felt like to strangle Takasuke-sensei.

The oppressing tension of Ichigo's leaking reiatsu suddenly lingered around the classroom, making the other students asphyxiated by the sheer pressure. Takasuke-sensei struggled to stay calm and then he managed to choke out, "Shirosaki-kun, ple-please cease your reiatsu."

Ichigo scowled, but he complied after Uriya deliberately raised his own reiatsu to counter his. Without words, the white haired young man grabbed his bag and blank parchment he would use to write down his task, and stormed out. Uriya trailed behind him—not before he sent a slightly concerned look at Takasuke and the other students.

When both Ryo and Uriya left the class, Kanzaki took a deep breath that was being denied for some moments ago. Ryo's sheer pressure of reiatsu was quite something. Either was Uriya's.

He glanced around and saw that his other classmates did the same thing—some people even openly cheered. He noted that Koheita and his closest friends were silent, though their faces were slightly pale; and they were panting. They didn't seem relieved or happy like the others; they were just… silent.

Kanzaki turned his eyes downcast. He pondered about their discussion last Saturday. He and Koheita, along with the other four, had promised to keep considering both Ryo and Uriya as their precious friends.

But Fujita's words—added with other classmates' cold behavior and fear towards the two; and not to mention, Ryo's barely free display of oppressing reiatsu—made him rethink about their decision. Was it wise to keep considering them as friends? What if the rumor was true? _What if…_

"That's it." Kanzaki heard Koheita stated firmly—after the fake orange haired man recomposed his breath—and he looked upward to meet his friend's determined eyes. His other friends also looked at him, confused.

"Koheita?"

"I know that I am not the most righteous person in this entire Soul Society; but this is far too much." He continued in such serious tone he rarely exhibited in his usual demeanor. "We can't let this to keep continue. We can't keep shunning and avoiding them like some nasty plague. That's just not right.

Those rumors can't be considered as valid information yet. We just hear tittle-tattles—nothing can be considered valid from just tittle-tattles. Besides, even if it's true, then so what? Shizu doesn't seem to be angry at Ryo—considering he was the real victim (he's the one who was being stabbed, duh! If it's true, that's it…). He doesn't seem to question it. So be it.

We all know that Ryo is far stronger than us—we've seen it directly—and Shizu is _far_ more brilliant than most of our classmates, and maybe of our senpai too. He even exceeds you, Masamura." He grinned silly. "No offense."

Masamura snorted, but he seconded Koheita nonetheless.

"I know that they are different. I know that somehow they have—let's say—_monstrous_ amount of reiatsu." He paused for a second. "But I know one thing: I do really like Ryo. And aside from my initial dislike towards Shizu, he's a great friend and reliable comrade. Just like you've said, Kanzaki."

Kanzaki looked away. He knew what Koheita meant.

"Listening to other people condemning them as fearful creatures or freaks or whatsoever somehow makes me furious. It's not right, man! They're not monsters! They're just… _different_ than most people. That's all!

Yanno, Kurosaki Ichigo-sama is also different, but he's still admirable man and he has many friends here—most of them were formerly his enemies before he fought and defeated them. Remember Zaraki-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou, and Abarai-fukutaichou? They were formerly enemies with Kurosaki Ichigo-sama, but he later befriended them. He still befriends them."

Yajirou grunted in agreement, while Asahi and Mayu nodded curtly.

"Hearing those long words from you… I couldn't believe that until today you still resented Shizu-kun." Masamura remarked dryly.

But he immediately added. "But I agree with you. Fujita' words are hardly reliable—the same goes for the others' accusations. I bet Fujita is the one who spread bad rumors about both Ryo and Shizu-kun. We all know that he's a gossipmonger amongst us, even more than you both."

He grinned and gestured at Koheita and Kanzaki. The two only shyly smirked. "I, too, don't believe that they're that bad. Some rumors I've heard are exaggerated."

"But what's about the teachers—who seemingly unite to keep them at a distance? They seem to treat them as—well, you can say—outcasts? Why the teachers gave them special assignment as if they were afraid to let them mingle with us again?" Yajirou voiced his incredulity. "After last Saturday's commotion, these actions seem suspicious enough."

"…Yeah. Perhaps." Masamura slowly muttered. "But still, it didn't prove anything. Maybe they did it considering Shizu-kun's health state. Shizu-kun's barely recovered, right? From whatever condition he was in before… the same thing applied to Ryo. Or maybe…"

He paused a moment and then he added, "…Honestly, I fear them, really. But I also know that they are good person. Moreover, like Koheita has said before, the rumors are just rumors. You can see the teachers didn't even confirm the truth."

"Of course they didn't! They don't have any right to!" Asahi interjected.

"That's true. But you see… as long as they don't reveal the truth about Ryo and Shizu-kun, there's no strong proof that they are dangerous or truly monsters. I don't believe it nonetheless. Like Koheita has said, they have stronger reiatsu than most of us. All in all, they're just different" Masamura finished.

They were silent, pondering their discussion. They didn't have any chance to resume their conversation though; as Takasuke-sensei yelled at them to get ready to the field. They hurriedly complied, taking their respective asauchi, and ran to the practice field.

Pro tempore, the problem was forgotten.

###

When the lunch time was coming, the group ate on their usual table. They didn't see both Ryo and Uriya on the vicinity; and wondered where they were going. 'Maybe they go to give their assignment to Takasuke-sensei' was their collective thought.

The entire cafeteria's attendants were busy chattering about the two young men. They talked about their person and sometimes prowess in academy subject; but mostly they jabbered about their oddness and the event that happened last Saturday. Added the fact that Ryo barely released some oppressive amount of reiatsu in the class, their backtalk went on and on; becoming more 'colorful' along the way. The group noted the hint of fear and disgust towards the duo. Somehow it revolted them.

"…I lose my appetite, somehow." Koheita murmured. He shoved his half-eaten-ramen bowl away.

Masamura nodded and did the same thing with his plate—the yakisoba was barely eaten. Both girls also nodded and shoved their meals aside. Yajirou, however, finished his meal; still he complied with his friends nonetheless.

Kanzaki only took a sip from his glass of ice tea—he didn't even bother to get a decent meal. He thought about their conversation earlier. And it seemed his stomach didn't quite agree with his mind as he thought about that.

"Let's grab some onigiri and go somewhere less… _repulsive_." Koheita suggested a bit louder this time. His words earned stares and mostly glares, from other people around their table; but the fake orange haired man didn't seem to notice. He didn't wait for his friends' reply; instead he went to the food counter and bought some packs of onigiri.

They walked out from the cafeteria and went to the backyard. The group believed that the place was rarely visited; and thus it was perfect as their hang-out place—for the time being. At least, it wasn't noisy there.

Masamura was the one who noticed them.

He halted midway. When his friends barely asked him why he did halt; he shushed them and pointed forward instead. They found a hidden spot behind the foliage and thick bushes; and they peered over the scene in front of them.

Ryo and Uriya were sitting under the tree. The white haired young man had lied down; and he had been snoozing with one hand over his face; the other on his chest. The green eyed man sat beside him, reading a thick book. He wore a peaceful—if not emotionless—expression.

The group peeked for some more—until Uriya looked upward from his book. He pointed his eyes towards the thick bushes they were in as if he could see through the foliage. The group simultaneously gulped—Shizu Uriya was really _something_. They knew he could discern their reiatsu even from far away. They had been found out.

Strangely the emerald eyed man didn't say or do anything more. He only kept his unnerving gaze lingering on the spot for a while; and then he resumed his reading. He didn't even try to wake Ryo.

Feeling relieved, the group decided to back away. They didn't feel ready to confront the two yet.

###

Uriya had felt their reiatsu approaching ever since they were walking out from the cafeteria.

He didn't really care though; there were many free spaces on the backyard they could share. The problem was: did they even want to share the vacant area with him and Ichigo?

_I guess not_, he thought after he waited for a while.

He knew they were hiding behind the thick bushes and foliages across their spot, watching him and Ichigo. The said teen was off—he was snoozing and unable to feel their presence, of course (_he couldn't even when he was wide awake_, Uriya mused humorlessly).

Uriya fixed his gaze upon the bushes, somehow hoping they came out and announced their presence. But they didn't. Instead they backed away and left the place.

Uriya sighed. _So much for his new life…_

###

When hohou theory was starting, the initially noisy class went silent as both Uriya and Ryo walked in—typical.

They ignored the silence; though Ryo seemed like he had intensified his menacing scowl. It didn't help in any way possible; since the others became more terrified even to look at him. Uriya glanced at his companion—somehow worried he would burst out his reiatsu or something—but he said nothing.

They walked upstairs and sat on their usual spot—beside Koheita and the group. Uriya vaguely wondered why the goofy young man and his group of friends didn't sit on their apparently new corner.

However the position reversed. This time, it was Uriya who sat right next to Koheita. Ryo was sitting beside him, sulking silently.

Koheita shared a look with Kanzaki; and gulped. They knew that they were tense and had palefaces. Especially Koheita, since he sat right next to Uriya. Despite his brave words on the last time considering Uriya and Ryo, he still feared them somehow. And he clearly wasn't ready to sit next to Shizu Uriya all of a sudden.

As Fujiwara-sensei walked into the silent class, he noted the eerie silence. He looked around and noticed that everybody in his class glanced fearfully towards the duo Shizu and Shirosaki every now and then. It was typical since last week—but still the old teacher felt unnerved about it.

He frowned and stroked his long beard thoughtfully. _This isn't right_, he pondered. _The gossip has been spread and sadly, it's nearing the truth. However, there's no reason to cast them away. I do really think that the last Saturday's incident was just some mistakes; a very bad mistake._

Clearing his throat to gain the students' attention, Fujiwara-sensei spoke curtly, "Is there anything wrong here?"

The students' attention reverted to him. Slowly they shook their heads.

"No—nothing wrong, Sir." One of the male students who sat in the front row squeaked.

"If there's nothing wrong, why do you act so strangely silent and fearful all the time?"

They didn't reply. They couldn't.

Fujiwara-sensei sighed heavily. He straightened his feature and walked towards Ryo and Uriya. The entire class held their breath as they saw their teacher moved closer and closer to the infamous duo.

The old teacher stopped right beside Ryo's desk, making the white haired young man looked upward at him. He watched them as Ryo shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny; while Uriya kept his stoic posture and stared back at him with his undivided green eyes.

_To think that both of them are fighting in the last Winter War_, he mused. _If you think that way, the last incident was surprisingly plain in comparison. But of course, the other students don't know about that._

_This Shirosaki guy is Kurosaki Ichigo, after all—_everybody_ knows his prowess in term of reiatsu and strength and power. And this Shizu Uriya… I don't really know who he is, but Ukitake-sensei told us that he's also one of those war veterans. I've seen it myself: his ability and enormous reiatsu, which he covers well. He's at least as strong as Kurosaki, in my opinion._

Fujiwara-sensei held out his right hand towards Ryo; and for some agonizing moments, the class thought he would surely hit Shirosaki on the head.

But he didn't; instead he stroked the white haired young man playfully, ruffling his already ruffled hair. Ryo was speechless and Uriya widened his eyes in slight shock. The entire class gaped, bewildered.

"Sensei, what—?!"

Ignoring Ryo's protest, Fujiwara-sensei kept ruffling his hair in affectionate manner. Suddenly smiling, he then nodded at Uriya who nodded back mutely. Eyes somehow twinkling with some kind of pure mirth, the old teacher stroked Ryo's head once more before descended towards his own desk.

The show of casualness towards the duo by Fujiwara-sensei slowly melted the quietness within the class. Laughter and mirthful chuckles could be heard here and there—and soon the class went back to its usual noisy situation. Fujiwara-sensei smiled and sighed in relief, though he knew he would be faced by the fact that he had to make them silent once more and listen to his lecture.

Ichigo scratched his head and grinned sheepishly at Uriya. The green eyed man only scoffed and mouthed words to him that sounded suspiciously like 'happy trash'. Ichigo glared at him for a while but decided to let it down.

Koheita and the group watched as the scowl lessened from Ryo's forehead—though it didn't disappear altogether, since Ryo looked like he had an eternal scowl—and he had a silly grin on his face. They also watched a slight tug of smile on Uriya's lips as he looked at his roommate.

Suddenly they saw the duo as the same persons like before: Shirosaki Ryo and Shizu Uriya, the odd pair yet great friends of theirs.

To hell with the others' accusation towards their person! To hell with the gossip! So what if they were different? So what if they were somehow stronger than most academy students? Koheita decided that he didn't care about those things. All he knew that he liked Ryo's company and he began to appreciate Uriya as well.

Preparing himself for the cold shoulder, Koheita inched closer to Uriya and Ryo. He beamed his best goofy smile ever and chirped.

"Yo, guys!"

Both Ryo and Uriya turned to look at him—the surprised expression within their eyes made Koheita felt somehow confident to approach them more. But before he made another comment, Kanzaki had beaten him.

"Nice to sit here again, after all. The other corner was boring without you both." He told them. He knew he lied but… blah, he didn't care. Somehow he also felt relieved and confident to approach both Uriya and Ryo after Fujiwara-sensei' show.

One by one, Yajirou, Masamura, and Asahi approached them with their appreciative words and more usual comments. Mayu only smiled shyly at them.

Ryo replied with his grateful smirk; while Uriya nodded affirmatively. With unspoken agreement settled amongst them, they went back to the lesson.

After the theory, Fujiwara-sensei called for them both after he told the other students to go to the field first.

"I will give you your special assignment." He heaved a sigh. "Though I do not feel like to; you know the reason."

Uriya and Ichigo nodded.

"Sensei." Uriya interjected. "Until when will we be given these mundane tasks?"

Fujiwara-sensei shrugged. "I don't really know. You can ask Ukitake-sensei further about that."

He gave them a task to summarize the book with the title 'How You Can Upgrade Your Shunpo Level'—somehow Ichigo didn't feel truly surprised when he found that the author was one of Shihouin relatives (though he couldn't imagine Yoruichi to write a book)—from the page 657 to 710 about long-distance shunpo. The paper would be collected after the practice lesson was over.

Ichigo glared at the amount of pages they had to read; but somehow he felt excited. He always wanted to know about long-distance shunpo; since Yoruichi didn't teach him about it—yet. Somehow he had a thought that the former Onmitsukidou leader didn't even want to teach him those movement anyway.

"This is just theory."

Ichigo looked at Uriya who had promptly finished his own share of reading. They were sitting at their usual spot inside the library. The librarian wasn't on her spot again—typical. The library, like usual, was vacant of presence, except theirs.

Ichigo watched Uriya shifted through his notebook. The latter had already written halfway part of his summary. How he could manage to do his work so fast was beyond Ichigo.

"I know it's just another theory; but it's a worthy read."

"Want to practice it sometimes?"

Ichigo pondered the question. And then he nodded.

"Sure thing. But when? This kind of practice needs long range and vast area. I mean; _very_ vast area."

Uriya shrugged. "I think this kind of shunpo can only be practiced when you're in hurry."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Uriya shrugged again, but didn't answer.

Ichigo resumed his reading. Nonetheless, his mind went back to the moment in the class. He didn't expect Fujiwara-sensei to do something like that. He was thankful about that—though he was quite embarrassed because of that—since after the old man did it, the tenseness and fearful aura within the class lessened. Koheita and the others had even talked to them again.

He still felt the fear and resentful feeling towards himself and Uriya; but it wasn't as strong as before. He didn't blame them. Everybody in their right and sane mind would surely think twice to get near less befriend them, the terrifyingly odd pair—especially after the 'freak' show that Saturday and in the zanjutsu class. He chuckled when he thought what if they found out about their real identities. Oh, what hilarity would ensue…

"Why are you chuckling?"

Ichigo started. "Nothing. I'm just thinking about last time in the class."

Uriya stared at him for a while and then nodded slowly.

"You're glad that they seem to warm towards us again."

"Well, yeah…"

Uriya shrugged—Ichigo felt he often did it recently—and said nothing. He resumed his task. After some times, he gave his finishing stroke (ending paragraph, duh!) and murmured, "Done."

Ichigo gawked at him. "What?!"

"I'm done."

"How can you do it so _fast_?!"

He shrugged—again!—and replied simply, "Practicing."

Ichigo shook his head and hastily finished his own share. His scribbled four pages of summary surely couldn't be compared with Uriya's neatly written ten pages of summary. Ichigo sulked silently.

_Sometimes I think he's just like another Ishida for me_, Ichigo grumpily thought. _Less annoying; nonetheless he's still quite unnerving_.

Uriya raised his brows somehow teasingly looking at Ichigo's 'handiwork'. Pursing a faint smirk, he asked, "Finished? Let's collect them at Fujiwara-sensei's desk."

Ichigo complied. They walked out of the library, intending to go straight to Fujiwara-sensei's office. As they turned around a turnoff, Ichigo almost collided with Koheita.

"Whoa! Ryo, it's you!" he beamed albeit awkwardly. "Oh, hi too, Shizu. Actually, we've all been looking for you."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well… we—we want to say something to you." He quickly added in sheer awkwardness. "When we walk back to the dorm. Together. Okay?"

Ichigo frowned. "Why not now?"

"It's secret."

Koheita swiftly turned around and ran from them. It wasn't before he yelled, "We'll be waiting for you on the front gate!" and then he disappeared behind another turnoff.

Ichigo shared a look with Uriya, who wisely kept his quietness. The older man shrugged lightly—_another shrug_, Ichigo thought, _just what happens with him?_—and continued his walk towards Fujiwara-sensei's office.

Ichigo sighed and followed him.

###

After they collected the task to Fujiwara and grabbed their belongings, Ichigo and Uriya walked out the academy building, right towards the front gate—and found the group had been waiting for them.

Koheita was his own self, smiling and cheerfully waving at them; regardless the odd looks he earned from the other passersby. Kanzaki stood beside him, looking at them awkwardly and, not to mention, guiltily.

Masamura leaned against the wall; his calm feature didn't betray his slight anxiety—though Uriya somehow knew his restlessness. Yajirou, however, was fidgeting nervously. Asahi seemed forcing her smile, while Mayu hid behind her best friend; her expression a bit afraid.

Ichigo approached them first, directly asked them, "What's the matter?"

Koheita and Kanzaki shared a guilty look. And then, surprisingly, it was Masamura, who started first: bowing deeply in apologetic manner while stating, in loud and clear voice.

"We want to say sorry for shunning you and thinking bad about you. I'm sorry—no, we're sorry, Ryo, Shizu-kun."

Ichigo couldn't cover his shock. He gaped at Masamura as the others followed his lead, bowing their heads almost simultaneously and chorused a 'sorry'. Uriya stood still beside Ichigo; his face betrayed nothing, but his eyes held amusement within.

After several times of chorused 'sorry', Ichigo had had it enough and yelled, out of sudden embarrassment. God, they had become some kind of entertainment here, as the other remaining students passed by and giggled at their antics.

"Okay, okay, enough already! This is embarrassing." He cleared his throat and spoke again; this time he almost couldn't hide his own joy. "I accept your 'sorry'. And I don't blame you—really!"

"No, no, it's rude of us." Kanzaki interjected. "We shouldn't let some irresponsible gossip clouded our opinion about you."

"Kanzaki's right." Asahi seconded. "Initially, we're afraid, yes. But now, we realize that whatever happens, you and Shizu-kun are still our friends; no matter what happens."

Ichigo looked at them one by one. His expression was one pure shock and some of gratitude. Uriya stared at them evenly, not bothering to reply anything.

"Guys, I don't know what to say…" Ichigo muttered.

"You've just said what we want to hear." Mayu retorted quietly. Since she rarely talked, everyone turned to give her their full attention. She blushed.

"You-you have barely said that you accepted our apology. That's enough." She smiled. "For one last time: sorry."

Ichigo grinned. "Yeah, thanks. Thanks for everything."

Unexpectedly and out of joy, Koheita launched himself and tackled Ichigo onto the ground.

"_Koheita, what the hell?!"_

"Oooohhhh, Ryoooo!! It's been long time since I talk to you like this! I miss youuuuu!!" he attempted to kiss Ichigo on the cheek.

Annoyed, Ichigo rudely shoved him aside. "OKAY! OKAY! I get it! I get it! Quit that disgusting pout of yours already! Gah!!"

"Koheita, dude, I don't know that you've switched sides. I thought you're straight." Yajirou deadpanned.

Koheita glared at him. "Of course I'm straight! I'm still normal guy! Wanna proof?"

He then got up and attempted to kiss Asahi—in result of one hard slap on his cheek. Groaning, he nursed his bruised cheek and cussed Asahi. Everyone save Uriya laughed at them. The said man only chuckled softly.

Together they walked towards their dorm. The problem amongst them was somehow settled.

###

* * *

A/N: I was a bit off when I wrote this… blah, whatever.


	22. Chapter 22

Hiya there!

Thank you for the reviews.

Wind daffodil kyuuketsuki-san asked what menial, boring task Ichigo and Ulquiorra do when the others do practice. well i can say they do mostly summarizing tasks, reading thick books, and even listing names of taichous and fukutaichous for each division in Gotei. hehehe... that's such menial tasks, if you ask me... it's boring.

Here's another arc of the story. This is going to be progressive and intensive story.

On to the story…

* * *

#22: Konso Practice – Part 1 – The Split Group

* * *

After that fateful Wednesday, the group seemed to be happy all the time.

Koheita was his usual self—if not more cheerful and happy-go-lucky now. Kanzaki and Masamura were still the calmer one within the group; Yajirou was still the glutton; Asahi was the Amazon lady; and Mayu was the princess. All in all, they acted like they usually did. And they acted like usual towards Ichigo and Uriya.

Ichigo felt grateful for their acceptance. They could put their fear aside and hang around him and Uriya again. He couldn't ask for more.

Today was Friday. After the boring encounters with Matsuoka-sensei in Soul Society Laws and History and Yoshida-sensei in Soul Science, they gathered to have lunch.

Other students still looked at Ichigo and Uriya with much fear and sometimes resent; but it didn't seem quite strong anymore; especially after Fujiwara-sensei' show of casualness. They had less and less jabbered about the duo and they didn't avoid them like some kind of plague when they strode in the hallway. Still, they feared them and wanted to get as far away as they could from them all the time.

Kanzaki was the last person coming to the cafeteria amongst the other members of the group.

He was stiff—something unusual—and after buying his bento set, he sat down beside Koheita silently. He didn't instantly attack his meal either.

"Kanzaki dude, what's happening to you?" Koheita asked him, worried.

Kanzaki looked upward at him and smiled weakly. "I think I would get a heart attack."

"Huh?"

Uriya glanced at him and slowly spoke, "Is it because the issue?"

Kanzaki turned to look at him and nodded stiffly. "I don't expect it to be so soon. I thought we would have a week preparation for that. But _this—this_ is so soon. They don't even give us a day to prepare!"

Koheita and the others looked at them back and forth in confusion. Ichigo glanced at Uriya from behind his ramen bowl, silently demanding explanation.

"Listen, I don't really catch the topic… so please somebody explain to me." Koheita huffed.

Kanzaki sighed, frustrated. "Tomorrow's subjects will be canceled. Tomorrow night we will have konso practice in the living world."

There was a pregnant pause before hysterically unison shriek could be heard all around the cafeteria—from their table.

"WHAAATTTT??!!!"

Ichigo didn't shriek, but he almost choked his ramen—because of the shocking shriek, of course. Uriya face palmed looking at the other cafeteria attendants, who went silent and glared at them venomously.

"Kanzaki, is that true?" Masamura asked tightly.

"Yeah." Kanzaki drawled dejectedly. "I saw the announcement. The concierge, Hiroshi, barely plastered the leaflet on the bulletin board right before I walked in here."

"The specification?"

"This practice session is special for first graders. We will be gathered in one large group, regardless our classes; and then we will be split into smaller groups after we arrive to the site."

"…They don't tell us the destination, though." Uriya murmured thoughtfully. He glanced at Ichigo, who looked back at him; his eyes questioning.

"It seems so. Maybe the Jyuureichi is moved somewhere else." Masamura responded.

Jyuureichi was the term to call the location where spirits gathering in the living world. Ichigo knew that the current Jyuureichi was in Karakura Town, his hometown. Rukia had explained it before.

"What is Jyuureichi?" Koheita asked.

Masamura replied albeit a bit annoyed. "You weren't listening when Matsuoka-sensei explained about Jyuureichi last week, were you? Jyuureichi is the place where spirits mostly gathering in the living world."

"And where is it currently located, Mr. Smarty?"

"In Karakura Town." Ichigo automatically answered.

"That's right." Masamura smiled at Ichigo. "Currently, it's in Karakura Town, the same town where the Great Winter War happened."

"You said it has been moved."

"I said 'maybe'. Who knows? The exact location of Jyuureichi has never been told beforehand by the 12th division's research bureau."

Ichigo pondered about the possibility of Jyuureichi's location. He guessed it was still located in Karakura. Considering the amount of hollows which crossed over from Hueco Mundo only to feed on spirits, he doubted that the location of Jyuureichi had been moved again.

"Well, we have to prepare for tomorrow's night, right? It's quite sudden, but it's no problem—at all." Koheita drawled. Both Kanzaki and Masamura glared at him.

"No problem? NO PROBLEM?! It's a BIG PROBLEM, Koheita! Usually we'll have a preparation week before we cross to the living world to do konso. But now, I guess the academy change the method and technicality." Kanzaki rattled. "We're doomed!! And you said 'no problem at all'!! _Duh!!_"

"Gee, no need to be so testy about it, Kanzaki." Asahi remarked casually. "All we have to do now is to prepare all the things we need for konso. It means we need to packing! This can be fun! Right, Mayu-chan?"

Mayu only nodded to her best friend, smiling nervously.

"…You seem to take it so lightly." Masamura retorted darkly. He fixed his eyes at Asahi and then Koheita. "This is real konso, you know? Not that simulation we often learned during zanjutsu practice. We'll meet real spirits, do real-form konso, and maybe, just maybe… meet real hollows."

The gravity of Masamura's words seemed to affect the other members of the group. Asahi blinked at him, suddenly realizing the situation. Mayu seemed like she was in the brink of tears. Koheita had a dumbfounded face. Kanzaki buried his face within his palms. Yajirou was busy with his fifth bowl of rice; nonetheless he stopped eating to wide eye at Masamura.

The ones who didn't truly care about the whole situation were Ichigo and Uriya. Uriya barely finished his meal, slowly and gracefully. Ichigo had already finished his ramen minutes ago; and now he practically leaned on the wall and listened to the others conversing. His expression held amusement.

Before everyone within the group could let out any comment, Fujita Kazuki scurried inside the cafeteria. Frantically looking around, he finally had the courage to exclaim, "For the first graders, Takasuke-sensei and Yurie-sensei want to meet you on the front field. The next subjects will be canceled. Collect the respective homework later in each of the respective teachers' desks."

He meant about the crazy amount of reports they had to work at for Administration Management and a bunch of equation problems for Math and Algebra. Both Ichigo and Uriya had finished their respective homework—of course.

There was a buzz of murmurs and sometimes shouts coming from the first graders. The upper classmen only snickered and murmured here and there, mostly with amusement, before they went for their next classes. The large group of first graders finally went out from cafeteria and strolled on the hallway towards the front field. Their murmurs of confusion and worry kept buzzing and ringing. The small group of Koheita and his friends were walking on the back.

"At least they give us recess from the next boring schedules." Ichigo murmured to Uriya. The latter only scoffed.

Waiting on the middle of the field, both Takasuke-sensei and Yurie-sensei wore a tight expression. This made some people like Kanzaki and Masamura somehow panicked—though they didn't show it openly. They waited for the first graders to completely assemble and cease their buzzes before Takasuke-sensei exclaimed loudly.

"First graders! Some of you may have known about the newest notification. It's quite sudden, but believe me, there's nothing to be worry about,"—'Yeah, he's not the one who will do konso, easy for him to say something like that,' someone beside Ichigo murmured, successfully making the white haired young man smirked—"This konso practice will be carried out tomorrow's night. You can read the specification by reading the leaflet."

"I and Takasuke-sensei will be your guides when we do this konso tomorrow. With us, some upper classmen will be joining to conduct your groups. Later, you will be divided into smaller groups consisted of seven to eight people. The division will be random, regardless of your original classes. We will give you a folded paper with specific pattern within. The papers will be drawn tomorrow evening, right before we open the Senkaimon. Whoever gets the same pattern will be in the same team." Yurie-sensei explained.

"Sounds just for me." Ichigo murmured. Uriya hummed in agreement.

After some technical explanation about the tomorrow night's plan, the teachers dismissed them. Buzzes of murmurs and jabbers immediately swarmed amongst the first graders. They were mostly enthusiastic, although some worried and uncertain statements could be heard from few persons.

Kanzaki was one of the worried and uncertain persons. Masamura was the other one. But mostly, their group was enthusiastic about the practice, so their worries and uncertainty immediately drowned amongst the others' gleeful shouts.

"Mayu-chan! We have to pack our things! Come on!" Asahi practically dragged Mayu away towards their shared dorm.

Koheita guffawed. "Asahi's surely enthusiastic about this whole thing. Same like me."

Yajirou patted Masamura's back hard. "What are you worrying about? Don't think about complicated things and let it go, pal."

Masamura glared at him while rubbed his back gingerly. "Easy for you to say…"

Kanzaki chewed his lower lip out of frustration. "…Well, like Yajirou said, we have to let it go… no need to worry, right?" but his voice sounded unsure.

"…The leaflet says that we have to gather in front of the academy's special Senkaimon. It's located on the hill near the border walls between academy and Seireitei." Uriya explained evenly. He held a leaflet on his right hand.

"Things we have to bring are our zanpakuto (of course!), notebook and pen, spare uniform and sandal (for emergency), personal medicines." Ichigo read the additional notes from behind Uriya's shoulder. His lips curled up forming a faint smirk. "This is like some kind of camping trip."

"…Indeed." Uriya commented, amused.

"Camping trip?" Kanzaki asked, forgetting about his initial anxiety.

Ichigo looked at him with jittery expression on his face. "Eh, yeah. When I was still alive, I often did camping trip. You know, doing some hiking and sleeping under the stars, something like that…"

Kanzaki looked at Uriya. "Uriya-san, did you often do the same thing?"

Uriya blinked. Inwardly, he wanted to hit Ichigo on the face for slipping an unnecessary comment. "…I rarely did things like that. I preferred indoor activities like reading, studying, or something similar like that."

"Oh," the puppy eyed man smiled tentatively, "Well, it's typical of you, I suppose."

"Hn."

"Well, guys!" Koheita suddenly exclaimed, startling all of them. "We have to pack our necessary things for this trip. So I suggest we go straightly, directly to our respective rooms and begin packing!"

With those words, they walked back to their dorm and began preparing their things for tomorrow's night.

###

Right at six on Saturday evening, the large group of first graders gathered before the Senkaimon.

Ichigo had seen the Senkaimon before—the one that located on Soukyoku Hill and the other one located on 1st division highest tower—but still, the grand structure of the gate amazed him. The white walls constructing the structure were perfectly clean and seemingly rigid. The overall feature looked solid and strong.

Uriya had also seen the Senkaimon before—Aizen had shown them the construction and how it worked—and the grandeur gate didn't amaze him at all. He thought about Garganta—and concluded that he liked the cracking-like doorway better. At least Garganta didn't need special treatment or preparation to make it open. It just needed the right amount of reiatsu and ability to distort the space—like hollows usually had. Uriya somehow wondered if he was still able to crack a Garganta or not.

Takasuke-sensei and Yurie-sensei had waited for them to gather. Beside them, some upper classmen stood patiently. Ichigo recognized one as Kasumi-ouji Yasunaka, second grader who could bring himself to slash Ikkaku's face at the bout. The others were unknown for him; being mostly consisted of fifth to sixth graders. Yasunaka was the only second grader there.

"First graders! Cease your jabbers! We will randomly give you the folded paper with specific pattern within. After everyone gets their respective paper, open it and find your teammates—they who get the same pattern. Clear?" Takasuke-sensei's voice boomed through the crowd.

The students murmured a 'Yes, Sensei' in unison and went forward to receive the paper from Yurie-sensei. The upper classmen helped the teachers by watching the queue.

After they got their papers, almost simultaneously they opened them. Ichigo found that he got a paper with red skull pattern. Uriya got another skull, but it was black. Koheita and Asahi also got the black skulls together. Masamura and Mayu got the red skulls together. Yajirou got the green skull. Kanzaki got the blue skull—much to his disappointment.

"It seems that except Kanzaki and Yajirou, some of us are gathering again in one group." Masamura concluded evenly. "Let's work together, Ryo, Asami-san."

"Yeah." Ichigo smirked faintly. Mayu only nodded and smiled shyly.

"I can't believe I join the same team with this moron." Asahi seethed and jabbed her thumb towards Koheita. The said man didn't look happy either; he glared at Asahi and glanced somehow nervously towards Uriya.

"Hey, I can't believe it either! Stuck in the same team with you, barbaric woman!" Koheita grumbled. He, however, added in subtle voice, "And with cold-face Shizu either."

"Don't worry," Yajirou assured warmly. "Even if we are separated, our friendship will never die."

They looked at him weirdly before they erupted in laughter. After some platitude remarks, they separated and searched their respective teams.

(In Red Skull team)

They found out that the other team members were only consisted of A and B class. Three persons from A class and two from B class. That made eight of them. No C and D class. There were five kinds of classes in academy distinguished by their reiatsu level. S class was the highest, while D class was the lowest.

The other members paled when they found out that they were in the same team with Shirosaki Ryo. They eyed him cautiously and somehow avoided him.

Ichigo himself didn't care. It was enough just by Masamura and Mayu's companionship. The two also ignored the attention they received due to Ryo's presence around them.

Their guides were Kasumi-ouji Yasunaka from second grade and Matsunaga Toshimori from sixth grade. Kasumi-ouji-senpai was a handsome man with pale blonde hair that was let grown until it reached his shoulders. Matsunaga-senpai was a bulky man with bald head and chiseled face. He had a goatee. They also eyed Ichigo with tentative scrutiny, but they said nothing about it.

Ichigo fingered Zangetsu's hilt tentatively.

This konso practice was supposedly easy. Hell, he did it many times before as substitute shinigami. He doubted he would fail; but somehow he felt some kind of uneasiness lurked within his gut. _Something_ was going to happen. What kind of something… Ichigo didn't know.

Uriya didn't comment anything when he told him about his feeling; right before they shunpoed towards the Senkaimon. He only said to be careful.

Ichigo really hoped something bad wouldn't be going to happen soon. Or else…

(In Black Skull team)

They met with Fujita midway. He was also in the same team. He paled when he figured out that Uriya was also in the same team.

Koheita and Asahi decided not to get near the gossip boy. He was annoying and blabbering a lot. Not that Koheita scarcely talked; rather because of some of Fujita's words were useless to hear. Koheita especially was overly full with his jabbers, since they were roommates.

The other team members were consisted of A, B, C, and D class; one from each class. That made eight of them. Four S class students and each one from other classes. Just perfect, Koheita mused.

Their guides were two sixth graders, Haruhito Kyohei and Oda Nanaya. Haruhito-senpai was a tall, delicate looking man with glasses and light brown hair. He always smiled softly and warmly towards them. Uriya heard Asahi talked about that senpai—that he was well liked by the other students; kouhai, senpai, and friends in same grade alike. He was also well respected by the teachers.

While Oda-senpai was rough looking man, with short, cropped black hair and chiseled face. Nevertheless he was shorter than Haruhito.

Somehow Uriya felt that Haruhito looked like …_Aizen_—in one and many other way—before he declared his treachery. The green eyed man felt uncomfortable just by looking at the similarities between the two—they were way too similar.

_Too much similar…_

(In Blue Skull team)

Kanzaki was bored.

Without his gang, he felt outcast and lonely. He tried to befriend the other team members, but they seemed to ignore him because one or many reasons unknown. He had suspicion that they ignored and avoided him because of his connection with Ryo and Uriya.

Their guides were sixth grader Suzuki Miyata, tough looking girl with pageboy brown hair, and fifth grader Tsuna Hayate, small and frail looking guy with long grey hair. His hair was tied by red ribbon.

He looked like an old man, Kanzaki thought absently. And his ribbon was ridiculous.

His other team members were consisted of A class (three persons), B class (three persons), and C class (one person). No D class.

He was the only one who came from S class.

"Perfect…" he muttered dejectedly. "Now I know the feeling of complete loneliness…"

(In Green Skull team)

Yajirou was bored—though not as bored as Kanzaki was.

His teammates were consisted of B, C, and D class. Three from B class, one from C class, and two from D class. That made seven of them. No A class.

Their guides were two fifth graders namely Nobara Ryunosuke and Fuyuki Michiyo. Nobara-senpai was a tall, well-built man with cropped sand blond hair. While Fuyuki-senpai was a beautiful woman with long, flowing black hair and snow white complexion.

One of D class students was Yajirou's friend, Kuroda Ichizomaru. Like him, the fat guy also liked to eat and snack wherever and whenever they could. Just like this time. Yajirou crept closer to Kuroda and found out that he had manju within his bag. Not only a box of manju, but three all at once.

Well, maybe this wasn't going to be boring anymore… even without his gang.

At least, he had snacks.

###

* * *

A/N: Yajirou the glutton… ^_^

So they are split from each other, except for several people. Poor Kanzaki, he really feels lonely without Koheita and the others there…

This is going to be rapid-narrative arcs. Be prepared!


	23. Chapter 23

Fyuuh… what a stuffy chapter…

This is long and dynamic chapter to write, you know…

The story edges to the end… slowly…

Thank you for the reviews.

For Allyieh: Sorry to ruin your fun, but I don't think to include Ichigo's humans friends here :( sorry...

On to the story…

* * *

#23: Konso Practice – Part 2 – Hollows

* * *

The great Senkaimon was opened, emanating blinding light upon them.

Most of the students used his hands to cover their eyes, unused to the light. Ichigo stood still, watching silently as the gate was slowly opened to its full. Somehow he felt his stomach rebelled. He knew it wasn't hunger nor nausea caused by nervousness; it was another feeling.

Dread.

He loathed the feeling; because somehow he knew that the feeling meant bad things were going to happen—soon. Oh, he hoped not.

Ichigo took a glance towards Uriya, who stood not far away from him, right behind Koheita and Asahi. Their eyes suddenly met and Ichigo saw that his friend's emerald eyes glinting with some kind of unidentified emotion.

_What is that?_ He thought. _Is that _dread_ within the gleam of his eyes?_

He had a sinking feeling about that. He had, somehow, felt that Uriya felt the same thing.

"—vous too?"

Masamura's voice snapped him back to his current situation. Ichigo turned at Masamura and Mayu who looked at him with concerned look.

"…What?"

"I asked: are you feeling nervous too?" Masamura repeated.

Ichigo composed his dreaded feeling before answered with a sheepish grin.

"Well, kind of. You too, right?"

Masamura smiled uneasily and showed his trembling hands. Ichigo had to smile about that. The guy was truly nervous.

"Don't worry, Masamura. This is going to be fine." His friend nodded and turned to ask the same question to Mayu.

Somehow Ichigo wasn't truly sure whether he let out those words to assure his friend—or his own self.

###

Uriya caught Ichigo's glance and noted a hint of worry within those amber orbs.

No, not only worry.

Dread.

Ichigo dreaded about something. Uriya didn't know whether Ichigo felt the same dread like he himself felt or not. The most important thing was they felt it.

Something was going to happen.

He hoped it wasn't something bad.

Eventually, Uriya glanced at Haruhito-senpai and was caught off guard when the aforementioned senpai was staring back at him. His deep brown eyes fixed on his green ones and Uriya shivered.

The brown haired man shifted a bit and the moonlight illuminated his glasses, making his eyes covered behind its glint. Uriya kept his eyes fixed on the man and felt cold sweat running down his back. He quickly looked away.

_This man… is a way too similar with Aizen… it's like he's Aizen himself…_

But it was impossible—right?

_Aizen is dead._

_Aizen is dead…_

###

The group crossed the Senkaimon without difficulty.

Before they crossed, they were given jigokucho—hell butterfly—one for each person. The insect was needed for easy crossing.

They landed on the rooftop of an abandoned building. Ichigo suddenly recognized the building as the ruins of Matsukura Hospital. He remembered Don Kannonji had performed an exorcism ritual here—resulting in a jibakurei or earth-bound spirit, which turned into hollow, attacked them. It was such irony that this place was now used as Jyuureichi considering its history as jibakurei-turn-into-hollow's dwelling place.

"This place is spooky," one of his team members whispered; his voice wavering.

Ichigo held the urge to laugh at that. A shinigami was technically dead, so they could be considered as spirit of dead person. Witnessing a shinigami-to-be getting spooked by some dark, abandoned ruins, in the middle of ghost (plus!) hunting, somehow the fact amused Ichigo to no end. He snorted, trying futilely to stem his giggle. It ended with him faking a cough so his friends and teammates wouldn't be suspicious at him.

"Ryo, are you okay?" Masamura asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay." Ichigo cleared his throat and fixed his ruined scowl. "I'm okay."

"Uhm, okay then…" Masamura eyed him doubtfully before turned his attention back towards Takasuke-sensei's explanation.

"Alright! Each of you will be called according your order within your team. I have received the list of each team and the order within. I will describe it respectively, from the first team and first name which is going firstly."

Takasuke-sensei then stated each and every one within the teams. There were twelve teams; each had been symbolized with skull pattern in different color. There were red, black, blue, green, purple, brown, grey, yellow, orange, crème, lime-green and pink skull symbols. They had to stick the symbol on their left chest.

The group then separated according to their team and order. They went to different spot within the ruins area. Each team was given sixteen to eighteen pluses to be konsoed. It meant every person could do konso at least twice.

(In Red Skull team)

Masamura succeeded in both his konso practices—although he got trouble in his first try.

Initially, he was nervous like hell—hands trembling, body sweating profusely—and he almost couldn't hold his asauchi right. Almost scolded by Matsunaga-senpai, he finally had it enough. Gripping the handle of his asauchi tightly, Masamura let out a cry and tapped the spirit's forehead as fast and hard as he could.

The spirit vanished with pained cry.

"Fool!" Matsunaga-senpai bellowed angrily. "Don't do that again! Even though they've died, they can still feel. When you do konso carelessly—just like you've barely done—it just hurts them. Be careful on your second try!"

Masamura nodded lethargically. He then did his second try and succeeded without much ruckus. Fortunately, he got two elder spirits, who didn't even complain firstly.

Mayu's spirits were a bit annoying. They were still young when they died; thus it made them noisy beyond belief. With her patience, Mayu could handle them well, but it took her time long enough so she, too, got scolded by Matsunaga-senpai.

"Your methods are good; talking and persuading them so they feel relaxed and willing to be konsoed. But don't take too long! A shinigami doesn't only have to do konso all day."

Mayu nodded shyly. Even the hard, loud-mouthed Matsunaga-senpai couldn't stand her innocent look. He softened his tone and told her that she had done a good work.

Ichigo was the last person to do konso within his team. He, unfortunately, got three spirits—since they were given seventeen spirits to begin with.

He faced his first spirit—a businessman who died by car accident. The spirit kept whining and complaining until Ichigo felt his head's vein popping out of impatience.

"Fine, fine. Okay! I understand." He sighed heavily. "Time for your konso."

"But—but, I haven't finished yet… AH!"

With a loud thud, Ichigo tapped the spirit's forehead firmly with the point of his zanpakuto's handle. The spirit vanished without much ado.

"That was good. A bit hasty, but it was still good." Matsunaga-senpai commented in awe. "You seem like professional."

"Thanks." Ichigo retorted hastily. He was _really_ professional—considering how many times he did konso since he became shinigami.

The second and third spirits could be handled by Ichigo without much difficulty. Both Kasumi-ouji-senpai and Matsunaga-senpai raised their brows in awe.

"Nice," Kasumi-ouji-senpai commented sincerely. "You're truly good at this."

Ichigo replied his praise with a nod. He was a bit embarrassed by praises; since as long as he knew he was rarely praised by other people than his family and friends. Every strange person he met always looked at him with disdain, thinking that he was as bad as his orange hair suggested.

"It seems that the gossip is truly false." Matsunaga-senpai piped in after Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu back in his scabbard.

"Huh?"

"I heard gossip about you and your roommate being some kind of …monsters or what. I have to admit…" Matsunaga continued with much serious tone, "Your reiatsu is quite something. That Saturday bout proved that."

Ichigo stiffened. "…I wonder."

"At that time, I was frightened, yes. But I don't think of you as freaks. Zaraki-taichou is a FREAK, yes, but you… hmm, I don't think so. I don't believe the gossip. From what I've seen tonight, you're just another tensai."

Ichigo looked at the bald man. Blushing, he bowed slightly and muttered, "Well, everyone thinks of me and Uriya as freaks, at least."

"Not everyone." Kasumi-ouji interjected. "Your friends don't think of you that way, do they?"

Ichigo let out a small smile and nodded. He looked at Masamura and Mayu, who wore a wide smile on their faces. He smirked back.

(In Blue Skull team)

Kanzaki succeeded in both his turns.

He got an ex-junkie and an old man to be konsoed.

The ex-junkie was noisy as hell but he could handle him. It was just like handling Koheita or Fujita. So he coaxed the guy slowly and surprised him by tapping his forehead. Fortunately, he got the pressure right. As for the old man, Kanzaki had no trouble at all. The guy was easy to be persuaded.

_Well_, he mused happily after both senpai congratulated him for his success. _Maybe this night isn't too bad at all…_

(In Green Skull team)

Yajirou got scolded by Nobara-senpai since he was busy snacking manju more than paying attention to his konso practices.

Nonetheless, he succeeded his turns. He got two spirits and they were husband and wife. After coaxing the husband, it was a piece of cake to konso his wife. The woman practically begged for Yajirou to konso her. She didn't want to part with her husband anymore.

Munching his fifth manju, Yajirou mumbled, "Well, konso is somehow a piece of cake—for real."

(In Black Skull team)

Despite never doing konso for his entire afterlife, Uriya had done his three times konso with perfection—as usual.

He was the first one to go—Oda-senpai gave him three spirits all at once. The man seemed to despise him; Uriya wondered why. Maybe it was because of the gossip. He didn't really care though.

His first spirit was a little girl. She kept crying and calling for her mommy; and for a moment, Uriya was speechless. He didn't know what to do firstly: should he coax the girl or get down into the business?

Somehow the little girl reminded him of Orihime. The girl was also crying a lot when she was in captive. He remembered tending for her, feeding her—although sometimes forcefully—accompanying her. He was her caretaker. She was his ward.

Tentatively, he reached out a hand and stroked the little girl's head softly. She stopped crying and looked up; her teary, big brown eyes inquiring. Uriya held an urge to smile at her.

_Change the brown eyes with sparkling grey eyes; and those thin, small lips with other rosy, pouty ones… you get Orihime. The hair is less bright, being a light brown and not strawberry blond; but it is fine._

This girl was reminding him of Orihime.

"Don't cry," he spoke softly. "Your next destination is a good place to go."

"Will—will I meet mommy there?"

Uriya nodded.

The girl beamed a smile at him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it lovingly. He froze.

"Thank you, Aniki!"

Uriya tapped her gently on her forehead. The girl vanished with a wide, happy smile plastered on her face.

"…Not bad." Oda-senpai commented lightly as the other team members clapped in awe, including Koheita and Asahi. "Next try."

His second and third spirits were twin boys. They looked at him fearfully and shied away when he tried to reach them.

"You've seen the girl smile when I tapped her. So be good boys and come here." He ordered firmly yet gently. The twin complied, remembering their female counterpart; and finally willed to be konsoed. Uriya tapped their foreheads and they vanished without difficulty.

"You're really something." Oda-sensei uncharacteristically chuckled. "I thought you're as ruthless as the gossip suggested. Same goes for your roommate, Shirosaki, isn't it?"

Uriya looked at him impassively. "Ruthless is a hard word."

"Indeed." He rubbed his chin and turned to his companion. "I wonder who is the one spreading the gossip firstly. Right, Haruhito?"

Haruhito-senpai smiled warmly. "Well, whoever he is, he's such a magpie."

Oda-senpai guffawed shamelessly as well as the others. Asahi and Koheita laughed knowingly, glancing at Fujita, who blushed profusely. Uriya, however, only smiled faintly.

Next turn was Asahi. She succeeded in her two times konso. Her spirits were mostly elders—one was a happy-go-lucky homeless and the other being a nice old lady.

Koheita wasn't truly lucky. From two times tries, he only succeeded one. He missed his first try due to the spirit's behavior—he was a yakuza when he was still alive. The spirit threatened to hit him if he dared to tap his forehead. So, long story short, the spirit was finally handled by Haruhito-senpai. The next spirit was a middle aged woman; and she didn't complain much—she even begged to be konsoed quickly—since she missed her husband, who died earlier. Koheita succeeded to konso this one.

Fujita failed all his tries. The spirits he handles were proven to be ex-mental patients. They threatened to strangle him to death and the poor young man ran away, frightened. The spirits were roughly handled by Oda-senpai.

"You're such a coward, Fujita." Koheita jeered. "Magpie too, like Haruhito-senpai said." The other only glared at him, but said nothing.

After all the members got their turns, Oda-senpai declared, "Alright! You're doing well …except for one person, of course." He glanced at Fujita. The others giggled as the young man blushed in embarrassment. "It's late. The other teams have been gathering to open the Senkaimon. We have to hurry."

He then called their names respectively to check whether all the members were there or not. Satisfied when he didn't find any sudden missing person, Oda yelled at them to get back to their first landing spot: the rooftop.

…...

As Uriya prepared to jump upward, he felt a chill aura lingering their surrounding. He swiftly looked at Oda and the others; they didn't seem to recognize it.

He knew it was hollow. No… there were more than one hollow. Inwardly shocked, Uriya noted that at least there were three hollows lurking around. Moreover, they weren't ordinary hollows…

"…Huge hollows…" he murmured. If he was alone, he would surely wipe them without much ado. But now… he was worried about his friends' safety.

Uriya tried to locate the hollows' location. Their reiatsu were subtle; at least for ordinary shinigami, and academy students like his friends. He could feel them well; since he was brilliant in tracking and analyzing reiatsu's flowing.

He found one lurking behind the ruined warehouse. The building's remnant was near their place. Another one was lurking a bit far from them, but it was near Ichigo's place. The last one was the farthest, lurking behind the ruined tower at the back of the hospital complex.

Uriya prepared. His hand touched the hilt of Tsukuyomi, fingering the handle. He could handle these hollows alone if needed to. It was an easy job. But in the same time, he had to do it stealthily, without being found by other students.

Suddenly he felt the hollow nearby moved. The infernal thing moved with extraordinary speed not to mention, in silence. As if there was someone controlled it…

Uriya's body moved almost automatically as he saw the hollow jumped at Oda and Fujita, who barely landed on the edge of the building. They were shocked to see a huge frog-like monster jumping at them with indescribable speed.

"_Hollow!!"_

Uriya swiftly did shunpo towards the thing and slashed one of its claws. It cried in pain and managed to claw at him. He avoided the assault effortlessly.

Sighing as he didn't succeed to cut the entire monster in half with one cut, he glided to the monster's side and pointed Tsukuyomi towards its hole. He stabbed through the hole and, with powerful strike, cut the thing from the hole through the tail, clean into two pieces. The hollow let out a shrill, terrifying cry before vanished altogether.

Gawking, both Oda and Fujita—and the other members—were slumping onto the ground. They were speechless due to the shock from the hollow and the awe from Uriya's incredible movements.

"…Wow…" Oda muttered dazedly.

"Shizu! That was awesome!!" Koheita exclaimed, though his voice trembled because of sheer shock and fear. Asahi let out a nervous yet relieved laugh at him, raising two thumbs up.

Uriya didn't smile or respond anything at their awes.

He kept his eyes on one person in their group. The one person who didn't feel or act nervously and or terrified because of the hollow. The one person who still looked calm and composed despite the sudden assault.

Haruhito Kyohei.

###

Ichigo could feel them.

The hollows. Huge ones, Ichigo knew from their strangely subtle reiatsu.

There were three of them, each lurking in different places. One hollow was lurking on the other side of the building, near Uriya's location. The farthest one was lurking behind the ruined tower at the back of the hospital complex. He could feel the nearest hollow, lurking behind the bushes just across their spot. He looked around and noticed that no one recognized the sudden chilly aura. No one, except him …and Mayu.

He looked at Mayu in surprise. The girl looked back and nodded fearfully. She mouthed 'hollow' and pointed towards the bushes.

Ichigo was impressed. For a first grader, Mayu surely had a high sensibility towards reiatsu, especially hollow's reiatsu.

Preparing himself, Ichigo fingered Zangetsu's hilt. He debated with his own common sense: should he ambush the hollow and reveal his real identity or should he wait for others, especially the teachers, to come?

While he pondered his options, the hollow suddenly jumped from the bushes and landed right in front of Kasumi-ouji. The man was shocked beyond belief. The others were also shocked, some of them instantly shrieked and trembled with fear.

"_H—hollow!!"_

Ichigo moved swiftly. He slipped in front of Kasumi-ouji, positioning himself in between him and the hollow. Unsheathing Zangetsu, Ichigo crouched as the monster swung its claw, effortlessly avoiding it. He suddenly remembered that Kasumi-ouji was standing behind him. Worried about the other man's safety, Ichigo quickly turned around and breathed in relief as he saw Kasumi-ouji jumped backward, out of the hollow's grasp.

The hollow—which looked like an abomination between a bull and a boar; at least in Ichigo's eyes—let out a shrill, inhuman cry. Everyone screamed in fear and panic.

Ichigo felt Takasuke's and Yurie's reiatsu approaching. He craned his head and looked at the hollow, which in turn looked back at him with its gleaming red eyes. Smirking, Ichigo prepared to leap.

"Shirosaki!" Takasuke yelled at him; his voice tight. Yurie trailed behind him; her face betraying worry and fear. "Be careful!"

"Sensei! Take the others out of the way!" Ichigo ordered.

Takasuke stopped not far away from Ichigo and observed the hollow.

"Need help?"

Ichigo smirked. "No, thank you."

"Are you sure?" there was a slight tension in his voice that made Ichigo turned to look at him. The older man's eyes were wary. "You're going to be found out by the others."

Ichigo had yet to reply, but another swing from the hollow's claw made him swallowed his words temporarily and jumped backward. The claw missed and dug into the ground instead with a loud crash.

"Well, Sensei, in this time, it doesn't matter anymore, right?"

Takasuke let out a wry smile and nodded. He shared a look with Yurie, who also nodded. He then turned to face the other students and ordered loudly, "_Lads! Back off!!_ Give Shirosaki his space to fight!!"

"Sensei!" it was Kasumi-ouji. "Shouldn't we help him?!"

Takasuke shook his head. "Let him fight freely."

"But…"

"No buts. Back off."

The young man frowned and seemed to protest, but eventually he complied. He then looked at Matsunaga and nodded. "First graders! Back off!"

"_Senpai!_ Ryo!! We have to help him!" Masamura demanded fervently. His tensed and tight face betrayed his anxiety. Beside him, Mayu cried in fear and worry.

"Sensei ordered us to back off, so Shirosaki has enough room to fight." Matsunaga explained grimly.

"But—but, it's not just a bout against friends or even other shinigami. He fights against a hollow!! _A goddamn real hollow!!_ Wha—what if he dies?! What if he's wounded and dying?! What if—"

"Hifune, you are his friend. You know how strong he is." Kasumi-ouji interjected. "Trust him."

Masamura looked at them pleadingly, but the two was solidly keeping their words. Inwardly, he knew that they were right. Ryo was strong. He could defeat the hollow alone if he wanted to.

Nodding slowly, Masamura backed away while holding Mayu, who was shaking in her tears. He wrapped his arms around the petite girl, hugging her in an attempt to comfort her. Mayu instantly clung to him, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shush, Asami-san. Ryo will defeat the hollow. He will win. He's strong." He coaxed her, even though he himself wasn't truly sure about it. "Everything is gonna be alright."

"I—I know—I know that Ryo is strong." The girl stuttered between her sobs. "I—I'm just afraid that he—he's going to—to be like Natsume… wounded… then—then dying… I—I couldn't stand it… no…"

Masamura shushed Mayu and hugged her tighter. He threw a look towards Ryo, who was still fighting the hollow.

"Don't worry. Ryo is strong. He'll definitely win this fight."

In his hug, Mayu slowly nodded.

……

Ichigo glided behind the hollow and jumped upward. Raising Zangetsu high above his head, he muttered, "Che, I don't need my shikai to finish you off."

With those words, he swung Zangetsu downward in powerful strike and cut the hollow in half. The cut was begun from its head and straight down through its abdomen. The monster let out a pained cry and vanished as dust.

Landing tonelessly on the ground, Ichigo ignored the 'oooh' and 'aaah' and other cheers whatsoever. He focused his senses to track the remained hollows. He recognized that another hollow had been slain. Undoubtedly, it was Uriya.

The last remaining hollow was still lurking behind the ruined tower; strangely still and unmoving. Ichigo frowned. This was unusual.

"Shirosaki!" Takasuke's relieved voice greeted his ears. "You did it!"

Ichigo turned around to regard the teacher. Noting his serious expression, Takasuke halted midway and his grin somehow faded. "Shirosaki?"

"Sensei, there's another one left." Ichigo told him evenly. "Couldn't you feel its reiatsu?"

Takasuke started. He shook his head vigorously, still shocked. "No! I don't feel any reiatsu! I—"

Ichigo's frown deepened. This was surely unusual. Stealthy hollows… why did it feel familiar?

Suddenly Ichigo recalled Renji's story about his first year's konso. Renji told him that there was an assault from a bunch of huge hollows when they had their konso practice. Two seniors in charge died and it left Hisagi Shuuhei as the sole surviving senior. He had been succeeded to let the first graders to run through the portal towards Soul Society, but he was almost killed by the hollows. Renji, along with Hinamori Momo and Kira Izuru, were back to help Hisagi out. When they were cornered, a rescue team came…

…in the form of Aizen and Ichimaru.

Ichigo choked his own breath.

Renji also told him that the stealthy assault by the huge hollows at that time had been already schemed by the two traitors-to-be. The undetected huge hollows were actually Aizen's part of trial and error. At that time he barely experimented to modify hollows…

A sudden too-familiar reiatsu swept his heightened sense, making him jerked in shock.

_This reiatsu… it can't be…_

Ichigo didn't really care anymore. He straightened his head towards the direction of the last hollow. He tried to estimate the distance between him and the hiding hollow.

_Not good_, he thought. _I have to get closer. Destroy that damn hollow…_

_And then I'll go straight to this disturbing reiatsu…_

_I have to make sure… if it's truly him._

…_Damn!!_

_He's dead for god' sake! I killed him for good!_

_Or…_

_It was just another illusion from Kyouka Suigetsu?_

With a shrill cry, Ichigo leapt towards the ruined tower. His action startled Takasuke and the others, who instantly screamed for him.

"_Shirosaki!!"_

Ichigo didn't care anymore. Raising Zangetsu high above his head, he cried loudly.

"_BANKAI!!"_

A blast of oppressing, overwhelming reiatsu suddenly burst out. Takasuke and the others were thrown backward by its sheer pressure and sudden gust of wind. They had to lie prone on the ground to avoid the stronger pressure and the flying debris.

"Wha—?! _Shirosaki!!_" Takasuke yelled to overcome the storming uproar.

"_Ryo!!"_ Masamura cried while covered Mayu's smaller form with his body to avoid the dust and debris.

Ichigo's body was immediately garbed in a flowing, tattered black coat-like shihakushou. Zangetsu changed into much slimmer form, black in color and had a broken chain on the point of his handle. Ichigo had sufficiently had his training so it didn't truly matter for him to skip the shikai form and directly summon his bankai. At least Zangetsu didn't protest.

"_Getsuga Tenshou!"_ he bellowed and aimed his crescent moon-like wave of energy towards the tower.

The tower exploded into pieces when the energy wave hit it. The hollow, which had hidden behind the tower, didn't have any chance to flee. It was instantly killed and dissolved into spirit particles.

Uncared about the hollow, Ichigo zapped from his spot using his high-speed shunpo, right towards Uriya's direction.

_Aizen…_

_If it's truly you… I swear…_

_I'll kill you once more!!_

###

* * *

A/N: Ichigo is angry!! Yeah!!

In this point, he doesn't really care about his cover-up anymore. All he cares about is Aizen and his sudden appearance—perhaps…

This chapter and maybe the next one are told in dynamic plot, changing from one narration to another in almost rapid succession. So, don't be confused, 'kay?


	24. Chapter 24

Hi there…

This is gonna be some kind of tragic, angsty chapter…

Thank you for the reviews; you encourage me so much.

On to the story…

* * *

#24: Konso Practice – Part 3 – Aizen

* * *

Uriya still eyed the brown haired man suspiciously.

The others looked at him and Haruhito back and forth, confused. Uriya ignored them—for the time being.

"…Haruhito-senpai, you seem calm, facing all of this." Uriya slowly remarked. The others dismayed and looked at the aforementioned person.

Haruhito smiled warmly, unnerving Uriya.

_Too similar…_

"Because I believe that you can handle them well…"

Uriya narrowed his eyes suspiciously… that voice…

_Too similar…_

"Ulquiorra."

Uriya's green eyes widened in shock as Haruhito's form suddenly blurred and vanished. He tried to track his reiatsu—but to his dismay, his shoulders were being gripped from behind.

"I don't like disobedience." Haruhito purred in his ear. "Ulquiorra."

Uriya shrugged free. He turned around in a flash and slashed at the vacant air. The man had vanished again.

"Why so testy, Ulquiorra? It's not like you."

Uriya frowned. "I'm not Ulquiorra Schiffer anymore… _Aizen_."

There were several gasps that could be heard from the other team members. Oda eyed Haruhito, who stood on the edge of the building across Uriya's spot, in disbelief. Koheita and the other first graders gaped in shock.

"Haruhito… you… it can't be…" Oda stuttered fearfully. "A—Aizen, the traitor, is dead…"

Haruhito ignored him and fixed his brown eyes on Uriya. He suddenly vanished again …and appeared beside Asahi, who started to see the man suddenly emerged out of the blue on her side. Chuckling in amusement, Haruhito/Aizen rubbed his chin.

"No honorific? I'm disappointed, Ulquiorra."

"I've said I'm not Ulquiorra Schiffer. Period."

Aizen smiled pleasantly. "You were and you are still _my_ Ulquiorra Schiffer. My proud Cuarta."

Uriya didn't yet to counter his words when Kyouka Suigetsu came to him with unbelievable speed. He blocked the illusionary zanpakuto with ease, but something else made him bristle.

"Bakudou 61, Rukujyoukourou."

Six prison of light trapped him, binding him tightly he couldn't even move a finger. Uriya looked at Aizen furiously—something his former lord amusing.

"Such wrath…" Aizen moved the tip of fingers lightly on Uriya's face, following its contour. "You've regained your emotion back, Ulquiorra?"

Uriya was silent, unwilling to answer anything the older man asked to him.

"Don't wanna talk? Fine." Aizen smiled pleasantly, which was contradicted his true intention. Uriya unconsciously shivered.

The green eyed man felt his bound loosened. The bakudou was dissolved, but as he regained his movement, another spell had been cast upon his body in a second.

"Bakudou 75, Gochuu Tekkan."

Five pillars surrounded Uriya, with a huge iron chain fastened around his limbs, totally binding his movement. The chain crept around his arms and legs, sealing them. Lastly, it wound around his neck, almost suffocating him. Uriya gasped. He felt numb.

He couldn't move—again. But this time, it was worse. He could feel the chain digging into his skin, pressing his ribs, sealing his arms and legs, numbing his whole body. He felt dizzy. He gasped for breath, which seemed to be more and more difficult to do.

Uriya involuntarily let out a strangled sound. Aizen chuckled.

"Hard to breathe? Want me to ease your pain?" he cooed. "Ulquiorra?"

Uriya glared at him, hardly, and hacked roughly. "…My…name is… Shizu… Uriya…"

Aizen kept his unnerving, pleasant smile. "Stubborn little thing, are you? Ulquiorra? You used to be an obedient little servant for me. I miss those times, Ulquiorra."

He leaned forward until his lips nearly brushed Uriya's earlobe and purred, "Call me Aizen-sama again and submit to me, Cuarta. I'll spare yours and your friends' life here."

Uriya panted. His mind reeled in chaotic feelings. Turmoil. In this time, he regretted that he had regained his emotion back. If he were still his old self, it would be easy for him to decide. He would decide to submit.

But his new self, his 'Shizu Uriya' wouldn't choose that. He wouldn't submit to Aizen. Never in a million years. He wondered why he chose to do it when he was still his hollow self.

Ah…

Aizen was his creator…

He was the one who changed him from ordinary Vasto Lorde into much powerful Arrancar, an Espada…

That was why he submitted to him…

That was why he chose to obey him…

But now… he was _nobody_ for him…

Nobody…

He wasn't his creator… he wasn't his god anymore…

He was… was…

Just Aizen.

Uriya glowered at his former lord in renewed vigor.

"…Ne—never… again…"

Aizen's smile faltered. He abruptly backed away from Uriya's chained body and stood straight. His smile was totally gone now. He frowned menacingly towards his former subordinate.

"Is that your choice? Very well then… don't regret this, Ulquiorra."

Aizen uncharacteristically sheathed his zanpakuto back. Fingering Kyouka Suigetsu's hilt, he turned to face the cowering group. His mask of illusion slowly dissolved, starting from his face, his attire, and his entire form. His initially delicate, younger face sharpen into more mature one—the face of an adult man. His eyes narrowed and became colder in gaze; not soft and caring like its former counterpart—the eyes of cold-blooded, brilliantly-crazy killer. His shoulders became broader, his entire form taller. His light brown hair changed into deep brown one, which he nonchalantly slicked back—a tendril of loose brown hair hanging before his face. His attire changed from academy uniform into his usual attire—black shihakushou tied by white sash and covered by two layers of sinfully-pure white jacket. His sandals changed into more immaculate black and white boots.

As the group gawked at him in disbelief, Aizen pulled off his glasses and dropped it onto the floor. He then crushed the thing with the heel of his boot.

"Surprised?" his voice had also changed into much deeper one. Though he still used a friendly tone, they could feel a cold threat within the voice. "I thought so. Every time I do this, people get surprised." He chuckled coolly.

Aizen crouched right in front of Oda, who froze in fear. He reached out a hand and stroked Oda's cropped hair almost affectionately. _Almost._

"Wondering where does your beloved best friend go?" he asked lightly, playfully. Oda didn't respond, his body subconsciously shaking. "Haruhito-kun is gone now. I killed him few months ago."

Oda let out a strangled sound and wide eyed at the crazy god-wanna-be with horrified expression. The others also had the same expression on their faces. It seemed to amuse Aizen as he chuckled mirthfully.

"He was such a good boy, really. And eerily similar with my younger self. So, I decided to use him into my full benefit. It was easy to deceive everybody—especially if you have this girl as your zanpakuto." He nudged Kyouka Suigetsu and stroked the blade lovingly. Aizen abruptly let go of Oda, making him jerked backward for a while before stood straight to his full height.

"I will give you another chance, Cuarta." He turned to regard Uriya once more. "You know I can kill these kids easily. So, choose: submit to me or watch them die."

Aizen pointed his index finger at Koheita, who yelped slightly, and spoke again in much colder tone, "I can use Byakurai to kill this …trash, Ulquiorra. That is what you usually called them with, right? Trash. Scum. Garbage."

With much difficulty, Uriya looked at Aizen and Koheita back and forth. He locked his eyes with Koheita for a moment and eventually looked back at Aizen. He suddenly hung his head in resignation.

"…My… my humbly sorry… Aizen-sama…" he whispered hoarsely. "…I …I will… submit to—to you…"

Aizen smiled in utmost satisfaction. He pulled back his finger and walked towards Uriya. He dissolved the bakudou, leaving the green eyed man to fall onto the floor. Lying prone on the floor, Uriya coughed harshly, momentarily numb from his initial bound. He panted hard and tried to regain his strength as Aizen squatted in front of him.

"My obedient Ulquiorra Schiffer." He abruptly jerked Uriya upward by his collar. Uriya started and gasped.

Aizen eyed Uriya's pale throat and found the faint indentation there. "What has _he_ done to you? Where is your hollow hole?"

There was no mistake that Aizen referred 'he' for Urahara.

"…G—gone…"

"You lost your broken mask too…"

Uriya nodded weakly.

"Ah… I remember… you've died before." Aizen's voice was light and strangely mirthful. "That Kurosaki boy killed you."

Uriya could hear collective gasps from behind Aizen. He didn't want to think about what Koheita and the others thought right now.

"…He—he killed you too…"

"Supposedly. That was why I lost the previous war." Aizen smiled knowingly. "But he didn't truly kill me."

"…Ky—Kyouka Suigetsu…" Uriya choked.

Aizen's smile widened, bordering into one insane grin. "That's right. You're still as clever as you used to be, Ulquiorra."

He yanked Uriya upward so he could stand by his own feet. The green eyed man staggered a little, but he quickly regained his footing.

A loud crash coming from the direction of the ruined tower startled them. Uriya could feel Ichigo's full-blown reiatsu approaching. That boy had used his bankai, he thought grimly. Nonetheless, it was such suicide to face Aizen now…

"Ah, what a familiar reiatsu," Aizen mused loudly. "You know, Ulquiorra, I was kinda surprised knowing you and him are roommates, moreover, friends."

Uriya kept silent. Tsukuyomi was tightly held within his palm.

He then trudged towards Koheita and the others. He stood still before them and faced Aizen's back.

"…You've given me choices and I've chosen… Aizen-sama." Uriya spoke mildly. Aizen turned to look at him. He seemed amused. "…These kids… let them go…"

"…Of course." The self-proclaimed god waved his hand dismissively. "They're free to go."

Uriya turned around and regarded the group.

"…Go…" he ordered softly. "…Go and save yourself…"

Koheita and the others stared at him, wide eyed. Uriya looked paler and miserable. His somehow sorrowful and pained expression stopped Koheita and Asahi from protesting.

"…Go… quickly…"

"Shizu…"

Shrill cry accompanying the black-clad young man approached the site, surprising the group. They looked upward and saw him—barely. A blur of black and white and then suddenly, there was a loud screeching sound as two zanpakutos clashing each other.

……

Ichigo came with inhuman speed, spotting the white-and-black-clad figure on the corner of the rooftop. He gritted his teeth in rage. _That bastard!! He's still alive!!_

Crying a raging shriek, Ichigo dashed towards Aizen in full speed. He swung Zangetsu forcefully, intending to give the other man a deadly strike.

He knew better that that kind of attack didn't affect Aizen at all.

With loud screeching sound, Aizen blocked his assault. Kyouka Suigetsu clashed against Zangetsu, creating sparks everywhere. Their reiatsu blasted against each other, causing the watching group to be impelled by the sudden pressure and gust of wind.

……

"Hang on!" Uriya shouted to the group behind his back. He raised his reiatsu and formed some kind of barrier using kidou spell.

"_Wha—what the hell is that?!!"_ Koheita screamed, terrified. He lied prone on the floor, Asahi clinging to his side. Oda and the others were also lying prone on the floor, covering their head with their arms.

"It's Shirosaki…" Uriya murmured.

Koheita and Asahi gaped. "_Ryo?!!_ You mean he's the one who's fighting against Aizen right now??!"

They got no answer.

Uriya watched as Ichigo tried to slash and strike against Aizen in rapid succession—futilely. The older man could counter his every slash and strike almost effortlessly, smiling all the way.

He frowned. The only way to turn the tables—their table—was…

……

Ichigo panted harshly. His rapid, successive attacks didn't succeed at all. Like he had guessed before. Aizen was much stronger than him before; but it was proven that he was _still_ stronger than him right now.

"Getsuga Tenshou!!"

He shot Aizen with the energy wave—only to be diverted by Aizen's Kyouka Suigetsu. Ichigo scowled hatefully at the other man. _Damn…_

"Looks like your every assault is futile," Aizen remarked mildly. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"…Bastard…" he hissed venomously.

Aizen ignored his insult. "I'm surprised to see your hair being bleached white. Kinda like your hollow, ne?"

Ichigo glared at him. "How do you know about my hollow look like?!" he spat.

Aizen smiled warmly. "Oh, I know everything about you, Kurosaki."

"SHUT UP!! GETSUGA TENSHOU!!"

"…Hadou 33, Soukatsui."

Another futile assault and Ichigo found himself being hit by sudden and painful kidou attack. Blue fireball that was so much more powerful compared to Rukia's Soukatsui hit him on the chest, full-force. He felt his breath being pressed out of his lungs in painful pull and he tasted blood. His blood.

His own attack was diverted by Aizen and it eventually hit the other side of the rooftop instead. The construction exploded into tiny debris.

Ichigo crashed against the ruined wall, destroying it. Groaning out loud, he tried to move and stand—only to find a solid foot on his chest. He cried in pain as his wound was being stepped on. And suddenly he felt the foot shifted a bit—it stepped on his abdomen instead.

Blearily, he looked upward only to meet two emerald eyes of one Shizu Uriya. Ichigo gaped, shocked.

"_U—Uriya?! Why—?!"_

Uriya pressed his foot harder on Ichigo's abdomen, making the younger man groaned. He leaned forward and leveled their faces. He looked into Ichigo's amber eyes intently.

The other man did the same thing. His protest died in his throat when he saw the glinting emotion behind those sad green eyes.

Uriya leaned more and whispered something into Ichigo's ear, making the younger man widened his eyes in shock. He pulled back into his previous position and murmured.

"…Die, Kurosaki Ichigo."

With those words, Uriya jabbed Ichigo's chest using Tsukuyomi, right on his heart.

###

After ensuring that everything was alright within his own command, Takasuke ordered the other students to go to the Senkaimon and open it. He told them in tight voice to seek help from Gotei squads, from everyone, _anyone_—hopefully taichou and fukutaichou altogether. He also told them to call 4th division and ask for Unohana Retsu's assistance, PRONTO.

He and Yurie quickly dashed towards the battle ground, using the fastest shunpo they could muster. Landing on the destined rooftop, they found the Black Skull team—the remaining members—quivering on the corner.

Takasuke crouched before them and asked softly, "What happened, Oda?"

Snapped from his state of fear, Oda looked at Takasuke and tremblingly answered, "…Haruhito… he—he died… by Aizen's hands."

Takasuke and Yurie were shocked. "WHAT?!"

"…Shirosaki… and Shizu… they… they…"

"They WHAT?! Tell me!! Oda!!"

Oda had yet to reply; when, suddenly, a crack was heard from the other side of the rooftop. A slight distortion on the air and the invincible barrier exploded. Heavy, overwhelming reiatsu blasting from the direction of the broken barrier forced Takasuke and the others to stay still on their knees. The reiatsu suffocated them, threatening to strangle them to death.

"It—it's a kidou barrier," Yurie gasped. "The one that's used for limiting the reiatsu within."

They watched as the remnants of the barrier dissolved into nothingness. Thick layer of dust and debris clouded their sight from whatever occurred behind the dust.

A figure walked slowly from behind the layer of dust. A man, his feature was tall and imposing. The overwhelming reiatsu was clearly coming from him; Takasuke and Yurie could tell.

"My, my, what a pleasant surprise to see you two here," a warm and pleasant voice could be heard from the man. "Takasuke Hajime and Yurie Makoto, two of my former students."

Takasuke and Yurie jerked in shock. Looking closely to the figure, they were dismayed to find that the man was truly Aizen Sousuke, the traitor, brain of Winter War, and their former zanjutsu teacher in academy.

"A—Aizen Sousuke…" Takasuke stammered. Yurie clasped her hands over her mouth, shocked beyond belief.

Aizen smiled. "I see that you two are following my step and becoming teachers in academy."

"We're not following you." Takasuke blurted out, though his voice wavered a bit. "If we were, we would be surely considered as traitors now. Just like Ichimaru and Tousen."

Ignoring Takasuke's taunting words, Aizen turned away and walked back towards the ruined walls. Takasuke and Yurie barely noticed that there were two lying figures—seemingly unconscious—on the floor, near Aizen's feet. The brown haired traitor approached one figure and effortlessly yanked his arm upward. He also took a long, slim thing from the ground—Takasuke recognized it as a zanpakuto—and tucked it neatly beside his own zanpakuto.

"I just want to take my most obedient servant back. I don't have any intention to make any ruckus or confront Gotei either. Not yet." Aizen explained evenly. "Tell my other taichou-colleagues, I don't intend to stop becoming a god. I still am and will be the one and only god."

He jerked the arm within his hand forward and strode confidently despite by dragging the unconscious figure behind him. Takasuke and the others watched in horror as they recognized the figure was actually Shizu Uriya.

He was bloodied and battered, barely alive. He had bloody bruises on his face; a large one on his forehead and smaller ones on his cheeks and chin. A line of blood trailed down from the corner of his lips—which were slightly parted. There was a wide bloody gash on his throat; his blood drenching his upper white shirt. His blue hakama was covered in dirt and, moreover, blood stains. His right foot was thoroughly covered in blood; the blood smearing upward—his calf and the upper part of his leg were also stained in blood.

Aizen halted midway and pointed his index finger forward, in the middle of the air. A bit of reiatsu and he ripped a crack, forming a dimensional gate; a Garganta.

"Farewell." And then he stepped into the Garganta—only to be halted by a sudden tug.

Aizen glanced at Uriya—from where the tug was coming—and found that the pale man was still out of consciousness. He frowned slightly.

Then who…?

"…Wa—wait…"

Ichigo heaved his wounded body with much difficulty, hand still gripping the edge of Uriya's hakama tightly. He craned his head upward, feeling his mask crumble, and glowered at Aizen. Gritting his teeth—and trying his hard to ignore the metallic, tangy taste of blood filling his mouth—he croaked.

"…I won't let you to take him…"

Aizen smiled, albeit crooked. "You're such a stubborn boy, Kurosaki. Just like your father."

With that, he drew Kyouka Suigetsu in flash movement, slashed Ichigo's arm—leaving a long bloody injury in the process—and yanked Uriya's body out of Ichigo's reach.

Ichigo screamed in sheer pain—he felt like to burst out in tears and his body felt numb from shocking pain—and unintentionally released his grip on Uriya's hakama. He felt his friend's body being yanked away from him and he desperately tried to reach for him again—to no avail. Aizen had already stepped into the darkness of the Garganta, hoisting Uriya's unconscious form on one of his shoulder.

"Bye, Kurosaki." And he disappeared along with the fading Garganta.

……

Ichigo stared blankly at the vacant spot—and felt raindrops trickling down his bruised cheek. The sky rumbled with thunder and rain poured onto the earth, soaking everything within its reach. Ichigo dimly felt his own tears trickling down his cheeks, mingling with the rain.

"…No… no… not again… not… again…" he mumbled sorrowfully.

Another one… another important person in his life was taken away from him. And he couldn't prevent it to happen…

He couldn't protect them and thus they were taken from him…

_Mother…_

_Rukia…_

_Inoue…_

_And now… Uriya…_

The rain was coming down in torrent, completely soaking him. Ichigo cussed. He so hated rain…

Most of his beloved persons were gone in the middle of the rain…

Uriya included…

Ichigo stared blankly at his right arm—his injured arm—from half lidded eyes. He was now lying prone on the ground, soaked wet—by rain and blood equally. Zangetsu lied somewhere else near his feet. He was still clad in his bankai attire.

_Ah, the old man also hates the rain…_

He didn't feel any physical pain anymore—only that sharp, mind-numbing sorrow within his heart.

He cried. And he cried loudly.

Rain washed his flowing blood away, the cold water numbing his limbs. His cries slowly faded until it was completely gone. And there was left… the silence.

Ichigo dimly remembered voices surrounding him, mingling with the sound of thunder and flowing water. He couldn't recognize whose voices were those. His brain went out. He didn't care anymore…

And then blackness swallowed him…

###

* * *

A/N: Maybe Aizen is a bit OOC here…

But I like to portrait him as a sadistic, cold, uncaring bastard.

Oh, and he has lost two of his reliable subordinates, namely Ichimaru and Tousen; since I don't really like to write about them. Especially Gin, he is a difficult character…

Okay, I know that Aizen is formerly calligraphy teacher, not zanjutsu, but let's play along, shall we?

Oh well, I rather forget that people have to look at Aizen's shikai first before get trapped within his illusion. But I kinda skip that and make Ichigo's getting tricked too. First, in my story, when Aizen is defeated by Ichigo, he stealthily uses Kyouka Suigetsu to trick Ichigo so the boy believes he is dead. Ulquiorra, undoubtedly, has seen the shikai earlier. Second, Ichigo doesn't get any chance to see Haruhito/Aizen clearly; he doesn't pay attention either. Third, Aizen uses powerful kidou combined by his illusion to trick people in academy. The rest will be explained later.

So, Aizen needs Ulquiorra, huh? Why, you ask? Because he is the most obedient, efficient, un-emotional, un-inquiring servant he has ever had; especially compared to the other arrancars. Ulquiorra is also intelligent, perceptive, and quite strong. Does Aizen want to take back his horde of ex-Espada? Perhaps, but for now, he has gotten his hands on Uriya… well… until next chapter…


	25. Chapter 25

Hello there...

My computer decides to break down, goddamnshit#$#$%#$!!!

Sorry....

Here's another break-chapter; so on to the story...

* * *

#25: Sorrowful Memories

* * *

Kanzaki stared at the scene before him in shock and disbelief.

He had been following his team to come back to their first landing spot—where the Senkaimon was located—when he heard shrill, terrifying cry followed by loud crash coming from the direction of Red Skull team whereabouts. Ryo, Masamura, and Mayu's team whereabouts.

It seemed that the other team members were also curious about the sudden commotion; and with unspoken agreement, they shunpoed towards the place. Kanzaki was worried about his friends and he hastily dashed to find them.

When he finally reached the site, he gawked at the wrecked situation the place was in. He quickly located both Masamura and Mayu—the two of them was sitting under one of the remaining trees right across the field, few feet away from him.

"Masamura, Asami-chan! Are you alright? What happened?!"

Masamura looked upward and met his eyes. He looked exhausted; and he had few bruises on his face. His uniform was covered in dirt. All in all, he seemed fine.

Mayu, on the other hand, leaned against Masamura. She seemed sleeping since her eyes were shut and her breath was steadily slow. She looked like she was barely crying before.

"Shush, slow your tone down a bit," Masamura shushed harshly. "She's sleeping."

"I know that," Kanzaki whispered back. "What happened?"

Masamura sighed heavily. "Long story. There was a hollow attacking and Ryo fought against it. He won."

Kanzaki gaped. "What?! And—?! Where is he now?!"

"He suddenly released his enormous reiatsu and went into bankai. He killed another hollow lurking behind the tower—successfully destroying the tower also—and then fled somewhere else. Dunno…"

"He—_WHAT?!! BANKAI?!! What the hell are you trying to imply?!_ How can be a first grader like Ryo has bankai?!"

Masamura glared tiredly at him. "Your voice, moron. …I don't know, okay! I'm confused too…

Ryo was… he was suddenly …_bursting_ or something. His reiatsu increased so high it suffocated us and eroded the vicinity. Look around you. Trees fell down, debris everywhere…"

Kanzaki went silent. Ryo? Bankai? How could it be possible?

Sudden rumbling sound from the sky indicated the incoming of the rain. Kanzaki looked upward and noted that some drops had trickled down to earth.

"It's raining."

A sudden pressure of unknown reiatsu made them bristled. That one reiatsu was followed by two other strong reiatsu—less overwhelming than the first one, but still quite oppressing—and then almost as sudden as their emergence, they disappeared.

Kanzaki frowned, bewildered. Just whose reiatsu were those? Why did they suddenly emerge and then disappear as abruptly?

"It was Shirosaki-kun's reiatsu."

A soft, feminine voice piped in weakly. Both Kanzaki and Masamura turned their heads to see that Mayu had already awoken. "The last one was Shizu-kun's. I didn't recognize the first reiatsu, but it was scary. Heavy, suffocating, overwhelming…"

"Asami-san, you have to rest." Masamura suggested softly.

Mayu shook her head and straightened her back. "I'm fine, thank you."

Kanzaki asked her briskly. "You said the latter two were Ryo's and Uriya-san's reiatsu? How do you know?"

Mayu smiled faintly. "I can recognize their reiatsu everywhere. Both of them have enormous, strong, and noticeable reiatsu. Shirosaki-kun's reiatsu is strong and hot, overwhelming like the sun, but sometimes soothing like the moon. Shizu-kun's reiatsu is overwhelming, though most of the time he makes it subtle, a different kind of 'overwhelming' from Shirosaki-kun's; sometimes cold and detached, but mostly, it's calming."

Both Kanzaki and Masamura gaped at her thorough explanation.

"The unknown reiatsu other than theirs… it was the strongest, stronger than Shirosaki-kun's and Shizu-kun's. It felt… heavy, oppressing, suffocating, and overwhelming. It was darkly overwhelming, like… it wanted to drag you into the eternal darkness." Mayu shivered. "That reiatsu was scary… no, it was more than just scary… it was—it was… _terrifyingly bloodcurdling_."

Kanzaki and Masamura bristled in fear after hearing Mayu's words.

The rain kept pouring, soaking everything…

###

Koheita felt like muss.

He was soaked wet and his body felt weary.

He glanced at Asahi, who sat silently beside him. The usually strong-willed and loud girl was now eerily quiet. Out of fear, shock, or other reason, he didn't know.

There was one thing he knew _now_: that his friend, Shirosaki Ryo was actually his idol, Kurosaki Ichigo.

And Shizu Uriya was—in some kind of strange circumstances—related with him. That scary man, that Soul Society traitor, that… _Aizen Sousuke_—who was shockingly still alive—spoke that Kurosaki Ichigo-sama _killed_ Shizu some time ago, probably in the war.

But it didn't make any sense! Koheita pondered darkly.

Shizu was still so much alive—until today, perhaps.

A memory of one bloodied, heavily injured Shizu Uriya flashed in his mind. He squinted several times to drive the memory away. He didn't succeed.

Another memory of Ryo—no… Kurosaki Ichigo-sama—who grabbed Shizu's hakama and glowered at Aizen, before the bastard slashed down on his arm, making it bled rapidly. His pained scream… the heavy rain that came afterward...

And Shizu…

Shizu was taken by that Aizen into the dark, ripped crack of a gateway…

He was gone—maybe forever…

Koheita couldn't take it anymore. All of those memories spiraled within his mind, scarring him—and maybe Asahi too.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Yajirou came running towards their direction. The bulky man looked pale and totally soaked. When he finally approached them, he squatted down until he had eye level with Koheita.

"Koheita, Asahi, you two look awful." He commented simply.

Koheita shrugged and smiled weakly. "…Yeah, so?"

"Kanzaki, Masamura, and Mayu are waiting for us before the Senkaimon. Let's go there."

Koheita glanced at Asahi, who didn't quite respond; and threw his gaze towards the imposing building in front of him. He looked upward somehow sadly.

He, Asahi, and the others had been ordered to go down from the rooftop by Takasuke and Yurie, right after Aizen left. They would take care of Ry—Kurosaki Ichigo-sama—they promised him.

Koheita looked at Yajirou again and forced a smirk. "…Okay."

Nudging Asahi, he stood up, stretched his body for a while, and walked towards the Senkaimon's direction with Yajirou in tow. When they didn't see Asahi following them, they turned around and found the girl still slumping against the wall. Her eyes were hid behind her blond bangs.

"Asahi…" Koheita half begged, half whined. "This isn't the time to sit around and mourn. Let's go to our group."

Asahi eventually looked at him, her eyes red and puffy. She wiped the remnant of tears from her cheeks and hastily stood up.

"…I know."

"…Come on." Koheita extended his hand.

Asahi grabbed the extended appendage and, with his help, stood straight. She didn't release the hand, though; instead she walked next to Yajirou and Koheita, still hand-in-hand with the latter. Koheita slightly blushed; but he didn't utter anything. He squeezed her hand in reassuring manner and she squeezed back.

"…Let's go."

And the three of them went to where their friends had been waiting.

###

"…_Die, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_With those words, Uriya jabbed Ichigo's chest using Tsukuyomi, right on his heart—_

—_or rather, he stabbed his right foot, which stepped on Ichigo's abdomen._

_As if on cue, Ichigo screamed out loud in pain. Fake pain, it was._

_Blood spurted hot and rapid, spraying both Uriya's foot and Ichigo's abdomen. Later, the blood also drenched Ichigo's shihakushou, upward to his chest and neck, covering him in blood stains._

_Uriya didn't do as much as flinching a little—the pain was almost unbearable, but he could handle it—and stared down at Ichigo. The other man stared back at him—his expression full of worry and concern …for him._

_Uriya let out a small smile. Ichigo was such a big softie within his hard façade._

"…_Die." He murmured, a bit louder this time. He blinked at Ichigo, who blinked back._

_He then pulled back his zanpakuto from his foot—Tsukuyomi's tip didn't touch Ichigo's skin even for a bit—and flinched in pain. He almost instantly masked his pain with his impassive mask._

"…_Well done, Ulquiorra." Aizen praised, his smile still plastered on his handsome face. "You kill him."_

_Uriya nodded curtly, not trusting his own voice to answer. He didn't want Aizen to notice his wavering voice._

_His lord watched as he walked slowly towards him and noted the blood on his foot._

"_So much blood, Ulquiorra. It's not like you—you usually do the killing neatly and as cleanly as you can."_

_Uriya blinked. "…I do want variation, Aizen-sama. My humbly sorry if it didn't approve of your delight."_

_Aizen scrutinized Uriya's face for a while, with his usual stance whenever he scrutiny people—tilting his face slightly and tipping his temple with his finger thoughtfully. Uriya almost squirmed under his scrutiny; almost. Thank goodness, he always had his emotion in control._

"_Alright then." Aizen finally broke his gaze. He turned from Uriya and exclaimed, "Let's go home—to Hueco Mundo."_

_Uriya didn't even want to think about Hueco Mundo as home anymore._

_Silently, stealthily, he began to chant a kidou spell…_

…_and successfully raised a reiatsu-limiting barrier around Aizen, he himself, and Ichigo. He doubled the barrier around Aizen; hoping that at least with double layers of barrier, his reiatsu and movement would be restricted—even for a moment._

"_**NOW, ICHIGO!!"**_

_With that yell, Ichigo sprang from his lying spot, still soaked wet in Uriya's blood, and dashed towards the surprised Aizen._

_Donning his hollow mask in a flash, Ichigo zapped towards Aizen with full speed. His now golden eyes glinted with glee and killing aura, seeing that his target was unmoving, somehow trapped within the barrier. He raised Zangetsu and swung the blade forward, creating a black energy wave._

"_**KUROI GETSUGA TENSHOU!!"**__ he cried with his distorted voice. He aimed the shot towards Aizen._

_He knew he had to move fast or else Aizen would be free from his temporary confinement. The guy could do such thing in mere seconds; so Ichigo didn't want to risk his chance. When the barrier around Aizen broke as the result of his assault, he would have gotten so much closer to him and been able to deliver the final strike._

_The guy wouldn't even have any chance to use Kyouka Suigetsu' shikai; Aizen would—_

……

—_suddenly vanished from inside the barrier._

"_Such clever plan, Ulquiorra, Kurosaki. But sadly, it didn't work well with me."_

_Ichigo froze._

_Uriya froze._

_Aizen smiled… with Kyouka Suigetsu pointed at Uriya's throat._

_And then… he stabbed._

###

Unohana Retsu came as fast as she could towards the academy' Senkaimon.

She and Isane reached the place just in time as the last group—consisted of Takasuke and Yurie …with bloodied, battered, unconscious Kurosaki Ichigo clinging by each shoulder—arrived from the Senkaimon.

Ichigo was still garbed in his bankai attire—quite a miracle; since, usually, when people got unconscious, their bankai were instantly dissolved. His body was smeared with blood—or the remnants of it—and his clothes were soaked wet by rain. He had a large gash on his left shoulder and right arm—still bleeding, she noted—and red, angry bruise on his chest that was almost hidden by his front. He also had cuts and smaller bruises on his face.

Unohana sighed. She gestured Isane to help her examine Ichigo. Her fukutaichou complied without much ado.

……

Ukitake arrived when Unohana and Isane was examining Ichigo.

He frantically sped towards the three figures—one lying on the floor while the two crouching beside him—ignored the others, and approached them.

"How is he?!" he asked Unohana tightly.

The older woman looked at him with her solemn eyes and nodded slowly, assuredly.

"Ichigo-kun will be alright." She spoke mildly. "But there's one thing we have to worry, Jyuushiro-san."

Ukitake felt a sinking feeling within his gut. "…And what's that?"

Unohana sighed heavily, sadly before answered in grim tone, "…Uriya-kun is taken by Aizen. The guy dragged him away."

Ukitake paled.

###

_Aizen smiled …with Kyouka Suigetsu pointed at Uriya's throat._

_And then… he stabbed._

……

_Uriya was shocked. He didn't have any chance to flee or even block the assault, so…_

……

…_Kyouka Suigetsu was embedded within the soft flesh in between the columns of Uriya's throat; where his hollow hole formerly resided._

……

_Ichigo watched in horror as Aizen stabbed Uriya right on his throat._

_He screamed._

_And he almost in an instant dashed forward—mask donned—and launched several black energy waves all at once._

……

_Uriya choked his own blood. He felt his consciousness faded. He tried to launch an attack towards Aizen—however weak and meaningless it was—but the older man swiftly grabbed his sword arm and twisted it. Tsukuyomi fell to the floor, clattering noisily._

_He cried in pain—now._

_Aizen hit him, several times in faces, making it bloodied and battered. Large, bloody gash on his forehead made him dizzy as blood rapidly flowed. Smaller gashes and cuts on his cheeks and chin…_

_He choked on his blood again. Coughing and spitting blood, Uriya tried his hard to stay conscious. But as Aizen pulled his zanpakuto from his throat in harsh manner, spurting blood everywhere; he gasped loudly—the pain was unbearable. His body went numb and he fell into oblivion._

……

_Ichigo saw Aizen twisted Uriya's arm and made his zanpakuto fell onto the ground. He saw the bastard hit his friend on the face several times, causing a large, bloody gash on his forehead and other smaller bruises and cuts._

_Aizen had yanked his zanpakuto from Uriya's throat, spurting blood everywhere, and Ichigo saw Uriya went limp. He had fallen unconscious._

_Crying a shrill war cry, Ichigo raged._

_Aizen diverted his initial assaults easily. He tossed Uriya's unconscious form haphazardly somewhere onto the ground and faced Ichigo fully._

_They clashed zanpakutos once more._

###

Kanzaki, Masamura, and Mayu were sitting on the corner of the open area where the Senkaimon located. They had been back from the living world and were now waiting for other people to emerge from the gate.

They finally saw faces they could recognize—firstly it was Fujita who trudged from the gate, followed by several other students—and lastly, Koheita, Yajirou, and Asahi emerged. They could see that Koheita and Asahi were walking hand-in-hand.

Kanzaki was the one who stood up and greeted them. He eyed Yajirou, who thankfully looked altogether fine, and eventually he dropped his gaze at Koheita and Asahi. He instantly noted their anxiety.

"…What happened? What's wrong?!" he asked tightly. Kanzaki noted that something—no—some people were missing.

"Where're Ryo and Uriya-san?"

Koheita and Asahi stiffened at that. They gulped several times and eventually looked at Kanzaki with barely-held tears. Kanzaki gaped at them, shocked.

"Ko—Koheita?! Asahi?! What—?!"

Some people yelped in surprise as two figures landed tonelessly on the ground, barely shunpoing from the direction of Seireitei. Kanzaki also saw them and recognized them as Unohana Retsu-taichou and Kotetsu Isane-fukutaichou from 4th division.

They arrived just in time as the last group came from the Senkaimon.

Kanzaki couldn't contain his shocked gasp when he saw Takasuke-sensei and Yurie-sensei held a bloodied, battered, and unconscious Ryo by his shoulders. The white haired young man hung limply, supported by the two teachers, and his body was soaked wet from rain and reddish substances that Kanzaki recognized as blood. Strangely, Ryo was wearing some kind of shihakushou, tattered on the edges; and not his own uniform.

He saw Ukitake-sensei arrived from the direction of the academy, immediately approaching the senior healer and her fukutaichou. Both of the healers were now crouching beside Ryo—who was lain down on the floor—and examining him.

"What—what happened to Ryo?!" Kanzaki asked no one in particular, his voice shaking.

It was Koheita who answered. "…He isn't Ryo."

"Huh?"

"Shirosaki Ryo is only fake name, a façade." Koheita explained evenly. He also fixed his eyes at the commotion before them—Ukitake-sensei who was busy ordering Takasuke-sensei and Yurie-sensei to watch over the beginning-to-panic students; and Unohana-taichou and Kotetsu-fukutaichou who were busy examining an injured Kurosaki Ichigo-sama. He continued slowly, "He is Kurosaki Ichigo-sama."

Kanzaki needed several minutes to digest Koheita's words. Masamura, Mayu, and Yajirou, who were also listening, gaped at Koheita.

"Ryo is—_what?_"

"He is Kurosaki Ichigo-sama."

The gravity of Koheita's words finally took its toll on Kanzaki. He laughed nervously.

"You're kidding, right? Ne, Koheita?"

Koheita turned his eyes on him. His gaze was solemn yet firm. Serious.

"I'm not kidding." He then told them the entire events that happened on the rooftop; from when Uriya defeated the hollow until when Aizen vanished behind the cracked dimensional gateway.

When he finally finished—they had moved to the academy hall during this time, being ushered by Takasuke-sensei and several other teachers—the group was silent. Mayu clasped a hand over her mouth, shocked. Masamura and Yajirou stared blankly at Koheita and Asahi, who stared back at them. Kanzaki swayed slightly and, eventually, not trusting his footing anymore, he sat down gracelessly. He then folded his legs and propped his chin on his knees, drowned within his own thoughts.

"…Ryo is Kurosaki Ichigo-sama…" Kanzaki muttered absentmindedly. "That explains everything…"

"…Shizu-kun… is abducted by—by Aizen Sousuke, the traitor," Masamura mumbled almost unintelligibly. "…This is… _shocking…_"

Mayu paled as she now knew that the unknown reiatsu she felt as _terrifyingly bloodcurdling_ was Aizen's reiatsu. The man was truly scary.

"This is bad," Koheita suddenly stated. His friends looked at him weirdly.

"The teachers must want us to forget about everything concerning Aizen." He explained. "That's included forgetting about whom Ryo really is and Shizu's whereabouts."

Masamura pondered the idea and nodded slowly. "Sounds plausible. What's your suggestion then?"

Kanzaki piped in. "I know what Koheita meant. The teachers will use memory chikan to alter our memory. So all we have to do is…"

"…Let's get out from here."

###

_He lost._

_Aizen beat him senseless._

_He left him wounded and hopelessly defenseless. His left shoulder had gone numb. His chest felt like something was being jabbed inside, repeatedly—it was so much painful he couldn't even scream in pain anymore._

_And the most important thing…_

_Aizen took Uriya away… from his reach…_

_From him._

_He was lost._

###

* * *

So much for Ichigo, don't you think...


	26. Chapter 26

#26: Explanation and Meeting

* * *

Haruhito Kyohei's dead body was found after intensive searching through the entire academy ground.

He was found, surprisingly, inside his own wardrobe—since sixth and seventh graders were given their own dorm room. Initially, it was difficult to even trace the remnant of his reiatsu—it seemed that after killing him, Aizen used a powerful kidou to seal the body and reiatsu away. It needed several kidou experts like Yurie and other teachers, along with Ise Nanao, 8th division fukutaichou—who was infamous for her kidou mastery—to finally discover the body.

They grimaced in shock and disgust as they found Haruhito's corpse. The poor young man was killed by breaking his neck using some kind of kidou, and then Aizen had a heart to confine the body inside a kidou-made sealing box. The body was bent in strange angles, just like marionette. However, what terrified everyone the most was his expression. He had somewhat serene, peaceful expression; as if he didn't even realize that someone had killed him.

Aizen Sousuke was a terrifying man, indeed.

The academy, of course, covered this scarring reality—along with the facts that Aizen was still alive, indeed coming to the academy, and abducted one of the students after severely injured another student—and used memory chikan to alter the students' memory. Almost all of the students had their memory altered; and instead of Aizen's invasion, they were given a not-entirely-false reality that there were sudden hollows' attack during the konso practice. And Haruhito, Shizu, and Shirosaki were the victims.

……

Kanzaki sat curling on his bed, leaning against the wall. He had his legs folded before his chest and his arms hugging the legs, his chin propped on the knees. He seemed to be deep in thought. For entire time, he was silent.

His roommate did almost the same thing, unless he did sit on the floor instead of the bed. He leaned against the bed, staring into nothingness. Koheita was also, mostly, silent.

When Yajirou, Masamura, Asahi, and Mayu came inside, they found the two were still pretty much in the same position.

The six of them—at that night—decided to run away from the massive memory altering done by the academy teachers. They didn't want to lose their memory about Uriya and Ryo (Kurosaki Ichigo-sama!) along the fact that they were indeed still alive. At least, Ryo was. As for Uriya, they didn't know. They hoped he was still alive—somewhere, somehow.

Their getaway wasn't flawless either.

**(Flashback)**

"…_Let's get out from here."_

_Right after Koheita said those words, they tried to dampen their reiatsu—almost effortless try, really, considering their insignificant amount of reiatsu; Masamura was the strongest reiatsu owner amongst them—and slipped out from the hall stealthily. Almost all the teachers were busy handling the other students, so they were sure they could disappear without anybody recognizing._

_They were wrong, seemingly._

"_Where are you going to?"_

_A stern voice coming from behind their backs successfully startled them. They spun around and found Ukitake stood at the end of the corridor towards the dorm—they attempted to run to the dorm—and glared at them. The white haired principal then moved tonelessly towards them; his every step agonizingly slow and menacing._

_They gulped in fear. Ukitake Jyuushiro wasn't the man of benevolence—at least, that was what they thought, encouraged by the aforementioned man himself. He was stern, serious, and allover scary._

"_I'm asking you: where are you going to? Why weren't you inside?"_

_Kanzaki, after several attempts of gulping and breathing in-and-out almost frantically, moved forward and answered, "We're going to the dorm, Ukitake-sensei."_

_Ukitake narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "And why, pray tell, are you doing that?"_

_Another gush of breath escaped Kanzaki's nostril. "We—we don't want our memory to be altered due to the situation, Sir."_

_This made Ukitake halted in his steps. He stared at Kanzaki and co; surprise emanating from his previously stoic face. Surprise that changed into grave sadness and then once more, blankness._

"_Why do you have any suggestion that we will do that to you?"_

_This time, it was Koheita who answered._

"_Because of the fact that we are close to Shizu and Ryo we don't want our precious memory about them being altered by some kind of sick-joke of lies." He inhaled sharply and exhaled almost noisily._

"_Due to all respect, Sir, we've already known the fact that Ryo is Kurosaki Ichigo-sama and that Shizu is abducted by the traitor Aizen and not killed. We—we don't want to forget who they really are, or that they are really still alive. Not to mention, the fact that Aizen is still alive."_

"_Meaning… we don't want to be fooled again by some false 'safe and under control' situation." Masamura continued slowly. "The war isn't over yet, right?"_

_Ukitake gazed at them for a moment before retorted softly, "…You do know that we do the covering and memory altering to protect you, don't you? There are some things people don't want to know; the reality."_

"_We didn't say that you and the teachers should announce the truth to the whole academy and Seireitei altogether." Kanzaki countered, somehow irritated. "We just want that you don't alter our memory. Our. Memory. Us."_

_Ukitake seemed contemplating Kanzaki's words for some moments before beckoned them to follow him. Reluctantly, the group trailed behind the white haired man, silently questioning whether the principal would do the altering himself, punish them severely, or even think to drop them out from the academy. The thought somehow brought a shudder to both Kanzaki and Masamura._

_They were brought towards Ukitake's quarter, they realized. Inwardly shuddering, they gulped and braced themselves as Ukitake opened the door and gestured them to enter his office._

_The room was dark, only illuminated by moonlight that was coming through the ornate window. They could see the outline of the huge desk, neat and organized, located in the center of the room, with high wooden armchair behind it. There were shelves full of books and documents right behind the desk. A set of sofa—one big sofa, a loveseat, and a single seat—and low table was located on their right side._

_And there was a person sitting on the loveseat, seemingly waiting for them to come in._

_Ukitake lit the light and didn't feel surprised at all when he saw who the stranger was. However, Kanzaki and friends were shocked._

"_Kyouraku Shunsui-taichou!" they exclaimed in unison._

_Kyouraku tipped his straw hat slightly and peered at them from behind the shadow of his hat. The group stiffened as the 8__th__ division taichou scrutinized them._

_But as soon as it began, the scrutiny was suddenly over. Kyouraku smiled widely at them and turned towards Ukitake._

"_Seems that you have something to talk to these kids." He drawled. "Should I get out for a while?"_

_Ukitake smiled, letting off his stern mask. Kanzaki and the others watched in awe as the principal turned from stern and serious man into much warmer and hospitable man only by smiling._

"_No need to, Shun." Ukitake sighed, albeit still smiled. "They come here to talk about the same thing we want to talk anyway."_

_Kyouraku's smile faltered. "Really? So, they—"_

"_They know."_

_Kyouraku sighed heavily and leaned against the sofa. "So, they know. How?"_

"_They are friends with both Ichigo-kun and Uriya-kun."_

_Kyouraku pondered the information. He then gestured for Kanzaki and co to sit down on the sofa. They complied and sat down, jamming in the big one and single one—since no one wanted to sit side by side with the 8__th__ taichou. It resulted in four people to sit on supposedly three person sofa and two people shoved each other's butts to sit on the supposedly single sofa._

_Kyouraku laughed gaily watching them. Turning to his best friend, he asked mirthfully, "Jyuu, do you have any spare chairs or sitting pillows? Poor kids are jamming on the sofa."_

_Ukitake chuckled and dragged his armchair to set it beside Kyouraku's loveseat. "I think I have sitting pillows. By the way, you should be more considerate towards them, Shun. You practically sprawl on supposedly two seated sofa!" He then went into the inner room to find some sitting pillows._

_Kyouraku raised his brows, looked down at his own seat, and chuckled. "Ah, you're right, Jyuu. My mistake."_

_He winked at both Asahi and Mayu—the latter was blushing profusely, while the other only blinked in half exasperation and half confusion—and gestured to the girls, who sat on the single sofa, to move to the love seat. He then moved to sit on the single sofa himself._

_Ukitake came back with two spare chairs instead of sitting pillows. And watching the white haired principal struggled with the chairs; both Koheita and Kanzaki went to help him._

"_Thank you, Nomura-kun, Takaya-kun." Ukitake sincerely uttered his gratitude. They set the chairs beside the big sofa. Ukitake then sat on his armchair; Kanzaki on one of the spare chairs and Koheita on another._

"_So…" Kyouraku began. As everyone regarded him, he continued with a wry smile, "Where shall we began, Jyuu?"_

_Ukitake sighed. "…They slipped away from the hall because they didn't want their memory considering both Uriya-kun and Ichigo-kun being altered or even erased."_

_Kyouraku looked at each young man and woman's face before remarked blandly, "If I were one of them, I wouldn't want it too, Jyuu."_

"_I know, but—"_

"_Some things are better not known by people in common, right? The bitter truth… things that common people don't really want to know; even if those things are the truth."_

_Ukitake nodded wistfully. He also looked at each faces of his students with saddened expression. "…Yes. Because we have to protect them."_

"_By not letting them know the truth."_

"_Sometimes, ignorance is bliss, Shun."_

"_Sometimes, yes. Nevertheless, it's foolish."_

_Ukitake didn't reply._

_Kanzaki and co watched back and forth as both older men threw friendly yet grim-themed banters towards each other. Everyone seeing them knew that Kyouraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jyuushiro were best friends, though most first graders, including them, didn't know that Ukitake was one of Gotei taichous. Kyouraku was infamous for some other reasons that weren't even related with his position as a taichou._

"…_It seems that Ichigo-kun is being injured again." Kyouraku spoke softly. This time, his voice lacked the mirthful tone._

_Ukitake, along with the group, looked at him. The white haired man threw his gaze downcast as he replied._

"_Aa. Unohana-senpai and Isane-kun are tending for him right now. He has been brought to the 4__th__ division's ward ASAP."_

_Kyouraku nodded. "No need for Orihime-chan to do the healing?"_

_Ukitake shook his head grimly. "The last thing we want to happen is Orihime-chan along with other Ichigo-kun's friends come barging into Soul Society, panicking. I didn't even tell Kuchiki about this."_

"_Even Rukia-chan? Jyuu…"_

"_Byakuya will eventually tell her—or not." Ukitake chuckled slightly. "You know his quirk."_

_Kyouraku snickered._

"_Ah… we digress." Ukitake ceased his chuckle and his feature was back to the serious and grim one he had before. "I don't suppose Aizen is still alive."_

_Kyouraku looked at his longtime best friend grimly. "…Who does? He's always deceitful, that bastard."_

"…_He used Kyouka Suigetsu to deceive Ichigo-kun, to deceive all of us and once again faked his death." Ukitake sighed heavily. "I still don't believe he could slip into the academy. He even went as far as killing one of the sixth graders."_

"_Haruhito Kyohei-kun, right?" Kyouraku lowered his hat in sincere sadness. "He was nice young man, kind and warm towards the others. A bit like the old Aizen, though… maybe that was the reason he chose that boy as a cover-up."_

"_We're still searching for his body. There's a presumption that Aizen used some kind of sealing kidou to hide Haruhito-kun's body."_

"_That's why I'm here, Jyuu. My Nanao-chan is one hell of kidou master, right?"_

_Ukitake smiled. "Aa. That's right."_

_They were silent for a moment before Masamura hesitantly voiced his question._

"_Err… Ukitake-sensei, Kyouraku-taichou, Sir?"_

_Both taichous turned towards Masamura, surprise in their eyes, and they regarded him somewhat guiltily._

"_Ahh, my apology." Kyouraku drawled playfully. "We kinda forget that you are here."_

"_I'm sorry, Hifune-kun, everyone." Ukitake smiled apologetically. "You want to ask something, right?"_

_Masamura nodded._

"_We—we want to know whether Kurosaki-sama will be alright or not?"_

"_Don't worry." Kyouraku reassured. "Ichigo-kun is a strong boy. He'll survive."_

_Masamura and the others looked at each other, relieved._

"_Why—why did Aizen abduct Shizu?" Koheita suddenly asked. "I—I was in the same group as Shizu when the assault happened. I—we, I and Asahi, overheard Aizen said something about Shizu being killed by Kurosaki Ichigo-sama before… when the war took place… is that true? Who is Shizu for real?"_

_Kyouraku and Ukitake stiffened and shared a worried glance at each other. This didn't slip away from Kanzaki's keen eyes, who frowned upon seeing their sudden disquietude._

"…_The questions …will be inappropriate for us to answer." Kyouraku murmured. "Uriya-kun wouldn't be happy to hear that."_

_Ukitake nodded and grimaced. "It's Uriya-kun's own to share about them or not."_

_Koheita seemed disappointed hearing that. However, Kanzaki couldn't help but ask, "Was Uriya-san …formerly an enemy? Did he side with Aizen before?"_

_At this question, both taichous stared at him, wide eyed. It was just a slight shift of their eyes; Kanzaki saw it nonetheless. His friends gaped at him as if he was growing two more heads._

"_Kanzaki! How can you say something like that!" Koheita hollered, forgetting where he was. "I know that Shizu is a hard person, but to accuse him like that—"_

"_I'm not accusing him." Kanzaki stated firmly. His eyes still fixated upon the two older men before him. "I'm just asking anyway."_

_Ukitake shared another worried and grim look with his best friend. He then faced Kanzaki and replied softly, "Is it important to you whether he was or wasn't former enemy of us? Is it important to you whether he once sided with Aizen or not?"_

_Kanzaki was speechless. He couldn't decide whether it was important or not to know the truth. In some point, it was—but on the contrary, it wasn't._

_Slowly, he shook his head no._

"…_No, it's not important whether he was or wasn't formerly an enemy; or whether he once sided with Aizen or not. All of them aren't important. I—I just want him to come back here safely."_

_Ukitake smiled alongside Kyouraku who also smiled widely._

"_We all hope he can come back here safely."_

_Before Kanzaki or the others could respond more, the door was opened harshly and without warning. Ise Nanao, 8__th__ division fukutaichou—who usually acted and looked prim and decorous—stood on the doorway, flustered and panting. Kyouraku instantly stood up and greeted his fukutaichou._

"_Nanao-chan, what's happening?"_

_Ise regarded her taichou and then Ukitake with a bow. And, realizing her sudden outburst, she blushed slightly, mumbling an apology before raised her glasses out of habit._

"_My humble apology, Taichou, Ukitake-taichou." She halted when she saw Kanzaki and co. Ukitake gave her a sign to continue._

_Clearing her throat, the bespectacled woman continued, her expression stiff. "We have found the dead body of Haruhito Kyohei."_

_Kyouraku looked at her, wide eyed. Ukitake tightly asked, "Where?"_

_Ise looked hesitant for a while. "He—he is found within his own wardrobe."_

"_What? How—?"_

"_Aizen used a powerful seal, a kidou, to cover the body whereabouts. It's hard to detect even the slight trace of his reiatsu. We found it by accident, somehow."_

_Ukitake nodded at Kyouraku who nodded back._

"_We have to check it over, Shun." Kyouraku grunted to voice his agreement as he had already stood by the door beside his fukutaichou._

_Ukitake then turned to face Kanzaki and the others, who had risen from their seats. Smiling apologetically, he spoke, "I'm sorry that our …conversation has to stop here. Now, you'll go back to your respective rooms. The memory altering must be finished by now. I've instructed the teachers to alter the memory with one that state that 'a horde of hollows incidentally attacked your group during konso practice. Haruhito, Shizu, and Shirosaki died while fighting the hollows and only Haruhito whose body could be brought back for funeral'. Don't slip your tongue tomorrow. Keep the facts that both Ichigo-kun and Uriya-kun are still alive—albeit the other one is now abducted by enemy—and Ichigo-kun's real identity within your mind and your mind only. Except amongst the six of you, no one—I mean, no one—shall know about this, not even your teachers. Clear?"_

_Kanzaki and his friends gaped. "You—you mean, you won't alter our memory, Ukitake-sensei? For real?"_

_Ukitake shook his head and smiled warmly. "No, I won't. It's that what you asked before and I have granted it. But I do hope that all of you keep your mouth shut about all of these."_

_They nodded, complying with the request._

_The last thing they saw before they headed towards their respective dorm was two hell butterflies fluttering towards the two older men, bringing the emergency announcement for them._

**(End Flashback)**

"I wonder if Kurosaki Ichigo-sama has already recovered by now…" Koheita suddenly mumbled. His friends looked at him with sad eyes. "It has been three days since that incident."

"…I wonder if Uriya-san is alright…" Kanzaki murmured sadly. "…I wonder if he is still alive…"

His friends went silent hearing his words. They didn't know what to say about that.

###

**(Midnight, two hours after Aizen incident)**

_Right after ordering those kids to go back to their dorm, hell butterflies came approaching the two taichous._

_Upon hearing the announcement, both Ukitake and Kyouraku did shunpo towards 1__st__ division meeting hall, leaving Ise to tend for the dead body of one Haruhito Kyohei. The Soutaichou called for emergency meeting._

_When they arrived there, almost all the taichous had been gathering and forming lines on their respective spots before Yamamoto-soutaichou. The old general watched unblinkingly as his two former disciples strode into the hall._

"_Shunsui, Jyuushiro, we've been waiting for you." Yamamoto greeted formally._

_Both Ukitake and Kyouraku bowed slightly and settled on their usual spots._

"_Unohana-taichou has reported to me …about the condition of our shinigami substitute. Or rather, our 5__th__ division's taichou-to-be, Kurosaki Ichigo." Yamamoto grunted. "He is now in critical condition, but Unohana assures that he will soon recover. That's good news to hear, of course._

_The bad news is the fact that our archenemy, Soul Society's archenemy, Aizen Sousuke, is still pretty much alive and sound. He once more deceived us and faked his own death. He, until tonight, has successfully blended—undetected—into the shinigami academy by using the identity of Haruhito Kyohei, an academy's sixth grader. The poor boy, as I barely heard, is dead, killed by Aizen."_

_There was a heavy silence as he paused. Every taichou in the hall seemed tense after hearing the shocking news. A cold aura leaking from the direction of 10__th__ division taichou indicated his suddenly flaring temper._

"_Hitsugaya-taichou, cease your reiatsu, please." Yamamoto admonished the not-so-small-anymore taichou, who almost instantly confined his leaking reiatsu by tightly balling his fists. The teen-looking taichou then straightened his posture and stood almost as stiff and rigid as certain 6__th__ division taichou._

"_After severely injuring Kurosaki—who, under disguise of Shirosaki Ryo, goes to the academy to fulfill his proper education as the next 5__th__ taichou—Aizen abducted another academy student namely Shizu Uriya… who isn't even an ordinary spirit, truth to be told." He paused for a breather._

"_As starter, I have to tell you this: Urahara Kisuke"—Yamamoto could see Kurotsuchi Mayuri's left eye twitch upon hearing the name of his rival, but the Soutaichou promptly ignored this—"has sent me a letter through Jyuushiro. He said that he has succeeded in 'resurrecting'—I'll use this term, since no other word can describe it—some of the Espada and their fracción."_

_Yamamoto-soutaichou halted as shouts and exclaims, both in shock and disbelief—some even in rage—rose from his subordinates; well, some of them. Kurotsuchi yelled in rage and bewilderment, saying that they shouldn't trust in Urahara anymore—and, that he would do something more bizarre than that. Soi Fong harshly stated that it was stupid and reckless for Urahara to do something like that—not that she would approve in whatever the shopkeeper did anyway. Zaraki grinned maniacally and exclaimed that he would likely challenge that bastard Quinta once more. Komamura growled and said that the shopkeeper Urahara might have lost his sanity._

_Some taichous kept their quietness, though for both Kuchiki-taichou and Hitsugaya-taichou, it seemed that they only prolonged a bombshell until they finally exploded. Kyouraku hid his face behind the shadow of his straw hat, while Ukitake closed his eyes in sudden tiredness. Unohana lowered her eyes downcast, not feeling interested to listen to whatever yells or shouts that currently occurred. Ashido kept his expression stoic and emotionless, while Kuroyuri frowned and was seemingly drowned within her own deep thought._

"_**SILENT!"**_

_One shout and a flare of heavy reiatsu from Yamamoto-soutaichou successfully ceased their commotion. The taichous were once more silent and they looked at Yamamoto, waiting him to continue._

"_Urahara Kisuke has resurrected several Espada and some of their fracción. Initially, he intended to make them as human beings—the same thing he did to Kurosaki Isshin, father of Kurosaki Ichigo, who was formerly a commander in Royal Special Task Force." The old general ignored several gasps of surprise and shock from his subordinates._

"_From ten Espada, he could only resurrect six of them. First, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and eighth Espada have been resurrected. He also resurrected the exiled Espada, former Tercera Espada namely Nel Tu, and fracción of the first, third, and fifth Espada. There are totally twelve arrancars whom Urahara Kisuke has resurrected._

_However, instead of becoming human beings like Urahara expected before, they were born as pure souls—with no past memory as arrancars whatsoever. They were then being konsoed by Urahara and Shihouin Yoruichi was the one who accompanied them until they reached Rukongai. They live there until now. They were given new names upon receiving their new life."_

_Murmurs could be heard from the taichous. Yamamoto grunted gruffly and continued, "Three of the top number Espada have regained their memory. Fortunately, instead of being hostile, they seemingly appreciate their new life and continue to live peacefully in Rukongai. One of them attempted to join the shinigami academy. Shizu Uriya or formerly known as Fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, that is. He is the student, the first grader whom Aizen abducted last time._

_Nevertheless, the reason Aizen abducted him is purely unknown. According to the previous reports, the Fourth was the one who was responsible for kidnapping Inoue Orihime. He was also Aizen's most obedient little servant."_

_Ukitake held the urge to cringe hearing Yamamoto's words. Yes, he didn't know Uriya or Ulquiorra personally; or even met him directly, but he knew… he knew by his instinct that the pale young man had his chance to lead a good and peaceful life. No matter whom he was before…_

"_Due to this incident, I order all the division to stay on guard and tighten the security. The 6__th__, 7__th__, 9__th__, 10__th__ and 11__th__ will be on steady patrol around Seireitei and nearby Rukongai. The 2__nd__ will be responsible for coordinating the spying information and conducting stealth attack if needed. The 12__th__ will be responsible for tracking the enemy and maintaining the supporting technology needed in routine patrol and battle. The 4__th__, as usual, will be responsible for conducting medical attention and maintaining supporting logistic. The 3__rd__, 5__th__, 8__th__, and 13__th__ will stay on guard within academy ground."_

"_Soutaichou," Ukitake's soft voice emanated, interjecting Yamamoto's order. Everyone turned to see the 13__th__ taichou raised his head and looked at the old general from eye to eye._

"_Jyuushiro," Yamamoto grunted as he gave his permission._

"…_What about Shizu Uriya?" Ukitake asked bluntly. "He is no longer an Espada. He is one of us now, a shinigami-to-be. We must rescue him, somehow."_

_Murmurs could be heard again, echoing around the hall. Yamamoto gazed at one of his favorite disciples' eyes. After several seconds of not-so-silent pause, the old general closed his eyes and grunted sternly._

"_No."_

_Ukitake stared at his old sensei, shocked. "But—"_

"_No buts, Jyuushiro." Yamamoto added somehow tiredly. "We mustn't risk our men to just rescue one person. I think I have stated it clear enough when Inoue Orihime was kidnapped three years ago."_

_Ukitake seemingly wanted to protest, but Yamamoto raised his hand, silencing whatever the white haired man wanted to say._

"_Moreover, this man was formerly serving under Aizen. Most likely, he will turn out serving him again—soon or later. There's no benefit gained by rescuing people who have tendency to abandon us. Certainly, I won't risk that."_

_Ukitake blinked. He understood—fully—Yamamoto's logic. But still, he couldn't help his sentiment to feel pity towards Uriya. He wanted to rescue the young man. He, like Urahara, wanted to at least give the former Cuarta Espada another chance to live._

"_Other question?"_

_Silence ensued as most of the taichous kept quiet. Yamamoto glanced at Ukitake once more before exclaimed, "Meeting's dismissed!"_

###

_Ukitake walked slowly towards his quarter in academy._

_He now rarely spent his time in his 13__th__ division's quarter, Ugendou, anymore; ever since he was appointed as academy principal—much to Sentaro and Kiyone's dismay. He had yet chosen someone to fill in Kaien's role as his fukutaichou; though he surely had an idea for who was suitable enough as his second. He just needed to coax the stubborn brother of said person—to let go of _her_._

_He wanted Kuchiki Rukia to be his fukutaichou._

_To be honest, he wanted to get her as his second soon after she had improved her skill in mastering her zanpakuto. She was surely a perfect candidate: she was clever, quick in thinking and action, fast learner, and so on._

_But Byakuya was standing on his way as he strictly and underhandedly arranged her placement so she wouldn't be even a seated officer. Ukitake knew Byakuya only wanted to protect Rukia, but still…_

……

I digress…

_Ukitake sighed._

_Yamamoto-soutaichou refused to rescue Shizu Uriya—typical._

_Three years ago, the old man also refused to even give permission for Kurosaki Ichigo to go rescuing Orihime. The young man defied, though. He asked for Urahara's help and went to Hueco Mundo with Ishida Uryuu, the Quincy, and Yasutora Sado. Later, they were joined by Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji. Ukitake was a bit surprised knowing Byakuya had deliberately sent his little sister and fukutaichou for Ichigo's aid._

_The white haired man halted his step._

_Undoubtedly, this time, Ichigo-kun would defy the order _again_—just to rescue Uriya-kun. That might happen, Ukitake thought._

_Oh, that boy wouldn't be glad to hear Yamamoto's final sentence for not rescuing Uriya-kun._

_He would surely defy it—_again_._

_But this time, Ukitake had to ensure that Ichigo got all help he needed to invade Hueco Mundo once more._

###

* * *

**A/N:** I make Isshin as member of Royal Special Task Force, since his haori doesn't show any division insignia in it.

Sorry for the OOC-ness of both Kyouraku and Ukitake. And for the group of six, well I don't know if they really make a bigger part later or not...

Later...


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you for the reviews. What can I do if you don't support me all along?

This is long chapter... maybe the longest I've ever written in this story until today. And this isn't even the main course ah-hah!

So, on to the story…

* * *

#27: Consciousness

* * *

His eyelids fluttered open and he heavily tried to focus his gaze at his surrounding.

Everything was white.

White and white.

He felt throbbing pain on his throat. Weakly, he raised his hand and touched the spot gingerly. He flinched as the searing pain immediately coursed through his body it was almost unbearable. He unintentionally screamed out of pain, but soon he found that he had lost his voice. His vocal cord might have been severed.

He felt another throb on his right foot. He craned his head slightly—his lying position limited his movement somehow—and looked down on his foot. He saw a rather large gash on the back of his right food; with blood smearing the spot and upward, almost covering his entire right leg. His eyes widened in shock, but he was soon calmed as he recalled what he did last time which earned him such injury.

He had stabbed his own foot instead of Ichigo's heart.

Calming his breath, the young man tried once more to analyze his vicinity. Everything was pristine white and distantly cold. The room he was laid in had high ceiling and white marble pillars; and it was vacant of any furniture.

He sighed dejectedly. He knew where he was now.

He was within one of many halls in Las Noches; or whatever remained from the once great citadel of Hueco Mundo.

He couldn't move further than raising his arms and batting his eyelashes. He found that his whole body was practically bound. He stayed still on the floor, staring blankly at the ceiling. Though the hall was vast and vacant, he felt somehow claustrophobic.

……

Soft, almost toneless steps approaching him made him jolt in surprise. He sensed another presence adorning the hall; one very familiar presence. Back then, when he was still dwelling within the citadel and this accursed land of night, the presence almost unfazed him. Back then he only felt …dominated.

But now, as the person stepped closer and closer, the young man couldn't help but felt scared.

He was genuinely scared of Aizen Sousuke.

"…Ah," pleasant voice purred, caressing his earlobes. He involuntarily shivered. "You've awoken… Ulquiorra."

Oh… how much he cursed that name now…

Aizen's voice flowed again, honeyed.

"Welcome home in Las Noches… Ulquiorra."

Shizu Uriya wanted to cry out loud in agony.

He couldn't.

###

"Aizen took him away." Urahara told them evenly.

"…So he's truly still alive…" Even Satoru's usually lethargic voice betrayed his anxiousness.

Harumi clutched her kimono's front tightly. She couldn't believe her ears. Uriya was gone. This couldn't be real; no, no, no… NO!

The dark skinned woman looked at her companion. She and Satoru were now sitting in Urahara's living room. The ex-shinigami taichou called them over for their monthly general check-up. They barely arrived with Yoruichi via Senkaimon when suddenly Urahara got an important call.

It was from Ukitake.

The white haired taichou told them gravely that Aizen had been proven to be alive and he kidnapped Uriya after severely wounded Ichigo and killed a senior academy student. The news shocked them so much.

"Why would Aizen kidnap Uriya of all people?" Yoruichi asked no one in particular. "Does he want to make him as an Espada again?"

"Most likely. Uriya is a perfect choice; since as Ulquiorra Schiffer the Cuarta Espada, he was the most loyal and obedient servant he had ever had. Both I and Starrk were never really that loyal in the first place." Harumi explained weakly.

"Not to mention that my power as Arrancar was divided into two parts." Satoru grimly remarked. "There wasn't only one Primera Espada at that time. There were two parts of one Primera Espada; that being me and Lilynette. I think Aizen thought it was such a fuss to make us into Espada again."

Urahara nodded. "It's plausible enough. There is a possibility that Aizen has gathered some Arrancars to form a new group of Espada."

Both Harumi and Satoru looked at each other, sharing a worried look. "We're afraid that will be the main case." Satoru slowly spoke.

Urahara and Yoruichi looked at them, alarmed. "What do you mean?"

"Back then, before Aizen decided to declare an open war, namely Winter War; he had a plan to invade the farthest Vasto Lorde tribe and made its inhabitants as his subordinates. He had yet to fulfill the plan though; Kurosaki and his group had already invaded Hueco Mundo and Las Noches in order to reclaim Inoue Orihime back." Satoru explained.

"So, he was kinda forced to retreat from his initial plan. At that time, Aizen was quite confident that we, his Espada alone, could bring down Kurosaki and the shinigamis alike. And, boy, how he was wrong! Kurosaki, the vaizards, and the shinigamis could finally manage to win against us. Most of us were killed and even Aizen lost his two henchmen, namely Ichimaru and Tousen.

Being a cowardly bastard he was, he faked his death—that should explain his state of being still alive after all this time we thought he was dead already—and fled to Hueco Mundo—I suppose..." Satoru trailed off. Harumi nodded, encouraging him to move on. "…I and Harumi thought that he eventually fulfilled his belated plan of invading that Vasto Lorde tribe. Usually, when he still owned us as his Espada, he would send one or two of us to fetch him some noticeably strong Vasto Lorde.

Back then, he often used Nel and sometimes, pairing of Nel and Nnoitra, to fetch some Vasto Lorde. For your information, only I, Barragan, Neliel, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and the Privaron Espada, who were fetched directly by Aizen himself." Satoru paused to take a breather. Man, never he did talk so much in one breather.

"I suspect he's successful in regaining his troop' strength by gathering those rogue Vasto Lorde. With enough persuasion and convincing effort, Aizen could gain their trust enough for them to kneel down before his feet and obey his every word. And we absolutely know that he's good at that. Just like ol' days, right, Harumi?" Harumi nodded to confirm Satoru's statement.

Urahara seemed thoughtful. "…I see. This is bad, really bad. Sousuke is a rather patient and lenient man, but from Ukitake's call back then, we know that he is capable for doing something quick and ruthless like killing an academy student needlessly just for his built-up façade; and wounding Ichigo and Uriya badly. I'm afraid that he will launch an attack sooner than we have suspected."

"…To make the King's Key once again," Yoruichi murmured and then her eyes widened as a realization dawned within her mind. "For now, Karakura Town is vulnerable enough! Kisuke!"

Urahara bowed his head and grimaced. "This time, we don't even have any chance to prepare anything at all. Last time I needed a month to build four pillars for Tenkai Kecchu. This time, I doubt I have enough time to build it; not to mention, last time I did it, I worked alongside Kurotsuchi…"

"Aizen has missed one chance; he doesn't want to miss again this time." Yoruichi supplied. "Last time he was so much confident—bordering on arrogance, even—that he would win his war. Big chance he will change his tactic and uses ambush-and-destroy type of assault instead."

They were silent for several tensed moments before Harumi spoke up.

"I want to be able to fight again, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san. I want to invoke Tiburon—or whatever its name later—and use it to fight against Aizen. I have to. I—I'm just worried about Uriya. I want to save him."

Satoru looked sharply at her. "Haru, are you serious about that?"

Harumi looked back at him, her eyes full of determination. "Yes, Satoru, I am definitely serious about this."

Urahara fixated his eyes on Harumi and Satoru back and forth; and upon seeing the determination within the ex-Tercera Espada's eyes, he sighed audibly.

"I guess there's no choice then. What do you think, Yoruichi?"

The black and purple haired woman nodded in apprehension. "I agree with Harumi. We need as many battle resources as we can muster, Kisuke."

Urahara glanced at Satoru. "What about you, Satoru-san?"

Satoru sighed heavily. "My power without Lilynette or Ririna isn't reaching the half amount of it. Believe it or not, to regain my lost power is almost impossible without her; not to mention, she is a separate being from me now. I also doubt I can invoke Los Lobos as well." He shook his head regretfully. "But I will undertake that slim chance as well."

Harumi let out a small smile at his remark.

"Well!" Urahara rose from his seat and clapped his fan and hands together. "It's settled then. Let's begin the training!"

###

Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni wasn't truly a patient or lenient old man.

Upon hearing the incident at the living world and academy during konso practices, he was inwardly shocked and livid. Only thousand years of living as the general and leader of Gotei made him able to hold most of his fury.

He, and the rest of Gotei taichous, had been, once again, being deceived by Aizen Sousuke.

Three years ago, it was by sheer luck and both Orihime and Unohana's power that they didn't lose their life. Ushoda Hachigen had been helping too, but since the vaizards proclaimed themselves as non-allies to Soul Society, his aid was restricted by Hirako Shinji. Not to mention, Sarugaki Hiyori's condition was beyond critical. As Unohana moved to tend for other Gotei members, Hachi was left behind to continue tending for Hiyori. He then aided Love, Rose, Mashiro, and Lisa.

At that time, Yamamoto believed Aizen was dead for good. Now, it was proven that he was wrong; utterly, definitely wrong.

Yamamoto hated to be wrong. He also hated to be deceived. It made him felt weak and useless. It made him felt like he was truly a senile old man. He was an old man, yes; but he was sure as hell he wasn't a senile old man. Not every time, though.

His dark musing was interrupted by a firm knocking on his door. He grunted, letting whoever the person was inside his vast office. The door opened and his fukutaichou, Sasakibe Choujiro, stepped inside. Unohana Retsu was waiting behind him, just outside the office.

Sasakibe bowed deeply before remarked, "Yamamoto-soutaichou-sama, Unohana-taichou-dono is here."

Yamamoto waved his hand as a sign to his fukutaichou to let the 4th division taichou coming in. Sasakibe complied and let the woman in, before excused himself out and closed the door behind her.

Unohana approached Yamamoto and eventually stopped just few steps before him. She bowed slightly and regarded the general politely.

"Yamamoto-soutaichou."

"Unohana-taichou. How is Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Unohana let out a small yet strained smile and responded softly, "He's getting better, Soutaichou; though he isn't conscious yet."

Yamamoto nodded his head as he acknowledged her remark. He sighed heavily before spoke again in grimly manner, "Any other victim?"

Unohana shook her head. "None. Most of the academy students going on the konso practice are unharmed; just few scratches and insignificant gashes. Nothing's serious. My division's members have healed them fully; and they are already permitted to go back to their dorms."

Yamamoto nodded again. "What about the murdered boy?"

Unohana bowed slightly and showed a saddened expression. "Haruhito Kyohei was one of the top students in his class. He was also well respected and liked by his teachers, fellow classmates, juniors, and seniors alike. It's such a regret to lose someone like him."

"Yes, it is indeed. Explain about his death state."

Unohana nodded politely. "He was murdered using some kind of kidou, which quickly broke his neck spine and brought instant death for him. His body was later disposed within his own closet, confined using a powerful, untraceable bakudou. However, the most peculiar thing was his feature. He …seemed a bit …off."

"Off?"

"He seemed …deliriously happy."

Yamamoto closed his eyes tiredly. "Most likely illusion. That poor boy wasn't even aware of being killed. Poor youngster…"

There was a moment silence before Unohana spoke up.

"Soutaichou, I suppose you have no intention to send a retrieving team to Hueco Mundo for Shizu Uriya?"

"…No. I have stated it before, Unohana-taichou. I won't make an unnecessary decision risking many proficient shinigamis if only for the sake of one person. Not to mention, he is formerly Aizen's cohort. We don't know whether he will be turning against us again or not."

Unohana nodded. The soutaichou's logic sounded plausible. "Nonetheless, Soutaichou, you do know very well that Ichigo-kun won't obey your order if you tell him not to go to Hueco Mundo, ne?"

Yamamoto sighed heavily. "…I do realize that, Unohana-taichou."

"Aizen will be most likely attacking Karakura Town in near future. We don't have time to prepare the fake town—as you asked Urahara-san and Kurotsuchi-taichou before. We have to simply prepare ourselves." Unohana remarked.

Yamamoto grunted. "I'll order both Urahara and Kurotsuchi to prepare emergency battle preparation. Not as complicated as Tenkai Kecchu, but I hope they can prepare something quite similar. We can't risk losing humans in Karakura Town also. They are, by any means, our charge."

Unohana smiled warmly. "Soutaichou, you are indeed a kind person."

Yamamoto stared at her behind his half-lidded eyes.

"…Unohana-taichou, I will simply dismiss your recent comment. Thank you for your elaboration and please settle back to your post."

"Understood, Soutaichou."

Before Unohana could shut the door behind her, Yamamoto spoke to her, rather softly.

"…If Kurosaki insists to go, let him know that he won't get any help from me. But I do _let_ someone else takes that role. Don't tell him about that, though; it's off the record…" He paused for a moment. "…Well, it's just a rambling from a senile old man anyway."

Unohana smiled and nodded before closed the door tonelessly and walked away.

Yamamoto sighed and slumped in his chair.

"…I am, indeed, a senile old man after all."

###

When Ichigo finally opened his eyes, the first thing he was aware of was how stiff his entire body had become.

He squinted hard, trying to get rid of the drowsiness and dizziness invading his being. After he had been quite accustomed to his vision, he observed his surrounding more clearly.

He was settled within one of infirmary rooms. He knew he was within 4th division's vicinity, since he could sense Kotetsu-fukutaichou's reiatsu from somewhere nearby and even he could feel Hanataro's presence. How weird, he mused absentmindedly. Normally I can't distinguish reiatsu or even sense it in the first place…

For a moment, Ichigo was confused why he was here of all place. Then all the memories flood back with vengeance and he held himself still as he suddenly had an urge to scream out of frustration and sadness.

Aizen's stealthy invasion… konso practice went into uproar… the hollows… Uriya… Uriya was…

Uriya was abducted.

And he couldn't save him.

Ichigo shut his eyes tightly and felt a familiar sting within his heart. The sting of defeat, it was. He felt crying but he found that he couldn't. He simply couldn't because he had cried before, under the pouring sky. Never had he cried so sorrowful before, except when he found out that his mother died protecting him nine years ago.

He had to save him.

He had to save Uriya from that bastard. Who knew what the arrogant prick wanted to do with him? He had to save Uriya. Period.

And to do so, he had to get stronger; far stronger than he was now.

Ichigo decided firmly that he had to go back to the living world and asked Urahara once more for training. Or maybe Shinji and the group. Did they say that he was their ally before? Yeah, Shinji and co might be willing to help him to get stronger.

Too deeply drowned within his musing, Ichigo failed to sense two persons approaching his room. When the door was eventually opened, the teen almost jumped out of his skin as Unohana went inside, followed by a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair. She had her hair tied into loose ponytail with red ribbon and Ichigo eventually realized that she wore a white haori on top of her black shihakusho. She was a taichou, indeed, but Ichigo failed to recognize who she was. He was sure they never met before.

"Ah, Ichigo-kun, you're awake." Unohana simply stated with her warm smile intact.

Ichigo only nodded wearily. He couldn't make his body to sit up and thus he had to be satisfied only by lying on his bed.

"Let me introduce you to 3rd division new taichou, Kuroyuri Reina." Unohana nudged the woman beside her.

The woman aforementioned smiled warmly at Ichigo and stepped forward. Ichigo saw that she had deep crimson eyes, slender nose, and thin lips. She was indeed a beauty, but not a cute or pretty type like Rukia or Orihime. She was maturely beautiful and somehow elegantly shaped. Like a noble. Suddenly Ichigo was reminded of Byakuya upon seeing the woman.

"The name is Kuroyuri Reina, the recently appointed 3rd division taichou. I was formerly a member of Special Ops back then when Yoruichi-dono was still in charge." She smiled consolingly. "Yoruichi-dono told me a lot of story about you."

"I will check on you before I leave you with Kuroyuri-taichou. Is it alright for you, Ichigo-kun?" Unohana asked the teen.

"Aa, Unohana-san. …By the way, how long have I been unconscious?"

"You've been unconscious for three days straight, Ichigo-kun."

_Three days… three days since that bastard's invasion and Uriya's abduction. I don't want to waste my time… I have to go after him…_

Unohana proceeded to examine Ichigo before she eventually deemed that he was fine for the time being. And thus she left Ichigo alone with Kuroyuri.

Ichigo glanced at the woman standing beside his bed. He didn't know this woman before, never meeting her in the first place. On the other hand, he didn't recall Yoruichi had ever mentioned about her.

"Umm…"

"Urahara-san is right." Kuroyuri slowly spoke. Ichigo ceased to speak and looked at her curiously. "You're the same kin like me."

"…Huh?"

Kuroyuri smiled slightly. "Approximately eighty years ago, I abandoned my position as Special Ops' officer; just like Yoruichi-dono. While our reasons for abandoning our positions were completely different in the first place, the main cause was same."

Ichigo blinked.

"…It was Aizen."

Ichigo gaped, shocked. "I—I don't understand…"

"When Aizen conducted an experiment a hundred year ago, he was successful. His experiment caused Urahara Kisuke to be exiled from Soul Society. Yoruichi-dono helped him to get away and the two escaped to the living world. They lived there until now. Have you heard about it before?"

Ichigo shook his head slowly. Urahara didn't mention anything about it, though during his training with Shinji and other vaizards, he vaguely had a notion.

"Do you know about hollowfication? Oh, I bet you've known since you undertook it once." She laughed slightly.

Ichigo scowled at her. "You don't have to be so airy about that, Kuroyuri-san."

She ceased her laughter and looked at him with deadly serious expression. "I'm not airy. Besides, I know the process very well. I also undertook it as well, once upon a long time ago."

Ichigo stared at her in disbelief.

"You—you mean, you're a vaizard?"

Kuroyuri nodded.

"Ho—how?"

She sighed sadly. "When my squad commander, Urahara-san, was deemed exiled from Soul Society and Yoruichi-dono followed him; I was upset and yet curious as to the cause of his banishment. In that term, I was quite similar like Soi Fong. But instead of crying and cursing Yoruichi-dono for not taking me with her—like Soi Fong did—I went to investigate the case. Of course, I did it stealthily and in subtlety.

For almost twenty years, my effort was fruitless. All the proofs, all the witnesses, all of them were aimed for one thing: that Urahara-san was indeed guilty for conducting the forbidden experiment. At that time, I couldn't even find what experiment he did conduct. The documents only stated that the experiment was dangerous and forbidden.

I was going to ask the witnesses. But all they said were they only saw Urahara-san carrying the result of their 'experiment' from afar; moreover it was only vague. They didn't seem certain, though. So I concluded that there was something more behind all of these mess. I began to believe that someone or more have schemed this.

I, at some point, stumbled upon them; or more precisely, on Ichimaru. Back then, I still didn't have any suspicion towards him or Aizen.

He was still Aizen's fukutaichou back then. We went into mission together—he as the conducting team leader and I as his back up. The mission was just a simple hollow hunting in Rukongai.

Several lowly Adjuchas-class menos ran amok. And with much difficulty, we defeated them. _I_ and _my team_ defeated them; since Ichimaru alone chose not to fight and observed from the sideline. That grinning bastard didn't lend any help even just for once. I was upset and angry at him; and after we finished the last menos, I stomped towards him, ready to yell at him for his negligence.

Then odd phenomenon started. As I yelled at Ichimaru, I heard screams and agonized cry from behind my back. I turned around and—"

……

_I stared down as the last menos was finally defeated._

_Glancing at the remaining team members, I narrowed my eyes in remorse. Six Special Ops member whom I took with me, only two were remained. From the 5__th__ division, only one of four members was alive. It was barely, though._

_I felt livid as I recalled Ichimaru's negligence back then. He was the team leader for god' sake! But all he said was 'Yare, yare, it's quite troublesome, eh? I'll let ya to handle 'em, Reina-chan!' and then he ushered himself to the sideline._

_The nerve of that man! He didn't even care for his subordinates!_

_I stomped my way towards the foxy man and glowered. When we were face to face, I felt my forehead's veins throb violently as a result of my fury towards the man. I glared up at him and hissed venomously._

"_Ichimaru, what in the god's forsaken hell are you doing? Why didn't you help us and your subordinates to exterminate the hollows? Don't you care about them?"_

_The silver haired man grinned widely without even opening his eyes._

"_Maa, I just felt that yer sufficient enough to do it yerself. No need to be testy about it."_

_I snapped. "Testy? __**Testy?**__ Four of my ops members and three of yours—seven members out of ten were slaughtered by hollows back then and you told me not to be testy? Goddamn hell, Ichimaru, I'm not only testy! __**I'm angry! I'm furious!**__ I'm angry at you because of your negligence! I'm angry to see your laid-back, apathetic demeanor towards your subordinates' well being; damn, you practically let them die in the hands of hollows!"_

_Ichimaru's grin, if it was possible, widened. "Rei-chan is sca~ry." He practically drawled in sing-song tone._

_Snarling, I proceeded to attack him, but suddenly I heard a shrill cry of something from behind my back. Terrified, I turned around only to see the remaining of my team were getting slain by their dead comrades._

_Yes, as I stared in horror, the dead members of my team rose from their death and started to pounce and gnaw at their living comrades. I stayed on my ground; rooted, speechless and terrified; as the savagery continued until no one stayed alive. When they were done, the freshly dead members thusly got up and became undead like them._

_They turned at me and started to advance at me. Before I could react, Ichimaru had moved from behind me and unsheathed Shinsou. With single command, he skewered them all to death._

"_Yare, yare, what a bothersome." He drawled; grin still plastered on face. "But it's all Aizen-taichou's order."_

_I stared at him, shocked. "…Aizen-taichou's… wha—what do you mean, Ichimaru? What the hell has happened? Why—?"_

_Ichimaru turned at me, still grinning. "Ya don't understand, do ya? Aizen-taichou felt disturbed by yer consistency for gaining the truth about yer previous commander."_

_I gaped at him. "But why did he feel disturbed if he didn't even—"_

_I stopped dead on my own words. Apprehension began to creep into my jumbled mind._

"…_Aizen… and you… were the mastermind behind Urahara-san's banishment…"_

_Ichimaru didn't respond much save grinning. I started to fear him, for his grinning unnerving me to no end. It was scary to see someone grin all the time, regardless the situation. Especially this kind of situation._

"…_True and not true, Rei-chan." He intoned._

"_Wha—?"_

_Before I could comprehend what was happening, Shinsou had been embedded within my lungs. I looked down at the accursed blade. And then I looked up at his foxy face as he whispered in mocking tone._

"_Bai, bai, Rei-ch~an."_

……

"…Technically, I was dead back then. Ichimaru officially reported that I and my entire team died in mission. But I survived. I survived because of Kurogane's ability. My zanpakuto, Kurogane, has an element of darkness. When I was dying back then, he manifested himself and told me that I have to survive this. I asked him how. He then told me to grasp the darkness within my self—"

……

_I could only watch Ichimaru's retreating back blearily as l lied panting on the ground._

_The wound was severe; I knew I couldn't hold any longer. I almost succumbed into despair and accepted my impending doom; when suddenly blackness swallowed me._

_I thought I was dead. But when I opened my eyes, I was still in the same field as before. The difference was the time seemed frozen. Everything stood still; even the cloud, the wind, and the moonlight was still. I couldn't hear any sound or voice except one._

_I turned to the side to regard him._

_There he was; my zanpakuto, Kurogane. He was standing still, like the other things; but the difference was I could hear his voice clearly. His voice was deep and rumbling. Like I always remembered, he wore Noh costume; black kimono, black haori, black hakama. He also wore red and black painted Oni noh-mask. The mask was extended, fully covering his head and adorned by flowing black fur covering his back straight to his ankle. He was truly like a demon; a black demon._

_~My lady, you're dying~_

"_Isn't it obvious?" I chuckled weakly._

_~You must survive~_

"_How? There's no one around to even notice me! No one around to help me…"_

_~My lady, it's only you who can help yourself right now~_

"…_How? Kurogane…"_

_~Do you trust me, my lady?~_

_I stared at him from half-lidded eyes. "…With all my heart."_

_He chuckled faintly and squatted down beside me. Stretching his clawed hand—he wore gloves that made his hand look like claws—he spoke again in softer tone._

_~The only way to survive this predicament is… by becoming hollow~_

_I kept staring at him, now wide eyed._

_And then, I slowly nodded._

……

"With Kurogane's assistance, I 'grasped' the darkness within me as he had said before. I became half-hollow, and then Kurogane ripped open a garganta to send me to Hueco Mundo. Honestly, I don't even know he has the ability to rip open a garganta. In the hollow's kingdom, I tried to survive; from the harsh vicinity and my hollow self. I tried to master hollow's ability: cero, bala, and garganta. I even reached my bankai there. Eventually, I and Reiki came in term and agreed to work together in one body." Kuroyuri paused and chuckled fondly. "Though Reiki can be such a nuisance sometimes."

"Reiki?" Ichigo asked, bewildered. The taichou's life story was somehow similar like him. They almost turned into hollow and were forced to adjust as vaizard just because of their strong will to survive.

"My hollow, I named her Reiki."

Ichigo bowed his head. "My inner hollow said he doesn't have a name. But recently I call him Shiro."

"Shiro as in term of 'white'?"

"Aa. Since he is my albino carbon copy."

They were silent for some moment before Ichigo asked her again.

"I still don't quite understand when you said your zanpakuto help you in your transition into becoming vaizard. I mean… how?"

"Kurogane has a unique ability to absorb and mold outer reishi into his own power. He almost subconsciously absorbed reishi of every hollow I purify. Aside from my awareness, he molded it into a single compound of hollow's reishi and then he kept it deep within the core of my soul, sealed. I myself don't quite comprehend what the purpose behind his act—he didn't tell me anything about it before that fateful night.

Long short story, I broke open the compound' seal and literally ate it. The hollow reishi within the compound fused with my soul and made me a hollow. My wound was instantly healed and I was suddenly alive again. But with my revival, there was another entity born within me."

"Your inner hollow." Ichigo concluded. Kuroyuri nodded.

"The entire process of me becoming hollow was somehow different than yours. I became hollow because I absorbed external hollow reishi and fused with it. As for you, you struggled to regain your shinigami power in the brink of becoming hollow yourself. Or at least that was Urahara-san telling me about you."

"Well, that was true." Ichigo smiled faintly. Vaguely, he remembered something.

"…Your transition into becoming hollow was somehow similar with what Muramasa experienced."

The 3rd division taichou tilted her head in thoughtful manner. "Muramasa? The rogue zanpakuto of Kuchiki Koga?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, at that time I wasn't even in Soul Society; so I didn't really remember him at all. But I did hear about him."

"He, as an unbound zanpakuto, had to absorb hollow's power to maintain his avatar physique. Later it was backfired; as all hollows he had absorbed swallowing his consciousness and turning him into hollow himself."

Kuroyuri smiled. "…I can see the similarity."

Silence once more ensued between them; and Ichigo didn't feel compelled to break it.

"…When Aizen was appointed as 5th division taichou, I didn't attend the ceremony." Kuroyuri slowly continued. "You know, during the ceremony, the newly appointed taichou has to officially publicize his shikai and bankai alike. Since I didn't attend the ceremony due to a mission, I didn't have a chance to see Aizen's shikai. You know what I'm implying, right?"

Ichigo nodded slowly. "You didn't fall into his illusion."

"That's right. It's just the same for you. Illusion or whatever he did to you when he faked his death for the second time… I doubt it was Kyouka Suigetsu. His shikai is technically quite simple. But to be practiced, it needs several steps. The most important aspect is: people he exposes into illusion _have to_ see and hear clearly the shikai release. Aizen can alter the command but the fundamental point is the victims have to _hear_, _see_, and thus _believe_ that the shikai has been released. During your battle with him, did he even say the command release of Kyouka Suigetsu for once?"

Ichigo blinked, flabbergasted. Slowly he shook his head in denial. "…No. I remembered he was blabbering a lot, but I didn't hear any release command. At that time I thought he didn't need it; he was quite strong to overpower the others, even Yamamoto-jii-san; and his previous illusion upon them was still intact."

"Precisely. He felt he didn't need to release his shikai to you as he thought of you as mere nuisance. I don't know about Urahara-san, but I guess he has been exposed back then."

Ichigo frowned, somehow confused. "But how we explain about his infiltration within the academy? Didn't he use Kyouka Suigetsu back then?"

Kuroyuri shook her head. "I doubt it. Though it was practical thing to do, by using Kyouka Suigetsu, his reiatsu could be discerned. At least, Yamamoto-soutaichou could do it. Aizen didn't want to risk it; so he resorted to use another way. He opted to use untraceable kidou techniques to kill and dispose Haruhito Kyohei, and then create an illusion based on the poor boy's appearance as his disguise. Aizen is a master of kidou, I'm sure he has already had his hands on several sealed and banned forbidden kidou."

Ichigo fell silent. His head began to throb. All of these complicated explanation started to grate on his nerves.

Kuroyuri noted this and she smiled consolingly. "We can continue tomorrow when you feel much better. And then we will begin our training."

Ichigo's head snapped up to look at the taichou. "Training?"

"Yes, don't you want to get stronger and take your friend back?"

The teen blinked in disbelief. "I do, but—"

"Consider this training as the training to further stabilize your hollow power. Back then, I'm sure Urahara-san and perhaps Hirako-san and others have trained you to control your hollow and maintain your mask in certain range of time. But as per usual, you had to hurry for rescuing your friends. So you didn't have time to perfect your control. I've heard about your fight against several arrancars and Aizen himself; and I note that you have a knack to learn fast in short amount of time. It's your natural talent. But now, you have to further enhance your control. Or else, you will end going berserk and kill everybody around you, either foes or friends."

Ichigo froze and recalled the time when he was dying after Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras hit his chest. He recalled vaguely Inoue screamed for him to help her and he came back from the brink of death, completely turning into full hollow. Without his control, his hollow form went berserk: tearing off Ulquiorra's left arm, bifurcating him, stabbing Ishida, and almost releasing cero towards him. If not because of Ulquiorra's interference by cutting off one of his horns, he would be sure as hell he had ceroed Ishida to ash.

It was one time Ichigo felt pure fear and resentment towards his person.

"…I—I see. So, when will this training begin?"

"Tomorrow evening or maybe the day after tomorrow, in the morning, depends on your condition or whether Retsu-san releases you or not."

"Where?"

"The training ground on the backyard of the shinigami academy. You're familiar with the place, I suppose?"

Ichigo couldn't help gaping. "Why there? Isn't that a bit risky?"

"Since that night, Yamamoto-soutaichou has ordered my division to be on guard in academy's vicinity. So I consider it'll be easier to access than go all the way towards the training ground under Soukyoku Hill." Noticing Ichigo's dismay, she smiled and added, "Of course I know about the training ground under the hill. Yoruichi-dono told me."

"…Oh yeah, right…" Ichigo trailed off before his head snapped back to face Kuroyuri; eyes wide open. "…Wait, you know Shinji and the others?"

Kuroyuri smiled. This boy needed a helluva lot of explanation after all of this ended, she mused. Why Urahara, Yoruichi, Hirako, and even his own father didn't tell the truth to him was beyond her.

"Not personally, but yes, I know them."

"…Oh."

"…Rest, Kurosaki-san. We'll meet again tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded and settled back to sleep.

Kuroyuri smiled and turned her back from him, slowly walking out the room.

###

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this is a little bit stuffy…

I want to make clear of some things. First, I find Aizen's shikai is a bit …enigmatic. I mean, the effect is too bizarre to happen. So, in this story, I simplify the effect: 1) Kyouka Suigetsu can be used for complete hypnosis in long term, if not somehow permanent, effect; 2) to activate the complete hypnosis effect, Aizen **must state and show** his shikai, regardless he deliberately alters the spell or not (altering the spell means like Aizen initially states that his zanpakuto isn't Kyouka Suigetsu and thus its command spell is different than 'Shatter'—like he says when he shows his shikai in front of the Gotei officers in prior time—it doesn't make any difference at all); 3) the effect will be **imperfect** if Aizen doesn't fulfill one of the conditions; just like he uses an imperfect illusion to deceive Ichigo and the others to think he is dead in the end of Winter War (exclusive to this story)—since Ichigo **wants to believe he's dead** and the other shinigamis are **still under Kyouka Suigetsu's total hypnosis** from previous encounter, they are easily convinced that **he is positively dead** though his body isn't found that time; 4) the imperfect effect causes the hypnosis to be no longer permanent; its effective function ceases when Aizen isn't around or when he doesn't maintain his illusion anymore; 5) blah…

Anyway, my OC won't be around too much. She will spar Ichigo in his training. She is a vaizard, yes, but her circumstance is completely different from Shinji and co; because she becomes vaizard with her own volition. It's not that she wants to gain more power like people usually condemn shinigamis who cross the boundary between shinigami and hollow's power; and definitely not because she doesn't have any dignity as shinigami and Special Ops member. She just wants to stay alive—and furthermore, takes revenge on Aizen, of course.

Oh yeah, about Muramasa and Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc… I'm kinda confused to determine the timeline of that filler arc, but I suppose it happens after Aizen. There's no way it happens in between the Hueco Mundo arc and Fake-Karakura-Town arc, since the two arcs are closely sequential. Oh yeah… I also can't determine the timeline of the entire filler arcs, especially New Taichou: Amagai Shunsuke arc. That arc is confusing!

Even though Ichigo states that Kuroyuri's hollowfication is somewhat similar with Muramasa's; it's actually a bit different. Muramasa doesn't spawn another entity within his soul; he's just merely turned into a hollow.

Oh ATTENTION!

I will be busy for next week, so I won't update the next chapter for at least a month later... ehe...

Sorry for the inconvenience, I just want to take a break and refresh my mind. And academic burden's chasing me!

Until next time.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello!

After some time… I'm back! Finally…

I also submit another side story... haah, I can't help it, the idea is just nagging inside my head.

Thank you for the reviews. One reviewer gave me a particularly long review, and I am thankful for the suggestion.

Oh yeah, Kuroyuri's hollow isn't an ordinary one. She doesn't have white complexion except for her alabaster skin. Maybe I digress a little…

Oh, yeah... I made some mistakes back then, and I want to confirm them:

1. I wrote Ugendo as the 13th division estate, but it's actually Ukitake's family estate. Sorry, my mistake, my mistake...

2. I wrote Kuroyuri as part of 2nd division and Onmitsukido under Urahara. The right one is-since she is out there supporting Gotei 13 in destroying hollows-she is an onmitsukido member directly under Yoruichi. It means she is in the first squad of Onmitsukido. Not the third squad like Urahara. My mistake again, but I feel lazy to correct the story directly.

Oh well, on to the story…

* * *

#28: Marathon – Part 1 – Initiation

* * *

"…_Why do you want to be a taichou?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Why do you want to be a taichou? Why now?"_

_Ichigo craned his head to regard Uriya who leaned against a boulder across him. He himself lied on his back, panting and sweating profusely. They barely finished their training session for today. While Ichigo was in a disarray state; Uriya, however, still maintained his neatness. He barely broke a sweat, for god' sake!_

"_Well, lessee… I know that the position requires great responsibility, and sometimes the weight of that responsibility will surely confiscate me from other important things I have to do…" Ichigo trailed off. Uriya looked at him intently but didn't utter any word._

"…_But along with the position and great responsibility behind, I have access to many things I don't have before. I have free access for something I will normally be prohibited from—like authority or something like that—but the most important thing is…"_

_Ichigo looked at Uriya, countering his gaze. Amber eyes met emerald ones._

"…_I have more power. Power to protect people I love, people I hold dear. That is more than enough. That's the main reason I accept the offer to become taichou."_

_Uriya still gazed at him. His eyes, however, betrayed nothing._

"…_Power …to protect people whom we hold dear, hm?"_

…

"Get up, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open hearing that feminine yet distorted voice. He blinked several times to regain his focus; and craned his head upward from his position on the ground—he was now lying down on his back, barely conscious, panting and sweating profusely. His shihakusho was dirty and drenched in sweat. Somehow his present situation brought déjà vu for him—his recent memory was a certain reminder.

He looked up only to meet Kuroyuri's reddish-golden eyes and black sclera from behind her mask.

Ichigo blinked again.

Ah, yes… he was training with Kuroyuri Reina, the 3rd division taichou, who was a vaizard like him. It was his second day now.

"…Ah, sorry, Kuroyuri-san." He grinned and then winced in pain as a pang shot from his midsection. He felt the remaining of his mask crumbled. Vaguely, he could hear his hollow grumble.

"…Can you stand?" Kuroyuri inquired evenly. Ichigo nodded albeit weakly. "…One more time then."

Ichigo blindly searched for Zangetsu and then tried to stand up using the cleaver as leverage. He had released Zangetsu into his usual form of shikai, a huge cleaver. Kuroyuri insisted for him to maintain his mask in his shikai state for longer time. He had had this session of training years ago with Shinji and other vaizards, but he had yet to maintain it in long time while controlling the amount of his reiatsu.

Kuroyuri forced him to fight in the hollowfication state where his reiatsu was purposely sealed. She used four reiatsu inhibitor bracelets clasped on each of Ichigo's wrists and ankles. After that, she ordered Ichigo to maintain his shikai while donning his mask within an hour. Ichigo could only maintain his mask in ten minutes top in this state. Just right before his hollow impatiently broke in and replaced him in fight, Ichigo fainted. Kuroyuri had to use sedating kidou to subdue Shiro after that.

"…Did Shiro…?" Ichigo warily asked Kuroyuri.

"Only for a while. I subdue him using sedating kidou." Kuroyuri replied smoothly. "And then I forced you to regain consciousness. That way, you don't have any time to argue with your hollow inside your mindscape. And you don't have any time to fear whatever happens due to your wavered resolution."

Ichigo scowled. "I'm not wavering!"

"You will, if you continue to pointlessly argue with your hollow and are being reminded of your 'sins' regarding your friends. About the way you, albeit unintentionally, injured them; about the way you were defeated by Aizen; about the way you let one of your friends being taken from you… yes, you'll waver in resolution." The woman explained impassively. "You'll waver because you're afraid …of everything. You're afraid of defeat, of losing your friend, and most importantly, of losing your own self. You're afraid of becoming something that isn't you. You're afraid of becoming monster."

Ichigo stiffened. Kuroyuri's words hit the nerve. He was indeed afraid of becoming monster that resided within his body; to not becoming himself again.

"Is—isn't that natural to be afraid? I—I don't want to lose myself, not to that _thing_!" Ichigo stammered.

Kuroyuri tilted her head a little. "Yes, the fear is natural. I'm also afraid for turning fully into the monster now residing within me. But, you have to remember, the monster you despise so much is none other than your animal side. It's you yourself. It's a part of you. You despise the thing is as similar as you despise the entire you. People who pity and despise themselves are the most miserable creatures. They don't have dignity left within their person. They will be wallowing themselves in their selfish judgment and worthless self pity, swallowed by their own fear of being rejected by everyone around them. Isn't that what you fear about? For being feared and rejected by your friends? For being accused and shunned by those you hold dear? Even after all you've done to them? Even after you save them, protect them, shield them?"

Ichigo stood still, bewildered. Kuroyuri's words truly reflected his fear. The things he feared most after his friends knew about him being a half hollow was their rejection, their repulsion …their _fear_ towards him. He didn't want to be rejected, he didn't want to be shunned, and he didn't want to be feared. He didn't want to lose his friends and people he loved, no not anymore. Not after he lost his mother; not after he almost lost Rukia and Inoue; not after he failed to hold on Uriya… no, not anymore. He didn't know how he would cope if he lost they whom he held dear. He didn't want to imagine that.

"…Kurosaki Ichigo, it's natural to feel afraid of your hollow, of your power, of your …_being_. Just like old wise men always say, with greater power, come greater responsibility. That, is one risk you must take upon your shoulders. It's the same with me. But fearing something which you can—no, _will_ prevent from appearing is tiring and, not to mention, worthless. The negative thought will eat you inside out, eroding you until you are nothing but a particle of dust, leaving you as empty shell. And then the abhorrent thing within you will emerge and replace you, changing you into something else, something you will surely abhor. Do you want it to be that way? Do you want to be eaten inside out by your own hollow self?" Kuroyuri prompted. "I don't want it to be that way. I _want_ and I _will_ survive. Because of that, I come to term with my hollow, I accept her as a part of my person. She is me, I am her. We are one, no matter how repugnant, how detestable that _thing_ within me. We are one, inseparable being."

Ichigo stared at the taichou, reeled by the fact that her words were logically true. She was right. Ichigo always abhorred his hollow. He always thought Shiro as nothing but nuisance, or better yet, the source of his hollow power. It was just …that. It was different from Zangetsu, whom Ichigo could accept openly as his counterpart, his zanpakuto, and his other half. Because Zangetsu wasn't a hollow. Because Zangetsu seemed saner, wiser, and less violent than his hollow counterpart.

"…Do you like your own hollow, Kuroyuri-san? Do you accept her even if she is a violent, mindless being going rampage within your mind? Do you still regard her even if she goes out and threats your friends and people you love?" Ichigo urged, because for dear god' sake, he wanted to know the answer! He wanted to be assured of this certain matter.

Kuroyuri regarded him from behind her hollow mask. Her mask resembled an Oni-Noh mask, white in color with three pairs of red-blood stripes across the cheeks. Black fur adorned the prolongation of her mask, covering her head and reaching the small of her back. Her hollow mask was very much resembling her zanpakuto's Noh mask; something Kuroyuri herself still wondered about. Maybe, her hollow power and her zanpakuto' spirit shared similar trait, since they shared same body and master.

"…Yes."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"…Nevertheless, if she goes out and rampages around, if she threats people I care and love, if she becomes dangerous being that is unable to be controlled, I will certain to end her life with my own hands. Even if it cost my own life as well." Kuroyuri answered him firmly.

They were silent for some moments, before Ichigo broke the silence with his faint chuckle.

"…I see. It's fine with me, though. I think I will do the exact same thing as you do, if the similar circumstance occurs."

Kuroyuri smiled inwardly.

"No, you're different, Kurosaki-san. Do not underestimate your friends. I'm sure they will do whatever things they have to do to retrieve you back, in case you go berserk."

Ichigo blinked.

"Because, if those rumors I've heard are true; you have, indeed, strong and reliable friends; who trust you, care for you, and love you selfless."

"…So you assume that you don't have one, Kuroyuri-san?"

Kuroyuri let out a hearty laugh; that, though in her distorted voice, it still sounded warm and welcoming.

"I don't say it like that, Kurosaki-san." She wheezed playfully. "'Kay, the five-minute break is over. Let's begin the next round."

Ichigo smirked and donned his mask.

"Alright! Bring it on!"

###

Kanzaki sighed heavily as the bell rang, indicating the end of the class.

After that fateful night, they were spared any practice class for a week. They always had only theory class, whether it was kidou, hakuda, zanjutsu, or hohou. The practice time was filled with another session of theory. It was boring, indeed; but at least no one protested.

It had been five days, and they practically never heard anything about Ry—Kurosaki Ichigo-sama. Kanzaki, as well as the other friends within their small group, was worried sick about him. Every time, they would go to Ukitake's office to ask about Ichigo, but almost every time, they were greeted by empty office. Ukitake-sensei was busy; and since they had already known about him being a taichou in Gotei 13, they understood fully about the reason behind his recent absence.

But they were worried. And afraid.

About Kurosaki Ichigo-sama. About Shizu Uriya. About Aizen. About the whole situation.

The puppy eyed man stood from his desk, stuffed his pen and notebook inside his bag, and walked almost limply towards the door. The hohou supposedly practice lesson—which was replaced by another session of theory class—was barely over. His butt had gone to sleep for sitting almost four hours nonstop. He needed refreshment.

An arm was slung over his shoulder and Kanzaki glanced to see Koheita had fallen into a walk beside him. The usually obnoxious young man was silent, not prattling about nothing significant in particular. Their classmates thought it was peculiar for him to be so silent for almost an entire week; but they shrugged it off. It couldn't be helped, really. Koheita was the one, other than Asahi, who mostly suffered from the loss of Shirosaki and Shizu.

"What do you want for dinner?" the fake orange haired man asked his friend casually. Kanzaki shrugged absently.

"Dunno. I'm hungry, but don't feel like to eat at all."

Koheita regarded him with serious face. "You have to eat, man."

"I know. I just… don't want to."

"Well, you still have to. C'mon, let's have some onigiri at the backyard. I've told Masamura and the others. They will follow and catch up with us."

They walked towards the cafeteria and bought some packs of onigiri. The plain ones, Kanzaki noted, with only nori as its supplement; just like Uriya-san usually liked to buy.

_Uriya-san likes onigiri_, he mused sadly. _It goes along with his habit of reading thick books for hours; he just likes foods that are practical and simple to have while reading._

A pang of sadness assaulted him as he thought about their abducted friend. Kanzaki recalled Ukitake's words after he asked the older man about Uriya being a formerly enemy.

_"Is it important to you whether he was or wasn't former enemy of us? Is it important to you whether he once sided with Aizen or not?"_

_No, it isn't important. It isn't important at all. Uriya-san is our friend, no matter whom or what he was before. I am sure about it._

"Kanzaki, let's get shunpo towards the backyard." Koheita chimed not-too-eagerly.

Kanzaki looked at him dubiously. "I just don't feel like to—"

"C'mon!" and he had practically fled alongside the corridor towards the backyard. Koheita's shunpo wasn't much improved; though he wasn't half as bad. He could manage to use shunpo for at least ten to twenty five steps top before he succumbed to his fatigue.

Kanzaki grumbled as he watched his friend's back disappeared behind a turnoff; and he himself started a shunpo to catch up with him. He easily caught up with Koheita, being slightly more skilled in shunpo than his friend. Koheita looked at him, wide eyed, but immediately fell into a fit of giggle as he saw a disgruntled expression of Kanzaki's face.

They reached the vicinity of the academy backyard within minutes. The other members of their small group had not arrived in the spot yet.

"Kanzaki… hah hah… you have funny face with you, man… hah…" Koheita commented lightly while panted profusely. Thirty steps of shunpo and he had already broken sweat like a cow. _Well, whaddya know? Thirty steps… it's a record for today_, he mused, slightly happy.

"…Shut up, heh," Kanzaki also panted, but he was slightly better in condition than his friend. He, after all, only used twenty-two steps of shunpo.

"Why are you two panting like madmen?"

They turned around to see Masamura, Yajirou, Asahi, and Mayu walked towards them. Yajirou carried six boxes of bento and a pot of lukewarm green tea with each hand; and after they reached their favorite spot, just under the huge ash tree, he set them down. Behind him, Mayu carried six ceramic glasses—most likely, she borrowed them from the cafeteria—within her arms. She settled them down beside the teapot.

"We competed in shunpo to reach here." Koheita remarked casually. He had flopped down just right beside the bento stack.

"And how many steps did you have to reach this spot from…?" Masamura drawled.

"Cafeteria." Koheita replied smoothly. "Thirty steps."

"Twenty-two steps."

Masamura raised his brows in awe. "Kanzaki, you won again."

Koheita snapped his head towards the lanky young man. "What? But I could do thirty steps of shunpo now! It's improvement, yanno!"

"Yeah, perhaps. But still, Kanzaki could maintain to reach the place with fewer steps than you. In shunpo, the most important thing is how to use the flash movement effectively and efficiently."

Koheita grumbled and glared at Kanzaki, who deliberately ignored him. He then grabbed a box of bento and tore the wrapper.

"What's the content?"

"All the same; it's rice with preserved vegetables, fried prawns, natto, and sweet egg rolls." Mayu answered Koheita's question almost immediately.

"Eww, I hate natto. It's gross."

"Stuff it, idiot. Don't complain and be thankful that the food is at least free." Asahi snapped, annoyed. Koheita pouted at her, but complied.

"Who treated?" Kanzaki asked Masamura as he took a box.

"Me." Masamura calmly replied, tearing the wrapper of his box. Kanzaki nodded knowingly and he glanced at Masamura thankfully.

They sat down and began their early dinner in silence, accompanied only by sounds of clashed chopsticks, chews, and faint chirps of crickets.

"…It's almost nearing mid autumn." Yajirou began absently. They nodded at his words.

"Another semester and we will get into next grade." Masamura added thoughtfully.

"…I wonder if both Kurosaki Ichigo-sama and Uriya-san will continue to go to the academy with us after—" Kanzaki cut off his own words and looked away. "…Never mind."

They were once again silent as they pondered Kanzaki's words.

"…Perhaps." Masamura slowly prompted. "I do really hope so…"

"Me too…" Yajirou seconded him.

"Let's hope for the best! For them and for us!" Koheita exclaimed not-too-cheerfully and raised his glass of green tea. If they had sake, they would surely have kanpai with it. But they resorted to using their available beverage in spot.

All of them raised their glasses and met Koheita's glass midair. They mumbled a 'kanpai' and tapped their glasses lightly.

But before they could sip at the tea, a sudden flare of reiatsu wafted through them, successfully startling them. They halted and looked around for the reiatsu' source in bewilderment. However, Mayu's glass had slipped out from her grasp and hit the ground, completely shattered. They snapped their heads at Mayu, shocked.

"Mayu-chan? What's the matter?" Masamura asked tightly, worried upon seeing Mayu went pale. Asahi had instantly gotten near her best friend and threw an arm around Mayu' smaller shoulder, consoling her. She noted that her delicate friend was trembling; though, either in shock or fear, she didn't know.

"Mayu, what—?"

"…It's _his_ reiatsu." Mayu tremblingly whispered. "It's kind of different and more… menacing, but it's _his_ reiatsu."

Alarmed, Masamura and Kanzaki exclaimed almost in unison. _"Whose reiatsu?"_

Mayu gulped several times before mumbled a weak answer.

"…Kurosaki-sama."

###

Kuroyuri pivoted on her heel as she evaded Ichigo's flash assault.

Zangetsu grazed her cheek and she grimaced, grateful that she had worn her hollow mask. She focused her eyes on Ichigo, who had gone halfway into full hollowfication. Mask intact and half of his body covered in hierro hardened skin, the boy's movement had become fully based on instinct.

Kuroyuri could feel the sudden spike of Ichigo's reiatsu prickling her skin, dark and menacing, just like hollow's reiatsu—only much, much more powerful. The boy still maintained his shikai, like she had asked before; but Kuroyuri couldn't help but notice that Ichigo's control over his hollow slipped little by little. Shiro would surely emerge and run amok; if this condition was let out of control.

"…Bakudou 63, Sajo Sabaku."

Energy ropes snapped out and immediately entangled themselves around Ichigo's body and arms, binding them tightly. The half-hollowfied Ichigo struggled to break free and let out a shrill roar which would make any lesser man cower as it resonated through the walls and ground; but Kuroyuri didn't even bat an eyelash. She managed to maintain her kidou firmly and despite Ichigo's violent struggle, she still maintained her composed feature.

"…Reiki."

As she uttered a whispered command, the blood-like-mist substances separated itself from her body. The mist formed a figure—a feminine one at that—with bloody red long sleeved kimono and red hair. Her skin was pale and her eyes were inverted in color. The sclera was black and the orbs were reddish golden. The pupils were in slits. She had maniacal grin on her face—a face that mirrored her shinigami master. Reina's hollow, Reiki, had appeared.

"…He's one hell of messy boy, m'lady." She drawled lazily, watching Ichigo wriggle and struggle to break free from his confinement. "You sure it's okay to relentlessly push him into that form?"

"…I'm sure he can control it." Reina calmly replied. "Kurosaki-san has a knack to do something miraculous."

Reiki scoffed. "As if …So, what should I do, m'lady?"

Reina glanced at her counterpart from behind her slightly chipped mask. Even though her hollow had manifested outside her, she still had her mask intact.

"Invade his mindscape and pull Kurosaki Ichigo out from his hollow's grasp."

Reiki grimaced. "You say it like it's an easy thing to do, m'lady."

"For you, it's easy, no? After all, it's your specialty."

The hollow let out a bitter laugh. "I'm no expert in this matter, unlike that damn zanpakuto, Muramasa."

"But you're still able to do it."

"…Damn right. But it's just for this time; since it needs one hell of reiatsu to invade someone's mindscape, let alone pull his consciousness out." Reiki grimaced at her host. "Next time, tell him to get more control of that damn hollow of his."

"…I know. I'll try. Thank you, Reiki." The corners of Reina's eyes crinkled as a hidden smile emerged. Reiki's grimace lessened as she saw her host's attempt to smile at her.

"…You're one peculiar specimen of a shinigami, m'lady. Instead of hating and despising me, a hollow within your mind, you resign on accepting me. How odd."

"I want to be different, Reiki."

"Humph."

With a zap, the hollow used sonido to get near Ichigo. The boy still tied tightly by the kidou, Zangetsu laid somewhere near his feet. Struggling to break free from the ropes, hollow-Ichigo failed to notice another presence near him. He looked up just in time as Reiki raised one elegant hand towards his chest.

"…Prepare yourself, kid."

With those words, she thrust into Ichigo's chest using her clawed hand.

…

Ichigo glared at his albino counterpart as the hollow laughed maniacally at him. He gripped Zangetsu tightly, still remembering only to use his shikai just like Kuroyuri had ordered him to. Narrowing his eyes, he finally got fed up with Shiro's maniacal laughter.

"Dammit! Stop laughing, bastard!" he snapped out of exasperation.

Shiro halted his laughter only to glance at his host once more and eventually fell into another fit of laughter. Growling, Ichigo dashed at him and launched another vicious attack.

Shiro held his ground just fine, his inverted eyes glimmering with mirth as he looked at Ichigo through half-lidded eyes.

"Naa, King, ya think ya can 'own' me with that pathetic strike of yers? Naah, nonsens', nuh-uh. Won't happen, King. I won't let ya." He mockingly taunted Ichigo, making the teen more agitated.

"Then I will make you succumb, dammit! I will certainly gain more control over you!" Ichigo bellowed; his resolution was firm.

Shiro's laughter and mocking grin ceased as he recognized Ichigo's familiar spike of reiatsu that indicated his finality. However, his grin was back in spot almost instantly and he leaned closer to Ichigo, much to the boy's chagrin.

"…Oya, King." He drawled as he pushed forward. Ichigo barely evaded his attack when Shiro slashed at him with his inverted Zangetsu. Ichigo dodged and glided back, several steps away from his hollow.

"Ya've had a resolution, na?"

When Ichigo stared at him in confusion, Shiro chuckled. "Resolution to be stronger and retrieve tha' green eyed bastard back."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in apprehension. "Aa. That's why I will surely beat you and gain more control over you."

Shiro cackled. "Heh… more control over me… even right in this time, ya've gone berserk with almost full released form, yanno."

Ichigo froze. "…What?"

Shiro ignored him. "Anyway, what's so special about tha' emo prick? He's just another pathetic bein'—"

"_What the hell did you say, bastard?"_

"Tha' green eyed emo's a prick, pathetic bein'—"

"Not that, dammit!" Ichigo hollered in fury. "You said that I've gone berserk outside? Without my consent and control? Dammit!"

Shiro paused for a moment before let out a full blown maniac grin. "Hell yeah, King. Don't ya know? Tha's the proof tha' ya can't gain control over me. Because yer instinct is the thing tha' rules over me."

Ichigo glared angrily at his hollow. How much he wanted to rip that bastard's throat to shreds! He _would_ gain control over his hollow in time. He was sure about that. He _had to_.

A ripping sound emanating from the sky above startled them. They looked upward almost simultaneously and noted a figure clad in red kimono floated just above them. The figure descended onto one of the building and stayed still. The form was shaded by the shadow of the looming building nearby. Growling menacingly, Shiro dashed upward towards the incoming form. Startled by Shiro's sudden movement, Ichigo followed.

They arrived on the rooftop and watched as the figure walked out from the shadow of the building, slowly approaching them. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Kuroyuri, somehow redheaded and clad in red kimono, approached them.

"Ku—Kuroyuri-san?" he inquired, shocked. "How—how—?"

Shiro's eyes narrowed as he glared viciously at the woman before him. "…Ye're her hollow." He growled menacingly.

Reiki opened her eyes and looked at them. Her inverted eyes fell on Ichigo briefly, before settled themselves on the albino hollow. She smiled coldly.

Hearing Shiro's hateful remark, Ichigo was shocked and as the woman before him opened her eyes; he immediately recognized the black sclera and reddish golden eyes as Reina's hollowfied eyes. He stared at the red clad hollow warily, uncertain of what she would do next and why she was here in the first place.

"You're right, kid." Reiki droned. Her eyes still fixated on Shiro, somehow gauging him. "I'm Reina's hollow."

"Why're ya here? And how?" Shiro barked. "No one can easily slip inside this mindscape! Just what the hell tha' old fart doin'—"

"If you mention about the old Zangetsu, he deliberately let me in." Reiki interjected; her voice even. "M'lady said, it's time to call it a day."

Shiro snorted. "Yer host's just afraid of me runnin' wild outside and confinin' King within."

"…Perhaps." She intoned. "All in all, it's getting late. Your King needs to rest."

"How polite of ya." Shiro mocked. "Does yer host teach ya to be polite? Or does she shackle a leash on yer pretty neck, huh?"

Reiki didn't answer. She kept her eyes on Shiro, but eventually she looked at Ichigo. "…M'lady wants you to go out of this …_pathetic_ excuse of mindscape. Things got awry outside, because of you—" she glanced at Shiro."—and especially because of you, hollow-kid."

"_BASTARD!"_

Enraged, Shiro dashed to assault Reiki with Zangetsu swung forward—only to be blocked by Ichigo.

"King, wha—?"

Ichigo's Zangetsu slid from the spot where he clashed against Shiro's zanpakuto and Ichigo maneuvered his blade so the tip was pointed towards Shiro's chest. The hollow froze in shock, wide eyed, when Ichigo thrust forward, impaling him in one smooth strike.

"…Shut up, Shiro. And back off."

He swiveled Zangetsu forcefully on Shiro's chest, creating a massive, bloodied wound; before yanked the blade out. He stepped back and watched as Shiro slowly disintegrated into fragments and then vanished.

Before vanishing completely, the hollow glared at his king and spat venomously, "…King, this isn't finished yet. I'll make sure to smash ya into pieces next time we meet. I'll make sure of tha', yeah… I'll be the King…"

Ichigo gazed solemnly at the spot where Shiro previously stood before he vanished. He heaved a sigh and turned around to regard the other hollow.

Reiki calmly watched as Ichigo stabbed his own hollow, forcing him to back down. She didn't utter any word as Ichigo finally turned around and regarded her.

"…Umm, Reiki, isn't it?" Ichigo tentatively asked. "Kuroyuri-san told me that it's your name…"

"Initially, I don't have a name, like hollows usually do. But yes, m'lady calls me by that name." She answered evenly.

Ichigo stared at her and then looked away as he murmured dejectedly, "Was it true? That I went berserk in the outside and caused havoc? Shiro said that…"

Reiki scoffed. "What do you think, kid?"

"I—I don't know. I don't have any control nor awareness about what happens outside when I'm inside my realm."

"…Precisely."

Ichigo's head snapped back to gaze at her, eyes wide.

Reiki chuckled. "Don't worry, kid. Nothing's serious out there. M'lady only wants to call it a day. She is exhausted and presuming that you're also in the same state. So, she sent me in."

When Ichigo only nodded solemnly, she prompted, "Let's get out of here."

"…Aa."

###

* * *

A/N: Oh, well… the story writes itself. It just borrows my hand to type its words and sentences and so on… thus the story is there. Phew…

I work on another story but I think I don't want to post it yet. It's an AU story, though it still follows the canon story line, most specifically, the story line after chapter 400/401. Thus it makes the story AU since it diverts from the next chapter (402 and so on)…

I want to finish this story first, and then work on Past Tales of Espada and Soul Phone. The latter is easier to do, because it's a humor story; but the former is rather difficult. I deliberately picked a dark-themed story line and then I am left confused. Haah…


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Another break-chapter... oh, well, we won't see much of Ulquiorra/Uriya until later. I struggle to finish this story; since I have four other WIP stories! My bad...

* * *

#29: Marathon – Part 2 – Worry

* * *

Kuroyuri fell to her knees, gasping.

It was always like that. The excruciating pain in her head was almost unbearable. She almost doubted her decision to use Reiki's ability to slip into people's mindscape as a right thing to do. The hollow was technically her; a part of her own soul. Utilizing the ability needed large portion of reiatsu—her reiatsu—and it made a 'gash' on her soul wider and more severe. Usually, when she used Reiki's power, she didn't need to draw more than a half of the hollow's reiatsu to keep her ground in battlefield. Hell, she didn't even need her hollow's power except for emergency only. And it was a rare condition, nonetheless.

It would be only a matter of time for her resolution to crumble apart…

Shoving her perturbed thoughts deep into the back of her mind, Kuroyuri tremblingly stood up, using Kurogane as leverage. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying vainly to get rid of the throbbing pain within her head and sudden nausea that shot down into her gut. After some time of inhaling and exhaling, she felt less pained. She managed to walk across the field and slump down on the ground, leaning against the boulder.

Her hollow manifested herself beside her, a subtle concern in her eyes as she looked down at her host.

"…Like I've said, it's a bad idea to use that power, you know…" she remarked evenly.

Kuroyuri looked up at Reiki and smiled tiredly. "…You didn't say that before."

"I hinted it, m'lady, you heard that."

"…Mmhmm…"

They looked at the prone form of Kurosaki Ichigo lying in the middle of the training ground. The bakudou had loosened and eventually ceased when Kuroyuri's reiatsu wavered as the result of maintaining Reiki's ability. The boy had lost his mask. His hierro-covered body had cracked and disintegrated, leaving the lean body of teenage boy behind. He was unconscious and somehow Kuroyuri felt relieved upon seeing the calm and undisturbed expression on his face.

"How is he?" she asked her hollow.

Reiki grimaced. "Messed up. His hollow, that is. It will be difficult to gain full control over him, not to mention, the boy is still a _waaay_ too young for his own good."

"…Indeed." Kuroyuri sighed and watched as Ichigo stirred slightly, indicating his upcoming consciousness.

"…Nevertheless…" Reiki intoned, drawing her host's attention. "…He was the one who forced his hollow to back down. By his own will power. I didn't do anything to help him."

Kuroyuri was silent for a moment, pondering her hollow's words. "…I see. That boy is, indeed, a miracle."

Reiki smirked and disappeared, creeping back into Kuroyuri's mind. As she was left alone, Ichigo regained his consciousness.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around blearily. He rolled from his initial prone position, facing the ceiling instead. He blinked. Noticing Zangetsu lying near his right hand, Ichigo made a movement to grab his zanpakuto when a tired feminine voice greeted his ears.

"Have you awoken yet, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo started and snapped his head to his left side, to the source of the voice. He spotted Kuroyuri, tired and pale, sat down on the ground and leaned against a boulder. Her mask was nowhere to be seen and her zanpakuto had been already sheathed. All in all, the woman seemed physically fine; but Ichigo was suspicious that she was mentally drained. Vaguely, he could only feel a speck of Kuroyuri's reiatsu.

Worried, he quickly stood up using Zangetsu as leverage, ignoring the soreness and tiredness his own body felt at that time, and bolted towards the woman.

He squatted before Kuroyuri, concern latching onto his usually scowling face, and he softly asked, "Kuroyuri-san, are you okay?"

Kuroyuri stared at the boy's face for some moment, successfully making Ichigo squirm uncomfortably. And then she smiled consolingly.

"I'm fine. Are you okay yourself?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and grinned, "Eh, I'll manage."

"…Good."

"…Umm, do I have to call someone here? You don't seem …fine to me."

"I'm fine. Kira is outside with several shinigamis under my command. They are patrolling the vicinity."

"Kira, eh? Do I have to call him here?"

"…No." Kuroyuri sighed. "I don't want to alarm him. Sometimes, he can be such a drama queen."

Ichigo snickered. He didn't particularly know Kira Izuru, but Renji often told him stories regarding the man and their adventures when they were still in academy back then.

"…Your hollow…" Kuroyuri's voice brought his attention back and he looked at the woman, watching as she closed her eyes in fatigue. "…He's quite _something_…"

Ichigo grimaced, deliberately ignoring her comment. His worry grew more and more as he shifted and supported Kuroyuri's limp form; by leaning against her shoulder. Her head drooped to the side and settled snugly on Ichigo's right shoulder, almost onto the crook of his neck, and he blushed slightly. He never held a woman as close as he held Kuroyuri now, for the exception of Rukia and Inoue. Back then, he never even truly held them within his embrace.

"…Kuroyuri-san, you need rest." He muttered.

Kuroyuri frowned slightly. She heavily opened her eyelids, blinked several times to expel the droopiness from her eyes and then made a movement to stand up. She swayed forward and Ichigo quickly held her arm and steadied her.

"Kuroyuri-san…"

"Tomorrow morning, Kurosaki-san. We meet again tomorrow morning for training." She firmly told him and moved to grab Kurogane.

Ichigo gawked at her. "But—"

She fixed her crimson eyes at him and Ichigo gulped as he tried vainly to hold the gaze. Eventually he looked away, unable to hold the piercing rubies.

"No buts. Don't you want to be strong?"

"Umm, yeah, but your condition—"

"I'm fine. I _will be_ fine. Don't worry too much about me." She remarked in final tone and Ichigo knew that she didn't want to be defied.

"…Okay. Tomorrow morning, then?"

Kuroyuri nodded and gently pried herself out from Ichigo's hold. She walked rather unsteadily towards the stairs. Ichigo followed in tow, watching her each step warily.

###

Kira Izuru led two shinigamis from his division to patrol around the academy backyard.

His taichou had told him not to interfere whatever things she did within the underground training field, so he complied. Kira was excellent in obeying orders and quite loyal to his superior, sometimes regardless of their wits or, even, sane thoughts. That was the main reason he was involved within Ichimaru's plan to divert Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's attention in prior time, just before they betrayed Soul Society and ascended to Hueco Mundo—so they wouldn't suspect anything regarding Aizen's true plan behind his fake death.

He had ordered his two subordinates to split and take a patrol on different area within the vicinity of the backyard. The backyard area was vast and some were thick of foliages and trees. He himself took his patrol around the hidden entrance of underground training field, stealthily keeping an eye of the vicinity.

He also took careful and precise note of any change, waver, or fluctuation from his taichou's already subtle reiatsu; or from Kurosaki-san's constantly leaking reiatsu. Their reiatsu were slightly different, but he knew that it was because of the hollowfication. Of course, Kira had already known that his new taichou was a vaizard. Hell, he had once had a taichou who betrayed Soul Society and the other had a demon sword implanted within his body; he couldn't be surprised anymore. At least Kuroyuri-taichou was a good and kind taichou.

Kira couldn't help but notice that Kurosaki's usually flaring and unstable reiatsu had been so calm and even since his recently arrival in Soul Society to attend the academy. He guessed that the younger man had learned how to mask and control his reiatsu enough so he could make his aura less bizarre.

A flare of particularly strong reiatsu wafted through his sensitive sense, making him slightly jump in a start. He eyed the covert passage of the training field warily. He recognized the reiatsu as Kurosaki-san's.

_Just what's happening inside? Taichou…_

Kira's eyes went wide in shock as he felt a sudden plunge of his taichou's reiatsu. He hurriedly moved towards the hidden passage, intending to tap the ground and open the entrance.

He stopped when he felt Kuroyuri's reiatsu calmed and eventually evened. His taichou was most likely trying to balance her reiatsu and utilize it for whatever thing she did within the training field. Kira suspected she trained Kurosaki, but he didn't want to imagine what kind of training she conducted.

His keen sense however caught another waft of several reiatsu approaching his place. He frowned, trying to sense their owners. There were six of them and from their reiatsu level, they weren't even shinigamis yet.

_Academy students? But what are they doing here, in this hour? Does the academy put a strict curfew after the incident?_

Shoving his worry for his taichou aside, Kira stealthily retracted himself from the shrubs and foliages that covered the passage; and jumped at the nearby trunk. He dampened his reiatsu and waited patiently for the intruders to come.

…

Kanzaki, being the best at shunpo amongst them, was dashing ahead and conducting their course. Mayu was hot behind him, giving him her guidance.

"Mayu-chan, which way? I couldn't feel traces of reiatsu anymore." Kanzaki glanced at his friend.

Mayu, already panting since she wasn't really good at shunpo, frowned. "Umm, actually, I feel another reiatsu besides Kurosaki-sama's reiatsu."

"Whose reiatsu is it?" Kanzaki inquired quietly.

"Dang, your sense is quite sensitive. I can't even feel any reiatsu around, except for those shinigamis." Masamura exclaimed in awe before Mayu could answer Kanzaki's question. He was gliding beside Mayu, flanking her and being on alert in case Mayu suddenly fainted.

Mayu blushed as Masamura appraised her.

"Just who are they? Guardians? They aren't seated officers nor even the strong ones, it seems." Asahi inquired. She was on Mayu's other side, also flanking her.

"They are probably guardians for academy." Yajirou remarked. He was running—not shunpoing—behind Koheita. "I overheard from one of my friends in D class; started from four days ago, the Gotei dispatches several shinigamis to guard the academy's vicinity. But they aren't allowed to enter the academy themselves. It seems that Ukitake-sensei disapproves their being around."

"Mayu-chan, whose reiatsu is it?" Kanzaki repeated his question, slightly annoyed by their digression.

"…I can't tell. I don't know whose reiatsu it is."

"Can you pinpoint where exactly the location of Kurosaki-sama's reiatsu is? …Hold on, Mayu-chan. Let Asahi and Masamura support you." He added in worried tone as he saw Mayu faltered slightly.

Mayu nodded weakly. She had already stopped her shunpo and was now being supported by both Asahi and Masamura on each arm.

"…There." She pointed at one particular spot with slightly thick shrubs and foliage. The area was peculiarly illuminated by the moonlight—it was already dark and full moon had adorned the night sky.

They stopped and stood still, trying to catch their breath.

"Can you feel it now?" Kanzaki inquired softly.

Mayu nodded. "It's coming from—from …down here."

Everyone looked at the ground beneath their feet—and frowned. Kanzaki looked at the ground and Mayu back and forth, trying to logically conclude Mayu's odd direction.

"…Are you sure?"

Mayu nodded.

"Dude, how we suppose to go down there? Digging the ground?" Koheita loudly drawled in mocking tone.

Mayu flushed in embarrassment and Asahi thwacked Koheita's head _hard_.

"OW! What the hell was that for, Asahi?"

"That's for doubting Mayu' sense of direction, you dimwit! If she says 'down there', it must be 'down there'!"

"I'm just stating _the fact_, you barbaric girl! So tell us, how we suppose to go _down there_? And how we suppose to know that there is even any space _underground_?"

Asahi spluttered. "Well, that's—"

Mayu suddenly tensed and clutched Asahi's hand. Her best friend ceased spluttering and looked at her, alarmed.

"Mayu? What's the matter?"

Mayu frantically looked around and eventually settled her eyes on a particularly large tree across their spot. Her eyes slowly traveled upward and stopped in one certain area, well-hidden behind the thick foliages.

"Mayu? What's wrong? Don't scare me…" Asahi practically pleaded. If the situation was less serious and tense as it was, they would surely have a good laugh at her. Asahi would never want to look and sound weak.

"…Someone's up there, watching us."

…

Kira shifted ever so slightly as he perched on the trunk, well-hidden behind the thick foliages. He cut some bothering branches to make him easier to see his surroundings. He waited patiently for the group to come, reiatsu dampened.

Not too long after, he saw them. Six persons, academy students indeed, two of them were females. Kira observed intently as they were busy chattering. He could catch some of their conversation as they came closer to his spot.

"…There." He heard the brown haired girl with glasses spoke almost inaudibly—he could hear it nonetheless. He raised his brows when he saw her being supported by two of her friends. She looked exhausted. It seemed that she was inferior in shunpo.

They stopped to take a breather and Kira examined them one by one. Their reiatsu were at average; the young man with lanky feature had the slightly distinct reiatsu amongst the others. But still, nothing was particularly extraordinary.

"Can you feel it now?"

The young man with childish appearance asked the bespectacled girl. Kira held his breath, impatiently waiting for the next words.

"It's coming from—from …down here."

Kira exhaled sharply._ So she can sense reiatsu even if they're coming from down there. That particular flare was another story but the rest… Well, I could say that the girl has a very keen sense. The underground field is surrounded by sekkiseki; it's almost impossible for people to sense reiatsu from the outside. Except maybe the strong one, like Kurosaki-san's._

"…Are you sure?"

Kira couldn't hear the answer. But he saw the girl nodded.

The young man with shockingly orange hair—Kira guessed that he was a fan of Kurosaki; thus imitating his hair style—abruptly bellowed. His outburst was followed by a hard thwack from another female within the group, the one with blond hair. They immediately started a loud bickering.

Not too long, the bickering ceased. Kira frowned. _Why do they suddenly stop talking all of a sudden?_

"Mayu? What's the matter?"

Kira heard the blond girl asked her friend in tight voice. He watched as the bespectacled girl frantically looked around for—for _something_ and eventually fixed her eyes on _him_.

More precisely, she fixed her eyes on the thick foliages where he had hidden himself.

He tensed. _She can sense me, even with most of my reiatsu dampened?_

"Mayu? What's wrong? Don't scare me…"

A pregnant pause emanated. Kira held his breath.

"…Someone's up there, watching us."

The girl's voice was almost inaudible, but Kira could hear it clearly.

"Who?" the orange head shouted; his voice shaking. Kira was silent still, not wanting to announce his presence yet.

"I—I don't know…" the bespectacled girl replied with the same shaky voice. "The reiatsu is unfamiliar. But it's a strong one; at least it's in seated officer or fukutaichou level top."

Kira was impressed. The girl was even much better than him in sensing reiatsu. She could make a great tracker later when she started her career in Gotei—

A sudden drop of his taichou's reiatsu made him cuss loudly, successfully shocking the group below him. Kira jumped down from the tree, ignoring their yelps and rushing towards the bushes. He rhythmically tapped the ground and as the passage opened, he quickly descended downstairs and shouted almost frantically.

"_Taichou!"_

…

"…Someone's up there, watching us."

Mayu's voice was just slightly above whisper, but they heard it nonetheless. Kanzaki felt a chill running down his spine and he looked at the same spot where Mayu had fixed her eyes on.

He didn't see anyone.

"Who?" Koheita shouted at Mayu, who flinched hearing his loud voice. He was positively afraid now; Kanzaki could hear his best friend's voice shaking.

Asahi pinched Koheita's forearm for shouting at Mayu, but the young man didn't even register the act. His focus was only on Mayu and her answer.

"I—I don't know…" Mayu shakily replied. "The reiatsu is unfamiliar. But it's a strong one; at least it's in seated officer or fukutaichou level top."

"Seated officer? _Fukutaichou?_" Masamura hissed, terrified. "…Crap. We're doomed."

A slight waft of _something_ in the air and suddenly they heard a loud cuss from the spot Mayu had fixed her eyes on for some time. They were shocked shitless as they saw a blur form of black and slightly blond jumped from the trunk. The form landed effortlessly on the ground, seemingly ignoring their shocked yelps and immediately rushing towards the bushes Mayu had pointed before.

The blurry form was indeed a person—a man at that. He wore an ordinary shihakusho for shinigami. He had blond hair, combed in an odd style. Kanzaki couldn't see it clearly, since the man was moving in a flash of shunpo. But he could describe it as three-pointed hair style. Two were in the back of his neck, while one was combed to cover the …left side (?) of his face—he wasn't entirely sure.

The man stopped on those particular bushes and with the moonlight illuminating his form, they could clearly see his entire feature. They couldn't see his face though, since he turned his back at them. But they could see—_vividly_—the fukutaichou emblem with the insignia of the 3rd Division of Gotei 13 tied on his left forearm.

"…Fukutaichou emblem… 3rd division…" Kanzaki mumbled in awe. "Could he be Kira Izuru-fukutaichou?"

They didn't have time to muse any longer as they saw Kira-fukutaichou tapped his foot on the ground in specific rhythm. To their further astonishment, the ground cracked and opened, revealing a hidden stairway to the underground. The 3rd division fukutaichou hurriedly descended downstairs and shouted in frantic, panicked voice.

"_Taichou!"_

Kanzaki and co froze in spot as they watched Kira-fukutaichou's form disappeared within the darkness of the stairway. They waited for several moments and when they, in unison, decided to creep closer to the passage, Kira-fukutaichou suddenly emerged from the stairway, a slender form cradled within his arms.

Another figure followed him and upon seeing the figure's face, they barely contained their happiness.

…

Kira hurriedly descended the stairway, almost tripped over his own feet in his haste. He squinted hard to see in the sheer darkness and eventually—as he suddenly remembered to calm down—allowed his sense to feel any reiatsu before him. He was a bit late at that, since he ran headfirst into Ichigo.

THUD!

"Ow!"

"Ah, sorry! …Kurosaki-san? Is it you?"

A pause ensued.

"…Kurosaki-san?"

"…Yeah …Is that you, Kira?"

"Yes, it's me. I felt Taichou's reiatsu suddenly dropped… is she okay?"

Another pause and this time, Kira swore, it was uncomfortably tense.

"…She barely fainted."

"…She—she—_WHAT?_"

"…She fainted, Kira. It seemed that she was overexerting herself and is now exhausted beyond belief."

A heavy silence ensued. A sound of shifting movement came from Ichigo's direction. Kira could feel that the younger man was nervous. His already distinct reiatsu was fluctuating rapidly it nearly suffocated the fukutaichou.

"Kira… sorry, it—it's my fault…"

"…No, no, it isn't, Kurosaki-san." Kira sighed. "Taichou seldom overexerts herself, but I'm sure she will do it whenever she deems it's necessary …is she with you?"

"Aa, I cradle her within my arms now."

"May I?"

Kira stretched his arms forward, slightly nudging what he supposed to be Ichigo's arm. The teen paused for some time, seemingly hesitant to hand over the limp body within his arms; but eventually he gave in.

"Here …Careful."

Kira felt a weight being placed on his stretched and ready arms; and he could feel the slender, slim body of his taichou. He cradled her closer to his chest, protectively wrapping his arms on her back and under her knees.

"Let's get out from here. Taichou needs immediate treatment."

"Aa."

Both of them dashed out from the dark passageway.

###


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Flashback chapter… how boring…

Well, you know, I crawl slowly towards the main feast. Thank you for everyone who has given me reviews. How sweet of you =)

So, on to the story…

* * *

#30: Marathon – Part 3 – Angst

* * *

Dawn came by _fast_—

—and Ichigo felt like he was barely dragging his ass onto his futon and taking a restless three hours sleep… just right before he jerked awake in a start. He _did_ have only three hours to sleep, considering the situation he had to endure last night. And not to mention, he had a _very_ nasty headache. _Not a good thing_, he thought grumpily. _I shouldn't take the damn offer._

**(Flashback)**

_As he stepped out from the dark passageway to the night vicinity of academy backyard, trailing behind Kira—tense with worry—Ichigo surely didn't prepare himself enough to greet the …ecstatic fuss, as he said._

"_Ah! AH! __**AAAHHH!"**_

_That particular scream made both Kira and Ichigo jump; when another scream followed._

"_**KUROSAKI ICHIGO-SAMA! IT'S REALLY KUROSAKI ICHIGO-SAMAAA!"**_

_Ichigo froze, bewildered. And thusly, unintentionally, it made him less difficult to be force-tackled onto the ground._

_**THUD!**_

"_OWW! SHIT! __**KOHEITA! GET OFF OF ME!**__"_

_An eeping sound ensued and a meek apology followed._

_Sprawling on the ground beside the equally sprawling and now giggling Koheita, Ichigo nursed his head gingerly and glared at him. The other man only smirked sheepishly and didn't even bother to wipe his tears of joy. The rest of the group instantly flocked around them, cheering and weeping alike—until Kira's amused voice interrupted their joyful camaraderie._

"…_Are they your acquaintances, Kurosaki-san?"_

_Ichigo blinked and looked at Kira—pale and tense—yet a gleam of mirth glimmering within his blue eyes. However, the gleam was immediately replaced by a tight concern and worry as he glanced down at Kuroyuri; who chose the moment to whimper._

"_Taichou," he murmured, concerned. And then he looked at Ichigo again and spoke rather loudly, "Kurosaki-san, I will take Taichou to the 3__rd__ barracks. She needs rest—"_

"_I'll come with you." Ichigo told him firmly and rose from his position, shoving Koheita aside. He repositioned Zangetsu on his back; he didn't bother to reseal the massive blade. Koheita, Kanzaki, and the others could only stare in awe and astonishment at the blade. It surely resembles a giant kitchen knife or cleaver, Kanzaki mused._

_Ichigo then looked around frantically for something and his eyes went wide when he saw the thing he had been looking for was currently laid under Koheita's still-sprawling form._

"_Kurosaki-sama, what's wrong?" Kanzaki inquired cautiously._

"_Koheita!" Ichigo screeched, appalled. Everyone turned to look at the man and they also paled considerably. "Below you!"_

_Koheita started and quickly scrambled to his feet. He then stared down at the object he previously sat on. His eyes went wide like saucers and he paled several shades of white._

"_A—a zan—zanpakuto?" he squeaked fearfully._

_Kira gaped, but he unthinkingly blurted out when he recognized the blade. "It's Taichou's zanpakuto!"_

_The look on Koheita's face was truly a pure terror._

_Ichigo slowly bent down and picked up the zanpakuto gingerly. He was immediately assaulted by a thrum of threatening reiatsu from the black zanpakuto. Zangetsu responded by emanating low hum, slowly and surely placating the other zanpakuto. After some time, Kurogane ceased his threat and went silent._

_Ichigo glanced at Koheita; who stared at the zanpakuto with fearful wide eyes from his position behind Kanzaki. He couldn't help but snicker as he commented rather lightly._

"…_Dude, you're really doomed. He's angry."_

_Koheita blinked at him; he was on the verge of tears now. He meekly squeaked, "H—him?"_

"_Kurogane-san, Taichou's zanpakuto. Congratulation, boy, for successfully infuriating one of the scariest darkness-type zanpakutos in Soul Society." Kira added helpfully, though Ichigo could catch a hint of amusement in his even voice._

_Koheita was really, truly terrified by now. Kanzaki and the others gawked at Kira and thoroughly felt sorry for their friend._

"…_Kira, I don't know you have such a droll taste of humor…" A faint yet amused voice came from the slender form within Kira's cradle. "…Stop harassing the poor boy, will you?"_

_Kira and Ichigo jumped in a start._

"_Taichou!"_

"_Kuroyuri-san!"_

_Kuroyuri smiled weakly and waved the concerned young men away. She didn't need such drama, really. She did fine, period._

…_Well, aside from her sudden faint, of course._

"_Put me down, Fukutaichou." She insisted. Kira frowned and hesitated. Eventually he gave in when his taichou sharply gazed at him._

"_Taichou…" the blonde fukutaichou murmured, still worried._

"_Kira, I'm fine." Kuroyuri deadpanned. Really, why such a fuss?_

"_The hell you're fine! Kuroyuri-san, you collapsed back there! There's no way you are—"_

_**THWACK!**_

_Ichigo's holler was cut short by a hard thwack on his head._

"_Oww! What the hell was that for, Kuroyuri-san?"_

"…_Because you're one hell of a noisy brat."_

_Ignoring Ichigo's glare and loud yell ("I'm not a noisy brat!"); Kuroyuri shook her head gracefully, straightened her haori, and effortlessly took Kurogane from Ichigo's hand. She raised her eyebrows as she came into direct contact with her zanpakuto. Scrutinizing the tachi closely, she frowned._

"…_He's truly upset."_

_A weak whimper emanated from somewhere before her and she looked up to see the tearful orange haired young man, hiding behind another young man. He looked at her with frightened eyes and Kuroyuri couldn't help but pity him._

"…_Don't be so teary. I'm not mad at you. Kurogane can be placated, by the way." The boy looked relieved and Kuroyuri smiled softly._

"…_Actually, I think Zangetsu has done it some time ago. Placating your zanpakuto, that is." Ichigo supplied absently._

"_Well, that's …good." Kuroyuri sniffed lightly. She settled her zanpakuto on the belt that hung from under her sash and turned to regard Ichigo. "Seven in the morning, same place. Don't be late, Kurosaki-san."_

_Ichigo gaped at her. "Hey! But you—"_

"_Am fine. I'm really fine, Kurosaki-san." Kuroyuri admonished sternly. "Don't be such a sissy."_

"_Hey!"_

"_Kira, let's head back to our post." With those words, the 3__rd__ division taichou set on shunpo and zapped away. Kira nodded politely at Ichigo and followed his taichou, also in a swish of shunpo._

_Ichigo grumbled and scratched his head out of exasperation. "…Honestly."_

_His grumbling turned into unintelligible mumble as his shoulders slumped in sudden tiredness and he half-dragged his feet towards the nearby tree. With a huff, Ichigo slouched onto the tree. He leaned his head backward and closed his eyes._

"_Kurosaki Ichigo-sama!"_

_Ichigo snapped his eyes open and glared tiredly at the group, especially Koheita._

"…_Honestly, you… aren't there a curfew for academy students?"_

_The group froze and then proceeded to look at each other. At least they had a dignity to look sheepish._

"_Eh… that's…"_

"_And do you supposedly forget all about _me_?" Ichigo couldn't help but feel a pang of rejection inside his gut. Ukitake had told him about this—that everyone in academy had their memory altered for that fateful day. The academy had resorted to use memory chikan for that purpose._

_They wouldn't remember a thing about him—or Uriya._

_It was …shockingly painful._

"_No, we don't. We won't." Koheita and Yajirou spoke in unison. They shared a look at each other and grinned. "We won't forget everything, anything about you and Shizu Uriya."_

"_Ukitake-sensei has told us, well, almost everything. And he ensures us that our memory will be let intact." Kanzaki explained heartily and then quickly gushed, "In hush-hush, of course."_

_Ichigo stared blankly._

"…_Ukitake-san…"_

"_Let us free from the memory alteration."_

"…_What? How? Why?"_

_Ichigo didn't understand. Ukitake didn't tell him about this._

"_We slipped past the teachers when they gathered other students for memory alteration. Ukitake-sensei caught us and instead of hauling us back to the hall, he chose to explain everything to us. Well, almost everything…" Kanzaki trailed off._

_Ichigo felt his head spinning. Oh, forget about that painfully not-remembering-anything-about-him thing. Clearly, remembering-everything-about-him-and-make-a-damn-kick-about-it thing was a more troublesome thing to think of._

"…_How much of 'everything' he told you about?" Ichigo found himself asking. He did really want to know._

_Kanzaki looked thoughtful for a moment. "About situation. About you being actually Kurosaki Ichigo, and not Shirosaki Ryo. About Uriya-san—"_

"_Uriya?"_

_Kanzaki blinked at him. "…About him being abducted by Aizen, whatever the reason was."_

_Ichigo was silent. He didn't want them to know about …the truth. About what Uriya and he himself actually were. No, especially not that._

"_Kurosaki-sama! Let us help you!" Masamura exclaimed, sounded ecstatic._

"_No."_

_Ichigo's answer was quick and firm it startled the group. The wide grin on Koheita and Yajirou's faces froze. Kanzaki blinked. Masamura gaped. Asahi and Mayu were silent, but they stared at their male friends with worried eyes._

"_But—"_

"_No." Ichigo raised his amber eyes to Masamura and then his gaze flickered towards the others. His gaze was hard and mostly unreadable._

"_Kurosaki-sama…"_

"_No. I won't let you join in this—this chaos." Ichigo coldly remarked._

_Masamura and Kanzaki shared a look. "But—but maybe we can do something to help you—" Kanzaki stammered._

"_Then help me by staying here." Ichigo spat ruefully. "There's nothing you can do to help me with this matter."_

"_We—we can do training together—" Koheita stuttered but Ichigo had sharply cut his words._

"_I said, NO!" he shot up to his feet and faced the group. He glowered at them and they bristled as a wave of heavy reiatsu prickled their skin. Mayu gasped loudly; seemingly suffocated. Asahi quickly held her._

_Ichigo cursed and pulled back his unleashed reiatsu._

"…_Training together? Don't give me that bullshit." They flinched at the harsh word and Ichigo inwardly cussed. His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized each one of their dumbstruck faces. "You can't even keep your breath steady just by that miniscule of reiatsu I unintentionally released. How can you manage to stay near me when I'm training? Let alone have training together?"_

_Kanzaki and the others froze._

_Ignoring their shocked state, Ichigo wrenched his gaze from them and angrily stomped away. When he heard rustles of feet following his steps, he halted and without turning around, he muttered almost inaudibly. But he knew that they heard it nonetheless._

"…_Go back to your dorms. There's nothing you can do to help me now, except for keeping yourselves safe."_

_And then, he just couldn't help but say _those_ words._

"…_Be gone. You will only burden me."_

_Ichigo heard their gasps and felt the pain within their reiatsu. Pain of being rejected, of being shunned, of being …useless._

_Pained, he shut his eyes tightly and marched away._

**(End flashback)**

He arrived at Ukitake's office several minutes later and immediately confronted the older man, demanding to know everything regarding Kanzaki and the others. Ukitake told him remorsefully about everything happened that night, just after he lost consciousness and was carried back to the academy.

**(Flashback)**

"_Ukitake-san, I need to talk to you."_

_Ichigo firmly spoke to the older man as he barged into the office without even bothering to knock._

_Ukitake blinked at him, startled. On the couch, Kyouraku lifted his straw hat a little, staring at the teen with sheer amazement._

"_Ichigo-kun! I'm glad you're finally recovered—"_

_Ichigo sighed in exasperation. Settling Zangetsu on the nearby shelf, he strode towards Ukitake's desk and slammed his hands on it. Both senior taichous blinked at his sudden aggressiveness._

"_How come didn't you tell me about Koheita, Kanzaki, and the others? That their memories were let unaltered? That they're now literally begging me to include them into this—this chaos?" Ichigo practically exploded. "You should've told me, Ukitake-san!"_

_Ukitake bowed his head in slight remorse._

"…_I know, Ichigo-kun, my fault. I should've told you before. But between your recovery and training with Reina-san, I couldn't find a proper time to tell you." The white haired taichou then flashed a warm yet apologetic smile at Ichigo. The young man couldn't help but feel his fury abated slowly._

_Ichigo huffed. "You could at least tell me when you visited my sickroom."_

_The corner of Ukitake's lips twitched upward as he managed a small smile. "Aa. Like I've said before. My fault. I forgot, Ichigo-kun."_

"_Yare, yare, Ichigo-kun." Kyouraku waved his straw hat in front of the teen's face, much to Ichigo's dismay. He didn't even register when the drunkard taichou moved from his position on the couch. "Don't be so much upset about it. Jyuu only forgot to tell you. He's old, yanno."_

"_So are you, Shun." Ukitake grumbled. "We practically grew up together, remember?"_

_Kyouraku grinned cheekily. "At least, I don't act senile."_

_His best friend frowned. "I'm not senile."_

_The pink-clad taichou rubbed his stubbled chin thoughtfully. "…You're right. Yama-jii is senile."_

"_Anyway!" Ichigo exasperatedly interrupted their friendly banter. "We have problem here, Ukitake-san, Kyouraku-san."_

"_Your nosey classmates, that is, ne, Ichigo-kun?" Kyouraku waved his straw hat once more in front of Ichigo's face; only to have it slapped away. Nonetheless, Ichigo nodded at his words._

_Ukitake was thoughtful for a moment before slowly muttered out, "…I'll handle them, Ichigo-kun. Don't worry. I'll find a way to elude them from this chaos you've said."_

_Ichigo looked at the older man and eventually nodded, though he was still a bit grouchy about it. Yet, he trusted Ukitake's word and judgment well._

"_By the way, how was the training?" Ukitake steered the focus towards another subject; but he blinked as he saw Ichigo tensed. "…Ichigo-kun?"_

_Ichigo looked away guiltily from both older men's inquiring gaze and eventually flopped down on the couch._

"_It went …well, I guess." Ichigo muttered. "Kuroyuri-san was a good tutor and quite strong partner for sparring. She said we will have another session next morning…"_

"_That's good." Ukitake prompted. "And? I think there's something hanging from your words, Ichigo-kun."_

"…_She fainted lastly because she tried hard to counter my inner hollow not to come out and wreak havoc. She overexerted herself."_

_Ukitake raised his eye brows in surprise, while Kyouraku took a seat once more on the other couch across the teen, putting the straw hat once more on his head. His expression, however, was unreadable under the shades of his hat._

"_Kira took her to the 3__rd__ division barrack to have some rest, though she was eventually conscious later."_

"_Rei-chan is a strong woman, just like Nanao-chan." Kyouraku intoned, his brown eyes still fixing on Ichigo._

_The young man sighed heavily._

"_Kuroyuri-san is… akin with me." He murmured absently._

_Ukitake and Kyouraku shared a look before planted their gazes once more at the younger man. "We're aware of that, Ichigo-kun." Kyouraku drawled._

_Ichigo closed his eyes in tiredness. "…Still, the interior's different."_

"_Of course, Ichigo-kun. Both of you are different people—" Ukitake's remark was cut by Ichigo's cold words._

"_I know! It—it's not that." The teen sighed dejectedly. "I mean, our inner hollows are different. In nature; and it's weird. Hollows usually have similar traits. But, Reiki… she is so much different from Shiro."_

_Both Ukitake and Kyouraku were silent._

"_They—they're so much different like heaven and earth! She has a very polite, well-mannered, tamed inner hollow! But I—I have the most violent, rude, sadistic, wild inner hollow! He's also unbelievably strong! It's—it's almost __**impossible**__ to get rid off him completely, to be stronger than him…" Ichigo placed his face on his palms, feeling suddenly agonized. "It's impossible… he is __**me**__ after all. Har, har, life sucks."_

"_Ichigo-kun…" Ukitake had stridden his way towards the teen. He sat beside Ichigo and wound a consoling arm around his shoulder. Ichigo looked up at him, his eyes bleary._

"_We believe in you. We will and always believe in you." Ukitake told the distraught teen softly. Ichigo stared at him with wide eyes. "You'll be fine. You'll get stronger. Stronger than Aizen, stronger than your inner hollow, stronger than anyone. And you'll always be yourself. You, Kurosaki Ichigo; and no one else. The one and only Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_Ichigo blinked. And blinked, speechless._

_Then, he let out a thankful yet weary smile._

"…_Yeah. Guess you're right, Ukitake-san. Thanks."_

_Kyouraku beamed at him before pulled out a jar of expensive-looking sake from somewhere within his pink kimono. "Now, now, let's drink a cup or two, Ichigo-kun. Don't make any reason not to, since you're now about… what, eighteen? You're matured enough to have booze."_

_Ichigo snorted. "It's not even a proper excuse, Kyouraku-san. But I think I will take a few sips."_

"_Good!" Kyouraku produced three sake cups from his sleeves Ichigo wondered how he managed to put them in without being recognized. He gave each to Ichigo and Ukitake, and then poured them a deliberate amount of his sake._

"_For the peace of Seireitei and human world."_

"…_For everything I hold dear."_

"_For Yama-jii's wrath to tone down after this night is over. And for Nanao-chan to eventually look at me with all the love and passion and—and—"_

_When the other two stared at him in bewilderment (in Ichigo's case, in slight embarrassment), Kyouraku halted his exclaim and raised a brow at them._

"…_What?"_

"…_Shun, don't tell me that you stole Genryuusai-sensei's precious sake again." Ukitake slowly inquired._

_Kyouraku stared at his long life best friend and shrugged nonchalantly. "Kanpai."_

_Baffled, both Ukitake and Ichigo couldn't help but comply with the same pronouncement._

"_Kanpai."_

**(End flashback)**

That explained his splitting headache somehow.

Groaning, Ichigo heaved his body towards the nearby bathroom, intending to take a shower for a moment. Ukitake had thankfully lent him a room in his quarter at academy. So he didn't have to stay in 4th division ward or crash on somebody else's place—say, Renji's—for nights. Besides, he didn't want to sleep in his old dorm room.

It pained him that Uriya wasn't even there to scold him or harshly wake him up. His things were still there; Ukitake had told the concierge to let the room be.

After taking a quick shower, Ichigo donned his clothes. He was no longer wearing his academy uniform, but a normal shihakusho. Ukitake gave him some new shihakusho to wear, though Ichigo felt that he didn't need that many. He was grateful, though.

He slung Zangetsu over his back, no longer needing to keep the zanpakuto sealed. As he set on a fast shunpo, Ichigo couldn't help but think about what Kuroyuri had told him before.

"_You'll waver because you're afraid …of everything. You're afraid of defeat, of losing your friend, and most importantly, of losing your own self. You're afraid of becoming something that isn't you. You're afraid of becoming monster."_

Yes, just like you've said before, Kuroyuri-san. I'm afraid I will turn fully into a monster I already am…

"_It's natural to feel afraid of your hollow, of your power, of your …being. But fearing something which you __**can**__—no, __**will**__ prevent from appearing is tiring and, not to mention, worthless. The negative thought will eat you inside out, eroding you until you are nothing but a particle of dust, leaving you as empty shell. And then the abhorrent thing within you will emerge and replace you, changing you into something else, something you will surely abhor. Do you want it to be that way?"_

No, I don't want to be that way!

"_You have to remember, the monster you despise so much is none other than your animal side. It's you yourself. It's a part of you. You despise the thing is as similar as you despise the entire you. We are one, no matter how repugnant, how detestable the things within us. We are one, inseparable being."_

Inseparable being… Shiro is… my other self…

Too engrossed with his own thought, Ichigo wasn't truly aware that his feet had brought him to his destination; the training underground on the academy backyard. He was snapped out from his reverie by a cold hand clasping his left shoulder. Yelping in surprise, he whirled around only to find Kuroyuri looked at him with amused eyes.

"_Kuroyuri-san!_ Don't do that _ever again_! You scared me!"

The woman chuckled. "Really? Your reiatsu sensing is indeed poor."

Ichigo flushed. "Shut up." A moment later, he cautiously looked at Kuroyuri and asked, "Um, are you sure you'll be fine, Kuroyuri-san?"

**THWACK!**

"OW! The hell was that for?"

"You're too noisy, Kurosaki-kun."

Grumble. "…Let's begin the training anyway."

Laughing, the woman led him towards the inner training ground.

"If you say so… let's begin the training then."

###

* * *

**A/N:** Uriya will come …soon. Just wait.


	31. Chapter 31

Wow, Asj Johnson, you really know that I was in hurry at that time. I think that thoroughly explained my writing's inferior quality…*sigh*

Not to mention, I recklessly made Ichigo rant about his hollow in front of two unexpected people. It was kind of OOC, I know. My error, my error. But I think, even Ichi will have a breakdown soon or later (I know that he will likely bottle up his frustration than share it with other people; hell, not even Rukia or Renji back then knew about his training with the Vaizards, _duh…_).

Oh, well…*crawling into the hole and mourn* on to the story…

* * *

#31: Marathon – Part 4 – Backup

* * *

The hallway and corridor were eerily silent and devoid of any sound, except for particular soft footsteps.

Coattail fluttered behind as the owner of the footsteps strode along. The aforementioned person was wearing all-white uniform—a formal high-collared jacket with tail, white hakama—with the exception of black sash and black and white boots. A blade with green handle and light green scabbard was slipped within the sash.

The person was a male with the pallid-white skin, teal tear-like marks on his cheeks, and half horned helmet on the left part of his head. His hair was raven and he had brilliant emerald eyes with cat-like slit pupils.

He was the proud Quatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Ulquiorra halted his steps as he sensed a nearby reiatsu of a lesser arrancar. A Numeró, it seemed. He waited impassively as the small female Numeró announced her presence behind him.

"Quatro-sama."

"…What is it, Numeró?"

The female gulped; not accustomed to standing near one of the strongest Espada in Las Noches. His reiatsu, even restrained, was really _something_. She shivered as the cold waft of his reiatsu prickled her skin, the definite sign of his impatience. So she quickly prompted.

"A—A—Aizen-sama demands your presence in the throne room, Quatro-sama!"

Ulquiorra glanced at the trembling arrancar over his shoulder. _How pitiful trash…_

"…Very well. You may go."

"Ye—yes, Quatro-sama."

He then resumed his paces forward, silently dismissing the Numeró; and finally disappeared behind a turnoff. The female Numeró sighed in relief and eventually scampered away.

…

Ulquiorra arrived at the throne room without much ado. He knew his path well enough; he was Espada after all.

Aizen waited for him patiently, sitting on his large throne. As Ulquiorra looked at him, he vaguely felt a nagging feeling within his mind. He shoved the disturbing feeling deep down his gut, though. As Aizen's arrancar—an Espada at that—and the embodiment of Nihilism, he _definitely_ didn't need unnecessary feelings. Especially because of how _disturbing_ they were.

But this one nagging feeling… it was somehow important. Like he forgot about something and he couldn't remember what… that _something_ was…

"Something you need from me, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen smiled down at him; his usual calm yet eerie smile. The nagging feeling inside Ulquiorra's gut grew more and more disturbing; he ignored it, though.

"My Quatro Espada, Ulquiorra, I want you to do me a favor."

Ulquiorra bowed slightly. He frowned when he felt a slight tug within his gut. This nagging feeling was… annoying.

"Anything for you, My Lord."

Aizen's smile grew wider and more sinister, but went unnoticed by the bowing Espada below him.

"I want you to promise me something."

Ulquiorra looked upward, staring at his master. He was confused, though his impassive expression betrayed nothing of the feeling.

"…Promise?"

"Yes." Aizen stood from his throne and sauntered towards his subordinate. "Promise me something, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra was silent still in his confusion. Why did his master want his promise over something? He knew that Ulquiorra would have dedicated his _everything_ for him; Aizen was his god after all.

And why did he feel that somehow he would likely dread this small agreement? He didn't understand.

The nagging feeling within his gut tortured his conscience.

"I want you to promise me…" Aizen drawled as he stood in front of the arrancar, dominating him with his presence only. Ulquiorra couldn't help but lower his gaze as Aizen fixed him with his brown eyes. "…that you will submit to me and only me, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra looked at his master once more, confused. This time, he held his gaze. Answering Aizen's demand, he tried his hard to conceal his disquietude.

"…Of course, Aizen-sama. I will only submit to you as my creator, lord and only god."

"…Good. No matter what, Ulquiorra?"

"…No matter what, Aizen-sama."

Aizen smiled warmly at him, somehow unnerving the green eyed arrancar. There was something _more_ behind those words and smile, of course; but Ulquiorra didn't exactly know _what_. He felt he had forgotten something important to him; but …_what_?

"Good. That's my Quatro."

He suddenly held Ulquiorra's chin upward and gazed into his eyes. Deep brown met brilliant green; and Ulquiorra felt cold.

"Promise is promise, Ulquiorra. Break it, and you'll be sorry." The warmth within Aizen's deep voice sounded entirely fake, even for Ulquiorra's standard.

He felt cold.

"…Of course… Aizen-sama."

Aizen let him go and walked back to his throne. He waved at the arrancar, dismissing him. Ulquiorra complied and silently strode away.

_Break it, and you'll be sorry._

Ulquiorra uncharacteristically shuddered.

It was, indeed, frightening. Confusing, but still …frightening.

###

"One hour and thirteen minutes."

Ichigo huffed indignantly as he crumpled the remnant of his mask away. He glared at the masked woman before him, though it was futile. Kuroyuri only countered his glare with cold stare.

"It's long enough, Kuroyuri-san. Not to mention, I can control Shiro's fluctuating reiatsu now I have come into a term with him."

It was true, indeed. After a week of training (since he was released from 4th division ward), Ichigo had eventually come into an agreement with his inner hollow, though grudgingly. Shiro, with much coaxing and debauchery—not to mention, arguing and fighting—finally relented and agreed with his host's demand. Of course, it didn't go without much compensation, though.

"What agreement have you reached with him?" Kuroyuri asked, slightly interested.

She herself had to let Reiki out from her confinement within her mindscape for few sips of sake and some real-experience sparring. Kuroyuri was still miffed when she acknowledged her inner hollow's fondness of good sake. And, boy, Reiki's taste was indeed good—and expensive too, at that. She only drank sake from the most expensive sake shop in the entire Rukongai and Seireitei.

Ichigo grumbled as he stood up from his crouching position. He was exhausted, goddammit! The inhibitor bracelets he had to wear were added by Kuroyuri; he had to wear eight bracelets by now, two on each wrist and two on each ankle. His reiatsu was strictly restrained. He was forced to maintain his shikai form while donning his mask for a good hour and maybe more by only a little portion of his reiatsu.

"He wants a full day out from the mindscape, free of any restriction, a table of expensive feast, three jars of the best sake I can offer, and some _fucking hell_ good fight! _What the damn fuck?_" Ichigo groaned out loud, missing the slight narrowness of the other's eyes. "Why am I confined with a _fucker_ like him?"

**THWACK!**

"What the hell?" Ichigo howled as his head was hit, _hard_. He glared at Kuroyuri, who had already dispelled her mask. "That hurts!"

"Refrain from using profanities before my face." The woman scolded him coolly. "I detest rude language."

Ichigo gaped at her. "You never protested before!"

"…I don't detest the word H by the way. It's the word F and D I detest much."

Ichigo resumed his gaping. "_Wha—?_ What if your inner hollow cusses then? Don't tell me that she doesn't even have the prone to cuss! She is a hollow after all."

Kuroyuri's lips quirked in a brief smile. "I won't mind if it's Reiki. She is me after all."

Ichigo jaw-dropped, speechless.

Kuroyuri smirked. The teen was so much easy to rile.

"I'll give you five-minute break. After that, try harder to maintain your mask _and_ control your reiatsu for a good one hour and thirty minutes." Kuroyuri told him firmly.

Ichigo stared at her incredulously, but quickly composed himself. Somehow he wondered why he always got stuck with Spartan tutors all along.

###

Koheita stared at his paper long enough Fujita wondered the paper didn't start combusted.

The gossipmonger stalked behind the orange-fake top and peeked. The paper was blank; the young man didn't even scribble a letter in his supposedly History and Laws of Soul Society homework.

"Dude, the homework won't write its content by itself, yanno." He chided.

Koheita only glanced at his annoying roommate, and decided to close his paper. He wouldn't get any idea what to write anyway (the homework was to write down the history of early academy: when it was built and by whom, something like that; they had already known the facts after all).

"Why are you so down? I note that Nomura and the other two, Hifune and Sasabuki, are also in the gloomy mood." Fujita remarked airily. And then he turned serious. "…It's about the Incident, isn't it?"

Koheita was tempted to ask 'what Incident' when he suddenly remembered it. Instead of answering, he only nodded.

Fujita sat down before him, his arms on his lap. He looked at the paper in front of Koheita and then at his friend's impassive face. He sighed heavily.

"It has been a week and four days, you know; it's almost two weeks past. It was horrible and sad, but you have to move on. I bet both Shirosaki and Shizu wouldn't like you all to mope over their death."

Koheita looked sharply at Fujita before threw his sight towards the sunset outside his window. He sighed.

"…I know. But still… it's hard to—to move on, yanno. You weren't friend with them, Fujita. You even barely spoke to them. You—you just don't know."

Fujita frowned. "I know that I wasn't their close friend. But I was, at least, their acquaintance! I'm sad for their departure! I kinda miss them now. But, all in all, we have to move on, Takaya! We can't bring back the dead to life!"

_Yeah, but contrary to your fake belief, they're __**not**__ dead. Kurosaki Ichigo-sama is clearly alive and well. As for Shizu… well, let's hope he's still holding his ground…_

Fujita slapped his forehead and managed to slap Koheita's arm. "Oh, come on, man! Cheer up a little!"

When the other man didn't even seem to acknowledge his (quite) harsh slap, the gossipmonger groaned. "…Aww, man… you make me all gloomy too, yanno! What's with all those frown and blank state? …Oh, I get it…" he trailed off in sudden epiphany.

He then rose from his seat and punched his open palm with the other fist. "Let's get party!"

Koheita jerked slightly and stared at him incredulously. "What?"

"Let's get party! You know the usual! We'll smuggle sake, food, female mates! It'll be fun!" Fujita was positively enthusiastic. Koheita still stared at him.

"…I don't think it's a good idea, Fujita." Another voice chimed in. The two young men turned to see whose voice it was and saw Kanzaki. The puppy eyed man stood against the door, his eyes solemn and guarded. "The teachers are still in alert and on guard. They will find out."

Fujita pouted. "We can have it on the backyard. Yanno, the secluded area behind the thick foliages. There's an open field back there. It's perfect for party."

Kanzaki's eyes narrowed. "It's now being guarded. You know that."

The other man's jaw just dropped. But his name wasn't Fujita, **if** he couldn't find a solution for his problem; i.e. his upcoming party's location.

"Ah! How about Rukongai? I know there's an open field near 2nd district of West Rukongai. It's uninhabited and perfect for our party."

"Fujita." Kanzaki began, massaging his temple exasperatedly. "You'll be definitely caught red handed by the guarding shinigami! Don't you even comprehend the meaning of 'guarded'?"

Fujita waved his hand dismissively. "We'll find a way. You two, along with Hifune and Sasabuki, _will_ come to my party. It's a must. Oh! Invite the girls, those sweet Asami and fiery Fujino, along, will you? It'll be so much fun." And then he began to cackle gleefully, bordering to maniac laughter.

Koheita shuddered as he watched his roommate 'cracked'. He glanced at Kanzaki and saw disapproval written on his best friend's face—along with contempt.

He mouthed the words 'insane dude' at Kanzaki and pointed at Fujita, who had already dashed to rummage through his wardrobe trying to find a decent kimono for party. Kanzaki's lips twitched upward in wry smile and he nodded, seconding his best friend.

All in all, they agreed to let Fujita drowned in his party spirit. Honestly, they didn't give a damn shit about his antic at all.

…

"Seriously," Masamura started. "That roommate of yours, that Fujita, is _definitely_ insane."

They, Asahi and Mayu included, gathered in Masamura and Yajirou's dorm room after dinner. It was Thursday night (Friday and Saturday's subjects were cancelled due to the upcoming exams in a week); and both Fujita and his party buddies, include Masamura's other roommate, Atsuno, hung out in Junrinan's pleasure district.

Kanzaki snorted.

"He maybe doesn't really comprehend the word 'insane' himself." The puppy eyed man supplied sardonically. "He just likes to have crazy fun."

"He's also one _fucking_ insensitive bastard." Asahi grumbled; her face, however, still flushed. "He dared asking me my three sizes! My three sizes! He said he wants to design my original costume for the party!"

Her friends stared at her for a moment before burst out laughing. Even Mayu had decencies to giggle. Asahi was flustered once more.

"It's not funny!"

"Oh yes, it is." Koheita piped in between his pants and laughter. "You, a barbaric woman, have been asked for your three sizes! Hahaha! For the requirement of making a party costume! Ha, that's hilarious, man! I mean—haha—do you even need a costume? Like, since _when_ a barbarian needs party costume—"

Kanzaki and the rest winced as they heard a loud thwack followed by an equally loud groan and strings of curses ringing within the room.

"Koheita, dude, I admit that wasn't quite nice to say in front of a _lady_." Masamura intoned, a bit sarcastically. He then added in a slightly subtle tone, "Though it maybe right to conclude…"

Asahi glared at him and Masamura fell silent.

"Anyway, I kinda overheard their plan." Yajirou piped. He was now busy munching his second pack of senbei. "They want to arrange the party next week, on Saturday night, at the open field in 2nd district West Rukongai."

Kanzaki frowned. "How can they manage to convince the guards? I mean, it'll be impossible to sneak out the academy after curfew, yanno. Without being noticed, mind me."

"Fujita bribes one of the seated officers in the guard post, I guess. You know how sneaky he is." Yajirou retorted nonchalantly in between munches.

"Who in the hell's name will risk their jobs, and maybe, their heads, by receiving his not-very-much bribes anyway? And thus allowing him to run his crazy party?" Asahi grumbled, perplexed.

"Someone who has a very serious money problem." Masamura supplied.

"Or feel desperate to have fun." Kanzaki sighed. "I forgot that after next week, our exam week is finally begun."

"I'll forget too, if you don't say it before, Kanzaki." Koheita half-jokingly mourned. "And, honestly… I want to keep it forgotten. Fujita must be desperate to drown his frustration by partying crazy just before the exam begins. Insane dude."

"Damn right." Asahi seconded him.

"Well," Kanzaki drawled. He had had a lazy smirk on his face. "Let's hope that his party will be crazy enough even for us."

His friends stared at him in disbelief.

"_Kanzaki, dude!_ I thought you disapproved Fujita's partying idea." Koheita yelled at his best friend.

The puppy eyed man shrugged. "I did say I disapproved. But I didn't say I wouldn't come, no?"

"No, you didn't say it…" Koheita muttered darkly. "What about the guards and stuff then?"

Kanzaki shrugged again. "Koheita, I didn't say I would come too, no?"

They gaped at him.

Masamura smacked his forehead. "…Man, you're confusing." The others murmured their agreement.

"…I guess I just want a distraction." Kanzaki started in a deadly serious tone after some moment silence. His friends looked at him apprehensively.

"…About Kurosaki Ichigo-sama's words?" Masamura asked quietly.

Kanzaki only nodded.

"I know he was right about us." Masamura slowly spoke. "We don't have decent reiatsu or even our own zanpakuto. Hell, we're not even full-fledged shinigami yet. If we insist to keep him company, we will only be his burdens. Just like he has said before."

They were silent and contemplating his words.

"I know that." Koheita snapped. "But still… it hurts to think about our incapability to help. I mean, I want to help Kurosaki Ichigo-sama! I want to help him rescuing Shizu! I know he will do it! Kurosaki Ichigo-sama will do everything for his friends, right?"

"…But we're so much weak." Kanzaki added sadly. "We can't stand near Kurosaki-sama whenever he unleashes even a miniscule particle of his reiatsu. It's—it's pathetic."

They were silent, pondering Kanzaki's words.

This time, no one wanted to break the heavy silence once more.

###

"Two hours and five minutes. Not bad, kid."

"Don't call me _kid_, you sicko red hollow!"

Reiki chuckled gaily. Her inverted black and red-golden eyes scrutinized Ichigo's form thoroughly. She sneered.

"That Shiro of yours is really troublesome fellow."

Ichigo grimaced. "Thank you for the _obvious_ compliment." He emphasized the word _obvious_.

Reiki raised two elegant brows almost in mocking mannerism. "Oh? Now resort to sarcasm? How interesting of you two, kids."

"I said don't call us kids, you bastard!"

Kuroyuri watched the ordeal in amusement. She noted Ichigo's dualistic tone of voice, indicating his hollow's appearance. The young man didn't have an ability to manifest Shiro to the real world with his full consent yet; but the 3rd division taichou didn't expect him to. At least not in the short time, though. She only hoped Ichigo could use to his own hollowfication transformation without weighing his conscience and sanity much.

She also hoped Ichigo could get along with his hollow well. Because, no matter how cruel, how violent, how insane his hollow was, the freak was still a part of Ichigo's very soul. If he started to hate and despise his own self, how he would cope with his other half? It was undoubtedly then…if the condition continued on, Ichigo would soon or later lose himself into insanity.

And Kuroyuri didn't want _that_ to happen. She knew Ichigo didn't want _that_ to happen too.

"Mistress."

Reiki's intoned voice brought her back from her reverie. She looked upward to see her hollow sauntered almost leisurely towards her. The red-clad woman seemed fatigued, but other than that, she was fine. However, Reiki had a smug smirk on her beautiful, pallid face.

Ichigo, at that time, seemingly had already had his own argument with Shiro. He could be heard yelling and growling by himself.

"Reiki. Done yet?"

"Aa. He's quite good now, no flattering." She jested, contradicting her previous statement. Yet, she soon became serious and sober. "I think he's ready, Mistress."

Kuroyuri blinked. "You sure?"

Reiki rolled her inverted eyes. "Of course I am, Mistress. How I am not? With our level now, we—I mean, _really_, both of us, full power or not—aren't even powerful enough to train him further. He's out of our league now. Or maybe since the beginning; as much as I loathe to admit, though."

"…Really?" the sarcastic reply came. Reiki snorted.

"Mmhhmm. Dead sure 'bout it."

Kuroyuri pondered her hollow's words for a moment. She had to admit Reiki was right. Ichigo's raw reiatsu was so much powerful since the beginning—and unrefined, thus lack of control; the very reason she suggested reiatsu limiter bracelets. She only trained Ichigo to get familiar with his hollow's presence, to cooperate and work together with the freaky creature, to be not afraid of him… all in all, she only trained Ichigo to refine his raw power. To gain control of both his monstrous reiatsu and hollow's power.

If what Reiki barely stated was right, then she had nothing for Ichigo to learn anymore. The young man, ready or not, had to cope with his condition by himself now.

"…I see. Very well then."

Reiki grinned.

…

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Startled, Ichigo stopped his 'rough' conversation with Shiro and turned to look at Kuroyuri with wide eyes. He saw that Reiki was no where to be found; as Kuroyuri stood alone in the middle of the training ground.

"Um, Kuroyuri-san, where's your hollow?"

Kuroyuri smiled. "She said she's tired so… she decided to call it a day."

"Oh…" Ichigo frowned. "So my training…"

"I… We don't have anything left to teach to you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Kuroyuri stated matter-of-factly. Ichigo jerked his head and looked at her with shocked eyes.

"Eh? But—"

"The main purpose of all these trainings is to let you be accustomed to the hollow within your self. To seek his power without forcefully snatch it from him. To work together as one embodiment." Kuroyuri sighed. "Now, I may ask you one thing. Do you feel any difference now? With Shiro specifically?"

Ichigo's frown deepened. "…Not really. Besides our occasional bantering, I don't feel any differ…ence…" he trailed off as he realized something. Kuroyuri smiled knowingly.

"I see. You've accepted him, not as a mere despicable hollow, but as your other self. More importantly, as one of your friends."

Ichigo blinked at her. Then he started to smirk.

"I guess, yeah. Though grudgingly, I admit I am not feeling any repugnance towards that fucking bastard."

Kuroyuri scowled. "Language, Kurosaki."

Ichigo grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. So… can I put these bracelets off my wrists and ankles?" he waggled his limb repeatedly in an almost childish manner, clearly annoyed with the sealing items.

Kuroyuri laughed gaily. "Of course you can. At least, those things serve their purpose well. I bet you can use your mask and hollow power for longer time and better control this time. And not to mention, you don't have to provoke your bankai first before calling upon your mask, unlike before."

"I guess you're right, Kuroyuri-san. Thanks."

Kuroyuri helped Ichigo to unshackle the bracelets and after all the bracelets were off, the young teen tested the movements of his limb by swinging Zangetsu back and forth.

"I think you should reseal your zanpakuto. I know that you don't bother to have him sealed before, but since you've learned how, it'll be best if you have him sealed. It may improve your control over your reiatsu, you know." Kuroyuri bluntly told him.

Ichigo nodded. "Okay."

Mentally calling forth the old man, Ichigo managed to reseal his cleaver-like zanpakuto. Zangetsu shrunk into a daito—much like his form when he went bankai, though broader and curvier, like tachi—with black handle and silver, square-shaped tsuba with swirls and crescent moon patterns on it. The zanpakuto also had his black scabbard on.

Somehow, Kuroyuri was awed by this fact. Usually, when a zanpakuto was released into its shikai form, the scabbard was still seen and not usually 'dissolved' upon its release. But, Zangetsu, being the anomaly among the zanpakutos he was, had his scabbard dissolved as well when he turned into his shikai or bankai form. She decided against her initial idea to ask Ichigo about this particular fact and told him about something else instead.

"Ukitake told me to meet him after I deem your training session finished." She told him evenly. "I think he has something important to tell you."

Ichigo nodded. Tucking Zangetsu neatly at his sash—he still felt unaccustomed with it, though—Ichigo glanced at Kuroyuri once more and asked.

"Kuroyuri-san, you coming with me?"

"No. I have duty to perform." She smirked. "I have to go back to my post. Kira must be worried sick about me. Honestly, he's a sweet guy, but sometimes he can be such a pestering brat."

Ichigo snickered. "He's just worried about you, Kuroyuri-san."

"I know."

Ichigo's grin became a bit mischievous as he drawled, "Is it safe to say that he has a crush on you, Kuroyuri-san?"

Kuroyuri gawked at the young man, something Ichigo finding hilarious to see at. He began to laugh, though Kuroyuri soon silenced him by a hard pinch.

"It's not like that. He likes someone since his academy time and he still likes her much." Kuroyuri smiled a bit sadly. "I do hope for his happiness, though. After all he has endured this time, Kira deserves to be happy."

Ichigo blinked. "Oh, who—"

"Stop chit-chatting. Ukitake's waiting for you. Now shoo! Find him quick!" Kuroyuri made a gesture to shoo Ichigo like he was a dog or something. Scowling—though smirking later—Ichigo leapt upstairs and waved at Kuroyuri.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you later, Kuroyuri-san."

"Whatever, brat."

"Hey!"

###

When Ichigo arrived on the headmaster's office, he was surprised to sense some familiar presences from within the office. Cautiously, he opened the door—only to be drop-kicked right on the face by a very excited-slash-exasperated Kuchiki Rukia.

"ICHIGO!"

"OWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, RUKIA? Goddammit, it hurts!" Ichigo glared at his midget friend while rubbed his face gingerly. Sheesh, Rukia kicked _hard_.

"That is the punishment for keeping me in the dark, you strawberry bastard!" the petite young woman yelled furiously. "Why didn't you tell me about your attendance in academy, you jerk?"

"Oh, _excuse me_, midget queen! It wasn't me who wanted it that way, you know! Ukitake-san told me to keep it in wrap!" Ichigo yelled back, aggravated. "Anyway, I suppose at least Renji told you about it, right? Right?"

Rukia blinked. And then she threw her furious glare at her childhood friend, who, unfortunately, failed to scoot away from the scene. Renji grinned sheepishly at her.

"You! Renji, you bastard! You didn't tell me anything!"

Renji raised both hands in surrender. "Hey, yer brother kinda threatened me into instant death by Senbonzakura if, by any chance, I told ya about Ichigo in academy! He supposed ya will sneak out yer work or somethin' to meet up with berry head, yanno."

"That's not even a legal excuse, you red pineapple bastard! Niisama won't threat you to death like that! He's above all threats—"

"Actually, Rukia, I suppose Renji doesn't lie about Byakuya—"

"Shut your trap, Ichigo! Niisama won't do something like threaten someone to death, at least not that blatantly—"

"…Ya just deny the fact that _even_ the noble Kuchiki Byakuya—_especially_ because of he's the noble Kuchiki Byakuya—is capable of threatenin' someone, namely me…"

"…Can you three fools just SHUT YOUR GODDAMN TRAPS ALREADY? Or I swear I will draw Hyourinmaru to consecutively _freeze_ you on spot."

The three young shinigami stopped their bickering and turned around to meekly regard the barely arriving and fuming 10th division taichou, Hitsugaya Toushiro; who stood before the door with his fukutaichou in tow. He tapped his right foot impatiently on the floor, while his hand had already poised to grasp Hyourinmaru from his sheath at the once-diminutive taichou's back.

Ichigo blinked and stared at the white haired taichou, gaping.

"…Huh? _Toushiro!_ Is that you?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you, Kurosaki! Dang, why people never learn…"

Hitsugaya Toushiro wasn't the same small white haired boy anymore. He had grown, significantly, into a young man, still looked like a teenager, but more matured at that. He still had his unruly, spiky white hair and babyish facial feature, something that his fukutaichou was still glad for. He had grown tall, almost as tall as Ichigo now—much to the young Kurosaki's dismay. And despite his current height, he still carried Hyourinmaru on his back, using the same green sash and star-shaped brooch he had used before.

"Tou—Toushiro? You're really Toushiro? Ahahaha, you've finally grown up! You're no longer midget!"

A throbbing vein popped on the 10th division taichou, indicating his extreme aggravation. His left eye twitched in silent fury as his hand eventually gripped his zanpakuto's handle. Tightening his grip, Hitsugaya drew Hyourinmaru slowly, menacingly. An icy aura seeped from his person, surrounding his vicinity. Oh, Hitsugaya Toushiro was surely pissed off by now.

"…Kurosaki, one more time I'll tell you… IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU TO YOU! AND I'M NOT A MIDGET! NOT BEFORE! AND ESPECIALLY NOT **NOW**!"

Ichigo gulped. Renji gulped. And Rukia blinked.

Matsumoto Rangiku, however, didn't hide her gaily laughter seeing her taichou's distinct rage and the three's display of anxiety. Before Ichigo could voice something, _anything_; she had launched herself to tackle the poor teen into a bear hug. Or rather, cleavages hug, since, it was Matsumoto after all.

"GAH! Rangiku-san! Let go off me, you perv!" Blushing something horrid, Ichigo tried futilely to shrug the clinging woman off him. Matsumoto only laughed at his effort and significantly tightened her hug.

"Awww, Ichigo! Why do you have to be so mean to me? I miss you! Miss you so muuuuch!"

"WHOAHH! STOP! STOP TRYING TO KISS ME! ENOUGH! Okay, okay, I understand! Now, release me, you pervert woman!"

Matsumoto let go of him. Ichigo—still blushing hard—hurriedly scurried away and attempted to 'barricade' himself using the couch. He watched warily as Hitsugaya sighed in exasperation and eventually returned Hyourinmaru to his sheath; and Matsumoto, who beamed at her taichou. Hitsugaya only shot her an annoyed look.

Both Renji and Rukia phew-ed in unison and managed to calm their nerves. Deciding to set their matter aside, they caught a sight at the figure standing behind Ichigo.

Ukitake Jyuushiro, eyes sparkling with amusement and mirth, watched the entire scene in light joy. He enjoyed the show, of course. Beside him, his best friend, Kyouraku Shunsui, only chuckled and fished out a bottle of sake. Noticing Matsumoto's widening eyes; he sent her a knowing look and mischievous smile before casually tossed another bottle—again, from behind his huge kimono' sleeve—at her. Matsumoto caught the bottle nimbly, sniffed it, and squealed her gratitude. Hitsugaya glared at her, before cast a deadly look at the older taichou. Kyouraku, however, only winked at him.

"I see that all the important casts have been already here." Ukitake began cheerfully. He gestured Ichigo to sit beside him on the couch. Renji and Rukia took seat on the other couch, Matsumoto had already sat cross-legged on the floor, gulping her sake; and Hitsugaya maintained standing, leaning against the door. Kyouraku scooted from the room only to be back with a small chair. He sat on it, kimono and all, sipping his sake beside Matsumoto.

"Alright, first I have to say, I'm glad to see you here, Ichigo-kun, already recovered and all." Ukitake gave Ichigo a warm smile, which the young man replied with a firm nod. "It was indeed a shock for us, knowing Aizen is still alive and in one piece…"

A sudden sharp waft of cold reiatsu made everyone looked at Hitsugaya. The white haired taichou had his fists curled and tightened as his face sported a cold and hateful expression. Matsumoto put her bottle down and looked at her taichou sorrowfully.

"Taichou…"

Hitsugaya, suddenly aware of his outburst, calmed his reiatsu and mind; and mumbled an apology. Ukitake nodded gravely at him and resumed his speech.

"Genryuusai-sensei predicts that Aizen will once more attack Karakura Town. The objective is still the same: to make the King's Key. He failed to do so in the last war. Not to mention, he lost all of his Espada and his cohorts, Tousen and Ichimaru…" Ukitake didn't miss Matsumoto's slight stiffness upon hearing the last name. He still continued, though.

"However, he also predicts that, though Aizen's power—at the very least—doesn't reach two-third of his initial full power, due to his failure to merge with Hougyoku, he's still a formidable opponent. We also receive some disturbing information from the Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab of the Twelfth Division that Aizen has developed a new army of arrancar and Espadas."

Everyone in the room was silent, pondering the information grimly. Ichigo was deeply in thought as he mused about Uriya. Did Aizen make him as one of his Espadas once more? What would he do if the stoic man was, indeed, made into arrancar and Espada once more?

Suddenly Ichigo felt a chilling fear creep within his mind and heart. He would likely fight against Uriya once again. Oh, god, he didn't want to repeat that sorrowful, agonizing scene! He didn't want to kill his now best friend once more… he didn't want to kill Uriya…

But… what if the situation forced him to fight against the green eyed man once more? What if he was forced to kill him once more? Ichigo shut his eyes in brief pain. He just couldn't…

"…But for now, we don't have to worry since we have aid. A very helpful aid." Ukitake glanced at Ichigo and caught the young man's brief distress. His eyes softened as he smiled a little. "The Soutaichou has made reconciliation with the Vaizards via Kisuke and Yoruichi. They're agreed to help, since they have long last grudge towards Aizen. Genryuusai-sensei has also reinstated Kisuke's condition, so he's now free to cross over to Soul Society from the living world or vice versa."

Ichigo's head snapped up at this. Wide eyed, he stared at Ukitake before interjected.

"Wow, wow, Ukitake-san! Did the old man really say that? What about the Central 46 and stuff?"

Ukitake smiled. "The newly formed Central 46 couldn't say no after the Winter War, you know. Kisuke's effort for winning the war was too great to be ignored. Though Hougyoku was initially created by him, it truly wasn't Kisuke's fault that the situation turned to be like the last time."

"…I see…"

"Genryuusai-sensei also told us to prepare for the battle on Karakura once more." Ukitake looked at Ichigo fully now, gauging his reaction. Ichigo's eyes widened considerably, mouth agape. He looked like he was about to say something, but eventually he bit back whatever his comment and fell silent once more.

"He ordered us, taichous and fukutaichous of Gotei 13, to maintain our full force and go to Karakura Town whenever Aizen's known to have crossed over to the living world. Just like the old time." Kyouraku, unexpectedly, supplied in between his sips.

"Aside for the few distinctive exceptions." Ukitake added meaningfully. When Ichigo stared at him with confused look, Ukitake couldn't help but grin widely.

"He has predicted that you, Ichigo-kun, of all people, will defy his order to stay still and prepare for the main event. Genryuusai-sensei knows that you will likely go to Hueco Mundo to once more rescue a friend of yours—all by yourself if you can—just like before. At that time, it was Inoue-chan. And now, it's the ex-Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer, who is known currently as Shizu Uriya-kun."

Ichigo bowed his head, somehow embarrassed. He knew the old man would likely disagree with him considering his wild infiltration into Hueco Mundo—he had disagreed before, why not now?

"So… in order to 'console' you," Kyouraku drawled, drawing Ichigo's attention. "He subtly gave looseness for you, whether to stay here or join the battle in Karakura Town, Ichigo-kun."

"…What? That means…"

"That means you're free to go to Hueco Mundo, you daft. I don't believe you will stay still like a good boy after all." Hitsugaya huffed. Ichigo scowled at him, but didn't utter anything.

The white haired taichou uncrossed his arms and strode towards the couch. Leaning against the side of the couch, he fixed a glare towards Ichigo. "And if you decide to go to Hueco Mundo—I know you will, anyway—I will join you. The Soutaichou actually ordered me to stay in Soul Society as one of guardian officers. But I don't feel like to do it—we have already had Komamura, Kurotsuchi, and Kuroyuri for that—so I decide to join you in your crazy escapade."

"And of course, if Taichou come, I'll come too!" Matsumoto beamed.

Ichigo gaped.

"And us," Renji stated casually. "We'll join ya, Ichigo."

Rukia grunted in agreement. Back from his gaping state, Ichigo eventually glared at them both.

"Hey! No one asks for your companionship, Renji, Rukia!" Ichigo snapped hotly. "It's not your responsibility to—"

"Stupid strawberry." Rukia intoned in both subtle endearment and exasperation as she kicked Ichigo's shin from under the table. "Too bad Ishida and Sado won't join us this time. It will become some kind like reminiscence if they join us."

"I don't want them to be involved either." Ichigo snapped darkly, somehow ignoring the dull throbs on his shin. "Last time it was Inoue who was being kidnapped; and both of them are also her friends. It settled their reason. But now… I doubt they would willingly join me to rescue Uriya. So why do you—?"

Renji threw a withering glare at the younger man, effectively cutting off Ichigo's tirade. "'Cause we're _friends_. And I'll do whatever I hafta do fer friends. Although sometimes I wonder why I befriend a recklessly fool like ya; it's beyond me, yanno."

"Ditto here." Rukia concluded, pointing her gaze at Ichigo.

Blinking at their two friends, Ichigo was at a loss in words. But deep down inside, he was grateful. He was glad for having such good and reliable friends like Rukia and Renji.

"…Thank you, Renji, Rukia, Toushiro, Rangiku-san."

From the corner of his eyes, Ichigo saw Hitsugaya's grudging acceptance for being called improperly and Matsumoto's wide smile.

"Hmpf, takes long enough for you to say _that_ word." Rukia chided.

"He's just shy, Rukia." Renji drawled carelessly.

Ichigo scowled at them, slightly blushing.

"Oh shut up, both of you…"

###

Two figures stood alone in the middle of the white, seamless desert; under the eternal night sky and pale, inverted crescent moon.

One person was being a tall, lean man with brown hair and seemingly lethargic appearance wearing grey kosode and black hakama. While the other was a tall, dark skinned woman with blond hair and strikingly light green eyes, wearing white kosode and light grey hakama. Both of them had dirty-brown cloaks on, shielding them from the harsh wind of the plain desert before them.

Both of them wielded blades of their own.

Twin kodachis were the male's weapon. A broad and distinctively short blade with hollowness in the middle was the female's weapon.

They cast grim and sorrowful eyes towards the ruined white fortress at the faraway horizon. They knew it would be a long, _long_ way to go and eventually reach the place.

"…Here we are, Harumi." The man spoke somberly.

The woman closed her eyes; feeling heavy. But she still had hope within her heart.

"Yes. We're back, Satoru; back to the vast desert. The place where we were before." She paused. "But we will surely be back; with Uriya. Back to our home. Together."

"Aa. Together, we'll be home."

###

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger… enjoy and please R&R.

Lately I have writing's block, especially for my other stories. So I decide to halt them and focus on this one and Weaving the Love. Well, it's the easier one…

See you soon.


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry for the late posting…and sorry again for the short chapter.

I kinda have a writer's block here…

Thank you for all the reviews, the favorites and alerts, they mean so much for me.

So on to the story…

* * *

#32: Marathon – Part 5 – Departing

* * *

He perked up from his book.

He could feel the sparks of their reiatsu even when they were still so far away from Las Noches.

They were strong, he knew it.

And somehow, their reiatsu… their presences were kind of… _familiar_.

Ulquiorra Schiffer didn't understand.

He didn't know them, not recognizing who they were. He was sure he never met them before.

But he couldn't shove away the nagging feeling—a sense of familiarity. He almost felt he had met them before, somewhere, sometime ago. The feeling was raging within his gut; clutching him tightly he felt nauseous. Or …was it within his _heart_?

_Nonsense_, he almost snorted. _I don't have a heart. I'm incapable of feeling. This disturbing… __**something**__…within my gut, I'll make sure to banish it soon or later._

With a graceful sway of his coattail, he turned around and glided tonelessly towards Aizen-sama's throne room. He would consult this matter with his master.

_Aizen-sama must know what to do, _he concluded logically_. He must know; he's my master, my god. The god… must have known everything._

_He must have known what to do with those… presences._

_He must have known what to do with them…_

###

"…So you've come… Starrk, Halibel. How nostalgic…"

Aizen Sousuke wasn't surprised _at all_ by their presences. The ex-Primera and ex-Tercera Espada; _his_ ex-Espadas. He scoffed elegantly as he watched their gliding forms over the white sand of Hueco Mundo via the surveillance cameras and monitors; they were moving closer towards his keep.

He didn't have time to _play_ with them.

He had something to do; namely making King's Key and declaring a war with Soul Society once more. This time—as he deduced confidently—he would win. He would win and conquer all, _everything_. He would become the god, for once and all.

Rustling sound came into his earshot. He knew who it was; he felt his presence since long before it even reached within a hundred meters from his place. It was his favorite Espada, the most obedient one, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

He favored the pale arrancar _not_ because he cared about him. He favored him because Ulquiorra was the easiest one to be manipulated and ordered around. For now, he needed obedient slaves. He certainly didn't need loose cannons like Nnoitra or Grimmjow.

"Aizen-sama."

"So, Ulquiorra, you've known about our infiltrator, hmm?"

"…Yes."

"…What do you think about them?"

"…They're strong."

"Indeed. Their reiatsu are quite distinctive, no?"

Ulquiorra looked at his master's back. Aizen didn't even bother to face him—not that he had to. The green eyed arrancar felt that nagging feeling again within his gut. He frowned and shoved it deep down within the darkness of his mind. He didn't need it…

"Why so silent, Ulquiorra? Something's bothering you?" Aizen's warm voice touched his ears.

"…Nothing, Aizen-sama. It is nothing." He paused dramatically before uttered slowly, "Should I dispose of them, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen kept his eyes on the monitor as he watched both Starrk-look-alike and Halibel-look-alike skip the white dunes. He had his signature smile on his face.

"…I don't think so, Ulquiorra. They are, however, not your league, for sure."

Ulquiorra blinked.

"…Is that so?"

Swiveling around on his chair, Aizen finally regarded his subordinate. The god-wannabe raised both his elegant brows as he scrutinized Ulquiorra with fascination.

"You doubt my assessment, Ulquiorra?"

Bowing his head slightly, the stoic arrancar retorted with even voice. "…No, Aizen-sama. I don't doubt your assessment at all. I'm just… intrigued."

"Oh… by what?"

"…That you said they're not my league."

"Can't you deduce it by yourself?"

Ulquiorra was silent. Of course he could. He had done it before, gauging their reiatsu. And true to his master's words, he knew that both infiltrators were, indeed, stronger than him. His Pesquisa never failed him before, not even once.

Right? Right.

Aizen scrutinized the arrancar before him with both amusement and perturbation. This Ulquiorra was _different_ than his old self. Did the Hougyoku—it was only half of the orb left now—fail to recreate the Quatro? Even Aizen wasn't truly sure about that.

"…Let the others handle them, Ulquiorra. Stay where you are and keep alerted."

Ulquiorra bowed again, a bit deeper this time.

"…Of course, Aizen-sama."

And then he left with a swish of his coattail.

Aizen only watched in silence as his favorite Espada eventually disappeared behind a turnoff.

His smile, however, remained.

###

"We will leave for Hueco Mundo tomorrow morning."

Hitsugaya's authoritative voice reached their earshot. Ichigo watched as both Rukia and Renji fidgeted slightly upon hearing it. Undoubtedly, they were recalling their last memory being in that desolated realm. It was, indeed, _not_ a pleasant memory.

The five of them were gathering just outside the wall which separated the academy with the outer vicinity. Both Ukitake and Kyouraku had long excused themselves for they had something important to do—at least, Ukitake did. Kyouraku, most likely, only wanted to drink more and eventually take nap.

The sun, Ichigo noted, had been set. As darkness began to surround them, Ichigo couldn't help but shiver in both anticipation and anxiety. Anxious for what he couldn't even guess.

"We'll meet at the Soukyoku hill at seven. A Senkaimon will be prepared there to accommodate us. We'll use Urahara's garganta portal device. There's no need to seek aid from Kurotsuchi; he won't help us in this matter anyway." The white haired taichou half spat the latter's name with distinctive abhorrence.

"Taichou, will it be only the five of us? For real?" Matsumoto inquired.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Yes, Matsumoto. It will be only the five of us. You, me, Kuchiki, Abarai, and Kurosaki. The objectives are to retrieve the abducted academy student, Shizu Uriya, and—" he hesitated for a while. "—if we're able to; I hope so—to kill Aizen Sousuke."

Ichigo blinked at him, startled.

"Toushiro, are you out of your mind? Isn't that a bit reckless to do?"

"I don't remember you for being such a _coward_, Kurosaki. Nor that I remember you for _not_ being reckless yourself." Hitsugaya countered coldly.

"I'm not being coward and certainly I'm trying not to be reckless, dammit!" Ichigo seethed. "I'm just being real!"

"Oh, do you really think so?" Hitsugaya snapped sardonically. "From what I see and hear, you're being everything _but_ real, Kurosaki. Actually, this entire mission is totally worthless. I still don't understand why you willingly waste your strength and time only to rescue an ex-Espada. Inoue-san, I can understand. But _an ex-Espada_?"

"Toushiro…"

"This rescuing mission—" the white haired taichou jabbed a finger at Ichigo's chest; his teal eyes cold and hard, "—is solid proof of your recklessness, you know that, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo was at a loss of words.

"Do _not_ tell me to be a realist, Kurosaki, because I am not one! I _won't_ be one!" Hitsugaya glared at the young Kurosaki.

"All I care for right now is to kill Aizen! To hell with being realist! I don't care even if it takes all my power and strength and life. As long as I have a chance to kill him, even if it's paper-thin, I will take it. I will _goddamn_ take it."

With those words, he spun on his heels and briskly set on shunpo, his white haori billowing behind him. Matsumoto threw an apologetic look at Ichigo and the others before caught up with her livid taichou.

"…The hell's wrong with 'im?" Renji murmured. Rukia only shrugged, her eyes still fixated on the retreating pair with some kind of pity or sympathy.

Ichigo bowed his head deeply, hiding his pained emotion within his eyes. Hitsugaya's words struck a nerve within him.

Why? Oh, why indeed was he striving to rescue an ex-Espada like Uriya—_Ulquiorra_? Logically, it was worthless. Aizen had most likely turned him back into an arrancar. And then, once again, he would surely become one of the corrupted shinigami's minions.

He would, once again, become one of his enemies.

Enemy for him to fight. Enemy for him to defeat.

Enemy for him to _kill_.

…So, why?

Why, indeed?

…

Ichigo knew the answer. It was as _vivid_ as Uriya's green eyes.

_Because he is __**friend**__._

He had become _his_ friend. And Ichigo would do _anything_ for his friends—same thing he knew both Renji and Rukia had done and would do for a friend, for him.

Uriya was friend; his friend. Nothing could change that. He was his friend and he would _always_ be his friend, no matter what.

For now, he would cling to that hope.

"…It's getting late." Rukia stated matter-of-factly. "I'm going home. Niisama told me to be at home before seven at night."

Renji raised a brow at her. "Since when he put a curfew on ya?"

"Since, well, _forever_." Rukia rolled her eyes exasperatedly and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, come on, Renji, you know Niisama. He's just being his strict and disciplined self, that's all."

"He's just bein' stingy, if ya ask me."

Ichigo didn't even wince as Renji yelled out loud in pain—after Rukia deliberately kicked his stomach. The young Kurosaki was too deep drowned within his musing to notice his surrounding.

"Ichigo? You're there?"

Ichigo was startled when he saw a hand being waved right in front of his nose. Scowling, he harshly slapped the offending hand away.

"Gee, no need to be so rude, berry head." Renji nursed his hand and glared at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, where will you sleep tonight?" Rukia asked a bit reservedly and Ichigo swore he saw a hue of redness on her cheeks. He felt his face also heated up.

"Eh, umm, that's…"

"If you don't have any place yet, I can arrange a room within Kuchiki Mansion for you—"

"And riskin' fer bein' Senbonzakura-ed by Kuchiki-taichou on the way?" Renji blurted skeptically. "Nah, I don't think so, Rukia. Strawberry'll crash on my place. Right, Ichigo?"

Rukia helplessly glared at Renji, but her glare was being totally ignored.

"Anyway, Ichigo!" Renji suddenly exclaimed, startling both of his friends. "I barely realize this particular fact but… is it _Zangetsu_ tucked in your sash?"

Rukia blinked at her childhood friend and then at Ichigo. Her eyes went lower and eventually settled on the zanpakuto tucked neatly in Ichigo's sash. She stared at the blade for some time, eyes wide.

"Ichigo…" she asked breathlessly. "Is it truly _Zangetsu_? In his sealed form? For true?"

Ichigo huffed. "Of course he's old man Zangetsu! In sealed form, FYI. And yes, I was succeeded to seal him. Ukitake-san told me about it before and Uriya helped me to learn _how_ to seal him properly. I can't believe both of you barely notice it after all the time..."

Both Renji and Rukia gawked at him.

"…Wow, you're truly succeeded… I don't believe it. After so many failures…" Rukia muttered in disbelief. "Is it a tachi? It looks like your bankai form of a daito, though it's a bit curvier and broader…"

Ichigo pondered her question for a moment. "…Tachi, I suppose. Just like my father and Kuroyuri-san's zanpakuto. It's also a bit heavier than the daito form of my bankai by the way."

"…Berry head, finally," Renji mock-wept. "One step of successful effort to seal yer zanpakuto."

"Hey! You're not being supportive here! Sheesh…"

"Whatever, Ichigo… so how about ya crashin' in my place? Kuchiki Mansion is off limit, yanno. Byakuya's case. No offense, Rukia."

Rukia scowled at him, but didn't utter any word. She—Ichigo suddenly noticed—was waiting for his reply.

"…I think I'll pass, Renji, thanks. I'll crash in my old dorm room; my stuffs are also there anyway. And thanks for the offering, Rukia. It's definitely _not_ because of Byakuya's case, of course."

Though she seemed crestfallen, Rukia still beamed at him.

"All right then. See you tomorrow, Ichigo." She paused before added in more serious and determined tone. "We'll be successful in our mission. I'm sure about that."

Ichigo grinned at her. "Yeah. I know that. Thanks, Rukia."

"Night, Ichigo."

"Night, Rukia."

Rukia then set on light shunpo, gliding towards the direction of Seireitei; more specifically, towards Kuchiki Mansion.

"'Kay, till tomorrow, Strawberry. Night." Renji waved at him before set on shunpo, following Rukia.

"Stop calling me Strawberry, you Red Pineapple! Sheesh…" Ichigo grumbled, before quickly yelled as an afterthought, "Night for you too, Renji!"

He could hear Renji's boisterous laughter from afar.

Ichigo almost regretted opting to sleep in his old dorm room.

Lying lazily on the bed, with light off, he mused about anything; _everything_—mostly about Uriya. The room still contained his faint scent. Ichigo closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Uriya's scent was clean and crisp, somehow like mixture of pine and fresh linen.

The scent brought both calming sensation _and_ unpleasant feeling within him. Pained, he tried his hard to get rid of Uriya's reminiscence memories. Not because he hated them; but because, somehow, the memories was successful making him feel more restless.

He was afraid; he knew that.

He was afraid for not being able to save the stoic man. He was afraid of fighting him once more. He was afraid of killing him once more.

He was afraid of _losing_ him. For… _ever_.

"…No. I shouldn't think of it _that_ way." He murmured darkly. Gritting his teeth as the memory of Ulquiorra's ash being blown away by the wind resurfaced within his thought; Ichigo forcefully willed his body and mind to succumb into slumber.

"…I shouldn't think of it that way." He repeated, over and over. "…I will come and bring you back, Uriya. I promise _I will_."

He soon fell into dreamless slumber; though not in any way restful.

###

Kanzaki froze as he felt a faint trace of familiar reiatsu touching his sense.

He was barely slipping within his blanket, ready to call it a night and take a rest; when suddenly the reiatsu wafted. He stilled for a moment, trying to discern it, to make sure if it was truly _him_ or not.

His eyes widened when he was finally certain that it was, indeed, Kurosaki-sama's reiatsu. From the even flow of the aura, the puppy eyed man knew that he was sleeping at that moment.

_He sleeps inside his old room_, Kanzaki thought a bit sadly. _Thankfully, Ukitake-sensei has had it untouched ever since the two of them were …gone._

Thinking about Uriya-san's missing presence and their inability to help Kurosaki-sama rescuing the green eyed man somehow pained him. Kanzaki stared at the crescent moon outside, idly pondering about the what-ifs.

_What if they were stronger? What if they could help Kurosaki-sama along? What if they eventually rescued Shizu? What if…_

_What if…?_

_What if Kurosaki-sama failed? What if Uriya-san had been already dead? What if Aizen killed him? What if…_

…_No…_

_No! I shouldn't be thinking that way_, he scolded himself. _I should believe in Kurosaki-sama. I have to._

Feeling a bit relieved, Kanzaki eventually fell asleep. However, he promised to himself he would confront Kurosaki-sama tomorrow morning.

###

Ichigo woke up at the crack of the dawn.

Methodically, he took a quick wash-up and bath, donned his shihakusho, slipped Zangetsu within his sash, and eventually tied his waraji tightly. He somehow considered releasing Zangetsu into his usual shikai, since he didn't feel comfortable without having his assuring weight on his back. He decided to do it later.

The gathering at the Soukyoku hill would be held within an hour. He donned the crème colored cloak Ukitake had given him and had gotten ready to jump through the window when he heard his dorm room being knocked.

Blinking, Ichigo halted his movement and turned to stare at the closed door. He didn't remember telling everyone, except Renji, Rukia, and Ukitake-san, that he would sleep in his dorm room. So why was now there a knocking on his door?

Trying to sense the reiatsu outside the door, Ichigo's eyes considerably widened as he recognized _them_.

He warred with his mind whether he should open the door or not. After some times, Ichigo eventually decided that at least they deserved some explanation. Thus, he opened the door.

…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"…I think it is worthless." Koheita murmured dejectedly. "I mean, yes, he is inside; but no, he won't open this door and meet us."

"We'll just keep trying, Koheita." Kanzaki muttered. He also felt uncertain about whether Kurosaki-sama would open the door to meet them or not. He felt a pang of sadness of being rejected by his idol.

Another set of knocking by Masamura and suddenly the door swung open, revealing the scowling face of Kurosaki Ichigo. They noted that he was no longer having white hair like his disguise as Shirosaki Ryo, but his original orange hair. Koheita stared in awe as he inwardly patted his back for successfully dyeing his hair in almost exactly similar shade of the infamous orange hair.

They also noted that Kurosaki Ichigo-sama had donned a normal, ordinary black shihakusho instead of the academy uniform—with his zanpakuto slipped in his sash. He also had his waraji—and that long, sandy-colored cloak—on. He seemed ready to go somewhere far, _far_ away.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-sama…" Kanzaki started but Ichigo had cut him off.

"Make it quick." Ichigo held a wince when he saw they flinched upon hearing his harsh remark. He added with softer tone, "Everyone, I…have to go in a short time."

They looked at each other and nodded. "Can we come in?"

Ichigo stepped aside and let them in—all six of them. He couldn't help but raise a brow as he looked at both girls, Asahi and Mayu, with questioning look.

"…Don't you get any problem by sneaking inside male dormitory in the crack of dawn, for crying out loud?" he queried.

Asahi and Mayu blushed. "Well…yes, normally. But, Ukitake-sensei told us this morning—he caught us red-handedly sneak inside again—that we can meet you before you go. He gave us special permission then."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Ukitake-san gave you special permission only to meet me?"

They simultaneously nodded. Ichigo face palmed.

"…Honestly…he has said before that he has a reputation to keep…but now…" Ichigo shrugged. "Anyway, that's beside the problem. What do you want to talk with me? Why do you want to meet me?"

Kanzaki glanced at his friends before fully looked at Ichigo once more.

"We—we just want you to take back Uriya-san from Aizen. We will wait here. We know we give no aid for you in the upcoming battle and will only be hindrances, so…all we can do is to pray for your safety."

Ichigo was rendered speechless.

"All we want from you is just…you and Uriya-san will come back here, sound and safe." Kanzaki smiled sadly. "We wish you luck, Kurosaki-sama."

…

When Ichigo eventually leapt out from his room's windowsill, he was met by both Renji and Rukia.

They were standing under the shadowy trees, not too far away from the academy ground; silently watching as their orange haired friend set on light shunpo towards them. Both of them wore the same cloaks like Ichigo's; though Rukia's had a hood on it. Black shihakusho and all, Zabimaru and Sode no Shirayuki slipped in their sash, they were ready to kick some asses.

They eventually noted a peculiar expression on the young Kurosaki's face.

Renji was the first one to _scoff_ and make a comment about it, however.

"Heh, what the hell's wrong with yer puny face, Strawberry? Somehow, get a smiley muscle on ya?"

Ichigo was, indeed, smiling like an idiot—a smile that, despite his returning scowl (courtesy of certain redhead's teasing), didn't entirely fade from his face. He landed beside Rukia, shot a briefly annoyed glare at Renji, and 'yo'-ed Rukia affectionately—something that the midget appreciated with her own greeting of 'hey, Ichigo'. Rukia was contented seeing Ichigo smile—after all, she cared about him, _a lot_.

"Nothing's wrong with my face, Pineapple. I just…feel like to smile, at all." He paused before quickly added. "It doesn't mean that I don't have any muscle to smile before, you idiot. And stop call me Strawberry, you ass."

Renji grinned cheekily. "Whatever, Strawberry."

Ignoring Ichigo's growl, Renji nodded at Rukia—who nodded back—and set on a fast shunpo towards the Soukyoku hill. Rukia then turned to look at Ichigo.

"Ready, Ichigo?"

Ichigo smirked; his eyes ready and determined.

"I'm always ready, Rukia. Let's go!"

They smiled rather reassuringly at each other before followed Renji's flash steps.

###

* * *

**A/N:** The next update may take longer time than before, I'm sorry...I'm busy lately, so it can't be helped.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **Someone asked me about the meaning of the subtitle 'Marathon'. Well…I just think about the long running time Ichigo and co have to endure before they reach Uriya/Ulquiorra's place. That's all.

Thank you for all the reviewers, favoriters, and alerters, haha. Special thanks for Motif—who corrected my miswriting before…don't worry, I have corrected it—and Asj Johnson, for the long, stuffy review. I really appreciate it.

Later chapters will be told in quick and successive way, sometimes a bit complicated and unclear; I'm sorry.

Have any of you read the latest chapter of BLEACH? Chapter 414? OMG, that was so surprising! Who knows that Gin*peep*…oops, sorry, I won't say it; the ones who don't read it yet will surely stomp me to death, since I tell the spoiler…

So on to the story…

* * *

#33: Marathon – Part 6 – Prelude to Finalé

* * *

"Mistreeeesssss."

A high pitched, girly voice whined as its owner lagged behind her master. "I want some pets."

Her master, the Mistress as she dubbed her for, sighed heavily. She was clearly annoyed. Heck, she preferred to work alone if she had and/or was given the chance to choose. But _no_; the high and mighty Aizen-sama wanted her to take some fracción for her own good. Not any ordinary fracción, but the one who had _attitude_ for hell's sake.

She got two fraccións with her, for one didn't want to go somewhere without the other. They were like mismatched twin—they weren't even look alike. The annoying and whiny one had long black hair which was tied into pigtails—similar like hers; much to her chagrin—and mask fragment covering her left eye. Whereas the other had short blond hair, with bangs covering her right face, somehow also covering her mask fragment on her right eye.

She was, at least, thankful that her blond fracción wasn't as whiny and annoying as her partner was.

"Mistreeesss," her annoying fracción whined again.

As a vein popping on her forehead, the female Espada finally snapped at her.

"Shut up, Loly! If you want pets very much; why won't you just snatch some hollow-lizards out there to play with?"

Loly pouted and glared defiantly at her mistress. The Espada had inkling that the girl didn't even have any respect for her. She only obeyed her beloved Aizen-sama's order into becoming her fracción just for catching the god-lord's attention—to no avail. The Espada almost snorted out loud at this.

"Mistreeessss," Loly whined stubbornly. "Cirucci Sanderwicci-_sama_…hollow-lizards aren't so much fun to play with after all…they easily die, you know."

Cirucci blatantly rolled her purple eyes in annoyance. Behind Loly, Menoly had the same expression like her mistress, though it was less conspicuous.

As far as Cirucci knew, Loly had had at least forty eight and half pets—all of them were dead now, courtesy of the said girl. Most of them were some kind of hollow-lizards, some hollow-dogs, several hollow-cats, and an egg (the half one).

Cirucci didn't even want to think about why was there any _egg_ in this desolate realm of Hueco Mundo…

"Then search for other kind of small hollows! You can go down into the Menos Forest, if you want to…_alone_, perhaps?" she smirked when she saw Loly shudder. No arrancars, ordinary ones or Numerós included, were brave enough to descend into the wild deserted forest. Even Espada themselves were quite unwilling to go there _alone_—aside from the Quinta, perhaps. Now, he was the embodiment of oddness and mystery, that guy…

Cirucci thought briefly about the Fifth Espada and scoffed. He wasn't even an arrancar to begin with! What the heck did Aizen-sama think when he—

"I want some pluses to be my pets." Loly's defiant and stubborn high-pitched voice broke her reverie. Cirucci blinked.

"Some—_what_?"

Loly smirked triumphantly. "Pluses. Human souls…oh, if I can lay my hands on some decent shinigami, it will be better for me. What do you say, Mistress?"

Cirucci couldn't believe her ears. "…And, pray tell, how will you get your hands on some _pluses_? Open the portal towards the living world or what? You know that Aizen-sama prohibits us to go to the living world, whatever the reasons are! Not to mention, your reason is as petty as searching new pets—honestly, Loly!" she groaned and wiggled her puffy skirt. "I can't believe you sometimes!"

Loly giggled sinisterly, clearly enjoying her mistress's distress. "I don't ask you to believe me, _Mistress_. It's not that I willingly _believ_e in you either."

Cirucci's eyes gleamed in somewhat dangerous glint.

"…So, you will say that you only become one of my fracción just because Aizen-sama told you so? That you will openly defy me and eventually gain your own death—right here and right now? Hmm?"

Loly gulped as Cirucci's reiatsu prickled her skin. Her scanty outfit didn't help either; she could feel the pressure more thoroughly on her bare skin after all.

"…Honestly, Loly, I usually prefer to work alone, without any fracción at all. That way I can move more freely and I don't have to endure some selfish, whining, annoying, pompous, bratty little _fucking bitch like you_—!"

She went to swing her Golondrina forward, to hit the trembling girl when Menoly slipped in front of her supposed twin and bowed deeply in sheer fear. When she eventually spoke—pleaded, as Cirucci heard it—her words were sincerely apologetic and remorseful. Not that Cirucci entirely believed her, somehow.

"Cirucci Sanderwicci-sama! Please forgive Loly's insolence! She doesn't know what she has barely said! I'm sure she has no intention _at all_ to insult you whatsoever—"

"Enough!"

Cirucci's curt exclaim abruptly ceased the blonde's rattling. Menoly dared to look upward and conspicuously shuddered when she saw the fury within those purple eyes. She slowly stepped back and eventually stood beside her equally shuddering partner.

"…I'm fed up with your constant whines and rattles. Just—go. Go somewhere else, I don't really care…" Cirucci trailed off. She sighed heavily. The female Espada then managed to glare fiercely at both girls when she added, "Just don't make any _fucking trouble_, lest we'll all have our own _trouble_ with Aizen-sama. Remember that!"

With those sharp words, she stomped away; her puffy dress, wings, and all swaying accordingly with her body movement.

When she finally disappeared behind a turnoff, Loly scowled childishly and threw a raspberry mockingly at the direction where Cirucci previously went off.

"_Bitch!_ Who does she think she is?" Loly mocked, articulating her insult animatedly. "Blah, blah, blah, selfish, whiny, pompous…like hell she isn't! She is no better than me either, what a bitch!"

Menoly gave her a reprimanding look. "But Loly, she is still our master, the Espada we're bound to serve for! Bitch or not, you shouldn't show such defiance towards her like that!"

Loly spun around, glaring at her counterpart. "Oh? What now? Not you too, Menoly! I thought you are _my_ partner! Since when you become loyal to that poorly dressed bitch?"

Menoly scowled at that and countered her friend's glare with her own. "Of course, we're partners! And I didn't say I am loyal to her! You, on the other hand, are becoming more and more bitchy; even more than her! I don't understand you, Loly! What the hell is happening to you?"

Loly went to counter her words, but she only scowled and eventually looked away. "…I just want some pets to play with…that's all."

"…Somehow, I don't believe that's the main cause." Menoly sarcastically commented. Loly, however, ignored the cynical remark.

"It isn't."

"Then what is it, Loly?"

Loly tilted her head slightly as a devilish smile began to form on her face. "…I want Aizen-sama."

Menoly groaned out loud in a very un-ladylike manner. "Loly! We have talked about this! There's no chance Aizen-sama will look at you like that."

Loly gave her friend a hard look. "I know that! Still, I can hope, right?"

"We are arrancars. Arrancars are basically hollows; and hollows don't hope." Menoly's retort was clipped. Loly scowled stubbornly.

"Whatever! I still want him for myself; and no one—I mean, _no one_—will get in my way to eventually have him. Not some female shinigamis, other female arrancars, not the bitch Cirucci—and, not even you, Menoly!"

Menoly blinked, somehow baffled at her friend's ridiculous exclaim.

"But for now, I want pets!" Loly continued her tirade. "Pets to torture, pets to hunt after, pets to spend my time with until Aizen-sama turns his head and looks at me! I want pets, Menoly, and I want them _now_! Worthy pets, just like I've said before. I want some pluses or even lowly shinigamis to be my pets for the time being!"

"…Loly…"

Suddenly, the pigtailed girl squealed maniacally, startling her partner.

"I know it! I know, Menoly!" she babbled enthusiastically. "We'll go to Soul Society!"

Menoly stared at her as if she had grown two heads—green colored, with two horns, for a kick.

"Loly!" she hissed, looking around in fear somebody nearby would hear them. "Are you crazy? Do you want to get caught? What if Aizen-sama knows?"

Loly waved at her dismissively. "Pshaw. Menoly, that bitch Cirucci has said it before, hasn't she? Aizen-sama only—I repeat, _only_—prohibits us to descend to the living world. Living world, Menoly! He didn't say anything about prohibiting us to go to Soul Society!"

"I know! But still…it's _suicide_, Loly! There'll be many shinigami around, and—"

Loly waved at her again, annoying the blond girl. "Menoly, whoever said I want to go to _Seireitei_? I want to go to _Rukongai._"

Menoly eyed her skeptically, still baffled. "Rukongai? The outer skirt of Soul Society? Do you even know your way there?"

"I don't need to. I will just pop in there, snatch some random souls, and get back here in a mere minutes." She raised her arm proudly. "I can make garganta faster now."

Menoly still eyed her dubiously. Loly snorted at her partner.

"Menoly, you're too uptight. Relax; everything is going to be alright. And I will get my pets—for sure." She patted Menoly's shoulder.

As she watched her friend skip the hallway in front of her, Menoly couldn't help but feel worried. At that time, she had to agree with Cirucci-sama.

Sometimes, Loly could be such a fucking bitch.

* * *

Cirucci couldn't help grumbling _and_ cursing.

_What the fuck? Who the hell that bitch thinks she is? How dare she—_

A waft of two powerful reiatsu suddenly touched her keen sense. She halted midway, trying to analyze the reiatsu. She found that she didn't recognize them.

"What…whose reiatsu are those…?"

She immediately felt another reiatsu pulse; this time it was a familiar one. Aizen-sama called for a meeting. Wary, she turned on her heels and stomped her way towards the meeting hall.

"I wonder if Aizen-sama calls for an emergency…for these unfamiliar reiatsu seem unfriendly either…"

* * *

Raven haired head perked upward from its bowing position as the owner of said head sensed the two intruding reiatsu. Sensing the unfamiliarity of the aura, said person didn't even bother to do as much as tilting the head.

"…Hmph. I don't care whoever they are…they aren't _you_, Toushiro." The person murmured; hood and plain bone mask, however, hindering the face.

A pulse of another powerful reiatsu—Aizen's reiatsu, seemingly demanding their presences for a meeting—made the person sigh audibly and rose from the couch. Sauntering leisurely towards the meeting hall, the person couldn't help but wondered loudly.

"Toushiro…I'm waiting for you…"

* * *

"…Oneesan, none of the reiatsu is hers."

"I know it, Otouto! I can feel them!"

"…So…what do you think we must do, Oneesan?"

"Nothing! I don't care about them! All I care about is Rukia! Rukia! _Rukia! __**Rukia! I want Rukia!**__"_

"…What about Aizen-san then? What if he orders us to get rid of them?"

"Then we just crush them! After that we can look for Rukia! I want Rukia! Rukia…*hiccup*…"

"…Don't cry, Oneesan. I'm here…"

"…*hiccup*…I want Rukia…Otouto, I want Rukia to be here…with us again…*hiccup*…"

"…Of course, Oneesan…"

"…I want her…*hiccup*…"

"…She'll come. And we'll be together again…_forever_."

"…Promise…?"

"Promise."

* * *

"Aizen-sama calls for a meeting."

A young girl with short blue hair parted in pig tail told her red haired twin. The other, however, only glanced at her lazily.

"…I know."

"We must attend the meeting _now_."

"Does Master go too?"

The blue haired girl frowned. "Of course. He has already departed for the meeting minutes ago."

The red haired girl raised her brows. And then she rose swiftly from the couch and walked towards her twin.

"…I see. Let's go then. Whenever and wherever our master goes, we will follow. Right, Yin?"

"…Right."

"I don't care about that Aizen. We will only follow Master Kusaka."

"…Of course, Yang."

* * *

"You feel that? Aizen-sama calls for a meeting. It's quite annoying, but let's get there quick. I don't want to be bothered by this nonsense anymore."

An effeminate male arrancar told his companion animatedly; his long, extended sleeves flailing around as he spoke. His egg-shaped head—since his hair was cut in bob style—bobbed up and down as he gesticulated excitedly. The other, however, ignored him and continued his long strides.

"Oi, I'm talking to you." The effeminate guy pouted as his companion didn't respond at his call. He then followed him, sulking.

"Really, how can I be stuck with you of any people? You are the most arrogant, selfish, and silent arrancar—aside from that prick Ulquiorra, of course—that I've ever known."

The younger arrancar prattled incessantly, complaining about the other. His companion only gave him a glance with his golden eyes before looked forward once more and continued his pace, subsequently leaving the noisy guy behind.

"Hey! Even though you are my Espada and I am your fracción, it doesn't mean that you can easily ignore me and leave me behind like this! You—_you asshole_!" the effeminate man eventually exploded in rage.

The other only gave him sideways glance and remarked coldly.

"Don't bark, Luppi. You're not an Espada anymore, you know that. You have to be thankful that I don't yet kill you and instead make you as my fracción. Though, for me, you are completely useless, trashy fruitcake. That's all."

Luppi seethed as he stomped towards his supposed Espada.

"Asshole." He hissed venomously. The other didn't do as much as blinking at him. His golden eyes stared at the younger and much shorter arrancar with utmost boredom and slight disgust. His slightly unruly turquoise hair swayed as he tilted his head a bit. He then spoke calmly and coldly, not even bothered by his fracción's fury at him.

"Enough for your ridiculous tirade already, _fracción_? Let's get to the meeting hall. Just like you've said before, his meeting calls are always annoying. And I don't want to be bothered with this stupidity longer than I have to."

And then he swiftly and gracefully swiveled around, turning his back at his enraged fracción. He continued his long and confident strides towards the meeting hall.

Grumbling and cursing, Luppi couldn't help but follow his supposed Espada, his…_master_, for now.

"Damn you, Plateado…"

* * *

"…Hmm, Aizen-sama calls for a meeting. I should hurry."

A bald and dark skinned male arrancar, with bony necklace, skull shaped earrings, and a row of bony spikes along the crest of his head, rose from his Indian styled seating position. His golden eyes flickered slightly as he used his proud, fastest sonido to move towards the nearest gateway.

"I have to be quick. For Aizen-sama has been waiting for our meeting."

With those solemn, composed words, Zommari Leroux disappeared from sight, heading towards the meeting hall.

* * *

"Oi! Oi! Damn kid! Wake up, will ya? Aizen calls fer a meetin'!"

A hard kick. A groan. And then, shrill wailings followed.

"AAAoooaahHHH!"

"WHOA! Whoa! Enough! Enough! Kid! Stop wailin', will ya? My ears are hurt…damn…"

"…Aaaooohhh…"

"Be a good boy and stop wailin', 'kay, kid?"

A nod. A grin.

"Good. Let's get to the meetin' hall."

"Aaahh…"

With that, the mismatched pair—one being a gigantic, muscular arrancar with tan skin and bald head; and another being a small kid with pale blond hair, freckles on his face, and retarded appearance—walked towards the meeting hall.

"…Aoohh…?"

A wave. Pause. A hesitant nod. Silence ensued.

"…Right. That's a good boy."

"Oaahh!"

* * *

"Your Majesty, Aizen-sama calls for your attendance."

A dark haired male arrancar with broken mask on his head—that resembled a saber-toothed tiger's skull—told his master while bowed at him respectfully.

His master—the old aged male arrancar with huge scar across his right eye and his left chin—only snorted loudly. He had felt the god-wannabe's reiatsu wafting through his keen sense; as well as two other familiar presences.

Yes, unlike Luppi, Cirucci, and Ulquiorra, he remembered his past quite well. Thus he instantly recognized the infiltrators' reiatsu as soon as they approached Las Noches' vicinity.

He scoffed. What a pathetic munchkins…

He still hated Aizen with passion—but he also knew that he wasn't the man's equal, _for now_. No, he was waiting for the true moment, the right time he would kill Aizen and ascend once more as the king of Hueco Mundo.

"Your Majesty…"

"Shut yer trap, Ggio! I've heard you enough! Who cares about Aizen and his goddamn meetings?"

"But…Your Majesty…if you don't attend his meeting, then…"

"This time and _only_ this time, I'll attend his stupid meeting! Satisfied?" he snapped at his poor fracción, rising from his huge, bony throne.

Trembling, Ggio Vega could only nod.

With an irritated huff, the Segunda Espada Barragan Luisenbarn arrogantly left his royal chamber.

* * *

Ulquiorra Schiffer tilted his head slightly as he felt Aizen-sama's reiatsu. The man called for a meeting.

Sighing, he closed his half-read book, marking the pages he barely read before with a piece of plain paper.

As he rose from his couch, he encountered another sensation of familiarity due to the approaching reiatsu. He frowned, slightly bewildered.

They were familiar for him. Somehow he knew that.

"…Nonsense, I—"

"_Here's another book for you. I bought it on the market this afternoon. I thought you will like it."_

_Sigh. "…I thank you for your present, but isn't it too much? This book is quite stuffy…the price is quite expensive, I suppose?"_

_Smile. "That's alright. I just want to buy you something you like."_

_Sigh. Pause. Soft, faint smile. "Thank you…Harumi."_

_Wide smile. "…You're welcome…Uriya."_

Ulquiorra blinked.

"—what…is that? Is it…_my memory_?"

Only his words' echoes and deafening silence answered his loud query.

###

"There's a secret path down here." Harumi told her companion calmly.

Satoru nodded. "I know. Back then, Szayel built most of his booby-traps in this particular area. Though I am suspicious he also built them somewhere else."

Harumi smiled faintly at him. Satoru reciprocated her smile with his signature, lazy one.

"…I hope Uriya is fine up there."

"I hope too, Harumi."

###

When Ichigo arrived at Soukyoku hill, both Hitsugaya and his fukutaichou had been already there, waiting for them. The white haired taichou had dark expression on his face; so Ichigo didn't bother to say anything at all to him. He just nodded tersely—something that Hitsugaya reciprocated with same manner.

After some brief and curt explanation from Hitsugaya, the Senkaimon was opened. As they stepped on the outside of Urahara Shoten—no running rampant because of koutotsu, thank you very much; since they used jigokucho this time—they were greeted by the shopkeeper himself.

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Urahara Kisuke beckoned them to follow him immediately into his basement ground. The motley group shared a tense and dubious look (aside from Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, who almost instantly followed Urahara) and trailed several steps behind. Renji was the first one who voiced their dubiousness.

"…Is it just me? Or does that old man Urahara hide somethin' from us? I have feelin' that he really does…his goddamn grin's so fuckin' wide it's a bit eerie to look at…" he whispered at Ichigo and Rukia. Both his friends nodded.

"I feel you there, Renji." Rukia whispered back. "That Urahara keeps something away from us."

Ichigo was silent. His amber eyes, however, fixed on the back of said man.

"Here we are, Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto-san, Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-san, and Kurosaki-kun!" the behatted man exclaimed in a bit-too-cheerful tone. When his attendants didn't respond much as staring at him with blank look—or in Ichigo's case, deep scowl on his face—he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Why so gloomy, everyone? Are you supposed to be, umm, _tough_ or something like that?" Urahara queried, smirking behind the shadow of his white-and-green striped hat. Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Urahara-san." He snapped impatiently. "I know you're hiding something from us."

Urahara raised a brow at him, though it was going unseen because of his hat's shadow. He blinked and proceeded to ask flippantly at the young Kurosaki, "Why in the ever loving heaven do you say that? I don't—"

"Quit it, Urahara." Rukia seconded Ichigo, her face also sporting a fierce scowl. "Just spit it out, you shady shopkeeper. I know you have something under your sleeves."

"Just tell us, old man." Renji butted in.

Matsumoto had a serious look on her face for once; while her taichou didn't comment anything and kept his sharp gaze at the ex-taichou.

Urahara's grin faltered and he sighed heavily. Shaking his head, he took a seat on the flat-surfaced boulder, Benihime hooked on his left arm. He stared at the group unblinkingly for some moments before he had his previous grin back.

"Actually…you're a bit late." He paused and observed their reaction. A look of utter shock and fear came across Ichigo's face; who didn't even bother to yell as both Renji and Rukia had simultaneously yelled 'what the hell?' at the shopkeeper. Hitsugaya only frowned in both annoyance and silent confusion, while Matsumoto gasped in dismay.

"No, it's not something bad, Kurosaki-kun. So please erase that expression from your face, it's kinda unnerving." He joked nonchalantly. Ichigo scowled at him.

"What I mean is…some fellows have stolen your start to go to Hueco Mundo prior to several hours before you come to my shop. They opened the garganta and went there by themselves." He explained to the shocked group.

"Some fellows? Who?" Hitsugaya demanded tightly. Urahara smirked at him.

"Someone you know closely, I'd rather say."

"…Don't tell me…" Renji rasped, appalled. "That Sado and Ishida…"

Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at the redhead with blatant shock. Urahara's chuckle, however, brought their attention back to the said shopkeeper.

"No! Not them, of course. Not Inoue-san too, I guarantee. They don't yet know about this disturbing fact of Aizen and his new cronies…they are someone else."

"_Who?"_ Ichigo demanded.

Urahara gave him a mysterious smirk.

"Guess who…^_~"

Ichigo flared his reiatsu in utter annoyance. "Urahara-san…"

Urahara Kisuke was a mischievous man, really. But now, even he knew when to stop being playful. "Whoa, calm down, Kurosaki-kun. The ones who have gone to Hueco Mundo are Satoru-san and Harumi-san."

Aside from Ichigo—who stared wide eyes at the shopkeeper—the other members of the group were confused.

"Satoru? Harumi? Who are they?" Hitsugaya crudely asked.

Urahara smiled. "They…are the ones whom you called Primera and Tercera Espada before, respectively. Coyote Starrk and Tia Halibel."

They gawked, shocked beyond belief.

###

* * *

**A/N:** FYI, I don't play BLEACH games. So, I'm really,_ really_ sorry if I make Arturo's character OOC. I make so many surprising development in this chapter...don't yell at me yet :P

Please R&R, and thank you very much for everyone who have been reading up until now. See you next time.


	34. Chapter 34

Hello!

I'm sorry I took a long time to post this chapter, since I was busy preparing for my graduation. I finally graduate!

Though, I have to say, since my mind is quite unfocused most of the time, I am slightly unsatisfied about this one chapter…oh well, just read and R&R.

* * *

#34: Marathon – Part 7 – Overture

* * *

Aizen Sousuke observed his new Espada, who sat on the round meeting table—each and every one of them—closely. He had to hold his smirk.

He would like to admit that he had picked some…motley band to be his newly formed Espada this time.

The new Novena Espada was twin girls, Yin and Yang. Aizen resurrected them using Hougyoku; and even though he knew that their loyalty wasn't placed mainly on him, he didn't really care at all. They were quite strong and had some unique abilities. There was nothing more important for him beside that, of course.

The new Octava wasn't a scientist like Szayel; but her power and ability filled in the lack of intelligence and scientific mind. Nonetheless, Homura was quite unstable inside her mind. She was…_obsessed_ with Kuchiki Rukia, somehow Aizen noted it. Thankfully, her younger brother, Shizuku, filled in his sister's role of logical sense and mind stability. Not to mention, they possessed some strange power.

They were unique hollow/plus-hybrids with enigmatic ability—they weren't arrancars, though Aizen had resurrected them using Hougyoku. Aizen was now curious enough to see their prowess in battle.

The Septima Espada was still his old one, Zommari Leroux. Aizen didn't comment much about this particular subordinate, aside from his blind and obvious loyalty towards him.

Inwardly scoffing, Aizen mused sardonically. _How pathetic, weaklings…_

The new Sexta was a girl, the ex-Privaron Espada namely Cirucci Sanderwicci. When he resurrected her, Aizen had improved her with new power and strength so she could easily ascend into her current rank. Her memory, however, was altered. She didn't remember her time when she was a Privaron nor when she fought against the Quincy. Aizen deliberately chose both recently resurrected Loly and Menoly to be her fracción, just for his amusement. Those girls surely bitched a lot for their own good.

The new Quinta, however, wasn't even an arrancar to begin with. He was a vaizard—for the lack of term—hybrid between a shinigami and hollow. As a shinigami and plus, he was dead before; killed by his own allies just for a simple reason: sharing the same zanpakuto spirit with other shinigami.

Flourishing his own resentment towards his native birthplace and its attributes, Kusaka Soujirou had grown into a powerful man with deep hatred towards shinigami and their allies alike as well as his former counterpart and partner, Hitsugaya Toushiro. His zanpakuto was no longer Hyourinmaru; for Aizen—after resurrecting the young man into a perfect vaizard hybrid using Hougyoku—improving him with new power and ability. Kusaka currently wielded new zanpakuto with same elemental power like its predecessor.

The Quatro…ahh, the Quatro was always his favorite.

Aizen skipped musing about Ulquiorra for later, so he landed his eyes on his Tercera Espada.

Despite the unspoken tradition of the Tercera being always females, Aizen made an exception now as he appointed Arturo Plateado as one. The stoic, proud, and overly arrogant older-than-Barragan-but-younger-in-look natural arrancar with tremendous reiatsu to begin with was known for his deep and open resentment towards the god-lord. Amused, Aizen recalled those two times Arturo tried his hard to kill him _frontally_. Well, 'try' became the keyword.

Somehow, Aizen made the recently resurrected Luppi as Arturo's new fracción just to annoy the Espada—of course, it was done for his own cheap amusement.

_Cheap amusement…_

Aizen's lips twitched as a wicked grin threatened to form itself on his ever-benevolently-smiling face. It seemed that Gin's behavior at pulling pranks on people was quite contagious, even for him.

The Segunda was still the same old Barragan Luisenbarn. The old man regained his past memory, thus he still maintained his hatred towards Aizen. The god-wannabe, however, was intrigued to see how the ex-King of Hueco Mundo pulled out his own strings to kill him later.

He almost snorted thinking about that particular matter. As if that old bones could kill him easily…

Wonderweiss Margera, surprisingly, had enough reiatsu and wits to become the Primera. Upon resurrecting the kid, Aizen improved him with new ability and power instead of mere instinct and raw reiatsu. So, aside from his Ryuujin Jakka's sealing ability—which had been decreased as the side effect of the improvement—Wonderweiss was now able to function like normal arrancar. He still appeared like retarded child and couldn't talk properly, though.

The Cero Espada, Yammy Riyalgo, was still his old self, after all. The mush-brained oaf didn't remember his past, though. Aizen didn't muse much about him.

And now, back with Ulquiorra…

Aizen mused about his favorite little pet, Ulquiorra Schiffer; when he suddenly remembered the flaw of Hougyoku's result in 'reforming' him. Yes, Aizen only reformed the Quatro—for Ulquiorra's true nature was buried beneath his pure soul form. It seemed that Ulquiorra—in his newly reborn arrancar form—still carried his old memory as Shizu Uriya. He seemed…doubtful and half-occupied for the most of his time.

Aizen frowned ever so slightly. This was unnerving. He had to find a quick solution later…

Or…he just had to _sacrifice_ Ulquiorra when it was necessary.

* * *

"Greetings, my dear Espada."

Every head turned to look at the god-lord, sitting at the end of the table; pretty much alone, without Ichimaru and Tousen to flank him anymore. No body talked or moved as they waited for their leader to speak.

"…Let's begin the meeting."

###

"Hey! Let's go to Rukongai! Second district of West Rukongai, twenty ninth shack!"

Fujita's exclaim made them halt their current activity. Both Kanzaki and Koheita stopped scribbling on their paper—their late homework of History and Law of Soul Society. Thanks to the cancellation of their subjects for the last two days, they avoided punishment for not doing their homework due the time. The two stared at their roommate as if he had grown second head—and said head was bright purple in color.

"What is that for?" Koheita dubiously asked. Kanzaki didn't even bother to comment as he shook his head and resumed his work.

"Preparing the party! The party!" the gossipmonger practically yelled excitedly. "We have to prepare the location for our party! Count it as a rehearsal."

Koheita frowned. "Dude, as long as I remember, the party is your idea and yours only. There's no 'us'. It's completely, utterly your crazy idea for your own crazy fun."

Fujita pouted. "But I invited you also."

"Yes." Kanzaki sarcastically piped. "Inviting us doesn't mean that we automatically agree to become one of your crazy-pooping-party committees."

Koheita snorted. Fujita scowled at the puppy eyed man.

"I have asked both Hifune and Sasabuki to come along; and they agreed." He added heatedly. "Asami and Fujino will be coming too."

Koheita and Kanzaki blinked at him, not believing any of his words. "Really?" Kanzaki queried; his tone sardonic. "I don't believe you."

"Ask them by yourself if you don't believe my words." Fujita challenged. Kanzaki raised a brow at him. He shared a dubious look with Koheita before nodded firmly.

"Alright. We'll ask them—later, after we finish this paper."

* * *

"_You agreed?"_

A chorus of disbelieved voices from both Kanzaki and Koheita rang in the small dorm room of Masamura and Yajirou. They, Asahi and Mayu included, were gathering within the latter's' room to converse about everything, as per usual.

Tonight was Saturday's night. Their other roommate, Atsuno, was out with his girlfriends—the guy was surprisingly popular amongst females.

Masamura and Yajirou meekly nodded. At least they had decency to feel embarrassed. Baffled, Kanzaki threw his gaze towards both girls only to get the same reaction.

"…Even you two…" he trailed off, face palming. Koheita frowned.

"You know…" Masamura started hesitantly. "His idea isn't quite bizarre. I've heard the concept from Atsuno; it's really good actually. They plan to have party outside, on the open field. Just a small gathering, drinking party and having fun together…you know the usual."

"If the situation isn't as much as direly dangerous and the vicinity isn't tightly guarded, _yes_, I'd like to say that it's a good idea and concept—hell, it's _brilliant_, even." Kanzaki snapped, enraged.

Masamura scowled. He scrutinized his furious friend for a while and then glared at him. "Kanzaki, you know…since Kurosaki-sama pointed out our weakness and said that we would likely be his burdens that night we met him again, you've become extremely unnerving for this entire two weeks! I know that you're annoyed by the idea that we would only become Kurosaki-sama's burdens, but I thought that we have settled the matter off after we said our farewell to Kurosaki-sama this morning! Just—just what happened with you?"

Kanzaki gaped at him; for a moment, his fury slightly forgotten. But it came back with vengeance as he strode forward and grasped Masamura's front tightly.

"_Unnerving?_ I've become unnerving for you? Of course I have! I really dislike the idea of being useless, especially for Kurosaki-sama! I know that Koheita shares my sentiment…but that's beside the point!" he yelled in sheer rage. Masamura could only blink and gawk at him.

"The main point of this problem isn't my unnerving attitude! Sorry for that though! The main point is Fujita's idea for having a party outside the academy ground and, moreover, outside Seireitei is totally, utterly crazy! You know the risk! You know the consequences! What if we are caught by teachers and then being ushered to face Ukitake-sensei? We can be punished or, god forbid, kicked out the academy! Not to mention, we will most likely betray Ukitake-sensei's leniency! He has been kind enough to let us roam freely with our memory intact, for—for _what_? For this _nonsense_?"

They fell silent after Kanzaki's lengthy outburst. Of course, they knew the risk and consequences. They also knew that they would most likely step over Ukitake-sensei's leniency by breaking the academy's rules and curfew.

"…We have promised…" Yajirou added weakly.

Kanzaki snapped his head at him. He glared at the bulky young man. "To whom? Fujita? Atsuno? Did they bribe you with food? Money?"

Masamura decided that was enough and wrenched himself from Kanzaki's tight grip, shoving the other man roughly in the process. Startled, Kanzaki almost toppled over his own feet; if not for Koheita, who swiftly caught his arm and prevented his fall. The lanky young man glowered back at Kanzaki, even as the latter glared heatedly at him.

"Okay, that's enough! Your accusation is ridiculous! How dare you accuse us like that, to be as low as for accepting petty bribes from someone like Fujita—"

"If that's not the case, then what? You say that my accusation is ridiculous, but I think your action is more ridiculous than my words!"

"I just want to say that we have promised Fujita that we will simply visit the site—"

"That's beside the point, you fool! I don't see the difference—"

"We won't be partying tomorrow night for god's sake! We will only visit the site! No partying, no drinking, no nothing! Don't be too paranoid—"

"Paranoid? _Paranoid? _How dare you—"

"ENOUGH!"

Both Kanzaki, whom Koheita was now holding onto tightly—preventing him from bursting forward and hitting Masamura right on the face—and Masamura, who was in pretty much same situation like Kanzaki—with Yajirou holding him back—turned around to look at the teary face of Mayu. Asahi consoled her by hugging the smaller girl; all the while whispering soothing words to her.

Mayu sobbed and buried her face on her palms. "…Enough…please stop… this nonsense fight…please stop, it's enough…"

The two scrapper-wannabes looked away in shame. Mayu was right; their quarrel was quite nonsense and meaningless.

"…Sorry, Mayu-chan." They muttered almost simultaneously. They shot an annoyed look at each other before looked away.

"…Honestly," Koheita muttered, still bewildered, "I don't even get the core of this problem…"

"…Me too…" Yajirou supplied wistfully.

After both of them calmed down, they were released. The six of them eventually discussed the matter with cold heads, since they didn't want to make Mayu upset anymore. The timid girl was their sanity anchor—for the lack of term. It meant that Mayu was always keeping them in line.

"It's just a visit," Yajirou reasoned. "There's nothing wrong about it. Let's say that, _if_ we don't comply with Fujita's incessant plea for his stupid party rehearsal—or whatever he calls it—he will surely barrel at us from time to time. That, will be much, _much_ annoying, believe me."

Asahi sighed. "Yajirou's right. With that consideration, we—I and Mayu—agreed to visit the site. Just a short visit, it doesn't hurt much to do it. We can just say to the shinigami-guards that we'll go to Junrinan market for light shopping."

Kanzaki frowned. "…It's still risky…"

"Says person who had a gut to invaded people's privacy and even teased someone like Shizu-kun…" Masamura muttered sardonically. Kanzaki glared at him.

"Okay, enough is enough, you two." Asahi scolded, frowning at them. "Let's cut off this blabbering. We will visit Fujita's stupid party site—only for a short time, of course—_together_. We don't have to attend his party next week. We just _pretend to_! Is it agreeable?"

Both Masamura and Kanzaki wanted to argue, but Asahi's glare successfully silenced them. They eventually murmured a 'yes' at her exclamation. Asahi smiled widely.

"Good. We will go tomorrow morning, on eight."

###

"…So, both of them also go to Hueco Mundo…" Ichigo murmured.

They were currently sitting on the ground, waiting for the so-called genius shopkeeper to announce that his make-shift garganta was eventually finished. Matsumoto and Renji used this idle chance to take some nap, while Hitsugaya separated himself by sitting on the nearby boulder alone. Rukia stayed awake, accompanying Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo," Rukia's voice brought Ichigo back from his reverie. "Do you think they will join Aizen again, by any chance?"

Ichigo frowned at her—a frown which quickly changed into a scowl.

"No chance in hell. I know Harumi-san and Satoru-san; they would never do something like that. They won't. Aizen betrayed them, throwing them away like some trash…there's no way they would willingly join him again in force."

Rukia raised her brows. "Oh, okay. I'm just asking, you know."

Ichigo lessened his scowl and gave her his wry grin.

Minutes later, Urahara sauntered towards them, happily waving his fan and announcing that the garganta was ready.

"The garganta is ready!"

With the announcement, Hitsugaya stood up and harshly yelled at Renji and Matsumoto to wake up. The two sleepily rubbed their eyes, but quickly sobered when they saw the whirling darkness inside the black void in front of them.

"…Wow, I've never imagined plunging myself into that void thing…" Matsumoto murmured, somehow amazed.

"It's called garganta, Matsumoto. And yes, I've also never imagined it." Hitsugaya responded coldly.

Renji and Rukia watched the black void with somehow heavy look. Ichigo noticed this and slowly muttered.

"…I won't ask you again after this…but…if you want to stop and turn your back away, you know that I won't keep a grudge against you…"

Both their heads snapped to look at Ichigo. Renji had a disbelief look on his face—that quickly changed into anger—while Rukia had a fierce scowl on her face. After some moments, it was Rukia who broke the tedium with her furious yells.

"_Fool!_ We won't turn our back away after we promised to accompany you! Don't you understand, Ichigo? We are your friends! And friends will do _everything_ they can do to help each other!"

Renji barked in. "_Foolish carrot top!_ Rukia's right! Don't ya believe in us, Ichigo? We won't turn our back away! We'll accompany ya 'til the end!"

When Ichigo only gave them somehow blank look, Rukia kicked his shin _hard_ and yelled, "Dammit, Ichigo! Don't say something like that again or I swear I will surely pummel you into a bloody pulp!"

"Ouch! Okay, okay, I get it, I get it! Sheesh, you don't have to kick my shin to emphasize your point!"

"You deserve it, somehow." Rukia grumbled. Renji guffawed loudly at Ichigo's infliction, much to the carrot top's annoyance.

Their bickering was stopped as Urahara cheerily waved his fan at them to regain their focus.

"Attention, lads." The shopkeeper grinned. "You, who have been to Hueco Mundo before, know the drill, I suppose. Inside this void called garganta, there's none other than jumbled particles of reiatsu. All you have to do is to solidify them and make a path. Use the path to cross over towards Hueco Mundo. If you follow the darkness, you'll reach the place, eventually." He ended with a smirk.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel a familiar feeling that he had heard the speech before…oh, yeah, Urahara had spoken it right before they went to Hueco Mundo to retrieve Inoue, three and half years ago…

"Any last words, hmm?" Urahara's playful voice made them cringe—somehow. They glared at him.

"Don't talk like it's our last time here, you old man!" Ichigo snapped, annoyed. "We will certainly be back."

"Damn right, Ichigo." Renji piped in, smirking. "We'll surely be back together."

"Of course we will." Rukia chimed. Hitsugaya only nodded in agreement.

Matsumoto raised a brow at Urahara and scolded him. "Oh, don't talk like that! I still want to go downtown to shop, you know." She promptly ignored her taichou's sharp glare. Urahara chuckled.

"That's the answer." He halted for a moment before spoke again in a more serious manner. "FYI, Aizen has built another army of Espada and Numerós, as well as some other arrancars. You have quite disadvantage against their force there. I suggest you to reunite with Satoru-san and Harumi-san—since they, as the previous dwellers, know the way much more better than lot of you—and finish whatever business you have there ASAP. We don't know for exactly, what Aizen has planned to do. Do not tempt the fate; it's too risky." With this statement, he gave Hitsugaya a pointed look, which was ignored by the white haired prodigy.

"Say Urahara-san, have you heard about the liberty the soutaichou has given to you?" Renji asked the shopkeeper flippantly. Urahara grinned at him.

"About my free reign to cross over between this place and the Soul Society? Of course, I have. I can't say that I am glad about it, though. It is advantageous for me, sure enough about that."

"What will you do to prevent Aizen's invasion once more?" Rukia added.

Urahara's grin widened. "Kuchiki-san, it is _absolutely_ confidential for you to know." Rukia's scowl went thoroughly ignored.

"Okay!" the shopkeeper clapped his fan shut and pointed at the void. "Fling yourself in and make a path towards Hueco Mundo! I can only maintain this void open for five minutes and we have spent two minutes to chit-chat. Hurry up and go inside before the void is closed!"

With those words—and some curses and grumbles from certain carrot-top, redhead, and, surprisingly, snowy head—they swiftly dived inside the void.

Surrounded by swirling blackness and empty silence, Ichigo couldn't help the feeling of dread within his gut. As he carefully maintained his reiatsu to form a path—he was thankful to both Rukia and Hitsugaya for their smooth, pristine path; as Matsumoto was too lazy to form a path and Renji's control of his own reiatsu was as poor as his before the academy—he thought about particular things.

What if he had to fight Uriya there?

What would he do?

What if…what if…what if…

Somehow, he didn't find the answer as quickly as he wanted to be.

###

* * *

...Until next time...I hope I can do much, much better than this...

Oh, well, see you next time...

...

Wait! _Wait!_

Have any of you read chapter 416 yet? OMG! OMG! Gin is *peeep*...oooppss, spoiler alert.

Anyway, the recent chapter is getting more and more dramatic. Somehow I have notion that Kubo gets his idea from one of our fanfics...hmmm...

What do you think about that, ladies and gentlemen?

Share your opinion with me.

See you!


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry for the very, _very_ late posting…I'm very busy with my graduation, job-seeking, etc, and don't have time to write. Plus, the internet in my house goes crashed and the screen in my computer doesn't display its usual pull-down menu…that's disaster. I don't quite understand…

So I go to the usual public internet…

I'm also sorry for the worse quality of this piece…somehow, since my mind is still jumbling around 'graduation', 'administration', and 'job interviews', I can't get enough fresh idea to write the best. Sorry for that…

So, on to the story…

* * *

#35: Kidnapping

* * *

"…So, are we clear?"

The chorus of 'Yes, Aizen-sama' was heard, ringing within the vast meeting room; some of them uttered in nonchalant, impassive demeanor, and some in fully loathing tone—before their owners were dismissed. Aizen didn't truly care. As long as they (seemingly) willed to carry his grandeur plan, it didn't really matter for him, whether his minions were truly loyal to him or not. He, after all, was much stronger than them. He could eliminate whoever dared to oppose him—just like he did Gin back then, three and a half years ago.

Aizen felt an urge to chuckle gleefully.

That poor, miserable kid…Gin went as far as he could to grasp Aizen's trust and attention since the beginning only to have his revenge backfired. The god-wannabe had known since the beginning that the silver haired kid he had stumbled upon at that day was targeting him, despite the boy's fake smiles and denial of having such intention. He let the boy by his side, even making him as one of his most trustworthy cohorts. At the end, Gin eventually leashed all of his grudge and fury at him—to no avail.

Nobody in Seireitei knew about this particular fact—that Ichimaru Gin was, indeed, nothing of a person they thought to be. A snake which had no feeling, he claimed he was; but the truth was he wasn't even one. Poor, poor Ichimaru Gin died miserably in the end of Winter War, failing to fulfill his revenge, pretty much alone and abandoned by everyone. They still hated and despised him. Well, almost everyone…Matsumoto Rangiku still cared for him till the end. Thought, Aizen was sure, she hid the fact about the true face of Ichimaru Gin from everybody in Seireitei and human world alike.

"…Aizen-sama."

Aizen was pulled out from his reverie concerning a certain silver haired fox by Ulquiorra's monotone voice. He glanced at his favorite pet impassively, regarding him with his cool manner. Aizen smiled with a sickly fake-pleasant smile, though Ulquiorra didn't seem to notice it. Though, even if he did notice, he wouldn't comment on it anyway.

"Ulquiorra."

The Quatro bowed slightly. "…You called for me?"

"Yes, my dear Quatro." Aizen smirked. "I want you to be the one who are responsible for our fortress' defense. You will be in charge to eliminate the intruders."

He paused and then added. "Not the first two, though. They're not your responsibility. Let Arturo handle them. He can finish them quickly."

Ulquiorra didn't understand, though he didn't show it on his ever impassive face. He felt none of the alien reiatsu other than the first two.

Aizen chuckled. "You seem confused."

Ulquiorra tilted his head slightly—his ever true gesture of his confusion—his expression, however, remaining impassive. "…I…don't feel any other reiatsu aside from those two."

"Of course you don't—they don't even come yet. But they will come—definitely."

"…Who?"

Cold chuckle emanated from the Lord of Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra involuntarily shivered. He inwardly frowned upon his own reaction—why he felt that way towards his master? He didn't understand.

"They are no one of your concern. They're just filthy intruders—trash, as you usually dub them. Your order is to eliminate them." Aizen paused.

"…On second thought, your order is _to eliminate their leader_, the one with the stronger reiatsu amongst them. You'll know _who_. The others… Well, let's say that some other Espada will take care of the others. You don't have to concern about them by yourself."

Ulquiorra was silent for some moment as he tried to digest Aizen's words. Loyal and obedient as he was, he still felt uneasy and suspicious about certain things regarding his master. Somehow he felt that he missed something; like he was somehow _forgetting_ something.

But…_what?_

He was a hollow, an Arrancar. And the Quatro Espada as well. He shouldn't have any kind of memories regarding everything of his past. They should have been forgotten from a very long, long time ago.

…_But what about those recent flashbacks? What are they?_

Ulquiorra ruthlessly banished the thought. He didn't need unnecessary thing to be concerned about. He had more important things to do right now.

"Are we clear? Ulquiorra?"

Heavy silence was palpable when the Quatro didn't yet answer. When he eventually did, the words came out as a mere whisper.

"…Yes, Aizen-sama."

* * *

###

* * *

"…I don't believe I have agreed to be involved within this _mess_."

Kanzaki's complaint went ignored though. The six of them were now standing on the open field, outside the skirts of Sixth District of West Rukongai—instead of the Third District. The initial plan was to hold an open sake party at evening, on the open field or meadow at Third District of West Rukongai, Hokutan; but it seemed that Fujita had another idea inside his party-crazed mind. He decided to throw his party in a more secluded and further area of Rukongai. The Sixth District came to his mind.

As the group of six stood dumbly on the sideways, the mastermind himself was busy scurrying and flailing around to check on the party preparation. He, along with Atsuno and the other party committees, had decided to progress the date of the party a week earlier. So the event would be held just right before their exams—bad timing, Kanzaki had said, since there were tendency to get drunk like hell during the party. Having exams, while nursing killer headache because of the hangover, was surely not an interesting thing to experience firsthand, thank you very much.

"What are you doing, standing dumbly like that?" Fujita eventually noticed them and glowered. He animatedly beckoned them to follow him and help for the preparation. The group, however, lagged behind him, somehow regretting their mutual agreement to come to the site in the first place.

"Here. You just have to help arranging the mats and delivering the sake for each mat. The party will begin in an hour." Atsuno, who had waited for them on the other side of the field, explained. He gave them the mats and three bottles of sake each.

Grumbling, Kanzaki and Asahi did the deed halfheartedly, while Koheita, Masamura, Yajirou, and Mayu only shrugged and began their own chore.

Half an hour later, the preparation was ready. Fujita grinned widely, observing in full satisfaction at the site. Behind him, Atsuno and the other committees (partners-in-crimes, really…) cheered.

Kanzaki and the others stood a bit far away from the party crazed gang. Even the puppy eyed man had to admit that Fujita and Atsuno really had the eyes for some good place to hold a party. They really went all out for this one, indeed. The field that they had chosen as party location was plain and level—a green meadow, actually—with some beautiful sakura trees on the side. Since it wasn't yet blooming spring, the sakura trees were bare from their flowers. Though, it didn't lessen the fact that the place was naturally wonderful.

They had put on mats on the field, arranging them artistically with three bottles of sake each mat. Fujita also said that he had ordered food and entertainment—for sure. The food and entertainment would come in half an hour, he said.

"…This is pointless," Kanzaki muttered, sulking. Beside him, Asahi nodded fervently. Koheita shrugged.

"At least, Fujita does have a good concept about his party. This place is amazing." The fake orange head commented lightly. He gestured at the sparkling frills Fujita and co had put on the sakura trees. They were, indeed, beautiful to look at—at the least. Even Kanzaki had to admit it.

"…I think I can enjoy this, since we need to relax somehow. There are so much things happened lately." Masamura added. His friends murmured their agreement. Kanzaki's vexation had lessened a bit and he also agreed to Masamura's words somehow.

An hour later, as the night was late, Fujita's party became more and more rowdy. Sake bottles were passed from hand to hand, people singing and dancing around. Fujita and Atsuno had both arms full of girls from the female dorm and Rukongai alike—mostly their acquaintances when they had their wild escapades in local bars. The girls were mostly clad in scanty dresses or kimono, behaving like whores or so.

Masamura and Asahi scrunched up their noses in disgust at the scene.

"…You know," the lanky man started; his voice full of resentment, "I think this is time to go home. I don't want to be caught red-handed by the academy patrols along with _those guys_." He jerked his thumb roughly at both Casanova-to be.

"Yeah, let's slip away. Fujita and Atsuno won't notice us anyway." Kanzaki seconded. They started moving when Kanzaki noticed Koheita still standing and watching the scene with longing look. The puppy eyed man threw a disgusted glare at his best friend.

"…Koheita, don't tell me that you want to be like them, surrounded with those—those _whores_, drinking like mad, and dancing around like loonies! We're better than that, yanno!"

Koheita's head snapped to look at his friends. He then grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, guys. I just, well… it's a normal kind for a guy to have some imagination, isn't it?"

Yajirou chuckled. "Yeah, it's normal. But I think Kanzaki has point. Let's get out of here before we get caught within trouble."

Koheita smirked, threw an envious look at Fujita and Atsuno and their girls, and trailed behind his friends.

They just didn't know…that they were going to face the bigger trouble than just being caught red-handed with their drunken friends…

* * *

###

* * *

A loud beep rang through Reiatsu Control Room in Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab within Shinigami Research and Development Institute.

Tsubokura Rin, the sole watcher of the big monitor screen, almost dropped his steamy coffee mug when he peered onto the indicator. Shoving his mug away on the desk, he hastily ran to the adjacent room where Akon and the other scientist were lounging.

They stared at him, dumbfounded; as the timid scientist tried to articulate his words, with little success due to his panicked state.

"Rin, what the hell happened with you? Did you barely see ghost?" Hiyosu mocked him. Rin fervently shook his head.

"It's not that, Hiyosu-san! The screen indicator!" he paused dramatically and added in high-pitched voice. _"Arrancars! Red light!"_

All the room's occupants paled as they digested the meaning of Rin's words.

"…Holy shit…Espada-class arrancars, huh?"

* * *

###

* * *

"We're here—_finally_."

The girl with pigtails giggled maniacally, while her blond counterpart only sighed. They stepped out from the spatial crack, right onto the vast field. As they looked around the dark, level meadow, they eventually caught indistinct sound of lively noises.

Loly grinned evilly. "Look, Menoly, it seems that we have come in the right time. Looks like some silly pluses are partying over there."

Menoly only shrugged. "…Well then, let's hurry and go get your pet, Loly. We don't want Cirucci-sama to be angry at us, do you?"

Her partner whirled around in a quick motion and glowered at her. "For fuck's sake, Menoly, don't call that bitch _that way_! She's not our master! Our master is Aizen-sama and only him! Clear?"

"…But, she is our Espada—"

"Yes, she is; but only because Aizen-sama said so. I don't want to admit that the bitch is my superior! _Never!_"

"Loly…"

"Let's get the pets! My pets…here, I come~"

Sighing heavily, Menoly trailed behind her partner. At that time, somehow, she began to question Loly's sanity.

* * *

Mayu abruptly halted halfway, causing Asahi and Masamura to look questioningly at her. They were instantly alarmed when they peered closer at the girl's suddenly pale face.

"Mayu? What's wrong?" Asahi worriedly inquired her best friend. She shook Mayu's shoulder gently for emphasis.

Mayu clasped a hand over her mouth, unable to even comprehend her own feeling. It must be wrong; it had to be a false alarm! Those feeling, the presence… it had to be wrong… hollows that _strong_…

"Mayu-chan!"

She jumped in surprise as Asahi shook her shoulder a bit roughly. Mayu looked at her friends, fear and worry clear within her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Asahi once more asked her. Mayu only stared at her with her big, glazy eyes behind her glasses. Her pale face and fearful expression made them worried. At that time, Kanzaki, Koheita, and Yajirou had also surrounded the girl, looking at her worriedly.

Mayu gulped. She could feel them—and the other malevolent presences. Hollows…no, they were more than just mere hollows. They were stronger; their presences were more menacing…their reiatsu only could suffocate her sense. How—how could her friends not notice them? _How…_

"Look, Menoly! Pluses!"

A shrill, girly voice emanating from behind the bushes made them jump and turn around, only to see two young girls—clad in all white, scanty uniform-alike—coming out from behind the foliages and approaching them. One of them had dark hair and pigtails, while the others had blond and short hair. Both of them had fragment of masks on their faces, covering one of their eyes—one on the left eye, the other on the right one.

The pigtailed girl had a manic, menacing smile on her face, while her partner was indifferent. However, Mayu could feel it _clearly_—their reiatsu were hollow's. Though their appearances were far from the usually monstrous being, Mayu was definitely sure that they were _somewhat_ hollows.

"There are six of them." The pigtailed girl drawled in sing-song tone. Her partner only rolled her eyes. "Ne, Menoly, which one do I have to pick up? Or do I have to pick up them _all_?"

Menoly sighed. "…It's up to you, Loly. But please hurry. We don't want Cirucci-sama and—worse—_Aizen-sama_ angry at us, do you?"

Loly gave her partner a smirk and then she twirled around to face the group once more. As she took a look at each of their faces, her smirk grew wider and more menacing.

"Ah~! I think I will take the two girls, Menoly! Though, if the boys wanna come to, I don't object." Loly squealed as she pointed at the stunned and bewildered group.

The blond arrancar stared at her companion as if she had grown two heads. "Loly! Are you crazy? Cirucci-sama will be ang—"

"Screw her! And don't you dare to call her as Cirucci-sama again, _ever_! That bitch doesn't deserve the title!" She licked her lips and directed her eyes once more at the group. "Greeting, pets. I will be your new master~"

* * *

"Wha—what the fuck did she say?" Koheita hollered, bewildered. "Pets? Us?"

"Who are they? I can feel their reiatsu…they are strong…" Masamura trailed off, his face pale. He then turned at Mayu and found himself even more worried by Mayu's frightened expression. "…Asami-chan?"

"They are hollows." Mayu's voice wasn't more than a whisper. All of her friends turned to look incredulously at her. "I know, they have human forms, but I can feel their reiatsu…they are hollow's…"

"But, hollows are supposed to be some kind of monstrous beings! With huge size, claws, hollow holes, white mask…and…" Kanzaki trailed off as he realized something. He fearfully glanced at the two arrancars and eventually his keen eyes settled on their mask fragments.

"…They have masks…"

Loly laughed loudly, startling them.

"_Fools!_ So, you barely notice, huh?" she sneered menacingly. "We are arrancars! We're stronger than hollows and, of course, better looking than those monstrous beings you've said!"

"…Arrancar…?" Mayu whispered fearfully.

"I—I have heard about them." Masamura's voice was trembling. He tried not to show his sudden fear and anxiety—to no avail. "I've heard about certain hollows, which after some time gain enough power and superiority over their egos and thus evolve into another kind of creature—arrancar, that is…though, they're supposed to be scarce to find about."

Loly giggled. Menoly, however, only observed the frightened group indifferently.

"You're right—for some points. We, arrancars, supposedly evolve from mere hollows and Gillians after a hundred years or so, thus it makes us scarce to spot at. But with our leader's power, that trivial thing is no more." Loly laughed maniacally. "Aizen-sama's powers are incredible! He is invincible! Using his power and the Orb, he creates us, artificially arrancars, with more power and less time to evolve than original arrancars! Isn't that great?"

The group froze as they heard Aizen's name. _So it's him after all…_ Kanzaki thought; terrified. _Kurosaki-san… Shizu-san…_

"Loly," Menoly interrupted. "We're running out of time. The shinigami patrols have surely noticed us. We have to hurry. Go and pick your pets already!"

Loly turned around and glared at her counterpart. "I know! I know, Menoly! Just—just give me some more minutes, I'll grab my pets! Create the garganta already!"

Menoly sighed, but complied with her partner's request. She cracked open the dimensional void—much to the group's shock—and spoke grimly. "Hurry up, Loly. I can feel a strong reiatsu coming closer…most likely, a captain class."

Loly cursed and, using sonido, she appeared behind Mayu. Startled beyond belief, the poor girl didn't even have a chance to respond when her nape was roughly hit. She instantly blacked out.

"Mayu!" Asahi screamed, panicked over her friend's predicament.

She went to use kidou towards the offending arrancar, but Loly was faster as she slapped the blonde right away. Asahi was flung away by the force of the slap and blacked out.

"Mayu-chan! Asahi-chan!"

While the young men panicked over their female companions, Loly had already grabbed Mayu's slumping form and sonidoed towards the garganta. She looked at Menoly and screamed.

"Menoly! Grab the blond girl, hurry!"

The short haired arrancar complied wordlessly, sonidoing closer and picking up Asahi's unconscious form. She quickly moved towards the garganta, beckoning over her shoulder at Loly. Her partner nodded back and grinned.

"I've gotten my pets~"

"_Asahi! Mayu!_ You bastards! Where will you two take them to?" Kanzaki yelled, both in fury and fear, at both arrancars. Loly's grin widened.

"To the darkness of Hueco Mundo."

Kanzaki and the others froze, somehow uncomprehending the meaning of her words. They stilled in fearful stupor. Loly's giggle, however, snapped them back to the reality.

"So long, boys~"

The two arrancars hurriedly stepped into the garganta and the black void eventually faded—but not before Kanzaki, Masamura, Koheita, and Yajirou—out from their stupor—rushed into the darkness, following the two female arrancars.

* * *

###

* * *

"…We're here. At Soul Society."

The twin girls looked down at the immaculate structures beneath them with indifferent gaze. The structures were indeed Soul Society's property and buildings as the two girls had expected before. However, they couldn't get inside because of the soul barrier.

"Ne, Yin…" Yang drawled. "This barrier is annoying, don't you think?"

Yin nodded mutely.

The other grinned. "Should we destroy it?"

"Certainly. Thus, it will be easier for that dumb Cero to get inside and go rampaging around." She paused. "Was it Aizen's order for us, ne?"

Yang grimaced. "…Yeah. As if we want to willingly follow his order…but Kusaka-sama didn't object or even comment on it, so…"

"We don't have any objection also."

"Indeed."

They were silent for some moments, waiting for another sign of their upcoming order. When they eventually heard a loud explosion coming from the other, further side of the area, they nodded at each other.

"…Let's do it, Yin."

"…Alright, Yang."

* * *

###

* * *

Another loud beep startled the scientist group as they peered into the screen. Rin's face paled more and the others let out a shocked gasp as they stared onto the result.

"…Holy God…Karakura Town is…"

They froze in shock and fear, somehow unable to comprehend the situation. This was disaster, Rin thought fearfully. No, this was utterly, absolutely, chaotic disaster…

Hiyosu, however, became the sane and logical voice as he shouted urgently.

"Alert the Soutaichou and other captains! Karakura Town and Soul Society are simultaneously under attack!" he paused and added dramatically.

"Aizen's finally getting on the move!"

* * *

###

* * *

**A/N:** Lollipops for everyone who have guessed that Loly and Menoly would kidnap the merry group :D

The next upload will (most likely) be later than before...sorry...with my internet crashed and all...oh well, see you next time.


	36. Chapter 36

Long time no see…since my concentration is divided, I don't think I have written this chapter maximally, forgive me *sighing*

Job-seeking is truly exhausting, what with those interviews and written test…

So, on to the story…

* * *

#36: Finalé – Part 1 – Splitting

* * *

He felt them.

More specifically, he felt _him_.

Just like Aizen-sama had said before…the strongest one…the brightest reiatsu amongst the others…his reiatsu was, indeed, quite distinguishable. It was so bright and strong the Quatro was involuntarily shuddering.

He frowned. Ulquiorra Schiffer didn't shudder. And…

… Just, how did he know that the reiatsu owner was a 'he'…? Aizen-sama didn't tell him anything regarding the topic…

Ulquiorra blinked and shook his head inconspicuously. _Fool_, he chided himself. _This isn't the right time to ponder about some unnecessary things…like those memories…and how come do I know that the owner of this strong reiatsu is a 'he' all of sudden…_

_Somehow, the reiatsu feels familiar, just like the previous two…like I have met them before…_

…_Nonsense._

_These ridiculous thoughts…I don't need them._

Closing his eyes, the green eyed Espada eventually settled to wait…wait for _him_ to come and declare a fight.

And then, he would make sure he killed the intruder—cleanly, effortlessly, quickly.

Because, after all, the young man was only a mere trash.

* * *

###

* * *

"…Shit."

Renji's cuss rang through the empty hallways. He and the others could only stand before the path—paths, actually—before them. The single hallway had been divided into three sections. Each path was un-illuminated, making them dark and creepy. Renji involuntarily shuddered.

"…Not again." He muttered dejectedly. "I don't really like the idea of us being split up…"

Hitsugaya snorted. "What's the matter, Abarai? Scared?"

Renji sharply whipped his head to glare at the white haired taichou. "Of course not!"

"Then why do you hesitate? It's crystal clear that we have to split up here, anyway…to effectively maintain our chance."

Renji was silent. He bowed his head in defeat and eventually murmured, "…Okay, then, let's do the jankenpo—oi, oi, Ichigo!"

The carrot top had already run towards the middle pathway without much ado, or even care for the vicinity.

"I'll take this way." He confirmed firmly before disappeared into the darkness.

His comrades could only stare at his fading back and sigh. Hitsugaya nodded at his fukutaichou and grunted, "…Let's go, Matsumoto." And he dashed into the right path, followed closely by Matsumoto Rangiku.

That left both Renji and Rukia alone. Looking at each other, they shrugged and eventually ran into the left path.

_Ichigo, I hope you'll be alright…I know you'll always be._ Rukia thought ominously.

…_I just hope that you'll succeed this rescue mission…_

* * *

###

* * *

"I can't believe that they managed to trail after us inside the garganta!" Loly's furious screams could be heard ringing through the empty and vast hallways. Her partner, however, wasn't utterly amused at all.

"Loly, if you feel so much resentment towards them, then why didn't you ditch them back inside the garganta? It's not that they could even manage to cross the void, you know…considering their weak reiatsu…"

Loly's grumbles, somehow, gradually changed into maniacal grin. "Nah… you see, Menoly, this makes more pets for me to keep and play with, ne? Don't you think so?"

Menoly only raised a brow at her counterpart's rhetorical question.

"Yeah, that's the reason…the sole purpose for me to save and drag them away from being swallowed by the garganta is for them to be _my pets_! That means… aside from these two girls, I have extra four boys to play with~!" Loly squealed happily. Menoly frowned and cast her eyes downward.

Beneath their feet, the pluses were lying around, unconscious. The girl with the glasses, the one with blonde hair, and their male friends were now becoming Loly's pets. Somehow, deep inside her hollow heart, Menoly felt some feeling akin to pity towards the poor souls. Being Loly's pets were as good as being dead for them.

"…Anyway, Loly, let's get going. We don't want our superiors being mad at us, do you?" she paused and whistled in a high pitched sound. Loly glared at her.

"Menoly! What the hell was that for? You don't have to whistle that loud only to call for some random Numerós!"

Her partner shrugged. "It can't be helped. Las Noches can be very vacant of any being within radius a thousand meters already. And I don't want to carry them by myself, thank you very much."

Loly scoffed but eventually she agreed. So, they waited for some random lowly Numerós to come over and help them carrying the burdens towards their quarter.

* * *

Koheita, ironically, was the first one to regain his consciousness.

Blinking rapidly, he tried to focus his sight only to regret it later. His head felt dizzy and he was disoriented. Somehow, he was now dangling upside down over someone's—or rather, _something's_—shoulder. He looked around wildly, trying to comprehend his current predicament, only to notice his best friend's equally dangling and unconscious form beside him.

"_Kanzaki!_ Psshh, Kanzaki!" Koheita whispered harshly, trying vainly to wake the puppy eyed man up. Thankfully, his hands were not tied, so he went to shake the other man's shoulder as well. "Kanzaki!"

His friend let out a croaky groan as he rubbed his dizziness aside and eventually responded to his insistent call. Kanzaki scrunched his nose and rubbed his eyelids before opened them slowly. He immediately let out a soft groan as he realized in what position he was in for now. "…Damn, my head's dizzy. Why am I dangling upside down like this…?"

"Psshh, Kanzaki, over here…"

Kanzaki looked towards the voice's direction and frowned at his friend's frantic waving. "Hm? Koheita, what—"

"Looks like you've finally awoken, boys." The cold, menacing voice was laced with girly giggles, coming from somewhere beside them. From another side they could hear someone scoff in resentment. "Congrats, then! You're the first two who have been conscious so far!"

Kanzaki frowned as he tried to recognize the girl's voice. He didn't remember things much ever since he and the others jumped into the twirling dark void to chase after Mayu and Asahi, who were being kidnapped by those horrible girls…_fuck!_ It was one of them, talking to him and Koheita right now!

He craned his head to look at their assaulters—and eventually saw her and her partner, accompanied by two ill-shapen creatures in white and hollow masks, each carrying two of his other friends over their shoulders. One carried Mayu and Asahi, while the other had Masamura and Yajirou. They somehow resembled giant apes, with plain hollow masks and clawed hands.

Kanzaki gaped at them, terrified beyond belief. Dimly, he had inkling that he and Koheita were also carried by one of those monsters.

Loly giggled, utterly amused by their blatant display of shock. "What a face you make, silly pets. Are you scared? Don't worry…These ugly oafs are just lowlies, after all."

Kanzaki couldn't voice his words as he turned around to look at Koheita. His friend also wore the same frightened expression—though, in more comical way.

There were some simultaneous groans coming from the previously unconscious forms in the huge creatures' shoulders. Kanzaki and Koheita shifted their attention at their barely awakened friends with mixed feeling. First, there was no movement outwardly, but soon later, they could see Yajirou wriggle his body from side to side, trying to get up or move away from whatever had rooted him in place. And then, eventually, before Kanzaki could voice his warning, the bulky young man had toppled from the shoulder he was laid over.

_**THUD!**_ "Oww…that hurts…"

In normal situation, Kanzaki would have sweat-dropped for witnessing such inelegant and ridiculous behavior. But as for now, considering the time and their current predicament, he didn't even feel slightly amused. He was worried over his friend's safety; as he was now, successfully, making himself as the center point of the show. Who knew what those horrible female ar—arra—_whatever_, would do to him right now? Not to mention, the giant hollows…

"Shit! Why did I fall? Just where did I fall from?" Yajirou rubbed his head gingerly, nursing the throbbing pain from his spectacular fall. When he realized that he was currently facing something unordinary big just right in front of his nose, he eventually craned his head upward—and saw the creature.

Kanzaki and Koheita instantly cringed hearing Yajirou's terrorized scream later. They even swore that his scream could be heard miles away. Both of them gave their traumatized friend a sympathetic look.

"W-w-w-what the hell is that thing?" Yajirou bellowed, horrified, as he scrambled away from the creature. Thankfully, the huge hollows were dumb enough—or obedient, whatever—not to crush him in an instant.

Loly laughed gaily as she watched the entire scene. Even Menoly smirked at the bulky man's predicament. Kanzaki glanced at their captors and somehow pondered about one thing in particular…if they were hollows (previously), then where the hell their hollow holes were? It must be somewhere on their body, right?

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Look, look, Menoly! How fool he is, flailing around like that only to fall flat on his ass and scream like a girl after seeing these ugly Numerós! How funny!" Loly squealed in absolute joy as she pointed at Yajirou, who looked terrified and tore his gaze between her and the creature. Menoly only chuckled.

_Numerós?_ Kanzaki thought, his curiosity piqued. _…What are they?_

Strained gasp could be heard from Masamura as the lanky man eventually came to his sense. He somehow froze in place, unable to move even a single muscle as he realized just _where_ he was laid now. The same strained yet more girly gasp from Mayu and frightened yells of 'Let me go!' from Asahi confirmed Kanzaki's guess that both of their female friends had already awoken by now.

Giggling maniacally, Loly beckoned the creature to pick poor, helpless Yajirou from the floor. Yajirou could only try his hardest to shrink on the spot as the hollow's huge and clammy hand picked him up and settled him once more on its shoulder. Masamura, settled on the other shoulder, gave his friend a helpless look. Yajirou could only sigh in defeat and still himself.

The creatures which carried them walked again in lagged steps until one of them—the one ahead—abruptly halted at the middle of the turnoff. Menoly immediately darted to inspect; though, however, after knowing the cause, she also froze in place.

Loly, unable to comprehend her partner's sudden halt, yelled to Menoly. "Menoly, what the hell are you doing by standing rigidly like that? And, you, lowly oaf, why stopping? Keep walking!"

Menoly, however, glanced at her counterpart fearfully. Loly blinked as she realized that her partner was trembling. "Me—Menoly?"

"…Loly, we're in big trouble."

"…What?"

* * *

"…What are you trash doing here?"

A disturbingly familiar monotone voice emanated from behind the turnoff. Kanzaki blinked, somehow confused. He exchanged a questioning look with Koheita, who shook his head at him; and tried to listen for more conversation, for more of the familiar voice. He wasn't disappointed.

"…Trash, I asked you a question."

Loly was trembling now. This was disaster! She didn't want to get caught by her despicable mistress, let alone another Espada—and, especially, not this particular Espada. Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Quatro Espada, was Aizen-sama's loyal and closest henchman. Just like Aizen-sama had stated in their meeting, Ulquiorra had every right and full authority to judge and punish every arrancar, Espada—who were lower in rank than him—and Numerós alike, right on spot. Though he was naturally aloof and indifferent person, Ulquiorra was infamous for not being hesitant when it came to discipline and regulation.

And both Menoly and she had disobeyed the rule—moreover, it wasn't any regular rule. It was Aizen-sama's direct order for not crossing the garganta and goofing around.

"…Answer."

Menoly gulped. "U-U-Ulquiorra-sama, we—we, well, we were—were, uh... walking around…"

Ulquiorra gazed at her, his brilliant green eyes indifferent. He shifted his sight towards the oaf and its burden. He blinked as he saw them. Pluses. It seemed that these trashy Fracción of Sexta playing around again. And not exactly playing around, mind it. They blatantly disobeyed Aizen-sama's direct order for not going anywhere by garganta—which included the living world and Soul Society. Looking from the pluses' attire, the silly girls were most likely going to Soul Society. _How foolish…_

Without much ado, he stepped forward until he rounded the turnoff and eventually spotted Loly and other two creatures, carrying other pluses. He blinked again, though his composure and expression didn't even change. Both hands inside his hakama's pockets, straight posture, and direct gaze were his remarkable traits. His green eyes gazed at Loly's quivering purple one and locked it. Eventually Loly couldn't hold his gaze and look away.

"…What are these?" he was indicating at the pluses. Loly's head snapped back to look at him.

"They…" the pigtailed arrancar's voice trembled. "They are my—my new pets."

Ulquiorra didn't even blink. "…And where did you get those?"

Loly exchanged look with Menoly.

"W-w-we got them from—from…" Loly trailed off, glancing at Menoly with frightened look. Menoly shared the same expression.

The silence was heavily palpable as the Fourth Espada waited for their answer. Kanzaki strained his ears to hear more of the newcomer's voice, but unfortunately, the man didn't speak again. Though, he could feel his reiatsu and shivered. The man was _ridiculously_ strong; his reiatsu only prickling his skin. And Kanzaki was sure that the man contained most of his reiatsu.

Though…somehow, his aura was also familiar…

A shocked gasp coming from Koheita made him turn to see his friend's face. Kanzaki blinked as he saw his friend paled. He barely went to ask him about the matter when the man spoke again—still in his familiar monotone voice.

"Aizen-sama told me to …'take care' of you two." He paused dramatically, letting the two girls in question absorbing his words. He observed closely as the girls' eyes widened after hearing his statement. "…Your disobedience will be punished properly. Those…_pets_ of yours will be my responsibility from now on, until Aizen-sama orders otherwise."

Loly almost went to argue him, but Menoly held her arm firmly and shook her head no. Loly looked at her partner and her indirect superior in turns, seemingly bewildered and mostly infuriated by the statement. She looked at Ulquiorra again, furious; as she eventually let out her wrath in an angry yell.

"_What the fuck?" _she yelled furiously. Loly seemed ready to pummel Ulquiorra to death—as if she could do it as easily. Ulquiorra, however, didn't even bat his eyelashes. "You—you…_asshole!_"

"_Loly!"_ Menoly desperately tried to warn her partner—to no avail, since Loly had already stomped her way towards the Quatro, seemingly forgetting that the man was, matter-of-factly, far stronger than her and even her Espada.

Grasping Ulquiorra's front, Loly hissed dangerously. "They are my _pets_! I got them myself and I will never, _never_ give them up to someone like you!"

Ulquiorra raised one of his brows inconspicuously. "…Even though, it's Aizen-sama's order?"

Loly froze. "…That—"

Ulquiorra fixed his emerald gaze at the infuriated girl in front of him. He could feel Loly shiver in fear. _Foolish trash_, he bemused. _She doesn't know her place…yet._ The Quatro Espada let out a slight pressure of his reiatsu and immediately, as he had guessed, the Fracción instantly fell onto her knees, panting heavily. She was pressured by the small fragment of his raw reiatsu only.

_Pathetic…_

"Lo—Loly…" Menoly gasped as she tried to breathe under the much heavy pressure. No wonder Aizen-sama made this arrancar as his personal henchman… Ulquiorra indeed had a magnificent and distinct reiatsu to begin with.

"…Trash." Ulquiorra's words rang through their ears when, suddenly, Loly felt the pressure oppressing her gradually multiply. She gasped as she began to lose her consciousness. Unable to withstand the force anymore, she eventually blacked out.

"_Loly!"_ Menoly shouted frantically while trying her hard to maintain her own breathing. She scrambled to get close to her partner, but Ulquiorra blocked her way. She looked upward, terrified as the Quatro gazed coldly at her.

"…Take your companion with you and leave those pluses here. They will become my responsibility, as Aizen-sama has told me."

Menoly felt the pressure abruptly vanished after Ulquiorra spoke. Falling into her all four, she gasped and panted as she tried to compose herself. The Fourth Espada, however, ignored her and Loly; and deliberately walked towards the huge hollows holding Kanzaki and co. Ulquiorra glanced at the hollows and they immediately obeyed his silent order. Slowly and carefully, they put the group down.

Ulquiorra could feel Menoly's hurried departure—with Loly on her shoulder—behind his back. He stepped forward to check on the trash pluses, when suddenly startled gasps, followed by a shout of "You—?" could be heard from them.

Ulquiorra inwardly frowned.

_Those trashes just don't know how to be quiet…_

* * *

Kanzaki felt his body being lowered and put onto the floor. He looked towards his friends and breathed in relief when he saw that Kanzaki and the others were also being put down by those monstrous hollows. He then eyed the hollows warily as they stepped slowly backward—though they didn't leave the place—and stayed silent. His gaze, however, eventually fell onto the person wearing all white uniform and a strange half helmet on his head.

Kanzaki couldn't believe his eyes. He gasped in shock. He could hear several similarly shocked gasps from behind his back, indicating that his friends had also seen the man. No…it can't be…

"_**You—?"**_ Koheita pronounced their shock literally loud and clear. Kanzaki could see that his best friend was genuinely shocked—the same way like himself. He glanced at Asahi and Mayu—the latter was pale and more horrified than shocked by the scene. Masamura and Yajirou literally gaped in their shock.

He looked back at the man—who had an indifferent expression despite being yelled at. Though, Kanzaki somehow felt that the man was agitated. He stared at him unblinkingly, still unable to comprehend the reason why did _he_, of all people, wear that white uniform and act like hollows—no, arrancars—here…

"…Shizu Uriya-san…"

Ulquiorra stared at the puppy eyed man before him, when the young man uttered something wistfully. He could hear it clearly and the words he spoke of made his eyes widen. Shizu Uriya…the name sounded familiar…

It was the same name that woman within his reminiscence called him with…or so he thought. Ulquiorra didn't recall he had ever had some kind of memory like those—he was hollow after all. Hollows didn't supposedly have their past memories intact. Hollows simply didn't remember.

Hollows ate. Hollows evolved. Hollows were just being…hollows.

Hollows didn't remember.

"…What do you say?" he coldly inquired the group, who immediately went silent as they heard his deep voice. Ulquiorra almost had a scowl. These trashes were insufferable…

He went to move closer to the insufferable pluses when a sudden pressure of distinguishable reiatsu halted his movement. He couldn't help but frown as he felt the reiatsu was getting nearer and nearer to his place.

That man finally came to encounter him…alone…

* * *

Mayu gasped as she recognized the aura. Looking around at her friends with a joyous expression on her face, she exclaimed gleefully.

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo-sama's reiatsu!"

* * *

###


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you for the reviews! Special for Eternal Love's Eclipse, thanks a lot for the correction. Since English isn't my native language, it can't be helped (and forgive my stubbornness for not getting any beta for my stories… -_-). I want to finish this story first, and then I will continue the others. Right now, I'm under pressure to get a job…haha…

Sorry for the long, long delay of posting this story (and the others as well). Honestly, I just think that I've become lazy, sloppy or something…somehow I lost my passion for BLEACH after chapter 423 or so—it was so **anticlimactic**! Dang…

And the new chapters and characters…I think they suck. I mean; there are humans with powers **now** (aside from Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu, of course)? Really…Tite Kubo has lost his taste and just followed the flow. Sorry for the ranting…no offense though.

Sigh…on to the story…*exhausted*

* * *

#37: Finalé – Part 2 – Reunion

* * *

One hallway… an intersection… two hallways…

He could feel the other man's reiatsu—though faintly.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. Ulquiorra was always good at obscuring his reiatsu. But now, as they often sparred against each other in many, many practice sessions in the academy's background, Ichigo had become quite adept in sensing his reiatsu and his only.

Ulquiorra… no, Uriya's reiatsu.

Slowing his dashing in the middle of the umpteenth intersection he had ever reached, Ichigo tried to focus more at the most sought after, yet quite faint aura. Dimly, he sensed other reiatsus as well—the ones that he was also kind of familiar, somehow…

His heels made a screeching sound on the pristine white marble floor as Ichigo abruptly halted in his shock. He couldn't help but gape as he finally registered the familiar presences nearby Ulquiorra's faint one. They were of Koheita and the others…

"…Shit…What the hell are they doing in this place?"

* * *

_He moves towards me_, Ulquiorra silently mused. _As if he comes after sensing my presence…doesn't him?_

He glanced at the group nearby. Somehow, they seemed to know that person and were glad that he was coming here. They were busy chattering and cheering by now; as they merrily waited for their rescuer to come fetch them. Ulquiorra almost snorted. _Pathetic…_

"…This Kurosaki," he muttered, gaining attention towards his person as Kanzaki and the others stopped dead in their chattering and eventually looked at him; fear latched within their eyes. Though there was something other than just fear it made Ulquiorra wonder…

He coldly banished the thought.

"…Is he your acquaintance?"

Kanzaki couldn't help but shoot back. "Don't you remember? Uriya-san, Ichigo-sama is—_was_ your roommate at the academy back then. He is your friend! Our friend! Just like you are…"

Ulquiorra felt that nagging feeling again. He frowned ever so slightly, somehow annoyed by the feeling. "…Nonsense. I am an arrancar, Aizen-sama's Fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer. I don't have any…_friend_, roommate, or something trashy like that. Nor do I have any other name than this name, this…_Ulquiorra Schiffer_."

Kanzaki and the others stared at the emerald eyed man in utter shock.

"N—no, you can't be forgetting all of those! I mean, we are sure that you are our friend, Shizu Uriya! You're supposed to be a plus, a soul like us and you come to the academy with us and Kurosaki Ichigo-sama! You can't forget that important fact! You shouldn't!" Koheita yelled at him, bewildered. Ulquiorra, however, didn't even flinch as his face remained impassive.

"…Trash. I've said I don't even have any scrap of those…memories, because it is not mine. Nor I'm the person you've mentioned before…that…Shizu Uriya." Ulquiorra paused. "I _am not_ him. That person either doesn't exist or is dead by now."

"NO! You **must** be him! Aizen Sousuke recently made an appearance at our academy and abducted you!" This little bit of information made Ulquiorra's eyes slightly widen in shock—though he didn't make any other significant reaction. Masamura, however, continued his rattling.

"Your appearances are all the same! Those green eyes, pale skin, raven hair…you are just like him! No, you are him—!" Masamura's panicked shout was cut by the Quatro's cold inquiry.

"…Impudent." He muttered coldly as he flared his reiatsu a little. Kanzaki, Koheita, and the group gasped as they were oppressed by a suddenly heavy reiatsu, suffocating them. "…I _am not_ the person you regard me. Trashes like you…just die already."

"Stop. Ulquiorra."

Blinking, Ulquiorra didn't even seem surprised as he turned around and regarded the newcomer. Indeed, it was that person—whose reiatsu as significant as a shinigami taichou could be. Ulquiorra knew that one of the five new intruders was a taichou, regarding his reiatsu—but the taichou's reiatsu itself was somehow obscured by this man's own reiatsu. This Kurosaki Ichigo's reiatsu.

"…Kurosaki Ichigo-sama…" The group's slow murmurs betrayed their relief.

Ichigo could feel his temple's veins twitch in annoyance. Somehow enraged, he stomped his way towards the group and Ulquiorra—though he purposefully ignored the latter. As he menacingly stood before the stunned group, Ichigo glared at them and began his tirade.

"You…_what the hell are you doing here?_"

Kanzaki and the others visibly flinched at the orange head's harsh yells. Cowering, they frightfully looked at the said man only to lower their sight again from the furious glower straightly directed at them.

"Um, Kurosaki-sama, we were kind of, well, _brought_ here…" Masamura stuttered. The others nodded. "In curt statement, we were abducted."

Ichigo, still scowling viciously, blinked. "What the hell do you mean by that? Don't tell me that this…" he glanced at Ulquiorra before looked fully back at the cowering group, "…_Espada_ here was the one who did it."

Kanzaki and Koheita comically shook their heads.

"Some…female human-shaped hollows did it."

"Arrancars, Kanzaki. They are called arrancars."

"Oh…right. Arrancars, yes."

Ichigo sighed heavily. "This is really annoying." Waving the mumbles of 'sorry' from the pathetic group away, the substitute shinigami continued dismissively, "In this case, you should stand away and keep yourself safe. I don't want all of you get hurt due to my upcoming battle."

Kanzaki and the others were startled. The puppy eyed man let his eyes wander to the stoic, silent Espada standing not far away from them; before settled back to the carrot top. "Ichigo-sama, you—you will fight him…?"

Ichigo turned around and looked at the Espada. His amber eyes almost immediately sobered as his mood became somber. For some moment, he didn't retort Kanzaki's inquiry.

When he finally replied, his words came out in mere wistful whisper, "…Yeah. I will fight him." _Even if I don't want to…_

"Kurosaki Ichigo-sama…"

"Just stay behind." _Stay safe._

Ichigo kept his eyes at the emerald eyed Espada before him, silently analyzing him. Still the same old Ulquiorra, huh? Those deadpan green eyes, straight posture, unexpressive visage…yet, this was the same soul as the man whom Shizu Uriya was. Ichigo suddenly felt an urge to chuckle mirthlessly at the irony of this occurrence. What a twisted fate…

"Yo."

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. "…You are…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, at your service." Ichigo paused, before smirked as he cast his eyes downward. His vibrant bangs obscured his eyes. "…I can't believe I will say things like that…it's more like something Renji would say in this kind of situation. Or maybe Ishida…"

"…You know who I am…" It wasn't a question. Ichigo's smirk faded as his scowl was back.

"…Yeah."

"…We never met before…"

"…" They were silent as they glared at each other. Kanzaki and the others gulped when they felt the tension around the two increased tenfold.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. "…Intruder like you must die…Aizen-sama's order—"

"Aizen's bullshit!" Ichigo snapped hotly. The group slightly jumped in shock, staring wide-eye at the enraged man. Ulquiorra blinked. "I won't buy your craps anymore, Ulquiorra—no…_Uriya…_"

There were simultaneous gasps coming from the group behind Ulquiorra. The aforementioned person, however, ignored them as he kept his eyes on the orange haired young man.

"…What…did you call me with…?"

"Uriya. Shizu Uriya. Because that is your current name…Ulquiorra." Ichigo grinned.

Pointing at the stoic Espada, he stated confidently, "And I come here to take you back with me…along with this bunch of hoots."

* * *

"….Nonsense." Ulquiorra grunted. This was becoming more and more confusing than before. How come that intruder—that Kurosaki Ichigo, that—that …_trash_ said that they had met before? That his current name was Shizu Uriya? And how come he didn't even remember a slightest part of those memories? How come he didn't remember everything before he became Espada?

"No 'nonsense', Ulquiorra." Ichigo replied, his voice solemn. "…I see that Aizen's simply playing with your mind. Well, he has that kind of power, though."

"…You imply that Aizen-sama manipulated my memory? How utterly foolish…"

"I'm not implying, I'm stating the truth, goddammit!" Ichigo snapped hotly as he stomped forward, narrowing the gap between them. "The truth is…we have met before. Three years ago, remember? You, as yourself right now, Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Quatro Espada, kidnapped one of my friends from Karakura Town, Inoue Orihime. Do you remember Inoue?"

Ulquiorra was silent. The name somehow struck a spark of reminiscence to him, but he couldn't pull it together _what_. The Quatro frowned as he kept his eyes on the insolent orange haired young man babbling before him.

"You were Inoue's keeper, her caretaker as long as she was kept within this godforsaken white fortress. You were Aizen's loyal lapdog…carrying his every order almost without fail." Ichigo's voice trailed off as he looked at Ulquiorra. Amber eyes met green ones.

"…The only failure you had when carrying Aizen's order…it was when you were ordered to keep an eye to this fortress and kill every intruder—to kill me. You failed to do so. I was the one who killed you instead…" Ulquiorra's eyes widen in shock.

Kanzaki and the others stared at both Ichigo and Ulquiorra in turns. They were confused, but somehow they managed to keep silent.

"…I…unintentionally killed you, Ulquiorra. In the end, you just…shattered. You turned into ash after you stretched your hand towards Inoue…asking about something…"

…_No…stop…_

"You asked her…"

_Stop…_

"...something about the heart."

_...No..._

"… you asked her whether she was afraid of you or not."

_Are you afraid of me, woman?_

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten those words too, Ulquiorra."

…_No…I'm not afraid…_

…_I see…_

* * *

No! Ulquiorra felt a bitter pang within his chest, something he was thoroughly bewildered at. He didn't feel sadness, did he? He couldn't feel; he was a hollow. But what was this bitter emotion? What was this memory?

…_He could still feel the slight warmth on his cold, numb fingers as the woman's fingers touched his eventually shattered ones. He could still see her saddened eyes, those big, teary silver eyes. Her sadness…was pointed at him. She was sad for him, for his death. She didn't even hate him after all that had happened until that fateful day, even though she had every right to hate him. But she didn't. Yes, the woman was that kind of soul, innocent, gentle, kind…she let her heart lead her way. Thing that he didn't understand, the concept he didn't fully grasp within his normally logical, rational mind. He just couldn't._

_What is heart?_

_Where can I find this heart?_

_If I crack your skull open, will I find this heart?_

_If I tear your chest apart, will I find this heart?_

_What is heart?_

_Where is this heart exactly?_

_Tell me…about this heart…_

_Tell me…_

_What is heart?_

* * *

Ichigo observed as Ulquiorra's green eyes became wide in shock. He wondered if the other man had eventually remembered everything. Probably not, not right away. Aizen's mind influence, not to mention Hougyoku's power in manipulating things, was almost absolute. He, on the other hand, could only resort of this way.

He was desperate, he knew that. He didn't want to fight Uriya—no, Ulquiorra again. He didn't want to replay those horrible scenes…he became a hollowfied monster and tore open Ulquiorra's chest and limbs. He even went as far as almost impaled Ishida right there and then. Oh, yes, he had come to term with his hollow, thanks to the special training from Reina-san…but still…who knew? He just didn't want to replay those terrifying scenes once more…

He didn't want ended by killing Ulquiorra once more…


	38. Chapter 38

I won't say anything…sigh, I'm rather disappointed with the newest chapters of Bleach nowadays…they dampened my mood rapidly to wait for another chapter to be uploaded every week.

Pardon the grammars and mistakes…I'm really a stubborn one, no?

On to the story…

* * *

#38: Finalé – Part 3 – The Battle

* * *

"Shit!"

"Renji, don't cuss! Shit."

"…Oy, ya did it, too, Rukia."

"Shut up. I have special privilege, you know."

"Special privilege, my ass! Ya just wanna to say it out loud without other people interfering ya, right?"

"Renji, just shut up."

The two of them halted on their way and looked around their surrounding. Las Noches was really one hell of huge fortress. Getting lost was definitely easy for them now.

"So," the red haired man drawled, Zabimaru slung over his right shoulder. He glanced at his partner. "Which way now, Rukia?"

The petite raven haired girl glared at him. "How should I know, dammit? For as far as I know; Ichigo is the one who picked the right path, anyway."

"How so?"

"…He dashed straight to this particular yet familiar reiatsu. Didn't you recognize it, Renji?"

Renji was silent for a moment, trying to focus his sense to discern any reiatsu aside from their comrades'. Not an easy task to do, what with his poor sense of reiatsu-discerning. He frowned as he dimly recognized the specific pattern of reiatsu, so faint and well-covered it may have passed as lesser, common hollow's one.

"…That… Ulquiorra Schiffer's…"

"…Yeah."

"…Hope that carrot top can come out of their battle unscathed and well. And _with_ him, too…"

"He will, Renji." Rukia's voice was slow and soft, almost unheard. Renji gave her a sympathetic glance.

"He will. He is Ichigo, after all."

* * *

Screeching sound of solid blade against blade was resonating through the vast, empty hallway, creating ringing of eerie echoes. It was painful to hear; Kanzaki and the others had to put their palms over their ears. Or their fingers, for Koheita and Yajirou's cases.

An exceptionally loud explosion emerged seconds later; almost immediately, it was followed by deafening silence amidst faint sound of rumbling stones and low groan. One of the pillars was smashed, broken into countless pieces. Cloud of dust and debris made appearance as it covered mostly the group's view, making them unable to see through. What happened behind that cloudy, dusty screen?

Slow, measured and almost toneless steps made their way through the silence; approaching their place. The group found their heartbeats accelerating as they listened to the closing steps. Wary and tense, they waited.

And then the steps stopped altogether; as another sound interfered.

"…Heh, do you think that kind of blow could defeat me, Ulquiorra?"

That was Ichigo's voice.

Kanzaki found his mouth had screamed the man's name before his mind could even think about the act. _"Kurosaki-sama!"_

The dust cloud eventually faded, revealing the broken pillar—and the person who defiantly stood before it, with his enormous cleaver-like blade tightly gripped within his right palm. His shihakusho was disheveled, with slight tearing here and there. Nonetheless, his appearance was still intact.

Across him, not too far away, another form with an entire white uniform—still neat and unblemished—stood silently; his blade, unusually, drawn. The pale green metal reflected the light and shined with gleaming, cold sheen. Its owner's brilliant green eyes were trained on his adversary, cold and calculating; his ever present frown deepened. When he eventually spoke, his voice was devoid of any emotion, except slight annoyance.

"…I didn't think it would work to you, either."

Ichigo chuckled humorlessly. "Tch, I've said so."

Kanzaki, Koheita, and the others held their breaths as they watched the scene unfolded before their very own eyes. Ichigo and Uriya—no, Ulquiorra—faced each other, wordlessly preparing to exchange another lethal blow.

"Ne, Ulquiorra…"

The Quatro Espada bored his gaze on the man, indifferent as ever.

Ichigo's face softened from his usual scowl as he let out a wistful almost-smile. Ulquiorra was—for the lack of term—stunned. Slightly, but the expression was there albeit faintly.

"Let out your Resurección—nah, skip that…let out your Segunda Etapa Resurección now."

_How…? How does he know?_

"…What?"

"Your Segunda Etapa. Let it out, now." Ichigo smirked. "And I will let out my bankai, complete with other attributes as well."

"…How do you know about—?"

"I know. I've seen it before. I've seen it almost every week we trained together in that training field."

Ulquiorra was at loss, speechless to be true. He couldn't fathom just how the man knew about his ultimate secret—a secret that he himself didn't reveal even to Aizen-sama. Except…what if he was just bluffing? But, it was too much if he were just bluffing. The knowledge of arrancar's second stage of Resurección wasn't even common amongst Espada. It was impossible for mere shinigami like him to know about it to such extent. Not to mention, as far as he knew, only he himself was capable of said stage.

Wordlessly, he deepened his frown and charged. For a moment, Ulquiorra vanished from the group's sight, only to reappear behind Ichigo as he suspended airborne to swing his zanpakuto. But his adversary was nowhere to find—Ichigo had moved elsewhere just as Ulquiorra made his first attack.

Emerald eyes widening for a fraction in a moment of shock, Ulquiorra swiftly moved his zanpakuto towards his back, vertically blocking Ichigo's Zangetsu—which came in rapid movement. The stoic Espada let out a faint grunt as he felt the pressure of the other man's reiatsu. He almost immediately countered it with his own reiatsu, creating some chaotic turbulence from the collision. He pushed backward, forcing Ichigo to stagger back and eventually release their connection. Almost immediately, Ulquiorra spun around and gave the other man's full-force assault, leaving Ichigo with the only option available: to parry it with his entire strength.

Up until this moment, Ulquiorra didn't bother to retrieve his left hand from his hakama pocket. But now, as he lashed an assault against the orange headed man, heading on, blade against blade; he couldn't help but use his left hand to hold on his zanpakuto. He saw Ichigo did the same thing, a smirk latched on his ever-scowling face. Somehow, he was bewildered. Why was this man…smirking?

"…Tch." A disgruntled grunt was uncharacteristically emitted from his lips. Ulquiorra braced his stance as he pointed his left index finger towards the other's temple. Ichigo's smirk faltered as he eventually realized the Espada's intention. Ulquiorra felt like smirking himself—though he couldn't fathom from where the urge came from. He was hollow; and hollows didn't normally feel.

"…Cero."

Bright green colored cero was fired from the Ulquiorra's fingertip, charging straight to Ichigo's head. The orange headed man cursed—but soon, his voice was muffled by the deafening explosion coming from the cero and the wall.

Another thick screen of dust and debris was formed, hindering the group's eyesight. Coughing, Kanzaki and the others tried to make their way to their orange headed proclaimed idol—only to find Ulquiorra standing on their way.

Ulquiorra stood silently, observing for any movement coming from behind the thick dust screen, from his opponent. The man's reiatsu was slightly dampened, but the Espada knew that it took more effort to bring this man down to his knees. Efforts that he himself wasn't truly sure he could make. Not in long time, he bemused. Whether he liked or not, this man's fighting prowess and reiatsu were beyond his own…

* * *

"…_You've improved."_

"_Of course I am! I'm a quick learner, you know."_

"…_Still, you lack control over your reiatsu. That's kind of embarrassing."_

"_Shut up!"_

"…"

"…_Hey."_

"…_?"_

"_How does it feel?"_

"_What feel?"_

"_Being freed from that stupid helmet of yours."_

"…"

"_Ah, well…it's not like that the helmet was, well, ugly or something. It was just…kind of asymmetric and odd every time I saw it on your head back then."_

"…_The point?"_

"_I didn't like the helmet. I like the way you look like right now."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_H-hey, speak something, will you? Don't you just stare at me like that! Damn, this is embarrassing. Just—just forget it, okay?"_

"…_Me, too."_

"_Huh?"_

"…_Me, too. I like it this way, too."_

"…_Oh…oh." Grin. "Good."_

* * *

Ulquiorra froze.

Slowly, as if he weren't too sure, he touched his forehead. His fingers found the edge of his bony helmet and unthinkingly, he rimmed the outline. This helmet…was kind of…heavy. Odd-feeling. Somehow, he found himself suddenly disliking the feeling of heaviness, courtesy of the helmet, on his head.

The thought horrified him—as horrified as he could be, as the stoic and proud Ulquiorra. Since when did he feel like resenting this very proof of his existence as arrancar? Didn't he always have this helmet on? It wasn't like he could pull it off from his head or something…

"**Getsuga Tenshou!"**

Uncharacteristically startled, Ulquiorra swung his zanpakuto to block the sudden wave of powerful raw energy coming from Ichigo as the said man dashed at him with unbelievable speed. He swerved the blow, causing it to hit another pillar instead, barely missing Kanzaki and the others who stood not too far away behind him. Squeaking and screaming fearfully, they scrambled towards the farthest pillar and hid behind it, occasionally peeking from time to time. _Serve them right for foolishly stepping into the battle_, somewhere, in the back of his mind, Ulquiorra mused.

* * *

"…_Don't you have other significant attacks beside that Getsuga Tenshou of yours?"_

"…_No. Zangetsu didn't tell me other attacks beside this."_

"…_How boring."_

"_Sh-shut up! Back then, you didn't have much either. Talk about boring…"_

"…_At least, I had two significant attacks. Lanza del Relámpago and Cero Oscuras."_

"_Your Cero Oscuras was just another form of cero, dammit. It didn't count."_

"…_Whatever."_

* * *

"…Cero."

The blast missed its target. Though, it wasn't like Ulquiorra had hoped that the attack would at least graze his opponent. No, that would be surprising.

Ichigo appeared behind him and swiftly gave the Espada a hard kick on his left side. It didn't miss, though it didn't hit the previously aimed spot either. Ulquiorra had blocked the kick with his left arm. He almost immediately counterattacked with a high kick towards the head. Ichigo blocked it with his left arm. Stalemate—both of them stared at each other, still locked in their somehow odd position.

"Nostalgic, isn't it? Ne, Ulquiorra."

"…"

* * *

"…_Missed."_

"…_Dammit. Let go of my leg, Uriya!"_

"…_You let go of mine, Ichigo."_

"_Never."_

"…_Then, I won't let go of yours either."_

"…_Damn."_

* * *

They sprang free, stepping backward for a couple of meters away from each other. Ichigo slightly panted, though he didn't seem too fatigued or exhausted. Ulquiorra exhaled a bit raggedly, a rare thing for him since he never lost his composure however rough and hard the battle he was participating in. Frowning distastefully at the orange head, he commented indifferently. Or as indifferent as he could muster for now, which wasn't almost different as his normal indifference.

"…I don't get your words, Kurosaki Ichigo. There's nothing nostalgic about this."

Ichigo, still panting, grinned. "Really? I saw it—you seem distracted. Something occupying your mind back then, ne, Ulquiorra? Or better, should I call you Uriya now?"

A slight scowl from the Espada was enough answer for Ichigo. He almost smiled widely in glee; he hoped this stalling battle could make Uriya's memory resurface by itself. Seeing by the way the other man was distracted and not fully focusing on their battle, it seemed that the idea worked well.

"…Let's finish this, Uriya. Release your Resurección, Segunda Etapa and all."

"…"

"Oy, Uriya."

"…Why?"

"Huh?"

"…Why do call me by that name? I am not that person. He doesn't exist—"

"He does exist. He is you."

"…Nonsense."

Ulquiorra almost let out a tired sigh. Yes, as strange as it was; somehow, he was tired, not physically, but mentally. He was tired of being called as someone other than his arrancar self. He was the Quatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer. He wasn't Shizu Uriya; he was none other than Aizen's modified arrancar-hollow. The God wannabe's mere puppet…his loyal minion. Nothing more or less… he was just Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"_Hey, Uriya…"_

Why didn't this man understand it and just die already?

"Uriya…"

Ulquiorra was strangely tired. Uncharacteristically, he grasped his head as he felt a sting of pain within. It hurt and his eyesight was slightly blurred afterward. Inside his head; something was buzzing with realization towards the said name. He knew that name. It was familiar. He couldn't find whose name it was, though dimly he recognized the name as _his_ name, once…was it?

…_Nonse—_

…_Yes…no…no…I don't know…_

His next denial was a mere whisper. "…There's no way that I am him…nonsense…"

"You _are_ him, period." Ichigo's voice was firm and disturbingly closer than before. Ulquiorra blinked in surprise as the said man was suddenly standing right before him. He didn't see him move at all.

"…What?"

"…Getsuga Tenshou."

* * *

Both Hitsugaya Toushiro and Matsumoto Rangiku froze in slight shock as they registered the disturbingly powerful reiatsu sparked at the faraway as Kurosaki Ichigo's hollow-like one.

The white haired taichou frowned as he snorted lightly. "And there he goes, waltzing into the deepest part of enemy's quarter and practically announcing his sorry ass to the rest of them to notice."

Matsumoto giggled. "You know, Taichou; it doesn't matter any more, ne? With his crazy amount of reiatsu he possesses, I doubt even the weakest and dumbest hollow in this place won't notice him. And not to mention, we wouldn't be able to escape the surveillance anyway." And with more subtle, hushed tone, she added, "…The surveillance was Gin's anyway. He was really good at that…before…"

Hitsugaya heard the words; nonetheless, he decided to keep his mouth shut. Silently, he motioned at his fukutaichou to continue their path and the woman complied wordlessly.


	39. Chapter 39

Another short chapter…

* * *

#39: Finalé – Part 4 – Tsukuyomi

* * *

"_Ne, Uriya."_

"…_?"_

"_Your zanpakuto… Why did it suddenly change name into the current one? From Murciélago to Tsukuyomi is kind of drastic, I guess."_

"…_Hn, I wonder. He didn't tell me either, Tsukuyomi is."_

"_Eh…"_

* * *

"…Getsuga Tenshou."

It only took a split second for Ulquiorra to jerk back and avoid the explosion. He frowned distastefully. It became harder and harder to get out of neither Kurosaki Ichigo's peripheral vision nor destructive blasts he wondered why. The Quatro blamed it on his recently distracted mind. He didn't need them; those disturbing memories and thoughts…_feelings_. He didn't need to remember; he didn't have to. There was nothing to remember anyways. Hollows don't have or need memory. Nor do they need any feeling.

He agilely somersaulted, keeping his eyes on the black figure beneath him. Slim index finger pointed towards the said figure, followed by monotone voice of "Cero."

It was the only clue for Ichigo to leap away from his previous spot; as blindingly green ray of Ulquiorra's familiar cero swept down towards the said place. Loud and deafening explosion followed by shower of debris, rubbles, and dust marked the dangerously destructive power of the beam. Ichigo exhaled slowly, not even for once fazed by the sheer potential of being blasted by that cero—he had experienced it before, after all. Dimly, he could hear small squeaks and whimpers, undoubtedly coming from the group of his so-called class mates. He just hoped that they would be alright amongst the crazy amount of these mass destructions.

"…You're so stubborn." Ulquiorra's voice was as indifferent as ever, but Ichigo was able to make slight exasperation _and_ impatience—something that somehow was normally unfitted with Ulquiorra's normal personality—within it. Time and experience made him able to do it in a glance. The orange haired man almost felt himself smiling at the sheer fact—three years ago, he wouldn't dare to say himself as being able to decipher the stoic arrancar's emotion at all. It was a task by itself and an effortful one at that.

"Everyone says that to me." Ichigo lightly responded, vaguely noting the deepened frown of the other. He smirked. "What's the matter? Annoyed? It's not like you, Ulquiorra—being easily annoyed is much more of Grimmjow's forte than yours."

Ulquiorra blinked. Here he went again, spouting random names…names that he didn't recognize at all. His mind didn't register that strange name—Gri-something…Grimm…jow?—or more that, his mind didn't want to register that it recognized the name, even vaguely. He knew and registered the feeling of the name, already memorizing each rolling and vowel of its syllables.

Ichigo must have noticed his tensed silence and troubled confusion, as his smirk faded and his countenance became once more serious and disturbingly dark. "…Do you start recognizing the names, Ulquiorra?"

Silence answered him, but that was expected. Ichigo tried again as he muttered other names. "Halibel?"

Ulquiorra blinked. _Ha…li…bel._

"Nnoitra?"

_Nnoi…tra…_

"Starrk? Szayel? Neliel?"

"…"

"…Inoue Orihime."

_The woman._

Ulquiorra blinked. He recognized that name, at the least. This man had uttered the woman's name before, but at that time it only brought slight discomfort and fuzzy remembrance. Memories…memories of vibrant honey-colored hair and grey ashen eyes, of flower-scented shampoo and soap, of fearful yet innocent stares, of somehow bold and brave words, of pure, unadulterated concern and pity, of warm hand…warm hand that stretched out to grasp his…warm hand and warm feeling that her…

Heart.

Her heart.

The heart.

His heart _(no, he didn't have one; he was hollow; hollows don't have hearts)_…his heart _(he didn't have one, goddammit)_…his…

Heart.

"…Nonsense."

With that final word, Ulquiorra pointed his zanpakuto downward before his chest. Ichigo blinked before his eyes widened in sheer realization—he knew that it was Ulquiorra's specific stance before he transformed into his true form. Ulquiorra was, finally, calling his Resurección.

The orange haired man's eyes almost immediately strayed around, spotting the group behind the farthest pillar from their battle. Ichigo got on shunpo to dash towards them, promptly startling Kanzaki and the others.

"Ku—Kurosaki-sama?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo-sama? What—?"

One look at his tight expression successfully stopped Koheita and the other's rants as their proclaimed hero-idol stood before them, Zangetsu poised readily in hands; and he eventually turned around to face his adversary. They could only gaze at his broad yet tense back, and then at the Quarto Espada across the hall. The stoic arrancar held his zanpakuto in front of his chest, upside down, and was seemingly ready for something.

"Heh," Ichigo chuckled humorlessly. Kanzaki and the others looked confusedly at him, though the said man didn't see it. "You should have warned me before, Uriya."

Ulquiorra frowned. "…Do not call me by that name, trash."

Ichigo smirked. "I'll keep calling you by that name, _until_ you remember. I'll punch, kick, slash, and blast it on you, _until_ you remember. Over and over…_until you remember._"

"…Bind…"

* * *

Ichigo glanced at the group behind him. "Make a kidou barrier, Kanzaki, Masamura, _everyone_. If you can, make those barrier kidou…Tozansho or Danku, che, _whatever_, as strong as you can muster."

Kanzaki gaped. "_To-Tozansho? Danku?_ But—but either one of those are the high leveled bakudou—" he was cut off by Ichigo's glare.

"No buts! If you can't cast either one of those, then use Seki instead! Everything that works as barrier is fine!"

"O—okay." Kanzaki shared a glance with Masamura, Asahi, and Mayu, nodded in mutual agreement and eventually evened his breath. Though, his curiosity peaked and he couldn't help asking, "Why do we have to build some barrier…?"

Ichigo's reply sounded tense and gravely serious. "Trust me; Uriya—no, Ulquiorra's Resurección makes you want to just _die_ already only from the sheer force of the reiatsu."

"Re-Resurección?"

"…You can compare it with bankai. Only that its effect is ten times stronger and more catastrophic, since it's _Ulquiorra_ we're talking about…"

The group gulped, horrified.

* * *

"…Mur—"

'_No…it's not the name…now…'_

_Murciélago…?_

'_Master, my name is now—'_

"…—Tsukuyomi."

Ichigo blinked in abrupt shock and confusion.

_That_…he heard _that_ right, didn't he? Ulquiorra…he…his zanpakuto's Resurección…

It wasn't Murciélago.

* * *

_Black._

_Grey._

_Most of everything is black and some other things are grey._

_There is only a single thing that isn't black or grey. It is the moon, round, full, and white. Awfully, disgustingly, blindingly white._

_Monochromatic._

_My inner world is awfully monochromatic. No other colors included, there are only black and white and their derivations. Monochromatic black that paints the night sky, monochromatic yet blinding white of round orb which makes the singly illuminating moon, monochromatic grey sand which covers the entire land…the scenery is pretty much like the lonely desert of Hueco Mundo._

_How pitiful._

_Even in this deep hole that my inner world, creativity doesn't reach my conscience. Not even a little bit._

_There has been like this since…since __**forever**__. As long as I remember, my inner world is this monochromatic world, deafeningly silent and still. Even the air is stale._

_I don't pretty much think about it since I rarely ponder about it. That was the past, back then when I was still a lowly hollow. At that time, my mind was occupied with one, single thing: to eat, to devour, and to evolve. Becoming stronger and stronger was my single purpose in life, or rather, after-life. I didn't remember my life as human back then—when you die and eventually are born as hollow, you pretty much forget everything._

_When I eventually evolved as Vasto Lorde, some other thoughts came to my mind. I regained most of my intelligence and logic—though, it was still without memories. I didn't really care, though. Memories are unnecessary in this gloomy, dark world of eternal night called Hueco Mundo. You could be a king for whatever rich and grand country you are living in; for death's sake, it doesn't matter once you die and wake up in this savage, barren, and cold desert. Survival instinct wins over everything you hold dear. No fight, you won't survive. You'll definitely die—__**again**__. Game over._

_I learned to be the stronger fighter. I watched, I analyzed, I evaluated and re-evaluated…I learned. How to control my newfound strength, how to push other hollows into submission by instilling fear and terror, how to spread desperation into my preys' consciousness…I learned. I learned and I kept learning. Coldly, ruthlessly, mercilessly._

_Without any feeling unnecessary hindered my mind—since I learned not to bother about it._

_Feelings are unimportant. Feelings are unnecessary. Feelings are useless. In this cruel desert of Hueco Mundo, feelings will be your downfall. Emotion is some kind of feelings. I didn't need them._

_So, I repressed them._

_Coldly, ruthlessly, mercilessly…_

_Slowly, I began forgetting…those feelings, emotions, and what alike. And I mostly forgot the root of all of them…__**the heart**__._

* * *

_Monochromatic._

_Monotone._

_And pitifully hollow, my inner world is._

_Just like what I was. What I __**am**__._

_A hollow._

_Nothing more. Nothing less._

* * *

Aizen frowned as he sensed a blast of a very familiar reiatsu, coming from some place not quite far from his chamber.

This was Ulquiorra's reiatsu. He had released his Resurección, it seemed. Though…

Something was different. Definitely.

"…My, my, Ulquiorra…I wonder what is the difference?" He mused, chuckling darkly. The brown haired man eventually rose from his throne and almost tonelessly walked towards the grand gates that his chamber's doors.

"Should I investigate it myself, hmm? Perhaps…it doesn't hurt to just inspect them, a little bit."

With that, the god-wanna be treaded outside and directed his steps towards the battle spot.


End file.
